Route 66
by Solae44
Summary: Deux vies vont se rencontrées sur une route chargée d'histoire. Emma et Régina vont devoir prendre sur elles pour que chacune arrive à destination. Entre paysages divers, mauvaise humeur, passés douloureux et sentiments nouveaux, les deux jeunes femmes se rendront compte qu'une autre vie est possible. SQ. UA.
1. Boston - Chicago

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour une histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Comme d'habitude, c'est du SQ évidemment, what else ? Comme dirait l'autre !

Bien que je ne sois plus très motivée par la série en elle-même, j'adore écrire sur ses personnages ! Ici, c'est un UA. Vous allez voyager d'Est en Ouest à travers les Etats-Unis via l'ancienne route transcontinentale, la 66. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas encore pratiqué, un jour peut-être :D ! Au cours de l'histoire, vous allez découvrir plusieurs choses, comme des lieux, des monuments, des anecdotes... Certaines sont réelles et d'autres absolument pas. C'est une fiction dans laquelle j'ai essayé d'intégrer un maximum de vérité et d'Histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que les autres. Moi, en tout cas, je prends un grand plaisir à l'écrire (elle n'est pas terminée...) tout en voyageant depuis chez moi.

À l'heure actuelle, il y a six chapitres d'écrits, presque sept... Je pense qu'il y en aura six autres, peut-être moins, tout dépendra de vous ;) . Je ne pense pas publier toutes les semaines... Histoire de garder un peu d'avance.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai tenté de corriger un maximum de fautes... Il en reste peut-être quelques-unes de dispatcher dans ce premier chapitre, veuillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **Boston - Chicago**

La voilà dans la rue, attendant son chauffeur, réservé la veille. Une valise et un sac de sport à ses pieds sont ses seuls bagages, pour le mois à venir. Emma est pressée de commencer son périple, mais la blonde a aussi hâte que tout cela soit derrière elle. Sa casquette des Red Sox visée sur la tête, elle observe le ciel immaculé de Boston, gardant en mémoire, son chez elle. Son repère.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Demande Elsa, inquiète par ce si long trajet.

\- Tu vas me le demander toutes les cinq minutes ?

\- Non, mais, je veux juste être certaine que tout ira bien.

\- Tout ira bien ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je te tiendrai informé aussi souvent que possible.

\- D'accord... Répond la blonde peu rassurée malgré les tentatives réconfortantes d'Emma.

\- Voilà ma voiture. Annonce Emma en voyant la berline bleue nuit ralentir vers elles.

\- Tu as tes billets d'avion ?

\- Oui, Elsa ! Mes billets, mon passeport, ma carte routière et tout ce que tu m'as déjà demandé au moins 5 fois.

\- Ok, ok ! Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Promis p'tite sœur.

Le chauffeur descend et se dirige vers le coffre qu'il ouvre, afin d'y ranger les deux valises de la blonde. Emma lui tend un papier où sa destination est indiquée. L'homme en costume noir hoche la tête en signe d'accord et remonte en voiture pour y mettre le moteur en route. Emma, quant à elle, revient vers sa sœur.

\- Un mois ça passe vite, tu ne vas même pas te rendre compte que je suis partie. En plus, je suis certaine que je ne mettrais pas un mois. Peut-être quinze jours ou trois semaines, mais pas plus... Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ! Allez, viens là... Dit Emma en ouvrant ses bras pour que sa sœur vienne s'y loger dans une étreinte nécessaire. Prends soin de toi. Ajoute-t-elle en s'écartant d'Elsa pour grimper en voiture.

\- Sois sage ! Prévient Elsa en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main.

\- Comme toujours ! Affirme Emma dans un clin d'œil à travers la fenêtre ouverte alors que la voiture s'éloigne.

Au bout de seulement 35 minutes, le chauffeur gare la voiture sur un parking privé de l'aéroport international de Boston Logan. Regardant d'un air mitigé le bâtiment sur sa droite, Emma affronte son appréhension, et dans un léger sourire pensif, elle sort de la voiture afin de rejoindre le chauffeur qui a, déjà, descendu les bagages sur le trottoir. Avant de s'éloigner, elle vérifie une dernière fois qu'elle a à disposition ses papiers d'identité et son billet d'avion. Certaine d'avoir tout pour atteindre son terminal, elle sort son portefeuille, mais le chauffeur, qui comprend que c'est pour lui, stoppe son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Non, mademoiselle. J'ai déjà été payé pour cette course.

\- Vous êtes bien le premier à refuser un pourboire.

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. C'est gentil de votre part, mais je suis déjà très bien payé.

\- Ok. Répond simplement Emma en rangeant son portefeuille dans son sac.

\- Bon vol. Déclare le chauffeur avant de faire le tour de la voiture.

\- Merci... Commence la blonde avant de se pencher pour lire le prénom inscrit sur le badge argenté sur la poitrine du chauffeur. Killian Jones. Merci Killian.

Le brun hoche la tête, puis reprend la route vers le centre de Boston. Emma récupère ses valises, une dans chaque main, et passe enfin les portes automatiques de l'aéroport. Dans un premier temps, elle tente de se repérer dans l'immense hall de gare. Une fois chose faite, Emma n'a plus qu'à se diriger vers les comptoirs de la compagnie pour procéder à son enregistrement. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde et heureusement pour elle, Emma a choisi de partir en avance. Très en avance. Elle a plus de deux heures devant elle, mais malgré ça, elle ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude de s'immiscer en elle. Entre ceux qui ne prévoient pas leurs papiers, ceux qui ont mal pesé leur valise et ceux qui demandent mille et une réclamations supplémentaires, la file d'attente n'avance pas très vite. Au bout de près de trente minutes, c'est enfin au tour de la blonde. Son passeport et son billet sont rapidement posés sur le comptoir et ses valises sur le tapis roulant, attendant d'être étiquetées avant d'être envoyées en soute. L'hôtesse lui indique que son hall d'embarquement sera sur la gauche, puis lui rend ses papiers. C'est en espérant revoir ses bagages à l'arrivée qu'elle se dirige vers le hall H.

Le couloir semble ne plus s'arrêter. Elle marche depuis près de dix minutes quand enfin, elle aperçoit le point de contrôle de sécurité du hall H. Ce coup-ci la file est moins longue et tout se passe sans problème. Quand vient son tour, l'agent demande à Emma de vider son sac à dos dans les bacs gris mis à disposition afin que ses affaires puissent être vérifiées au rayon X. Tout y passe. Son mp3, son téléphone, son portefeuille, un magazine acheté la veille, une petite trousse en cuir contenant quelques stylos et un petit cahier dont la couverture en cuir noir le rend plus ancien. Puis dans un autre bac, blanc cette fois-ci, l'agent Humbert lui demande poliment de retirer ses chaussures et sa ceinture pour qu'ils soient également vérifiés. Dépouillée de tous ses biens métalliques et non-corporels, elle peut enfin passer le portique de sécurité qui ne sonne évidemment pas. Elle récupère ses affaires, remercie et souhaite une bonne journée à l'agent avant de se rendre vers la porte 4.

Après tout ça, il lui reste encore moins d'une heure avant d'être appelé pour l'embarquement. Les sièges sont presque tous occupés, mais elle en trouve quand même un près d'un couple avec un enfant en bas âge. Emma s'assoit en tailleur sur le siège en métal gris, pose son sac à dos sur ses cuisses repliées et en sort le petit cahier ainsi qu'un stylo à encre bleu. Elle caresse la reliure en cuir avant d'ouvrir la couverture pour laisser apparaître la première page vierge de toute inscription. La voyageuse expulse un souffle court, puis pose délicatement la mine sur le papier uni.

 _Le mardi 07 novembre 2017. Aéroport de Boston, Massachusetts. Elsa a eu du mal à me laisser partir, mais elle comprend ce besoin. Mon besoin. J'ai eu 34 ans cette année et je vais prendre l'avion pour la première fois de ma vie. C'est pour toi que je le fais._

Après avoir noté ces quelques mots, Emma referme le cahier puis le range. Pour passer le temps, elle se met à observer la vie qui amine l'aéroport, à écouter chaque message de la voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs, à regarder les avions roulés sur la piste derrière les grandes baies vitrées. Sûrement du quintuple épaisseur, peut-être même plus. Puis, alors qu'elle sourit en contemplant le jeune garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de deux ans, la musique indiquant une nouvelle annonce résonne dans le hall.

 _Embarquement immédiat. Les passagers du vol numéro 1154, au départ de l'aéroport international de Boston Logan et à destination de l'aéroport international O'hare de Chicago, sont priés de se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement numéro 4._

Emma se lève instantanément et se dirige comme demandé vers la porte d'embarquement. Arrivée devant l'hôtesse, elle tend son billet et son passeport. Après une dernière vérification obligatoire, elle est autorisée à emprunter le couloir qui mène jusqu'à l'avion. En quelques minutes, seulement, Emma est face à sa rangée de sièges. Sa place ? Côté couloir. Peu importe. Tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est d'arriver entière à Chicago. Elle s'installe donc tranquillement, mais sans prendre ses aises, car deux passagers vont lui demander de se lever pour accéder au hublot. Cela arrive relativement vite et tant mieux. Sa ceinture bouclée, son regard perdu dans l'effervescence ambiante, elle attend le départ avec impatience. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle entend la porte être fermée, puis verrouillée par une hôtesse de l'air. Emma est bien placée, car de là, où elle est assise, la blonde a une vue presque parfaite sur l'espace réservé aux hôtesses de l'air et comprendra donc facilement si quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs. Salue l'une des hôtesses avant de commencer son speech habituel. Mon nom est Mary-Margaret et en tant que chef de cabine, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir à bord de ce Boeing 737. L'embarquement est à présent terminé. Nous allons bientôt décoller pour Chicago. Le temps de vol est estimé à 2 heures et 37 minutes. En face de vous, vous trouverez un fascicule, non, ce n'est pas le menu, mais une notice de sécurité avec les procédures d'urgence que nous vous demandons de lire attentivement. L'équipage de cabine va maintenant procéder aux démonstrations de sécurité concernant l'utilisation des ceintures de sécurité et des masques à oxygène ainsi que vous indiquer les issues de secours, et écoutez bien, car il existe peut-être cinquante manières de quitter votre moitié, mais il n'existe que quatre manières de sortir de cet avion.

Trois hôtesses s'affairent à nous expliquer le fonctionnement des masques à oxygène, du gilet de sauvetage et à nous indiquer les sorties en cas d'évacuation en urgence. Emma suit attentivement les instructions en même temps sur le fascicule mis à disposition des passagers, pour être certaine de bien comprendre comment fonctionne les dispositifs de sécurité. Son sac à dos dans le compartiment des bagages à main, Emma se sent nue, non protégée des autres. Elle regarde ses mains sur ses cuisses et attend nerveusement.

\- Tout se passera bien, vous savez... Lui souffle à l'oreille son voisin sentant son angoisse montante.

La blonde lui répond par un simple sourire crispé avant de détourner le visage vers le haut-parleur qui se met à grésiller légèrement, signe d'une annonce à venir.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis Kristof, votre capitaine sur ce vol. Nous allons bientôt décoller pour Chicago. La chef de cabine, Mary-Margaret s'est présentée, mais elle a oublié ses copines. Pour votre service, vous trouverez également Ashley qui vient d'être maman, Dorothy qui ne sort jamais sans son chien quand elle ne travaille pas et Marianne qui est bronzée toute l'année. Maintenant que vous nous connaissez un peu mieux, faites de même avec le passager à côté de vous, le voyage vous semblera moins long. Maintenant, veuillez relever vos tablettes et attacher votre ceinture. Pour votre confort et votre sécurité, garder votre ceinture attachée pendant tout le vol si vous n'avez pas à vous déplacer dans la cabine. Nous vous rappelons par ailleurs que ce vol est non-fumeur et qu'il est strictement interdit de fumer dans les toilettes. Moi-même et mon équipage vous souhaitons un bon vol avec notre compagnie.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit bien particulier de l'allumage des moteurs parvient aux oreilles d'Emma et l'avion se met à bouger. Instinctivement, elle se met à agripper les accoudoirs comme s'ils lui permettraient d'être sauvé au cas où. Consciente de son ridicule, Emma tente de respirer calmement afin d'apaiser sa crainte. Puis d'un coup, la boîte métallique met les gaz à fond si bien que la voyageuse se retrouve scotchée à son siège. Du coin de l'œil, elle distingue le sol qui s'éloigne et le paysage devenir de plus en plus petit. Ça y est, elle ne peut plus faire demi-tour, son périple commence.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, Emma est confiante et rassurée. Le vol est calme et chacun des passagers s'occupe à sa façon. Certains finissent leur nuit, car il est encore tôt, d'autres lisent, écoutent de la musique, prennent un petit-déjeuner ou boivent juste un verre. Son baptême de l'air se passe parfaitement, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement brusque de l'appareil fasse revenir ses appréhensions au galop.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est Kristof qui vous parle. Oui, vous n'avez pas changé de capitaine en cours de vol. Nous approchons plus vite que prévu d'une zone de turbulences et nous risquons d'être secoués. Pour votre confort et votre sécurité, nous vous demandons de rester assis et d'attacher vos ceintures. Merci de votre compréhension.

L'hôtesse d'accueil qui s'est présentée sous le prénom de Mary-Margaret s'avance dans la rangée afin de réveiller un homme pour qu'il s'attache. Le réveil est brutal, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'utiliser la manière douce. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, son regard croise celui d'Emma complètement paniqué.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ? Lui demande l'hôtesse penchée vers elle et presque en chuchotant pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- Emma. Je m'appelle Emma.

\- Tout se passera bien Emma, je vous le promets.

\- C'est ce que vous dites à tout le monde... Réplique la blonde peu rassurée par la promesse de la petite brune.

\- Je vous le dis surtout parce que c'est la vérité. C'est régulier quand on a passé les chutes du Niagara, cela cause des dégradations dans l'atmosphère et ça crée des turbulences atmosphériques. Ça sera vite terminé.

\- D'accord...

\- Tenez... C'est mon porte-bonheur, vous me le rendrez à l'atterrissage.

Emma regarde le porte-clés en forme d'avion de la compagnie dont un bracelet brésilien, aux couleurs du pays, y est attaché. Puis, son regard se pose sur l'hôtesse qui attend sagement qu'Emma le prenne. La blonde n'ajoute rien et se contente d'accepter le présent pour le temps restant du vol. Dans un sourire victorieux, Mary-Margaret retourne dans la cabine des hôtesses et s'attache à son tour sur son strapontin. Emma sait très bien que ce porte-clés n'est qu'un subterfuge pour tenter de calmer les passagers anxieux, mais la présence et les mots rassurant de la brune l'avaient quand même apaisé. Un peu comme une maman qui protège son enfant, l'hôtesse l'avait materné et cela l'avait légèrement amusé.

Le reste du vol se passe dans le calme. Le ronronnement des moteurs est devenu un bruit rassurant et Emma se permet de manger un croisant et de boire un chocolat chaud avant d'arriver sur Chicago. Les regards deviennent complices avec Mary-Margaret, mais Emma reste méfiante. Trop croire aux gens lui a souvent porté préjudice, donc, aujourd'hui, elle se méfie dès que quelqu'un tente de l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Finalement, la fin du vol arrive rapidement et Emma est presque déçue que le voyage ne soit pas plus long.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. C'est toujours et encore Kristof. Pas de chance ! Nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport de Chicago dans quelques minutes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et relevé vos tablettes. Il est 07 heures 05 du matin, la température extérieure est de 6°, avec un léger vent d'ouest. Veuillez rester assis durant le roulage et jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci.

L'atterrissage se passe en douceur. Emma ressent les quelques secousses lorsque les roues du Boeing touchent le sol, mais cela ne l'effraie pas. Son baptême s'est plutôt bien passé, mais surtout grâce à Mary-Margaret, qui prend parole au micro de l'appareil.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez prendre garde aux chutes d'objets en ouvrant les compartiments à bagages et de bien récupérer toutes vos affaires. Tout ce qui sera abandonné sera distribué équitablement entre le personnel de bord, donc merci de ne pas laisser d'enfant ou de conjoint _._ Nous avons été heureux de vous accueillir à bord et espérons que ce vol vous a été agréable. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi American Airlines et espérons vous revoir prochainement sur nos lignes. Au revoir.

Emma se lève la première et récupère son sac à dos rangé un peu plus tôt avant l'atterrissage. Elle prend dans ses mains son billet, son lecteur mp3 ainsi que le porte-clés porte-bonheur de Mary-Margaret. Tranquillement, elle patiente dans la rangée que les gens descendent tour à tour de l'appareil. Elle finit par enfin rejoindre la porte de sortie, mais se décale pour retrouver l'hôtesse de l'air maternelle.

\- Je vous le rends, comme promis. Dit Emma en tendant le porte-clés à Mary-Margaret.

\- Gardez-le, vous en aurez besoin pour le retour.

\- Je prends l'avion à Los Angeles pour rentrer, on ne se reverra pas, alors tenez.

\- Oh... Vous prenez la route 66. Devine-t-elle en ayant déjà croisé bons nombres de voyageurs en quête d'aventures et de conquête de l'ouest.

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors je vous le donne. Avec plaisir. Vous me le rendrez un jour, peut-être.

Emma lui sourit en glissant le porte-clés dans sa poche de jeans. Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, l'hôtesse lui tend une petite carte, bleu ciel, sur laquelle y sont inscrits ses coordonnées téléphoniques et son adresse e-mail. La blonde comprend ainsi que Mary-Margaret veut rester en contact avec elle. Emma garde le silence et son sourire s'agrandit. Peut-être qu'elle peut avoir confiance en elle. La petite carte suit le chemin du porte-bonheur et c'est dans un dernier geste de la main que la passagère emprunte le chemin de la sortie.

Maintenant, c'est l'épreuve des bagages. Emma attend sagement devant le tapis noir qui pour le moment est statique. Elle espère que ses valises ne sont pas éventrées, ou pire, perdue quelque part à l'autre bout du monde. Le tapis se met finalement en route et les premiers bagages font leur apparition. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes assez stressantes, Emma aperçoit sa valise et son sac de sport juste derrière. Elle les récupère au vol et part dans un coin tranquille pour vérifier qu'elles n'ont pas été abîmées. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher un magasin pour gaspiller de l'argent dans une nouvelle valise. Après un check-up complet de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur, Emma est prête à rejoindre l'air frais. Avec 6°, dehors, elle enfile son blouson et cherche du regard l'agence de location ou l'attend sa voiture.

Emma arrive pile à l'ouverture de l'agence. Il est 8h et, elle a hâte de voir la voiture qui sera son acolyte pendant un mois. Un homme, qui doit d'être de l'âge d'Emma, se bat derrière le comptoir avec l'ordinateur qui ne s'allume pas assez vite. Les dossiers sur son bureau semblent être mélangés, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

\- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demande-t-il à la cliente après avoir entré le mot de passe du vieil ordinateur.

\- J'ai fait une réservation. Au nom de Swan.

\- Swan, Swan, Swan... Oui, j'ai vu votre dossier ce matin. Attendez deux petites minutes...

Le sourcil droit d'Emma se lève automatiquement quand elle craint que cela prenne plus de deux minutes. Elle le voit remuer tous les dossiers en attente et la catastrophe qu'elle voyait arrivé gros comme une maison finit par se produire. Sa tasse de café encore fumante de chez Starbucks est renversée sur le bureau et le premier réflexe de l'employé est de soulever le clavier. À son tour, Emma réagit en passant ses bras par-dessus le comptoir pour récupérer les dossiers avant de les poser sur le rebord. Le brun reprend aussitôt son gobelet et le pose sur une table dernière, loin des papiers officiels.

\- Euh... Emma s'arrête en découvrant le prénom inscrit sur la tasse en carton, ce qu'elle suppose être celui de l'homme en face d'elle. August, j'aimerais récupérer ma voiture s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais avoir besoin de votre permis et de votre carte d'identité.

Pendant qu'Emma fouille dans son portefeuille à la recherche des documents demandés, August retrouve le devis et s'en félicite à voix haute comme s'il venait de trouver le trésor du siècle.

\- Très bien, merci. Je vais faire des photocopies et on ira faire un contrôle ensemble de la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard August rend les papiers à Emma, range les photocopies dans le dossier et sort avec, sur le parking. Ils se rendent à pieds jusqu'au parc où sont stationnées l'ensemble des voitures de location. Comme indiqué sur leur site internet, leur gamme est très variée ce qui surprend Emma, car cette petite agence n'est pas issue d'une grande chaîne industrielle. Quoiqu'il en soit, August s'arrête devant une petite berline trois portes, tout sourire.

\- Voici votre petit bébé.

\- C'est une blague ! Lance Emma en dévisageant August. En plus d'être une agence de location de voitures, vous faites aussi les spectacles de magie pour enfants ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien que vous fassiez apparaître la voiture que j'ai réservée !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez demandé ?

\- Pas vraiment, non !

\- Venez, on va regarder ça sur l'ordinateur.

\- S'il fonctionne... Murmure Emma, énervée de commencer son périple en râlant.

De retour dans la boutique, August s'active à rechercher la demande en ligne effectuée il y a tout juste une semaine. Le nom d'Emma Swan apparaît sur l'écran et la photo du véhicule réservée ne ressemble effectivement pas à ce que l'employé lui a présenté. Il ferme les yeux et s'insulte mentalement d'être aussi maladroit. Il se dit que maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à retrouver qui a réservé la Mini Cooper avant que le client vienne la chercher.

\- Ah oui... Vous vouliez notre tout nouveau pick-up tout équipé pour un forfait de 4500km.

\- C'est ça. Avec une réserve de cinq bidons comprenant lave-glace, huile, liquide de refroidissement, liquide de frein et essence.

\- La voiture a été mise de côté il y a deux jours avec ce qu'il faut. Venez, elle est garée juste derrière.

Le brun ouvre la porte de l'agence pour qu'Emma puisse passer la première afin de retrouver la location tant désirée de la blonde. Le geste presque galant de l'employé parvient à faire diminuer l'agacement grandissant d'Emma. Après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment customisé de multiples autocollants à l'effigie de leur enseigne, Emma aperçoit le pick-up, bleu nuit, garé. Son sourire naît instinctivement sur ses lèvres et sa colère s'évanouit. Il est magnifique. 4 portes, comme elle l'avait demandé, les bidons sont bien rangés dans une caisse sur le plateau à l'arrière, toutes les options semblent être là et le toit ouvrant surprise ne gâche rien.

\- Il est tout neuf, vous allez l'inaugurer. Je fais le tour vite fait et je vous donne les clefs.

Alors qu'August fait le tour de la voiture pour vérifier la moindre trace suspecte, Emma place ses bagages sur le plateau avant de les fixer avec les sangles fournies. Le brun revient vers elle, tout sourire, en lui tendant les clefs. Il lui demande de signer le bon de location avant de lui fournir la copie qu'elle doit garder en cas de contrôle routier.

\- Du coup, l'agence présente à Los Angeles s'occupera du retour de la voiture. Ils vous attendent, au plus tard, le six décembre. Si vous avez du retard, veuillez les prévenir 48h à l'avance.

\- Très bien, merci. Je peux y aller ?

\- Vous pouvez. Bonne route.

\- Merci. Répond-elle seulement en grimpant dans le pick-up à l'aide de la poignée intérieure.

Alors qu'August retourne à son comptoir pour sûrement remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers, Emma découvre l'étendue des options que le Ford lui propose. La blonde est comme une gamine qui resterait ébahie devant les cadeaux de Noël au réveil du 25 décembre. Bien installée confortablement devant le volant, elle sort de la poche de son jeans le porte-bonheur de Mary-Margaret. Amusée en repensant aux paroles de l'hôtesse, elle accroche le porte-clés à la clé du pick-up en se disant que peut-être, il possède des vertus bienfaitrices et que pour son voyage, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal.

Sans plus attendre, elle démarre la voiture et le ronronnement du moteur lui chatouille les oreilles de plaisir. Elle a toujours voulu conduire une grosse voiture et se sentir plus haute que les autres. Aujourd'hui, satisfaite pour pouvoir exaucer un de ses rêves d'enfant, elle paramètre le GPS intégré, puis s'éloigne de l'agence de location en prenant la direction du 85 Adams Street.

Voilà dix mois qu'elle se prépare à ce long voyage. Dix mois qu'elle n'attend qu'une seule chose, prendre la route et se retrouver avec elle-même. Même si une certaine appréhension sème quelques doutes dans son esprit, elle doit le faire. Dix minutes qu'elle est devant ce panneau mythique. Celui qui indique le début de la route 66. Elle le regarde attentivement, comme si elle voulait y graver les quelques mots inscrits, chaque bosse sur la plaque métallique, chaque couleur utilisée. Après quelques clichés grâce à son appareil photo, elle remonte en voiture prête à parcourir la route 66 jusqu'au bout. Mais avant de partir, Emma sort de son sac à dos son cahier noir et son stylo.

 _Le mardi 07 novembre 2017. Chicago, Illinois. Le vol s'est plutôt bien passé. Mary-Margaret, l'hôtesse de l'air en chef, m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Peut-être que cette aventure m'apportera une amie. Avec le temps, on ne sait jamais. Je suis devant le fameux panneau qui indique le début de la route 66. C'est le commencement d'un long périple, d'une épreuve, d'une difficile aventure. Je suis étrangement prête même si je me sens vidée et terriblement triste._

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de lu. Peut-être avez-vous déjà des questions sur certaines choses...!? Mais le plus important... QU'EN AVEZ-VOUS PENSÉ ? Vous me suivez dans cette aventure ?

Au prochain chapitre, le début du périple d'Emma. Régina et d'autres personnages arriveront au troisième chapitre.

À bientôt et n'oubliez pas la review motivante :D !

;)


	2. Départ imminent

Salut à vous!

Bien, on est samedi et c'est le jour de la publication.

Je suis contente que le chapitre 1 ait éveillé en vous une curiosité suffisante pour mettre cette histoire en follow, et même en favorite ! Merci à vous !

Ca chapitre marque l'entrée de Régina ! Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que ça ne serait que dans le chapitre 3, mais je me suis trompée... Hihi ! Tant mieux pour vous :D !

Je reprends juste l'écriture du chapitre 7. Il marque une certaine transition et du coup, il me cause quelques soucis... Mais rien d'insurmontable ;) Tout sera livré en temps et en heure.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Départ imminent**

À Oklahoma City, cela fait maintenant trois heures et près de quarante-cinq minutes que Régina est enfermée dans son bureau ayant donné pour seul ordre à son fiancé de ne pas la déranger. Presque le quart d'une ramette de feuille A4 a atterri en boule dans la corbeille en papier et sur le sol. Chaque mot qu'elle tente d'aligner ne prend pas de valeur à ses yeux. Ils lui semblent dépourvus de sens et d'émotions. Rien de ce qu'elle essaie d'écrire depuis des mois n'aboutit. C'est une catastrophe à ses yeux et son éditeur la harcèle presque tous les jours pour savoir où elle en est. La pression n'a jamais été son leitmotiv, au contraire, elle se bloque et rien ne sort de sa tête. Pas un brin d'histoire. Pas une once d'intrigue. Pas l'ébauche d'un personnage. Rien.

\- Régina... Lance Robin ce qui fait sursauter la brune qui ne l'avait pas entendu frapper.

\- Robin ! J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé !

\- Le repas est prêt. T'es enfermée là-dedans depuis près de 4 heures. Moi, j'ai faim.

\- Et bien mange ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour tenir ta fourchette, il me semble !

\- Régina... Que tu sois agacée parce que tu n'arrives pas à gribouiller, c'est une chose, mais que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi, ça en est une autre !

\- À gribouiller ?!

\- Arrête, tu m'as compris !

\- Oui, je t'ai très bien comprise. Réplique-t-elle en se levant avant de rassembler son bloc note et son stylo porte-bonheur dans son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'en vais. Puisque gribouiller est quelque chose qui te gêne, je vais le faire ailleurs.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule !

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je rentrerai tard.

Avant que Robin n'ait le temps de la rattraper, la porte d'entrée de leur appartement claque violemment laissant seulement un courant d'air frais répondre au brun.

Régina descend les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle a besoin de laisser sortir son énervement. Mais, elle doit bien se l'avouer, elle a laissé sa frustration se déverser sur Robin. Elle devrait remonter pour s'excuser et se réconcilier avec lui, mais à l'heure actuelle, Régina ne pense qu'à ses pages blanches. Après avoir claqué la porte du bâtiment, l'écrivaine s'arrête sur le trottoir et souffle un bon coup avant de choisir sa destination. Ça sera sur la droite et son QG lors des périodes où l'inspiration navigue en elle.

Son quartier général est un vieux petit bar irlandais tenu par un bon gars qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin quand son état le permet. Leroy est plus souvent ivre que lucide et c'est dommage, car dans le fond, il n'est pas mauvais. La vie ne l'a pas épargné et a laissé des blessures ancrées si profondément en lui, qu'il n'arrive pas à vivre avec. Il a d'abord perdu l'amour de sa vie parce que la famille de cette dernière estimait qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Pas assez beau. Pas assez grand. Pas assez riche. Pas assez tout. Rien n'allait et cette pauvre jeune fille n'a jamais eu la force et le courage d'affronter tout ça pour être heureuse. Puis, il a vu son grand frère mourir lentement sous ses yeux à cause d'une longue maladie. Leroy avait tout pris en charge pour les funérailles jusqu'à s'endetter pour rendre hommage à l'homme qu'il admirait. Enfin, la banque avait fini par lui tomber dessus réclamant jusqu'aux derniers dollars empruntés. Le petit homme s'était séparé de tout, y compris le médaillon en or que lui avait donné Astrid, son amour impossible. Il s'était retrouvé sans un sou, sans toit, sans dignité. Leroy a connu le fond du trou jusqu'au jour ou une lumière a éclairé son chemin. Une charmante dame, tenant un refuge pour sans-abris, l'a prise sous son aile et l'a aidé à remonter la pente. Au bout de plusieurs mois, il était présentable et se sentait prêt à affronter à nouveau la vie. Grâce à Blue, il avait rapidement trouvé du travail dans ce fameux petit pub irlandais, puis un logement et gagné une situation stable. Régina avait pensé à écrire son histoire, mais rapidement, elle avait abandonné l'idée. Elle ne se voyait pas relater les faits réels qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Se rapprocher de lui dans l'unique but de sortir un autre best-seller, Régina se l'interdisait. Jamais elle n'utiliserait quelqu'un à ses dépens, d'autant plus si cela évoque une souffrance trop importante. Et Régina savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait.

Des souffrances, elle en a connu. D'abord avec sa mère, autoritaire et sans coeur. Elle voulait le mieux pour sa fille, peu importe la manière utilisé et les dégâts collatéraux. Son premier amour, Daniel, c'était suicidé un matin d'automne, car la pression que Cora, la mère de Régina, exerçait sur lui était devenue bien trop forte. Garder un secret morbide était quelque chose de trop dur pour un jeune de seulement dix-sept ans. La famille de ce jeune garçon, persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais fait un tel acte, n'avait jamais abandonné leur quête de vérité. Trois ans plus tard, Régina, tout juste âgée de vingt printemps, rentrait chez ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'elle était admise dans l'Université que sa mère chérissait tant. La maison était silencieuse jusqu'à ce que des chuchotements viennent à elle. Doucement, elle avait suivi ce bourdonnement de voix jusqu'au bureau de sa mère dont la porte avait été mal fermée. Sa propre mère et son amant, Mr Gold, évoquaient clairement un meurtre passé. Elle avait fermé ses yeux afin de mieux utiliser son ouïe et la discussion fut d'un seul coup plus clair. Cora et ce monstre avaient orchestré le meurtre d'un homme d'affaires qui leur barrait la route sur le chemin de la richesse, puis le suicide de Daniel, qui avait tout découvert. Une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre, Régina avait la vue qui se brouillait par les larmes quand elle eut compris que ce suicide n'en était pas un. "Ton homme de main aurait dû travailler plus proprement, maintenant la famille du fouineur sait la vérité" avait dit Mr Gold en crachant sa haine et son venin. C'en était de trop pour Régina. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée, la brune avait quitté les lieux avant de se rendre au commissariat le plus proche. Les évènements suivants s'étaient rapidement bousculés. Cora et Gold avaient été arrêtés, puis jugés et emprisonnés à perpétuité. Le procès avait été éreintant pour Régina qui avait du témoigné contre sa propre mère. Elle avait abandonné les études et s'était mise à l'écriture. S'inventer un autre monde pour oublier le sien était son échappatoire, et ça fonctionnait.

Avec l'expérience, Régina était devenue une auteure reconnue par ses pairs et récompensée pour son dernier ouvrage. Elle avait finalement réussi sa vie sans passer par les études prestigieuses ou les quotas d'une entreprise. Cette époque de l'année à une signification particulière pour elle. Dans quelques jours, cela fera 15 ans que sa mère est en prison et pas une seule fois Régina n'est allée la voir. Parfois, elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire un pas vers elle, mais la seconde qui suit, la brune se rappelle qu'elle a tué deux personnes, dont l'homme qu'elle aimait, juste pour s'enrichir. Elle est restée proche de son père, Henry, dévasté en apprenant la macabre nouvelle. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux affaires de sa femme et fermait les yeux sur son adultère pour préserver son couple et sa famille unie. Mais, c'était bien avant de découvrir les horreurs commises par son épouse. Dès lors, il avait demandé le divorce, vendu la maison et déménager loin de cette ville où tout le monde ne voyait en lui que le mari d'une meurtrière.

Donc avec son propre vécu, Régina sait ce que la souffrance peut être destructrice plus que de raison. De ce fait, il est inconcevable pour elle d'écrire sur la vie de ce pauvre homme. Arrivée à hauteur du pub, Régina regarde à travers la vitrine dont l'immense stickers à l'effigie de l'Irlande cache les passants.

\- Bonjour Leroy !

\- Tiiiiens, regardez qui voilà ! Répond-il enthousiaste de revoir la belle brune. Je suis content de te voir. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Moi aussi. Et je vois que tu es dans un bon jour, grincheux ! S'amuse-t-elle à le taquiner.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas grincheux...

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne te vois pas quand tu as trop bu.

\- Mais je ne suis pas grincheux avec toi ! Ajoute-t-il en tentant de l'amadouer avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- C'est vrai. Conçoit-elle en posant amicalement sa main sur son épaule. Tu me serres un café ?

\- Bien sûr, viens par là ! Accepte-t-il en lui désignant du doigt l'un des tabourets près du bar. Alors toujours avec ton bel étalon, Mme Locksley ?

\- Mademoiselle Mills.

\- Oh non, l'idiot ! Toujours pas mariée ?

\- Non... Souffle-t-elle en récupérant la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

\- Oula, c'est un non de déception ou d'hésitation ? Demande Leroy en s'accoudant sur le comptoir afin de s'approcher de Régina.

\- D'hésitation... On vient de s'engueuler, c'est peut-être pour ça.

\- D'accord. Bon, on change de sujet ! Si tu es venue, c'est que l'inspiration est là.

\- Même pas !

\- C'est pour mes beaux yeux alors !

\- Oui, ça doit être ça ! Rigole-t-elle avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Merci Leroy.

\- À ton service, ma reine. Allez, pose ton café et suis moi. Faut que je te montre quelque chose.

L'homme au crâne légèrement dégarni se redresse avant de sortir de derrière son bar. Il a le regard inquiet, mais un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage, alors Régina le suit sans poser de question. Elle a confiance et s'amuse de sa cachotterie. Après avoir dépassé un couloir étroit qui mène d'ordinaire aux toilettes, Leroy continue son chemin vers une porte en bois que Régina a déjà franchi qu'une seule fois. Ce jour-là, Leroy était saoul et Blue devait passer pour son habituelle visite mensuelle. Elle l'avait alors sorti dans la cours extérieure du pub pour qu'il respire l'air frais et reprenne ses esprits. Dans ses souvenirs, la cours ressemblait à une friche oubliée, non entretenue, dont les herbes hautes et les chardons sauvages avaient élu domicile. La petite terrasse était, par endroit, couverte de mousse verte et noir de crasse. Ce n'était définitivement pas un lieu très agréable alors Régina se demande bien pourquoi Leroy tient tant à l'amener là-bas.

\- Ferme tes yeux !

Leroy semble tellement emballé par sa surprise que Régina ne peut qu'accepter sans rien dire. Elle ferme donc les yeux et entend Leroy sortir une clé puis ouvrir la porte verrouillée. Enfin, c'est le silence. La brise qui s'engouffre dans le couloir vient caresser sa joue et une odeur florale flotte dans l'air. Leroy lui prend délicatement les mains, mais elle sursaute quand même avant de faire un pas devant l'autre pour le suivre aveuglément. Le son de ses talons qui claquent sur le béton lui indique qu'ils se trouvent sur la fameuse terrasse.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Lui murmure Leroy, un brin de stress dans la voix.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Régina finit par ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle a sous les yeux. Son sourire amusé a disparu et la surprise a fait place à l'ébahissement. La cours ressemblant autrefois à un champ de bataille est devenue un véritable paradis sur terre. La terrasse est nettoyée et laisse apparaître la sculpture du béton et ses stries parfaitement dessinées. Les mauvaises herbes ont été supprimées et une pelouse verdoyante inonde le sol du jardin. Des jardinières regorgent de plantes fleuries de toutes les couleurs et de senteurs toutes aussi divines les unes que les autres. Dans un coin, à mi-chemin entre l'ombre d'un pommier et l'éclat du soleil, se trouve une petite table ronde accompagnée d'une chaise. Avant de marcher sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée, Régina retire ses talons et glisse un premier pied sur la pelouse. La sensation que cela lui procure lui rappelle ses longues balades avec son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle s'avance doucement vers la table admirant au passage chaque fleur, chaque bourgeon, et même le petit nichoir installé au calme.

\- Leroy, c'est somptueux ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Tu as de l'or dans les mains.

\- C'est pour toi. Avoue-t-il, plein d'hésitation et les yeux fuyants.

\- Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu aies un endroit au calme quand tu viens pour écrire. C'est mieux que la salle où y'a constamment du bruit.

\- Oh, Leroy !

Régina revient vers lui rapidement puis l'enlace de ses bras, le remerciant alors en le serrant davantage. C'est un magnifique cadeau. Quelqu'un prend en considération son travail comme une activité à part entière et non comme un passe-temps. Contrairement à Robin, Leroy la comprend et sait quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir. Ces deux-là se sont rapidement liés d'amitié sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Leurs classes sociales ne sont pas les mêmes, ils n'ont aucuns amis en commun, leurs buts dans la vie sont irrévocablement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et pourtant, malgré tout ça, ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre. Se surveillent. S'épaulent. Sans se juger. Sans se critiquer. Ils s'acceptent tout simplement. Se retrouver est pour eux une évasion dans leur quotidien. Ne pas avoir ce type de personne dans leur entourage leur permettent, pendant quelques heures, d'être eux-mêmes. Sans tenir compte des bonnes manières pour Régina et sans se sentir un moins-que-rien pour Leroy. Chacun d'eux a un effet positif sur l'autre et ils le savent.

\- Merci beaucoup. Tu sais, je pourrais parler de toi à certaines personnes. Tu as un talent fou pour t'occuper d'un jardin. Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- C'est gentil, mais non. Je préfère me contenter de celui-là et du bar. Tu m'estimes beaucoup trop.

\- Et toi pas assez ! Réfléchis-y d'accord ?

Avant que Leroy ne réponde, le téléphone portable de Régina se met à sonner. Elle s'excuse de la main auprès de son ami en voyant qui tente de la joindre. Dans son coin, Leroy voit le visage de la mairesse se fermer et se crisper. Son sourire disparait et dans ses yeux vient de naître l'angoisse. L'appel ne dure pas longtemps, mais Régina reste figée au fond du jardin même après avoir raccroché.

\- Régina... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Euh... Excuse-moi, je dois rentrer. Merci pour ce magnifique jardin, je reviens très vite. À bientôt. Abrège-t-elle avant même que le barman ne puisse poser d'autres questions.

Rapidement, elle remonte la rue jusqu'à chez elle. C'est le souffle court et avec une légère pellicule de sueur sur le front qu'elle passe le pas de son appartement. L'inquiétude et la crainte s'immiscent en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire parler sa raison. Elle enlève ses chaussures et sa veste quand Robin arrivé dans le hall.

\- Chérie ! Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je...

\- Mon père est malade ! Le coupe-t-elle sans tenir compte de ses excuses.

\- Comment ça, il est malade ?

\- Il a dû être hospitalisé car il se sentait faible et les médecins lui ont découvert un cancer généralisé. Ils disent qu'il n'a plus que quelques semaines, ou mois, à vivre, grand maximum.

Robin reste statique dans le hall ne sachant ni quoi faire ni comment rassurer sa fiancée. Il voit bien qu'elle est emprise à des tourments de plus en plus violents, mais Robin ne bouge pas. La brune fait les cent pas, ses chaussures à la main qu'elle n'a toujours pas posé au sol. Puis dans un bruit résonnant, ses escarpins tombent sur le parquet. Elle a les yeux dans le vide et pourtant noyer de larmes naissantes.

\- Pas lui... Murmure-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'a rien fait de mal dans sa vie, il ne mérite pas cet acharnement.

Régina se met à pleurer, abattue par la fatalité qui guette sa famille déjà mutilée. Robin, qui ne supporte pas voir sa compagne pleurer, s'approche et l'encercle enfin de ses bras pour la rassurer dans une étreinte vitale.

\- Je vais le faire venir ici. Il sera mieux là que dans son coin perdu.

\- Ici... Régina, on a déjà peu de place pour nous deux. Il va avoir besoin de soins, il sera mieux à l'hôpital.

\- Il ne veut pas y aller et je le comprends. Je ne voudrais pas non plus finir mes jours dans une chambre aseptisée.

\- Autant qu'il reste chez lui alors, il y sera très bien.

Régina ne sait pas si elle a rêvé les paroles de Robin ou s'il a réellement osé dire ce genre de chose. Elle se recule brutalement du creux de ses bras, où d'un seul coup, elle se sent oppressée. Elle n'en revient pas. Dans les yeux du brun ne reflètent aucune tristesse. Seulement l'étincelle d'un problème qui arrive. L'écrivaine ne reconnait pas l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Celui qui faisait attention à tout le monde. Celui qui prenait soin de son prochain. Le Robin qu'elle a devant elle ne ressemble plus à cet homme bon. La finance et son poste à haute responsabilité ont eu raison de son côté humain.

\- T'as raison. Lance-t-elle froidement, ancrant son regard noir dans celui du brun. Alors que Régina voit les épaules de Robin s'abaisser, signe de soulagement, elle enchaîne avant de se diriger vers son bureau : c'est moi qui vais y aller.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Régina !? Demande-t-il en la suivant de près.

\- Oh si ! Il est hors de question que je laisse mon père ! Je dois m'occuper de lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir. On a la soirée de lancement le week-end prochain. Ta présence est obligatoire.

\- Obligatoire ? Pour faire bonne figure à côté de toi ? Pour que tu puisses me montrer à tous tes collègues ? Mon père a plus d'importance que ta nouvelle société. Ne compte pas sur moi.

\- Tu peux y aller la semaine prochaine. Je te demande juste d'attendre. Insiste-t-il avant de s'agacer parce que Régina ne l'écoute pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

\- Je réserve mon vol.

\- Régina ! N'y vas pas aujourd'hui !

\- Robin, ne joue pas au plus fort avec moi. Ça n'a jamais marché, ce n'est pas prêt de commencer. Mais tu as de la chance. Tous les vols de cette semaine sont complets.

\- Parfait !

\- Je fais ma valise et je pars en voiture !

La brune est décidée et rien ne peut la convaincre de renoncer. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre et sort de l'un des placard, une grosse valise rigide à roulette dont un petit cadenas verrouille la fermeture. Grande ouverte sur le lit, elle commence à la remplir de sous-vêtements, puis de ses tailleurs préférés accompagnés de ses plus beaux chemisiers, enfin, elle ajoute deux joggings qu'elle ne met que très rarement, quelques t-shirts et son sweat des Red Sox offert par sa meilleure amie, que tout le monde appelle Clochette à cause de sa ressemblance avec la fée de Peter Pan. Elle continue de rassembler dans un petit sac en toile les câbles à ne pas oublier, comme le chargeur de son téléphone ou ses écouteurs. Régina place le sac dans sa valise avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Dans le couloir qui mène à la pièce d'eau, elle jette un œil au salon où elle y aperçoit Robin en train de lire son journal. Il est complètement désintéressé et cela peine énormément sa fiancée. Elle le pensait autrement, et surtout, différent des autres. Dans sa trousse de toilette, elle récupère ses affaires habituelles ainsi que deux ou trois petites choses en plus qui lui tiennent à coeur. Enfin, dans un sac de voyage plus petit, elle entasse plusieurs paires de chaussures, ainsi que les deux paires de tennis, dont une qu'elle n'a jamais portée.

Avant de rejoindre le sous-sol de l'immeuble pour y retrouver sa Mercedes noire, Régina s'enferme dans son bureau afin de programmer son trajet. Avant de partir, elle souhaite passer chez clochette qui vit dans la périphérie d'Oklahoma City afin de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ. Pour se rendre chez son amie, Régina doit emprunter la route 66 et rien que pour ça, elle maudit clochette d'avoir choisi cet emplacement géographique. Une fois sur deux, Régina se trompe de route et est obligée de faire demi-tour plusieurs kilomètres plus tard. Mais c'est sa meilleure amie, alors elle fait quand même la route avec la satisfaction de la voir au bout du périple. Sur Internet, elle cherche l'itinéraire le plus rapide, et même en étant le plus rapide, la brune devra rouler pendant plus de 20h pour se rendre au chevet de son père. De toute façon, elle ira plus vite qu'en attendant la semaine prochaine et le prochain vol. Bien décidée, elle imprime l'itinéraire, rassemble ses affaires dans le hall et enfile ses chaussures. Robin n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il continue sa lecture, le nez dans son journal, tournant le dos à l'entrée. Les bras chargés, elle ne pense qu'à son père et sort de l'appartement.

Voilà presque une heure qu'elle roule au son du jazz qui sort des haut-parleurs de la voiture. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas écouté le doux son sensuel d'un saxophone souffler les notes de musique comme seul cet instrument peut le faire. Son père a été le premier à lui faire aimer cette mélodie particulière et c'est sûrement la nostalgie d'une époque plus calme et d'un avenir triste qui l'attend qui la fait replonger dans cette musique mélancolique. Au loin sur le bas-côté de la 66 apparaît le panneau indiquant la ville de clochette. Après un ralentissement, elle bifurque vers la route plus étroite menant directement à son amie.

\- Te voilà enfin ! S'exclame clochette en sortant de chez elle à tombeau ouvert.

\- Quelle idée d'habiter dans ce trou paumé ! A chaque fois, je rate la sortie... Ronchonne Régina, avant de s'engouffrer dans les bras de son amie.

La brune n'est d'un habituel pas très tactile, alors quand clochette sent les bras de son amie se resserrer davantage, elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. D'instinct la blonde caresse le dos de Régina, mais c'est le geste qui fait craquer la romancière. C'est le geste que Régina attendait. Celui qui ne demande, rien mais qui réconforte quand même. Puis, dans l'esprit de Régina, c'est l'hécatombe. Elle réalise que son père va mourir et les sanglots commencent à briser le silence installé. Sentant son amie inconsolable par de simples gestes, elle la force à rentrer et à s'installer sur le canapé. Régina ne ressemble pas à celle que clochette connaît. Ce n'est plus la femme combative et téméraire, mais une fillette terrassée par la tristesse. Clochette revient avec une tasse de thé bien chaude faite à partir d'herbes et de plantes qu'elle cultive elle-même dans son jardin. Ajoutée à cela, elle pose en face de Régina, c'est gâteaux préféré: des petits rochers à la pomme, encore chauds.

\- T'es la meilleure... Soupire Régina en esquissant un timide sourire.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Demande doucement Clochette en s'asseyant à côté de son amie, un bras par-dessus ses épaules basses.

La brune sait qu'elle doit répondre de son comportement, car elle lit dans les yeux de Clochette toute l'inquiétude qui navigue en elle. Régina se redresse légèrement après avoir récupéré une friandise, puis prend son courage à deux mains. Elle lui raconte alors le coup de fil qui a bousculer les évènements et le comportement de Robin. Concernant le père de Régina, Clochette lui propose de la rejoindre une semaine plus tard. Henry a toujours été comme un père pour la blonde et la mauvaise nouvelle lui secoue les tripes. Mais elle met ses émotions de côté et se concentre sur Régina qui semble dévaster. Perdre sa mère, de façon morale, avait été compliqué, mais perdre son père l'anéantirait. Elle doit être forte pour son amie sachant que Robin se montre plutôt inintéressé par la situation que vit sa compagne.

\- Je ne le reconnais plus. Lui qui était si adorable avec les autres... Aujourd'hui, il ne sait même pas où s'arrête son égoïsme et ou commence la vie des autres.

\- La priorité, c'est ton père. Il va avoir besoin de toi. Quant à l'autre, tu aviseras plus tard.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Disons qu'il y a des choses que je n'excuserai jamais.

\- Je sais...

Régina se pelotonne davantage sur le canapé et dans les bras de son amie suite au souvenir évoqué implicitement. Elle n'a pas le courage de prendre la route ce soir et préfère dormir ici cette nuit. Clochette lui prépare la chambre d'amis alors que la brune reste cloîtrer dans ses pensées. Elle aimerait déjà être auprès de son père, lui parler, l'enlacer, profiter un maximum du temps qu'il leur est dorénavant compté. Elle espère juste avoir le temps. Elle se rend compte à cet instant que c'est quelque chose de très précieux. Quand on perd inutilement le temps qu'on a, il est définitivement irrécupérable. C'est si dur d'avouer certaines choses en temps normal et pourtant si simple et si vital quand c'est trop tard, que cela peut devenir obsessionnel. Régina ne pense qu'aux premiers mots qu'elle dira à son père en arrivant, au regard qu'il lui offrira, qu'à ses bras sécurisant quand il la réconfortera.

Régina se couche tôt ce soir-là, sous le regard bienveillant de Clochette. Cette dernière ne trouve pas le sommeil, trop préoccupé par son amie et pour Henry. Le lendemain, le réveil est dur et les deux femmes ont le visage fatiguées. Après un rapide petit déjeuné, Clochette prépare dans une boîte le restant des rochers à la pomme pour que Régina ait de quoi grignoter durant le trajet.

\- Tu prends à gauche après la bifurcation à droite. Tu retrouveras très vite la voie rapide.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répond simplement Régina avant de grimper dans sa berline.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Promis. Je te préviens quand j'arrive.

Les deux femmes s'embrassent rapidement à travers la fenêtre de la portière et la brune s'éloigne, secouant sa main à l'extérieur pour dire au revoir. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, elle sort de la ville et suit la route jusqu'à la fameuse bifurcation. Son périple jusqu'à son père commence. Mais il commence mal. Car au lieu de prendre à droite, Régina tourne à gauche.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme vous vous en doutez, Régina se lance du coup sur la 66 malgré elle ! Je ne sais pas si vous appréciez l'amitié Régina/Leroy, mais je trouvais ça sympa d'exploiter ce personnage autrement. On le reverra un peu plus tard alors j'espère qu'il ne vous dérangera pas ! Certains personnages ne sont dans cette histoire que de simples "figurants" et d'autres prendront de l'importance, mais surtout sur la fin.

Au prochain épisode, le départ d'Emma et la rencontre...

Pour les review, les avis, les commentaires, bref, vous m'avez comprise, c'est en dessous ;)

Merci à vous et à bientôt !

;)


	3. Chicago - Tulsa

Bonsoir vous !

J'aimerais commencer par vous remercier de suivre cette histoire, la lire, la commenter. Bref, la faire vivre ! Elle n'aurait aucune raison d'être ici, si vous n'étiez pas là ! Donc, merci à vous !

Ensuite merci à Bonne Ame pour avoir relu ce chapitre avant que je le publie :). D'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas encore fait, n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa nouvelle histoire "Tant qu'existent le jour et la nuit", vous ne serez pas déçus !

Et si vous voulez du fantastique, allez lire "Le poids de l'âme" de Miss Myl's. Ca vaut le détour !

En ce qui concerne mon histoire, le road trip d'Emma commence à Chicago. Vous la suivrez jusqu'à Tulsa dans l'Oklahoma.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chicago - Tulsa**

Cela fait maintenant sept jours qu'Emma est sur la route. Sept jours qu'elle vagabonde au gré des lieux touristiques et surtout en suivant son itinéraire finement préparé avant de partir.

{Début du Flash-back}

Maintenant qu'elle est à Chicago, elle tient à prendre en photo une vue imprenable de la ville. Pour ça, elle sait déjà où elle doit se rendre. La tour Willis. Le sommet de cette tour a battu des records pendant des années jusqu'à ce que la Malaisie vienne défier les lois de la gravité avec ses tours jumelles Petronas à Kuala Lumpur. Comme chaque touriste, elle emprunte l'ascenseur à grande vitesse qui lui permet d'atteindre le 103ème étage en quelques secondes à peine. De là, elle peut déjà apercevoir la grandeur de la ville. Sur les côtés, plusieurs personnes attendent pour accéder à l'un des quatre postes d'observation. Malgré sa peur du vide, elle prend sur elle et se place dans la file d'attente. Plus son tour avance, plus le stresse la gagne. Puis, alors qu'Emma voit les gens de devant elle partir, elle souffle un bon coup et s'approche enfin du cube de verre. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, son regard se fixe sur l'horizon. Loin devant se trouve le lac Michigan. La lumière matinale du soleil se reflète sur l'étendue, éblouissant ses beaux yeux verts. Par chance, aujourd'hui, le ciel est dégagé, et même s'il est encore tôt, la vue permet à Emma d'avoir une idée de la grandeur de l'Illinois et de l'Indiana. Enfin, Emma met un pied dans le cube, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que son corps entier sorte de l'immeuble. Le rebord, fait entièrement de verre, lui permet de regarder vers le bas à 412m d'altitude.

\- Mon dieu, ils sont minuscules... Murmure-t-elle pour elle-même en observant les gens tout en bas qui ne semblent pas plus haut que des figurines Playmobil.

Elle lève le regard doucement et aperçoit d'abord le centre-ville, puis les parcs, les quartiers bien différents que forme Chicago, enfin ses yeux finissent par apprécier la vue. Armée de son appareil photo reflex, elle capture chaque rayon de soleil encore orangé donnant à la ville une atmosphère presque fantomatique. Alors que le panorama reste figé derrière ses paupières, Emma s'éloigne du cube de verre afin de laisser sa place aux suivants. De retour sur la terre ferme, Emma décide de longer les bords de la rivière qui traverse la ville. Elle s'arrête quelques instants se nourrissant du brouhaha ambiant. Emma n'a aucune idée de combien de temps elle restera seule dans sa voiture alors elle profite de la grande ville un maximum.

Après plusieurs kilomètres parcourus, elle se retrouve sur Michigan avenue et son estomac grogne l'heure du déjeuner. Il est vrai que son croissant et son chocolat chaud dans l'avion n'ont pas contenté son appétit habituellement gargantuesque. La blonde gare son pick-up non loin d'un petit restaurant dans lequel elle s'empresse d'entrer. Très rapidement, le serveur lui apporte une assiette d'oignons frits et un sandwich au fromage fondu. Elle avale son repas en une dizaine minutes seulement avant de commander un café gourmand. Quitte à prendre la route pour un long moment, autant bien manger.

Prête, devant l'Institut des arts, Emma prépare ses dernières petites affaires pour le voyage afin qu'elle ait tout à porté de main. Elle connecte sa musique aux haut-parleurs de la voiture, programme le GPS en direction de la prochaine ville, et sort son cahier noir.

 _Le mardi 07 novembre 2017. Chicago, Illinois. Tu avais raison. Chicago est une ville magnifique et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas visitée entièrement. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de trainer sur la route, même si j'aimerais tout voir avant de partir. J'y reviendrai avec Elsa, je pense. Tu lui manques. À moi aussi. Terriblement._

Les clefs sur le contact, elle démarre la voiture et s'engouffre dans la circulation dense. À cette heure-ci du début de l'après-midi, les gens retournent travailler et la quantité de voitures lui évite de sortir rapidement de la ville. Emma tente de suivre les panneaux qui indiquent la route 66, mais l'amorce est laborieuse. La route n'étant plus une artère principale dans le pays, elle est de moins en moins signalée, ce qui rend les débuts difficiles. Après un détour sur l'autoroute, la blonde finit par entamer son périple sur la fameuse 66.

La direction de Joliet est indiquée et ça tombe bien, car c'est son premier arrêt. Cela fait presque 1h30 qu'Emma roule quand elle arrive enfin à destination. Son premier objectif en arrivant est de trouver de quoi dormir. La chance est avec elle, quand au bout de quelques minutes, l'enseigne lumineuse d'un motel surgit dans son champ de vision.

\- Bonjour.

\- B'jour ma p'tite dame ! Combien de nuit ? Lui demande le grand brun derrière le comptoir.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est ce que je souhaite ? Je pourrais vouloir un simple renseignement.

\- Vous êtes dans un motel ici, pas dans un office de tourisme. Lui répondit-il avec sarcasme, avant de hausser les sourcils dédaigneusement.

\- Une nuit.

\- Chambre 3.

Emma paie et récupère la clé de sa chambre sans un mot de plus. L'amabilité du gérant a rendu la blonde exécrable. Elle entre dans sa chambre en jetant son sac à dos sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur l'édredon molletonné. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redresse, car elle sent la fatigue la gagner et ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Aujourd'hui, elle doit rejoindre l'ancienne prison de Joliet. Son histoire et son destin cinématographique en fond un lieu culte de passage sur cette route mythique.

En fin d'après-midi, Emma rejoint enfin Collins Street ou se situe la prison emblématique. Son appareil photo dans une main, elle remonte la rue jusqu'à longer la grille qui sépare les gens libres des condamnés. Grâce à son style architectural particulier, la prison prend le nom de Castellated Gotic, en raison de son apparence de château. Toute la partie administrative est renforcée par la présence de petites tours percées de meurtrières dans le mur d'enceinte. Cette façade principale, initialement bordée par un étang de nénuphars, fut longtemps appréciée part les photographes. Aujourd'hui, l'étang et les nénuphars ont disparu, mais le charme grisant de ce lieu rend la prison presque amicale. La raison de la présence d'Emma ici est surtout à cause de l'autre activité de cette enceinte. Dans les années 80, John Landis utilise ce lieu d'incarcération pour son film Les Blues Brothers. Plus tard, la prison prendra le nom de Fox River dans la série Prison Break, dont Emma avait adoré suivre les aventures.

Emma est fascinée par l'atmosphère que dégage cet endroit. Les clichés s'enchaînent. La blonde prend des photos dès qu'une luminosité lui semble parfaitement adaptée et ne paraît pas se lasser. Avec l'œil dans l'objectif et le zoom plutôt avancé, Emma distingue quelque chose sur l'un des murs de la cours extérieur et cela attire son attention. Elle agrandit un peu plus le zoom. Gravé dans la roche, un prénom et un nom ainsi que 14 traits sont clairement lisibles: Greg Mendell. L'histoire de cet homme a défrayé la chronique dans les années 70. Habitant non loin de Joliet, il repérait ses cibles au hasard des touristes qui passaient par là. Une fois qu'une proie était dans ses filets, plus personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Le corps était toujours retrouvé deux jours après la disparition, mutilé. À l'aide d'un scalpel, il leur ouvrait le thorax encore vivant. Et alors que la victime décédait dans d'atroces souffrances, il saisissait son cœur à mains nues et tirait dessus jusqu'à en arracher les chairs, avant de terminer le travail en découpant aux ciseaux les muscles récalcitrants. Lors de son arrestation, après plusieurs mois d'enquête, le shérif de l'époque avait découvert dans la cave de Mendell, les 14 cœurs, qu'il avait arrachés, parfaitement conservés dans des bocaux remplis de formol. La seule explication qu'il a jugé bon de donner aux jurés était qu'on lui avait brisé le cœur. Alors, dès qu'il voyait un couple heureux, cela le rendait fou. Il avait donc été condamné à la peine capitale attendant son heure dans le couloir de la mort de la prison. Cette gravure ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas être faite par lui. Sûrement un fan. Aussi tordu que lui. Emma prit l'inscription en photo et, après un dernier regard vers l'enceinte qu'elle ne reverrait certainement pas, elle retourna à sa voiture.

 _Le mardi 07 novembre 2017. Joliet, Illinois. L'accueil à l'hôtel n'a pas été des plus agréables. À vrai dire, s'il y avait eu d'autres motels dans le coin, j'aurais fait avaler le registre au gérant et je serais allée ailleurs. Comme je l'imaginais, Castellated Gotic ne m'a pas déçue. Bien au contraire. Ce soir, je suis épuisée. Excuse-moi._

Un repas rapide et une douche plus longue seront les derniers efforts d'Emma pour aujourd'hui. Malgré son apparence, le motel possède une literie plutôt bonne et à peine sous les draps, Emma s'endort comme un bébé qui n'aurait pas fait la sieste : vite et profondément.

Le lendemain, au matin, Emma est obligée d'emprunter l'interstate 55 jusqu'à Bloomington, car la 66 n'est plus praticable en voiture sur une grosse portion de route. Certains passages de route sont devenus des lieux pour piétons, de recueillement ou simplement inaccessibles, car la végétation a repris sa place. Le paysage jusqu'à Bloomington n'a rien de sensationnel. Il n'y a que des banlieues inintéressantes. Finalement, Emma arrive à Funk's Grove où la 66 est de nouveau indiquée. La route a été longue et le ventre d'Emma commence à crier famine. Une boutique de sirop d'érable lui met l'eau à la bouche. C'est décidé, son repas de ce midi sera entièrement à base de sucre. Après avoir fait exploser son taux de glycémie, Emma reprend rapidement la route, car il n'y a pas grand chose à observer dans les environs.

Après une route et un paysage plus vallonné, le panneau d'entrée de Springfield apparaît au loin et tant mieux, car Emma commence à avoir les jambes engourdies. Elle n'est qu'au début de son parcours et pourtant ses muscles la tétanise déjà d'être assise trop longtemps. Il va être 14h et les quatre heures de route lui suffisent pour la journée. Son objectif est dorénavant de trouver un hôtel. Un bon hôtel. Le Crowne Plaza lui tape dans l'œil et décide donc de s'arrêter. Par chance, le réceptionniste est bien plus prévenant et poli que celui de Joliet. Il lui propose une suite qu'Emma s'empresse de payer avant de rester surprise par le groom qui lui porte sa valise jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à sa chambre.

La visite de la ville commence par le cimetière ou se trouve l'obélisque indiquant la tombe d'Abraham Lincoln. Le monument est à la hauteur du président qu'il fut pendant quelques années avant d'être assassiné. De marbre blanc et orné de statue à sa gloire, l'ancien sénateur est une figure d'exemplarité dans la ville qui a vu sa carrière prospérer. Puis Emma se dirige tranquillement vers la maison de ce dernier. Sa façade marron et ses volets verts en fond un lieu de passage pour tous les touristes. Et il y a beaucoup de monde quand Emma arrive. Certains visitent la maison, d'autres ne font que la regarder. La blonde, elle, se concentre sur le rosier qu'il y a dans le jardin. Il a été taillé à l'automne, car les tiges sont dépourvues de fleurs fanées et la sève a cicatrisé la coupe. Grace à son fidèle ami, elle capture cet instant de calme. Le rosier. La maison. Le jardin. Tout y passe. Emma sort de sa poche de jeans une photo vieille de 26 ans et revient vers le rosier dégarni. La plante a bien grandi, elle s'est embellie et pourtant, c'est bien le même rosier que sur la photo. Comme quoi, certaines choses peuvent passer les années et les intempéries sans faiblir.

Avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, Emma s'arrête au Cozy-dog. L'immense panneau surmonté de deux hot-dogs géants enlacés lui a plu, et n'en faut pas plus à la blonde. Elle commande la spécialité, une saucisse de hot-dog trempée dans une sorte de pâte à beignets frite et plantée sur un bâton en bois. C'est l'estomac plein, et presque écœurée, qu'Emma rentre à l'hôtel. Après toute cette route, elle a besoin d'évacuer la tension qui gravite dans ses jambes. La blonde s'attache donc les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute et s'habille pour courir. Malgré les températures peu élevées, un short et un t-shirt feront l'affaire. Ses écouteurs bien vissés dans les oreilles, elle part en petites foulées vers le parc Lincoln. Presque une heure plus tard, Emma est dans un bain bien chaud, se relaxant un maximum avant de se coucher.

 _Le mercredi 8 novembre 2017. Springfield, Illinois. La route a été monotone. Le paysage n'est pas franchement ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. J'espère qu'en descendant vers le sud, il changera. Le rosier est toujours là. Celui de la maison d'Abraham Lincoln. Il ne ressemble pas à la photo, mais il est bien là. Malgré le confort de la voiture, j'ai mal aux jambes. De retour à Boston, je reste couchée une semaine._

Seulement trente minutes après son départ de l'hôtel, le lendemain matin, Emma s'arrête dans la petite commune du nom d'Auburn. Le segment de la 66 qui passe ici est exceptionnel. Il est rare que cette route ait conservé son revêtement d'origine, mais les larges briques rouges qui ornent ce tronçon jusqu'à Farmersville restent étonnantes. Emma se gare sur le bas coté avant de venir s'allonger au milieu de la route. Avec son portable, elle prend une selfie dont le fond particulier rend sa chevelure presque vénitienne. Amusée par son comportement, elle envoie la photo à Elsa avec un message rassurant. 139 kilomètres plus tard, Emma arrive à Madison. Plus précisément au pont qui enjambe le Mississippi. Ce pont est aujourd'hui fermé à la circulation, mais la voyageuse peut tout de même se rendre dessus à pied. Arrivée au milieu, elle photographie les flots et le courant entourés d'une végétation dense. Le soleil commence déjà à baisser malgré l'heure peu tardive et Emma doit encore se rendre à Saint-Louis.

Elle y est. Emma entre enfin sur le territoire de Tom Sawyer. Au volant de son pick-up, Emma traverse la frontière qui lui permet de passer de l'Illinois au Missouri. De l'autre côté du fleuve, l'attend Saint-Louis et son arche qui symbolise pour beaucoup la porte d'entrée vers le midwest américain. C'est donc tout naturellement que la blonde se dirige vers la Gateway Arch à bord de son bolide. Ce chef-d'œuvre architectural est un hommage à Thomas Jefferson ainsi qu'au rôle joué par Saint-Louis dans la conquête de l'Ouest. C'est un tramway automatique qui permet aux curieux de rejoindre le sommet et Emma est assez stupéfaite par l'ingéniosité déployée pour créer cette petite merveille. Arrivée devant les fenêtres rectangulaires, la blonde reste figée par la vue. Devant elle se dresse Saint-Louis, ses buildings, ses parcs, son stade de base-ball, le Mississippi, le bateau mythique de Tom Sawyer, le héros d'Emma, et les plaines à l'horizon s'étendant sur ses dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Ce sont 360 degrés d'un panorama superbe.

Puis s'impose au programme la visite de la brasserie Budweisser. Elle a une particularité qui n'étonne même plus au États-Unis. C'est la brasserie la plus grande du monde. Trente sortes de bières sont proposées, mais Emma n'en goûtera que cinq, ce qui est déjà pas mal étant donné qu'elle doit reprendre le volant. Quelques souvenirs de plus dans la voiture et Emma est déjà en route pour son hôtel. La surprise est agréable quand elle y découvre une piscine chauffée. Une petite piscine, mais à cette époque de l'année, les touristes sont peu nombreux ce qui arrange bien Emma et sa pudeur.

 _Le jeudi 9 novembre 2017. Saint-Louis, Missouri. J'ai traversé le premier État de ce long trajet. Je suis fière de moi. Je pensais ne pas être en mesure de me suffire et finalement, je suis tellement occupée à galoper partout que je ne pense plus à moi et à ma souffrance. Tu avais raison, cette route est un miracle à elle toute seule. Je suis contente, car le paysage change enfin. C'est beau, agréable et l'atmosphère est plus respirable. J'ai pris un porte-clés pour Elsa et ça m'a refait penser à cette hôtesse de l'air. Peut-être que je devrais faire un pas vers elle. Je verrai plus tard. Ma priorité, c'est toi._

Le matin du 10 novembre est réservé à Emma. Avant de partir courir, elle met en route une machine en cycle court dans la lingerie réservée à la clientèle. Elle part courir histoire de s'aérer la tête et de dérouiller ses jambes. C'est devenu un besoin pour elle. La sensation de liberté et de bien-être qu'elle éprouve est comme un second souffle. Même si les crampes font leurs apparitions, elle tient toujours le coup et ne s'arrête jamais. S'arrêter, c'est revenir à la réalité et aujourd'hui, pour Emma, la réalité est simplement synonyme de souffrance et de culpabilité. En rentrant à l'hôtel, en sueur, elle croise l'un des hommes d'entretien qui l'observe un peu trop. Emma, qui déteste ça, s'approche de lui.

\- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle un brin agressive.

\- Non, non ! Je suis juste impressionné ! Vous êtes partie il y a plus d'une heure et vous revenez comme si vous veniez de faire trois longueurs dans la piscine. La dernière fois que j'ai fait du sport, j'ai fini aux urgences avec une perf.

\- C'est une habitude. C'est tout, il n'y a rien d'impressionnant.

\- Si vous le dites. Bonne journée mademoiselle. Au fait, j'ai mis vos vêtements à sécher. Un client avait besoin de la machine.

Emma hoche la tête en guise de réponse et de remerciement, presque honteuse de s'être emballée pour rien. Elle referme la porte de sa chambre à clé et place sur la poignée l'étiquette qui interdit l'entrée. La blonde a besoin d'une bonne douche avant de reprendre la route. Un beau parcours à travers une campagne merveilleusement vallonnée l'attend. Au cours de la matinée, elle arrive aux grottes de Meramec, un phénomène naturel de "caves enchantées" qui est une des formations de grottes la plus grande au monde. Emma refuse la visite des grottes. Elle sait d'avance qu'elle serait capable de devenir folle si elle restait enfermée là-dedans pendant plus d'une heure. Malgré tout, elle profite de l'extérieur de la grotte où se sont réfugiés les bandits Jesse James et son frère Frank, dans les années 1870. C'est un lieu historique indétrônable dans le Missouri.

Puis sa route la mène vers Rolla. La portion de route entre Rolla et Waynesville est une faille de plus de 27 mètre dans la montagne. De chaque côté de la route se dresse un mur de pierre dont la roche est envahie par la végétation. Les reliefs variés sur ce segment de route rendent le paysage atypique. La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de prendre en photo ce magnifique lieu. Même s'il ne fait pas particulièrement partie de sa liste à suivre, elle en profite, car elle sait qu'elle n'est pas prête de revenir. Ensuite, son périple continue sur la 66 en direction de Lebanon. Le paysage verdoyant laisse place à quelques enseignes toutes aussi imposantes les uns que les autres jusqu'à arrivée à destination. Le Munger Moss Motel se voit très loin grâce à son panneau géant aux couleurs vives. Ce soir-là, Emma mange un repas sain et surtout complet entouré d'autres touristes impatients de repartir vers l'ouest. C'est épuisée qu'elle se couche pour dormir profondément. Non sans avoir écrit dans son cahier.

 _Le vendredi 10 novembre 2017. Lebanon, Missouri. A quoi ça sert ? Tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je me suis entêtée à ne pas vouloir me pardonner ? Elsa m'écrit et essaie de m'appeler, mais je ne décroche pas. Je ne suis pas prête à parler. Ce trajet, c'est toi et je ne veux être qu'avec toi._

Depuis qu'elle est partie de Boston, Emma est restée solitaire. Plutôt que de partager son expérience avec les autres touristes de passage dans les hôtels, elle préfère courir ou s'enfermer dans sa chambre. D'habitude, elle n'est pas d'un naturel associable, mais ce voyage est plus une épreuve qu'une partie de plaisir. Chaque lieu qu'elle traverse, chaque monument qu'elle visite, chaque hôtel où elle loge est soigneusement choisi. Elle sait où elle est et où elle doit se rendre. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Ce matin ne fait pas exception. Elle prend son pick-up jusqu'à Carthage où elle s'arrête quelques minutes, histoire de s'hydrater, de se dégourdir les jambes avant de repartir. Le paysage devient plus sec et la végétation se fait plus rare. La température a augmenté aussi. Il fait plus lourd, l'air est humide et Emma change de tenue. Du pull, elle passe au t-shirt et du jeans, elle enfile un pantalon en toile. Plus à l'aise pour conduire, elle enclenche légèrement la climatisation, puis reprend sa route. Aux alentours de Carthage, une ville a été entièrement reconstituée. Tout y est, de la vieille station-service à l'église en passant par l'école, le cimetière, et même le restaurant. Avant de quitter Carthage, elle est obligée de s'arrêter au drive-in, car il est indiscutablement le plus beau de la route 66. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de séance, sinon Emma aurait fait une halte imprévue. C'est un de ses rêves de gosse qu'elle n'a encore jamais réalisé. Peut-être un jour.

Sur le peu de route qui la mène tout droit vers le Kansas, Emma s'arrête de nouveau pour prendre un troupeau de vache entièrement immergé dans un étang. La prairie, dont l'herbe est à moitié grillée, leur offre une étendue incroyable pour se sentir en liberté. Á la fin de cette longue matinée, la blonde passe de nouveau une frontière. Même si la 66 ne traverse le Kansas que sur quelques petits kilomètres, Emma tient à faire une halte dans cet état. Après le Missouri et son paysage vallonné, le Kansas est une première initiation au paysage du Midwest américain, déroulant ses vastes plaines où les épis de blé recouvrent la terre d'un blond doré pendant l'été. Servant de terre pour les cowboys et les indiens mais aussi pour les aventures de Lucky Luke, cet État garde les traces d'une époque où les trains et les diligences subissaient les assauts des bandits sans cœur.

Son arrêt pour le repas du midi se fait à Galena. Non loin du restaurant se trouve le complexe sportif de la ville, une station-service et un magasin désaffecté. C'est d'ailleurs ce magasin qui captivera toute l'attention de la blonde. Arrivée devant, il ne reste que quelques débris et un mur encore debout. Emma le prend tout de même en photo, car ce magasin a la particularité d'avoir été une planque pour le couple de bandits Bonnie et Clyde. Après 45 minutes a piétiner dans la petite ville, Emma pose ses fesses dans le restaurant. Ce midi, ça sera un burger au porc effiloché à la sauce barbecue avec une portion de frites. En mangeant, Emma tente de se souvenir du dernier vrai repas qu'elle a pris. C'était la veille de son départ et c'est ainsi que l'image d'Elsa s'impose. Les larmes d'Emma viennent naturellement se loger aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se sent tellement égoïste que cela lui en coupe l'appétit. Emma règle son repas en vitesse, mais le serveur la retient délicatement. Dans ses mains, il tient une petite boite avec les restes du repas de la jeune femme à peine entamé. Emma le remercie gentiment et fuit le restaurant.

\- Emma ! Enfin ! Je désespérais de t'avoir au téléphone ! La réprimande Elsa après avoir décroché à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Excuse-moi, je... n'avais pas le temps.

\- Elle me manque aussi, tu sais. Tu n'es pas toute seule Emma. Ne t'enferme pas.

\- Comment tu fais ? Demande Emma en étouffant un sanglot mal caché.

\- Oh Emma... Rentre à la maison ! Tu n'es pas obligée de t'infliger ça.

\- Si, je dois le faire. Elle avait raison d'être si émerveillée par cette route.

\- C'était son rêve de voyager et de voir le monde. Elle aurait tout donné pour naviguer sur un voilier, s'envoler dans l'espace ou gravir les plus hautes montagnes. Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas toi. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de responsable, qui savait gérer ses émotions et être réaliste...

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis surtout perdue. Excuse-moi sœurette, car je ne suis pas d'un grand soutien pour toi et pourtant, tu souffres tout autant que moi.

\- Mais moi, je ne me sens pas coupable.

\- Elsa...

\- Je sais. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles. D'accord?

\- Promis.

Après ce coup de fil assez éprouvant pour Emma, la blonde décide de faire un détour vers Riverton. Ce n'est pas prévu sur son itinéraire, mais le souvenir qu'elle garde de ce lieu lui fera sûrement du bien. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, Emma était venue ici en famille passer des vacances d'été. Et comme pour beaucoup de jeunes adolescents, l'été est synonyme de premier amour et de premier baiser. Une fille d'environ quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'elle le lui offrait au pied du pont dit arc-en-ciel à cause de son architecture. La 66 en avait trois similaires, mais celui-ci est le dernier encore debout, restauré, mais désormais interdit au trafic routier. Il sommeille désormais dans un décor champêtre, à l'écart de toute animation. Emma sort son objectif et en souvenir de son premier baiser, elle prend en photo ce pont si plein de sens pour elle. L'œil dans le viseur, elle distingue les arches de chaque côté de la route, dont celle-ci s'éloigne en ligne droite. La photo est parfaite et Emma s'en félicite.

Avant de passer une nouvelle frontière, Emma et son pick-up doivent passer Baxter Springs. La route principale est immense, mais il n'y a quasiment personne. Puis, Emma a l'impression de changer de dimension. La route bétonnée fait place à un chemin de terre à peine entretenu, mais le panneau de la route 66 lui indique que c'est la bonne rue à prendre. Il commence à faire très chaud alors qu'elle fait son entrée dans l'Oklahoma. C'est le seul état qu'Emma pourra parcourir d'Est en Ouest sans passer par l'autoroute. 700 kilomètres de paysage métamorphosé. Les forêts et les collines du nord laisseront les plaines arides et le désert au sud. C'est l'un des états les plus menacés par les tornades, si bien qu'Emma distingue clairement les multiples abris anti-tornades dans les jardins des particuliers. C'est une façon de vivre et une habitude que les gens d'ici apprennent très jeune. Pour commencer son périple dans l'Oklahoma, Emma prend la route vers Narcissa où se situe la plus vieille portion de la 66. Au début du siècle dernier, la route n'a jamais été achevée par manque de moyens et la parcourir est assez rude. Heureusement que le pick-up dispose d'amortisseurs robustes et que cette portion ne s'étend que sur douze petits kilomètres.

Les alentours de Chelsea offrent un paysage différent. Le premier puits de pétrole d'Oklahoma a été construit dans cette ville ce qui a changé le visage de l'état. La course vers l'or noir ne faisait que débuter, mais rapidement une épopée marquera à jamais un virage pour les Hommes. Emma fait route vers la sortie de la ville où le puits, modeste et peu entretenu, a été creusé. Arrivée sur place, il n'y a pas un chat qui rôde aux alentours. Un court instant, Emma pense s'être trompée de route, mais en réalité, elle n'a simplement pas vu le panneau "Propriété Privée" complètement rouillé et tombé sur le sol poussiéreux à l'entrée du parc. Dans l'ignorance, elle poursuit tranquillement sa route à pied jusqu'à découvrir le puits en question. Malgré l'hiver qui approche, il fait chaud aujourd'hui et la plaine désertique sur laquelle elle se trouve rend l'atmosphère encore plus sèche. Elle prend rapidement quelques clichés avant de retrouver la fraîcheur de la climatisation.

Emma continue sa route sur la 66 jusqu'à Catoosa. Cette ville a longtemps été un lieu de passage pour les vacanciers en famille. Un immense bassin permettait aux voyageurs de s'arrêter quelques instants afin de profiter du soleil du sud au bord de l'eau. Une baleine bleue géante offrait aux petits baigneurs une pataugeoire sécurisée dont les nageoires se transformaient en toboggans. Aujourd'hui, l'eau transparente du bassin est devenue croupie et la baignade est désormais interdite. Il ne reste de cette époque prospère que les images des cartes postales qui perpétuent les souvenirs de toute une génération. Emma n'a pas la chance de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté, car la circulation se fait plus importante et le parking de l'ancien bassin est fermé au public. Elle tente au dernier moment de prendre la baleine en photo depuis sa voiture, mais le cadrage est mauvais, ce qui la déçoit. C'est la peine au cœur qu'elle reste coincée sur la route, poursuivant son chemin jusqu'à Tulsa.

Il commence à se faire tard et Emma a déjà réservé sa chambre dans un motel plutôt correct quand elle se gare devant le drive-in de Tulsa. D'après ses sources, ça serait le plus grand cinéma à ciel ouvert de tout l'Oklahoma. Avec celui de Carthage, c'est l'un des rares à projeter encore des films le long de la 66. Par chance, ce soir c'est ouvert. Emma n'hésite même pas et se stationne derrière les autres automobilistes qui attendent de payer leur entrée. Elle est très rapidement à l'intérieur du parc, car il y a peu de monde ce soir. Emma n'a même pas fait attention au film qui est diffusé. Elle, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'installer sur le plateau arrière de son pick-up et s'allonger tranquillement pour regarder un écran géant avec le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Au snack du cinéma, Emma s'achète un hot-dog, un sachet de m&m's et un Coca-Cola avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle est heureuse de réaliser ce rêve de gosse, de prendre le temps d'y aller, mais surtout, Emma se sent bien. Aucun mauvais sentiment ne gravite autour d'elle et cela la repose. Les projecteurs s'éteignent. Le film démarre. Emma sourit. Tout va bien.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant du cinéma, Emma est apaisée et elle dormira comme un bébé après avoir écrit ses quelques mots habituels de fin de journée.

 _Le samedi 11 novembre 2017. Tulsa, Oklahoma. J'ai appelé Elsa aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il le fallait. Elle m'a dit de rentrer et pendant quelques secondes, j'y ai réfléchi. C'est à la fois dur et libérateur de faire ce voyage. Je le vois à travers tes yeux et me dis qu'au moins tu auras vu des choses merveilleuses avant de partir. Par ma faute._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, suite du road trip et la rencontre entre Emma et Régina.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant pour continuer et s'améliorer!

A très vite

;)


	4. Tulsa - Hydro

Salut à vous !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais en plus d'avoir eu un week-end bien chargé, j'ai bossé dimanche... Donc je n'ai franchement pas eu la force hier soir de publier. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review également, les journées ne sont pas assez longues ! Mais voilà le chapitre 4, revu et relu par Bonne Ame. Merci à toi ;)

Dans ce chapitre, suite du flash-back d'Emma sur sa première semaine de route et la rencontre avec Régina !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tulsa - Hydro**

Le jour se lève avec un soleil rouge-orangé. Le ciel est bleu et ça promet à Emma un magnifique temps pour aujourd'hui. La séance de cinéma d'hier lui a fait beaucoup de bien, car elle se prépare ce matin en fredonnant des airs de jazz manouche. Emma a toujours eu un côté bohème depuis son enfance. Profiter de la vie au gré du vent. Faire ce qui lui semblait bon pour elle et son prochain sans tenir compte des recommandations de chacun. Mais cet aspect de son caractère s'était atténué quand en entrant dans la vie active, les responsabilités étaient devenues plus importante. Ce périple lui offre la possibilité de renouer avec ses origines caractérielles et Emma le fait d'instinct. Une fois prête à repartir, la grande blonde rejoint la sculpture géante du foreur de pétrole. Elle représente les travailleurs de l'or noir qui ont permis à l'Oklahoma de grandir et de devenir une grande puissance. Étant la quatrième plus grande statue des États-Unis, elle est d'office notée dans les livres touristiques, d'où la grande quantité de personnes présentes en ce dimanche matin. Sa couleur, or, symbolise autant le pétrole récolté que la valeur des ouvriers morts pour lui. Et prendre ce monument en photo est un vrai calvaire pour la blonde. Le soleil se reflète sur la couleur dorée et par conséquent, cela rend impossible la prise de vue. Emma cherche alors l'endroit idéal pour remédier à ce problème du jour. Un peu plus loin se trouve un muret d'à peine un mètre de haut, ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça fera l'affaire. Elle se met à genoux afin de mettre son appareil photo à l'ombre. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais au moins la statue apparaît clairement sur le cliché.

Il aura fallu presque deux heures à Emma pour rejoindre Arcadia. La route était censée être relativement simple, mais un banal accrochage entre deux voitures limitait la circulation. Elle arrive enfin à la grange ronde, restaurée il y a de ça presque 30 ans. C'est une icône dans la région car elle figée sur ses fondations depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant. Sa forme ronde avait été adoptée, car d'après les agriculteurs de l'époque, cela offrait moins de prise aux tornades et sécurisait davantage les récoltes. Ce lieu est plus particulier que les autres pour Emma. Il a une saveur qui amène presque au recueillement. À l'extérieur, sur les planches en chêne qui composent l'enceinte même de cette grange, il y a un espace réservé aux visiteurs. Chacun peut y déposer son nom, sa signature, un dessin, peu importe. Ils peuvent laisser une trace de leur passage et c'est ce que cherche précisément Emma. La blonde étudie minutieusement chaque mot inscrit, chaque trait. Dès lors où ses yeux trouvent enfin le prénom tant recherché, Emma ne peut s'empêcher de sentir ses larmes couler. Elle est certaine que c'est elle, car, non seulement il y a son prénom, mais il y a aussi son nom, écrit en lettres capitale et sa signature, reconnaissable entre toute. Emma pose sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et caresse, de son autre main, ces quelques mots qui la font à la fois tant souffrir et tant de bien. D'un revers de la main, elle chasse ses larmes pudiques et prend en photo la trace de son passage. Cette trace qui la tient un peu plus ancrée dans la vie d'Emma.

La voyageuse n'est pas restée très longtemps. C'était une épreuve douloureuse et pourtant elle est fière d'y être arrivée. D'avoir tenu devant tous les touristes, d'avoir affronté un passé qui la hante depuis trois ans. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire, mais Emma sait qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. Les paysages pour se rendre à Oklahoma City sont dominés par les vaches, les pompes à bascules et les chevaux. Un paysage typique d'un film de cowboy se profile en arrivant vers la grande ville. Oklahoma City se situe dans l'Amérique profonde, où cohabitent les clichés d'un temps ancien et la modernité d'une nouvelle ère. Un musée est consacré à cette période où le western était un mode de vie et une institution. Emma ne prendra pas le temps de s'y arrêter. Les musées n'ont jamais été une grande passion pour elle et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Elle préfère la liberté d'un paysage naturel et non façonné à l'image des hommes.

Après un bon repas, comme elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, Emma décide de rejoindre le Capitole, symbole fort d'Oklahoma City. Non loin, se trouve un puits de pétrole qui fut découvert au début du siècle. À l'époque, l'or noir avait une valeur marchande presque plus importante que le dollar lui-même et cela rendait fou. Cet attrait dévastateur avait contaminé la municipalité qui n'avait pas hésité à creuser plus de vingt puits au cœur même de la ville. Certes, Oklahoma City fut vite classée dans les dix premiers producteurs mondiaux de pétrole, mais les vies perdues pour y parvenir furent nombreuses. Une plaque à leur mémoire est fixée sur une stèle devant le puits du Capitole. La balade d'Emma commence là, avant de se poursuivre dans le parc fleuri. Cette nuit, Emma dort dans cette ville, donc elle prend son temps. Cela doit bien faire une bonne demi-heure que la blonde déambule dans les rues tranquilles et la soif se fait ressentir. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, elle distingue un petit pub dont quelques chaises ont été disposées dehors. Ça sera parfait pour boire un verre tout en profitant du soleil de novembre.

Arrivée, elle s'installe à une table puis sort directement son portefeuille et son cahier noir. Elle a besoin d'écrire après cette journée forte en émotions et c'est sans faire attention de l'arrivée du serveur qu'elle plonge dans une page vierge.

\- Hum. Excusez-moi, vous désirez boire quelque chose ? lui demande le serveur qui attend patiemment, un torchon sur l'avant-bras.

\- Je vais prendre une pression. Bien fraîche. Me balader m'a donné soif, précise-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça !

Alors que l'homme repart à l'intérieur, Emma continue d'écrire. D'abord les lieux qu'elle a vus, les paysages qu'elle a traversés, les gens qu'elle a salués puis elle explique son émotion à la grange, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, le serveur revient un plateau à la main. Emma referme son cahier et laisse la place sur la petite table ronde.

\- Vous êtes romancière ? questionne-t-il en déposant devant Emma une pression bien mousseuse et une part de flan. J'espère que vous aimez ça. C'est offert par la maison, ajoute-t-il gentiment, le regard doux et le sourire timide.

\- J'adore tout ce qui se mange ! Et non, je ne suis pas romancière. C'est... personnel.

\- Ha d'accord. J'vous demande ça, car l'une de mes amies écrit et elle aurait été du genre à conseiller cet endroit.

\- J'imagine bien. Votre pub est plutôt apaisant. Sûrement l'effet irlandais.

\- Peut-être. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps.

\- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas. Au contraire. Ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un. Vous prenez une bière avec moi ?

Le serveur regarde Emma, surpris. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un veuille de sa compagnie. Hormis Régina, son amie. Dans les yeux de la cliente, il ne distingue que de la sincérité et une totale envie de partager ce moment avec lui. D'un hochement de tête, il accepte avant d'aller se chercher, à son tour, une bière. Il revient presque penaud, n'osant pas réellement croire que cette jolie femme veuille discuter un peu avec lui, mais quand Emma tire la chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il se met à y croire et prend place.

\- Vous êtes de passage ? demande-t-il pour rompre le silence.

\- Oui, je voyage sur la route 66. Je suis partie il y a une semaine de Chicago.

\- Vous allez plutôt vite.

\- Disons que j'ai un certain circuit à suivre donc ça met peut-être moins de temps qu'à la normale. Et vous alors ? Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Leroy. Et je tiens ce pub ouvert six jours sur sept.

\- Que faites-vous le septième jour ?

\- Je me repose, me promène. Rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne suis qu'un simple serveur.

\- Un simple serveur, répète Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez une bien basse opinion de vous-même.

\- Disons que la vie ne m'a pas aidé.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas évident de croire en soi quand on a été blessé... Dites-moi, enchaîne-t-elle pour ne pas laisser une triste conversation prendre le dessus, que me conseillez-vous pour ce soir ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ?

\- Malheureusement, ce soir, c'est l'événement et quasiment tout sera fermé.

\- C'est quoi l'événement ?

\- Les Mavericks de Dallas viennent affronter nos Thunder !

\- C'est du basket, ça !

\- Une connaisseuse ?

\- Vous rigolez ?! J'adore le basket ! Vous pensez qu'il reste des places ?

\- Généralement, ils en vendent directement à l'Aréna le jour même du match. Vous avez peut-être votre chance si vous y allez assez tôt !

\- Super ! répond-elle aussitôt avant de ranger ses quelques affaires dans son sac et finir sa pression d'une traite. J'en prends une pour vous ?

\- C'est très gentil, mais j'ai un budget plus que serré. Je ne peux pas me le permettre !

\- C'est pour moi. Je repasse vous chercher ici dès que j'ai les places.

Avant que Leroy ne mette son véto sur l'achat plus que généreux d'Emma, cette dernière est déjà en train de courir afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible sa voiture. En arrivant devant le Capitole, Emma se congratule d'être une si bonne athlète. Grâce à son téléphone, elle recherche l'adresse du stade de basket et trouve rapidement. Sans plus attendre, elle démarre la voiture en direction du Chesapeake Energy Arena.

Emma est devant la boutique officielle et reste impressionnée par la grandeur du complexe. Les Thunder ont une enceinte superbe dans laquelle les spectateurs doivent être en effervescence à chaque match. D'autant plus que celui-ci est très important. Les champions en titre viennent remettre en jeu leur trophée et l'ambiance risque d'être survoltée. À l'intérieur de la boutique, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, mais la plupart sont juste là pour fantasmer devant les ensembles sportifs hors de prix. Assez vite, Emma est en caisse avec deux tickets d'entrées pour le match de ce soir. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle retourne à son motel pour se changer. L'événement mérite une tenue de circonstance, plus décontractée.

Leroy n'en revient pas quand Emma revient au pub avec les deux entrées. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle tiendrait sa parole et pourtant elle est bien là, devant lui. Le serveur ferme son bar plus tôt, comme tous les commerçants de la ville et rejoint Emma à son pick-up. C'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux nouveaux amis s'empressent de retrouver l'Arena. Sur place, ils font la queue comme tout le monde et les supporters sont euphoriques. On peut sentir l'atmosphère joyeuse et le fair-play qui se dégage de chaque côté. Ceux qui soutiennent Dallas sont venus en nombre, car plusieurs cars ont été affrétés pour les conduire jusqu'à Oklahoma City. Á l'intérieur du stade, Emma et Leroy accèdent enfin à leur place et la blonde en est ravie. De là où ils sont, ils ont une vue parfaite sur le tableau lumineux au-dessus du terrain et sur l'ensemble des autres gradins. Emma s'éclipse quelques minutes, laissant Leroy apprécier ce moment. Il pense à Régina et aimerait lui partager son bonheur. Elle qui lui dit sans cesse de profiter, il voudrait tant que la brune le voie. Il est certain que quand ils se reverront, il lui racontera sa drôle de rencontre. La voyageuse revient une bière dans chaque main et une casquette neuve, à l'effigie des Thunder, fixée sur sa tête. Son sourire est communicatif, car dès que le serveur l'aperçoit, il se met à rire. Rire qui disparait dès qu'Emma sort de son sac une seconde casquette qu'elle pose directement sur la tête dégarni de Leroy.

\- Maintenant, profitons du match ! lance Emma sans tenir compte du regard brillant et ému de Leroy.

Malgré une lutte acharnée, les Thunder n'ont pas gagné le match. Ils se sont bien battus, mais les champions restent les plus forts. À 3 points près, la coupe restait à Oklahoma City pour le plus grand plaisir des supporters. Les joueurs sont peinés, mais leurs fidèles fans s'enflamment d'enthousiasme. Ils sont venus voir du spectacle et personne n'a été déçu. La soirée se termine avec des chants d'encouragement alors que Leroy et Emma regagnent la voiture, heureux. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux acolytes refont le match, revivant chaque action décisive, commentant chaque magnifique panier. L'espace d'une soirée, ils ont oublié leur quotidien et leur situation dans ce monde.

Emma se gare devant le pub et accompagne Leroy qui se faufile dans une minuscule ruelle. À l'aide d'une grande clé, il ouvre une porte en bois et Emma reste agréablement surprise par la beauté du lieu. L'arrière-cour du pub ressemble à un petit jardin français où rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Emma s'approche de la pelouse et s'agenouille pour la toucher. La sensation de l'herbe sur la paume de sa main lui offre des chatouilles délicates et cela la ramène en enfance dans le jardin de ses parents.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique Leroy ! C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

\- Oui. Pour mon amie. Celle qui écrit. Quand elle est inspirée, elle vient toujours au pub. J'ai retapé la cour pour qu'elle soit plus tranquille.

\- C'est adorable de ta part. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir car c'est superbe !

\- C'est gentil, répond-il en sentant ses joues rougir de gêne.

\- Merci pour cette soirée. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- À moi aussi. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie de mon quotidien. Tiens, ta casquette.

\- Elle est pour toi. En souvenir de cette soirée géniale, lui annonce-t-elle alors qu'elle fait demi-tour pour rejoindre la porte en bois.

\- Emma ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Moi qui m'imaginais transparent et sans intérêt, tu as bien voulu de moi et j'ose croire que ma compagnie ne t'a pas été désagréable. Alors, merci. Sincèrement. Je sais que je peux m'ouvrir aux autres sans avoir peur et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas. Je pense que ton amie te dit la même chose. Regarde ce que tu as fait juste pour elle, dit-elle en montrant de ses mains, la cour autour d'elle. Les gens prévenants et attentionnés, c'est rare de nos jours. Garde cette petite étincelle en toi, car quand elle s'éteint, c'est trop tard. Quand on choisit le futile à l'essentiel, on perd cette petite flamme qui fait de nous quelqu'un de bien, de sensé et de respectable.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Emma Swan. J'espère que tu rencontreras la personne qui t'en fera prendre conscience comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

\- Pour moi, c'est trop tard.

Conscience d'en avoir trop dit, Emma se dépêche de partir afin de retourner à son motel, réservé plus tôt dans la journée. Par chance, elle avait pu prendre la dernière chambre encore libre et à cet instant, elle n'a qu'une hâte, se coucher.

 _Le dimanche 12 novembre 2017. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Pardonne-moi._

{Fin du Flash-Back}

Après ce long périple, Emma est tranquillement dans sa chambre d'hôtel à étudier son itinéraire. Elle n'en est pas encore à la moitié et pourtant sa mémoire est déjà remplie de merveilleux souvenirs. Cette nuit-là est plus compliquée. Emma pense trop et le sommeil ne lui accorde aucun plaisir. Elle ne réussit à s'endormir que vers 4h du matin et le client du dessus lui fait profiter de son réveil bruyant aux alentours de 6h45. Dès lors, ses pensées de la veille reviennent la perturber, mais Emma se refuse d'être en proie à des terreurs, alors qu'elle est ici pour les combattre. Sans faire attention à l'heure très matinale, la blonde file se préparer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui fera peut-être du bien. Une fois prête et sa valise bien attachée sur le plateau du pick-up, elle reprend sa route à 8h. En quittant la ville, le décor se transforme et le paysage devient sec et aride. La terre se colore de ce rouge si caractéristique de la région. Au bout de deux petites heures de route, Emma sent son estomac gargouiller et lui réclamer un petit-déjeuner. Chose qu'elle ne peut décemment pas refuser. Elle s'arrête donc dans la petite ville d'Hydro où elle trouve une station-service qui fait également des repas express. Ça sera suffisant. Sans attendre, elle commande un grand chocolat chaud ainsi que les viennoiseries disponible. Ce matin, ça sera croissant et chaussons aux pommes, accompagnés d'un verre de jus de mandarine frais.

Voilà plus d'une heure que Régina est partie de chez Clochette. Elle ne trouve toujours pas l'entrée sur l'autoroute et s'agace de plus en plus. La brune sait pertinemment qu'elle a loupé une sortie quelque part, mais refuse de se l'avouer. Maintenant qu'elle est là, Régina préfère filer plutôt que de faire demi-tour. C'est du temps de perdu, et elle n'en a pas. Malheureusement pour l'écrivaine, le sort a décidé de jouer contre elle. À peine cent bornes s'affichent à son compteur quand un bruit provenant du moteur de la berline la fait sursauter. Le bruit assourdissant l'oblige à s'arrêter sur le bas-côté et d'éteindre le moteur. Le calme revient, mais dès qu'elle remet le contact, le boucan reprend de plus belle. Désespérée, elle est contrainte d'appeler son assurance dépannage. Après avoir expliqué son problème et réussi à leur faire comprendre où elle se trouve, Régina raccroche. Par chance, il y a une station-service non loin d'elle et le dépanneur va bientôt arriver. Mais elle ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Démoralisée et perdue, Régina ne sait plus quoi faire. Il est impensable d'appeler Robin, il sera capable de lui faire la morale et elle n'est pas prête à ça. Clochette doit être à son travail. Leroy n'a pas son permis de conduire. Elle est condamnée à attendre et à prier que son père tienne jusqu'à son arrivée.

Un coup de klaxon sort Régina de ses pensées et en quelques secondes, la grande brune est dehors à faire de grand signe des bras pour se montrer. La dépanneuse se gare devant elle, capot à capot.

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes Mlle Mills ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demande-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Tout dépend du problème. Veuillez ouvrir le capot, s'il vous plaît.

Alors que Régina retourne derrière son volant afin d'accéder à la manette qui débloque le capot, le garagiste remonte ses manches. Machinalement, Régina prend son portable avant de rejoindre l'homme sous le capot.

\- Alors ? questionne-t-elle anxieuse, attendant une réponse pas trop mauvaise.

\- Je pense que c'est la distri.

\- La quoi?

\- La courroie de distribution.

\- Vous pouvez la réparer ?

\- Oui, je peux, commence-t-il, mais quand il voit le sourire soulagé de la cliente, il reprend rapidement. Il faut que je commande la pièce et je ne vous cache pas que nous ne sommes pas livrés tous les jours. Mais avant, je dois m'assurer que c'est bien ça. Nous devons retourner au garage. Montez.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle récupère son sac à main, ses lunettes de soleil et monte dans la dépanneuse, après avoir caché ses yeux derrière ses Ray-Ban. Effectivement la station-service n'est pas loin, car au bout de vingt petites minutes, elle aperçoit l'enseigne lumineuse du petit restaurant accolé au garage.

\- Allez vous prendre un café. C'est offert par la maison. Je reviens vite vous mettre au courant.

\- Merci.

Régina se dirige donc vers le restaurant la tête basse et le cœur serré. Une fois à l'intérieur, Régina relève la tête et reste scotché par l'atmosphère du restaurant. Instinctivement, elle s'y sent bien, l'aura familiale offre un réconfort presque rassurant. D'autant plus quand la serveuse, d'un âge avancé, la salue d'un grand sourire.

\- Que de visiteurs aujourd'hui. Bonjour, je suis Granny, la gérante. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un café. Noir. Très noir !

\- Oula, vous avez un problème ?

\- Je dois me rendre à Williams dans l'Arizona et ma voiture vient de me lâcher. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre de temps..., raconte Régina qui sent déjà ses yeux redevenir humides.

\- Tenez ma belle, c'est la maison qui régale, déclare Granny en déposant à côté du café serré une part de crumble aux pêches. Marco est un très bon mécanicien. Un peu ronchon, mais si votre voiture a un problème, il saura la réparer, tente-t-elle de la rassurer, sans succès.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute, mais j'ai besoin de ma voiture aujourd'hui et il m'a dit que ça ne serait certainement pas possible.

\- Il va bientôt revenir, vous verrez ça avec lui. En attendant, allez donc vous asseoir sur une banquette, vous serez plus à l'aise.

Sans réponse, Régina obéit naturellement à la vieille dame sans se préoccuper des clients déjà présents. Elle grignote son crumble sans réellement le manger, mais a déjà commandé un deuxième café. Son départ tourne à la catastrophe et sa fierté est telle qu'il lui est inconcevable d'appeler Robin. D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle a quitté l'appartement et la brune ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Elle réfléchit alors sur son couple et sur l'avenir qui se dessine difficilement depuis quelques temps. Une séparation provisoire sera pour Régina un moyen efficace de savoir où elle en est. Si sa présence, sa voix ou ses mots ne lui manquent pas, elle aura compris. Dans sa tête, elle sait malheureusement que c'est déjà le cas. Voilà plus de douze heures qu'elle est partie sans un au revoir, sans un baiser et sans un regard, et il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Elle n'a reçu aucun appel ni aucun message de sa part. Clochette a peut-être raison, Régina n'aurait pas dû lui pardonner si facilement.

\- Mlle Mills..., l'interpelle Marco qui s'installe en face d'elle sur la seconde banquette. C'est bien la courroie, et j'ai appelé Oklahoma City, ils ne pourront venir que dans trois jours.

\- Trois jours..., répète-t-elle abattue et terriblement angoissée. Non, je dois reprendre la route au plus vite.

\- Si vous le voulez, je peux remorquer votre voiture jusqu'à Oklahoma City et votre voiture sera réparée aujourd'hui.

\- Et perdre une journée...

\- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous.

\- Il y a peut-être une autre solution..., lance Granny en arrivant près d'eux, un café à la main pour Marco. La jeune femme, là-bas, débute-t-elle en la désignant du menton, part vers l'ouest en empruntant la route 66. Elle peut peut-être vous prendre avec elle.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Allez lui demander. Mais ça fait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle est là et je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à repartir.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Après avoir remercié une dernière fois la vieille dame en lui serrant les mains amicalement, Régina avale son restant de café et se lève. Elle doit demander à une inconnue de la prendre avec elle. En gros, elle doit solliciter de l'aide et ça, Régina ne sait pas vraiment le faire. Ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire appel aux autres, mais là, il n'y a rien de plus important que de rejoindre son père au plus vite. Décidée de tout faire pour la convaincre, elle s'avance lentement vers elle. La jeune femme est concentrée à écrire dans un cahier, son stylo dans la main gauche et remuant son chocolat à l'aide de sa cuillère dans la main droite. Elle semble mince, sa chevelure blonde lui cache le visage et garde précieusement contre elle un sac à dos noir et beige.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Régina Mills, commence poliment la brune en se présentant.

\- C'est bien, répond simplement la blonde sans même relever la tête, ce qui agace déjà Régina.

\- Ma voiture est malencontreusement tombée en panne sur la route.

\- Dommage.

\- Je dois me rendre au plus vite à Williams. C'est dans l'Arizona.

Emma ne répond pas un mot et continue d'écrire sur son cahier. Les mots s'enchaînent sur le papier jusqu'à ce qu'un point final réduise à néant le bruit caractéristique de l'écriture sur la feuille. La voyageuse referme son cahier, puis le range dans son sac avant de finir son chocolat sous le regard pessimiste de Régina.

\- Écoutez, Granny m'a dit que vous rouliez vers l'ouest.

\- Granny parle trop.

\- Il est très important que je continue ma route. Je... Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être me prendre avec vous...

\- Vous savez que vos problèmes ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes odieuse !?

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous monterez dans ma voiture !?

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Emma lève enfin les yeux pour plonger son regard rieur dans les perles noires de Régina. La brune est perturbée par ce regard et ce sourire qui sont en total contradictions avec ses précédents propos. Elle n'ose plus rien dire et reste impuissante quand la jeune blonde se redresse et rassemble ses affaires. Alors qu'elle passe devant Régina pour sortir du restaurant, elle s'arrête et lui dit doucement :

\- Je vous ai entendu discuter avec Granny et le garagiste. Je savais pourquoi vous veniez me voir. Un "s'il vous plaît" m'aurait peut-être fait changer d'avis. Bon courage.

La blonde jette son sac sur son dos et reprend sa route vers la porte principale. Elle récupère ses clés de voiture au fond de sa poche et les fait tourner autour de son doigt. Le bruit que les clés font en atterrissant dans la paume de sa main fait réagir violemment la brune.

\- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! hurle Régina en se retournant pour observer sa possible collègue de route.

\- On part dans 10 minutes, répond Emma après quelques instants de réflexion.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre ? Haha !

Prochain chapitre : début du trajet avec Régina sur la 66. Entre Régina qui veut se dépêcher et Emma qui prend le temps de suivre son itinéraire, ça risque de causer des problèmes.

Je vous attends dans un review !

Bisous !


	5. Hydro - Adrian

Salut les gens!

Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de vous répondre pour des raisons personnelles, mais je vous remercie de tout coeur.

Voici le chapitre 5 de cette histoire ! Ici, va commencer le road trip entre Emma et Régina et vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Emma.

J'ai terminé le chapitre 8 il y a quelque jour et le chapitre 9 est en cours. Je pense qu'il y aura une quinzaine de chapitres en tout... Merci à Bonne Ame pour la relecture et les corrections !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Hydro - Adrian**

 _Le lundi 13 novembre 2017. Hydro, Oklahoma. Une jeune femme, Régina Mills, m'a demandé de la conduire jusqu'à Williams. J'ai accepté. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si ta voix dans ma tête ne m'avait pas convaincue._

Emma est en train de ranger ses affaires pour libérer le siège passager quand elle entend les roulettes d'une valise s'avancer vers elle. Elle sent déjà que ce voyage va prendre une tournure catastrophique. Encore 2000 kilomètres et, elle n'entendra plus parler d'elle.

\- Merci.

\- Vous me remercierez quand vous quitterez cette voiture, lance Emma en ouvrant le plateau arrière. Mettez vos valises ici et accrochez-les bien.

\- Où allez-vous ? demande Régina en voyant la blonde retourner vers le restaurant.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Emma s'éloigne de plus en plus sans un regard tandis que Régina reste paumée devant cette voiture trop grande pour elle. Le voyage va être exécrable, mais elle peut bien se contenter de la soupe à la grimace si ça la conduit jusqu'à son père. Elle glisse alors ses bagages sur le plateau avant de bien les sceller avec les sangles disponibles. La brune récupère le strict minimum puis referme le plateau. C'est à cet instant qu'Emma refait son apparition, sa casquette des Red Sox plantée sur sa longue chevelure dorée. Avant de prendre place derrière le volant, elle vérifie que les valises sont bien attachées et le plateau bien verrouillé. Régina lève les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ?

\- J'n'oserai pas, mais ça m'ennuierait de vous entendre chouiner parce que l'une de vos valises s'est envolée. Vérification d'usage. Maintenant, montez.

Une fois encore, Régina lève les yeux au ciel, mais obéit. Personne ne lui parle comme ça en temps normal, mais les circonstances lui font faire des choix différents et lui font surtout revoir son comportement. Elle grimpe difficilement dans le pick-up sous le regard amusé d'Emma qui met le contact. Du coin des yeux, Régina observe sa chauffeuse. Elle programme le GPS après avoir consulté une petite fiche qu'Emma range dans le pare-soleil. Puis elle enfile ses lunettes de soleil avant de remettre sa casquette. Ceinture bouclée, Emma et Régina sont prêtes. Les graviers sous les pneus font patiner la voiture au démarrage ce qui fait sursauter la brune sous le sourire moqueur de la blonde.

Au bout de presque deux heures de route, la frontière entre l'Oklahoma et le Texas se montre enfin. Sur le bitume, une ligne rouge sépare les deux États symboliquement afin de montrer aux automobilistes le changement. Beaucoup se prennent en photo à cet endroit, d'autres s'amusent à passer lentement la frontière, main après main, pied après pied, comme si passer la ligne rouge les faisait changer de monde. Emma, elle, accélère. La limite entre les deux États se fait si rapidement que Régina n'ose même pas lui dire de ralentir. Elles n'ont pas échangé trois mots depuis qu'elles sont parties et l'atmosphère commence à peser sur les épaules de la brune. Plusieurs fois, elle avait ouvert la bouche pour entamer une conversation, mais le regard de la conductrice, verrouillé sur la route, la dissuadait instantanément. Elles arrivent ainsi au Texas. En silence.

Le Texas est le plus grand État situé sur le continent américain et pourtant sa population n'est pas la plus élevée. Aux abords des frontières, les villes sont quasiment dépeuplées et beaucoup ressemblent à des villes fantômes. Des maisons abandonnées. Des magasins fermés. Des routes détruites par le climat parfois hostile. Les deux femmes pénètrent dans une région bien différente des autres. Les citoyens de cet état sont très attachés à leurs racines et à leur territoire. Ici, ce ne sont pas des Américains, mais des Texans et leur drapeau flotte presque partout, faisant oublier la mythique bannière étoilée de la nation. Ils conservent un vivace esprit d'indépendance, ont une fois inébranlable en Dieu et sont très chatouilleux lorsqu'ils abordent le sujet de la politique. Pour la plupart des Texans, il ne faut surtout pas évoquer le cas Clinton ou Obama, car pour eux, ils figurent dans les pires catastrophes des États-Unis. Heureusement pour les voyageuses, la route 66 ne traverse que l'extrémité nord du Texas, la partie la plus étroite de l'État, coincée entre l'Oklahoma et le Nouveau-Mexique. Elle est surnommée par les Américains, "la manche" et ne fait, de part en part, que 300 petits kilomètres. Les deux femmes auront donc peu de chance de se retrouver dans une situation qui les mettrait en retard, avant de sortir du Texas.

Pour le moment, elles font route vers Shamrock. Un arrêt est prévu pour Emma, mais elle n'a toujours pas mis au courant sa passagère, qui risque de ne pas apprécier. Peu importe, Emma a un itinéraire à suivre et elle ne le changera pour personne. Arrivée au environ de la vieille ville, Emma et Régina pensent être tombées dans une autre dimension. Il ne manque plus que la boule de paille qui traverse la route pour faire croire à une ville morte. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ d'Hydro, les deux jeunes femmes se regardent. Une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Emma ralentit considérablement ce qui leur permet d'observer les alentours et de remarquer la moindre petite chose suspecte. Finalement, au bout de trois ou quatre kilomètres, un semblant de centre-ville apparaît, ainsi qu'une animation qu'elles ne pensaient pas trouver ici.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Emma reconnaît immédiatement la haute tour art-déco qui surmonte la très belle station service de la ville. Sans demander à Régina son avis, la blonde se gare sur la place, devant les pompes et sort de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande Régina en suivant la conductrice hors de l'habitacle.

\- Je dois m'arrêter ici.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Je vous rappelle que je suis pressée !

\- Libre à vous de trouver une autre voiture.

Régina fulmine, mais ne dit rien et remonte dans la voiture. Nerveusement, elle tape sur l'intérieur noir devant elle et la boîte à gants s'ouvre sous le choc. Par peur de l'avoir cassée, la brune la referme aussitôt, non sans avoir aperçu le cahier noir dans lequel Emma écrivait lors de leur rencontre. Instinctivement, Régina regarde autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que sa chauffeuse ne revienne pas et délicatement, elle récupère livret et l'ouvre à la première page.

\- Le mardi 07 novembre 2017. Aéroport de Boston, Massachusetts, commence à murmurer Régina, lisant chaque mot lentement.

En se rendant compte qu'il s'agit d'un journal de bord ou d'un journal intime, elle le referme automatiquement, sans même finir le premier paragraphe. Régina se sent honteuse, et même si personne ne l'observe, elle rougit d'être aussi puérile. Certes, la blonde n'est pas des plus agréables comme compagne de route, mais elle a quand même la gentillesse de la prendre avec elle et rien que pour ça, Régina se doit d'être correcte. Elle range donc, comme elle l'a trouvé, le cahier noir d'Emma dans la boîte à gants avant de ressortir de la voiture. Quitte à attendre, autant se dégourdir les jambes.

De son côté, Emma n'a pas traîné et profite déjà de l'architecture bien particulière de l'ancienne station service. Elle demeure l'un des plus beaux bâtiments de l'époque 66 et a été la source d'inspiration pour l'un des dessins animés préférés des petits garçons d'aujourd'hui. La station-service de Shamrock est représentée à Radiator Springs dans le célèbre _Cars_ de Disney et sert d'atelier mécanique à l'italien Ramone, la Chevrolet Impala de 1959 dont la couleur mauve, les flammes jaunes sur les côtés et l'accent ravageur font tourner la tête de Flo. Emma a toujours été un garçon manqué. Enfant, elle grimpait aux arbres, se battait avec des épées en bois et défendait les plus petits. C'était indéniable que ce dessin animé ferait partie de son top 3 avec _Rebelle_ et _La belle et la bête_. Cet arrêt se fait parce qu'Anna l'a fait pour Emma quand elle-même traversa la route 66, trois ans plus tôt. Elle savait qu'une photo de ce bâtiment ferait plus que plaisir à sa grande sœur, et Anna ne s'était pas trompée. Mais aujourd'hui, être ici, est difficile pour Emma. La blonde regarde cette ancienne station service lui rappelant avec plaisir le dessin animé et avec tristesse le sort funeste de sa petite sœur. Sans pouvoir les retenir, ses larmes commencent à se frayer un chemin sur ses joues pâles, laissant parler librement sa détresse.

Régina est non loin d'elle, mais voit la peine se dessiner sur son visage et les perles lacrymales couler délicatement. La jeune femme, qui n'était qu'une simple source de questionnement, vient de devenir une intrigue à elle toute seule. Au-delà de la curiosité, la brune sent quelque chose s'éveiller en elle. De la compassion. Comment peut-elle être aussi froide et impénétrable, et en ce moment, si vulnérable. Quelle que soit la raison de ses pleurs, Régina ne peut être que spectatrice d'une vision qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû voir. Lentement et en silence, elle retourne à la voiture, laissant la blonde revenir quand elle aura essuyé ses larmes et remis son masque infranchissable. Emma prend quelques photos. Une fleur qui a poussé dans le béton fissuré. Une vitre cassée à travers laquelle on aperçoit un journal vieux de plus d'un demi-siècle. Les portes closes de la station-service. Mais surtout, la tour art-déco pour laquelle Anna était venue précisément ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma revient enfin à la voiture. La brune l'aperçoit dans le rétroviseur et comme elle l'avait deviné, Régina voit Emma essuyer ses larmes d'un geste franc de la main avant de grimper en voiture le visage fermé. "Prévisible" pense Régina en attachant sa ceinture.

Trente minutes plus tard, Emma a un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne va pas. La route bitumée laisse place aux graviers et aux chemins de terre. L'espace pour rouler est de plus en plus étroit jusqu'à ce qu'une barrière vienne bloquer tout accès. Régina regarde Emma qui ne semble pas perturbée plus que ça quand elle entame sa marche arrière. Une fois le demi-tour effectué, la blonde prend à droite, espérant revenir sur ses pas, mais une fois encore, un panneau "Fin de Route" vient stopper leur progression.

\- C'est une blague ! s'énerve Régina qui n'aime pas du tout cette situation.

\- Du calme, Princesse ! lâche Emma ironiquement tout en reculant pour la seconde fois. La 66 n'est pas des mieux indiquée. Ça arrive, y'a rien d'alarmant.

Régina ne dit rien et se cale un peu plus dans son siège. Manquerait plus qu'elle croise les bras et qu'elle baisse le menton, elle ressemblerait à un enfant en train de bouder. "Mignon" pense Emma en imaginant la situation. Alors que la blonde reprend sa concentration pour trouver une issue favorable à Son Altesse, un panneau indiquant la ville la plus proche vient les sauver. La route est de nouveau goudronnée, mais un kilomètre plus loin, la désillusion les rattrape. Encore des graviers, puis des champs et un troupeau de vache qui doit voir des touristes pour la première fois. Les noiraudes regardent toutes curieusement le pick-up qui les dérange pendant leur repas. Emma n'a plus qu'à revenir entièrement sur ses pas et récupérer l'interstate 40.

\- Vous ne m'avez même pas dit comment vous vous appelez, lance Régina ne quittant pas des yeux le paysage monotone de l'autoroute.

\- Parce que vous n'en avez pas l'utilité. Dans quelques jours, vous serez à destination et on ne se reverra plus jamais.

\- Oui, mais c'est mieux pour discuter, non ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez me faire des confidences ?

\- Vous êtes horrible !

\- Et vous, vous parlez trop !

\- On n'a quasiment pas échangé depuis que nous sommes parties !

\- Je ne discutais pas avant que vous soyez là.

\- Normal, vous étiez seule ! finit par dire Régina en haussant le ton avant de se tourner un peu plus vers la fenêtre, signe de la fin de la discussion.

Emma ne répond pas, car la brune a raison. Depuis son départ de Boston, la seule personne avec qui elle a eu une réelle discussion, c'est le barman à Oklahoma City. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de parler d'elle ou de discuter avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas sans raison précise. Leroy a été une exception bénéfique sur son parcours. Sa capacité à faire confiance est quelque peu diminuée et ça a toujours été le cas. Les enfants sont très méchants entre eux et Emma a longtemps été la victime de critiques à cause de son côté garçon manqué. Son entêtement lui a souvent porté préjudice autant dans sa vie personnelle que professionnelle. Du coin de l'œil, elle observe sa passagère se fermer comme une huître et ça lui fait mal au cœur. Elle a blessé trop de monde. Bien assez pour plusieurs générations. Ça doit s'arrêter avant qu'Emma ne devienne un poison pour elle-même. Ce voyage peut peut-être l'aider. À changer.

\- Emma, murmure-t-elle, ne quittant pas des yeux la route.

Le son plus aigu de la voix de la blonde percute Régina de plein fouet. Elle comprend dans l'intonation qu'Emma y a mis tout son courage pour lui avouer son prénom. Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de la brune, qui se sent presque honorée.

\- Juste Emma ?

\- Ne poussez pas trop le bouchon !

Régina se met à rire doucement. Le caractère défensif d'Emma est presque amusant. Mais, malgré tout, la romancière sait qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de plus profond. Elle s'installe de nouveau correctement, face à la route et se dit que ce voyage ne sera peut-être pas si terrible. Le décor sous ses yeux est magnifique. Régina ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais les plaines arides et dépourvues de verdure laissent l'horizon dessiner les premiers canyons. La terre rouge devant et la fumée, issue des traînés de roues, derrière feraient presque croire à un tournage de film. Le cadre est idyllique pour un western digne de ce nom.

\- Nous arrivons à Groom. Je dois m'arrêter, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.

\- Mais, on s'est déjà arrêté y'a à peine une demi-heure !

\- Régina, fallait pas monter dans ma voiture. Libre à vous de trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ha non !, s'agace la brune, qui tape du pied dans l'habitacle. Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Je suis là avec vous, j'y reste !

\- Ravie de l'entendre... souffle Emma, réellement contente que la brune veuille rester avec elle.

La blonde se rend compte qu'elle a dit ça à voix haute et se sent rougir à vue d'œil. Heureusement pour sa carapace, elles viennent d'arriver et Emma s'empresse de descendre avec son appareil photo à la main. Régina, elle, ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Emma apprécierait-elle sa présence ? Sans connaître la raison de son trouble, la brune sent son cœur s'accélérer quand au loin, elle distingue la conductrice prendre des photos. Maintenant qu'elle est ici, autant sortir de la voiture pour connaître la raison de cet arrêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demande Régina en s'arrêtant à côté de la blonde.

\- Un château d'eau penché.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ?

\- À faire parler les bavardes !, s'amuse à répondre Emma avant de rire en voyant le regard froid de la brune. Bon d'accord !, finit-elle par dire en se calmant. Ça ne sert à rien. Juste à faire stopper les passants. Un autre château d'eau permet aux habitants d'être fournis en eau potable. C'est la tour penchée du Texas, un peu comme la tour de Pise, en Toscane. En Italie, ajoute-t-elle pour préciser.

\- Oui, merci, je sais où se trouve la tour de Pise.

\- J'en doute pas... se défend Emma, insinuant le contraire indirectement. Bref, ici, c'est une attraction de plus sur la 66. Il y en a plusieurs sur le tracé. Leur seule utilité est d'attirer le regard.

\- Comment vous savez tous ça ?, demande Régina en tournant la tête vers Emma.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout !, répond froidement Emma en faisant demi-tour jusqu'à la voiture.

Régina ne comprend pas ce revirement de situation, mais saisit que ce changement brutal est lié à sa question. La brune regarde une dernière fois ce château d'eau avant de rejoindre la blonde dans la voiture. L'atmosphère est de nouveau tendue et Régina ne sait pas si elle peut tirer un peu plus sur la corde. La conductrice s'est déjà ouverte en lui révélant son prénom, elle ne doit rien précipiter. La romancière a envie de découvrir les mystères de cette femme sans savoir pourquoi. En attendant, cette agaçante blonde est sur cette route pour une raison bien particulière et Régina veut savoir.

Les plaines désertiques et son paysage monotone ont fini par endormir Régina sur le siège passager. Heureusement pour elle, car les alentours ne sont que des bourgades peu peuplées, destinées à devenir des villes-fantômes dans les années à venir. Au Texas, très peu de localités ont résisté face au déclassement de la 66, par manque d'attraction historique, invitant le voyageur à s'arrêter, comme autrefois. Seule Amarillo est restée une étape importante sur le tracé. Avant l'interstate, c'était déjà une ville où s'organisait un commerce à l'échelle nationale. Après l'apparition du tracé transcontinental, sa réputation n'a fait que se modifier afin de rester accessible, en édifiant une succession de district autour de l'autoroute. C'est ce qui lui permet aujourd'hui, de survivre alors que toutes les autres villes s'effondrent.

Sur la route qui mène à Amarillo, Emma doit de nouveau s'arrêter afin de voir le Bug Ranch et sa particularité. Il n'est pas autorisé aux visiteurs comme le Cadillac Ranch, mais étant l'heureuse propriétaire d'une Bug jaune, elle ne peut que vouloir faire étape ici. D'autant plus qu'Anna n'a pas fait que s'y arrêter... Elle ralentit tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa partenaire de route puis stoppe la voiture devant la clôture. Anna avait raison, c'est juste incroyable. Les coccinelles sont plantées dans le sol comme si elles étaient tombées du ciel. Comme à son habitude, elle saisit son appareil photo et s'échappe de la voiture, sourire aux lèvres et larmes aux yeux. Il y a une tradition ici, car même si le parc n'est pas ouvert aux touristes, bons nombres s'arrêtent ici afin de laisser des messages. Certains s'envoleront à cause des rafales parfois violentes, d'autres resteront éternellement là, laissant la trace d'un passage occasionnel. C'est ce qu'a fait Anna, il y a trois ans. Emma a toutes les précisions nécessaires, la onzième rangée du grillage à hauteur de la coccinelle à la dominance bleue et orange. Avant de chercher avec espoir, Emma prend une photo du grillage, dont la multitude de petits mots flottent grâce au doux vent habituel du Texas. Derrière le grillage, la fameuse Bug qu'avait décrite Anna. Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Emma pour retrouver la douce écriture de sa petite sœur. Sa fâcheuse habitude d'écrire à l'encre violette aura permis à la blonde de rapidement mettre la main sur le sésame.

 _" Le 16 août 2015. Emma. Ma grande sœur. Mon pilier et mon repère quand je m'éloigne trop du droit chemin. Tu as pris soin de moi alors que je n'étais qu'une petite prématurée. Par ma faute, maman est décédée en me mettant au monde, mais tu ne m'en as jamais voulu. Tu n'as jamais insinué que j'étais responsable et ça m'a permis de grandir sereinement. Tu as joué ce rôle qui n'était pas le tien et j'espère que tu es fière de moi. Ici, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour t'avouer que tu es un exemple pour moi. Ta réussite et ton courage ont toujours été une force pour moi et pour que je puisse réaliser mes rêves. J'ai la vie que je voulais et c'est grâce à toi. On se voit à Los Angeles dans quelques jours et je suis impatiente. Je t'aime grande sœur."_

Emma ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration si bien qu'elle ne peut plus retenir ses larmes et s'effondre sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Anna... sanglote-t-elle en serrant contre sa poitrine le papier presque déchiré par le temps.

Alors qu'Emma n'arrive pas à calmer son chagrin, elle sent deux bras l'envelopper en silence. Elle n'a pas la force de résister et se laisse même bercer par la chaleur réconfortante qui se dégage de cette étreinte inespérée. Son stock de larmes arrive à épuisement et ses sanglots cessent enfin. Régina n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, servant simplement de soutien à cette jeune femme en détresse. La compassion s'est évaporée, comme neige au soleil, pour laisser place à l'empathie. Cette femme forte est en réalité détruite à l'intérieur et la curiosité n'a pas sa place. Ça serait malsain et Régina la sait.

\- Désolée... s'excuse Emma en relevant enfin le visage vers sa bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ne le soyez pas... Venez, reprenons la route... lui propose alors la brune, n'insistant pas sur ce qui vient de se passer, ce dont Emma est reconnaissante.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontent en voiture et c'est naturellement qu'Emma enclenche son mp3, lançant ses airs de jazz préférés inonder la voiture. Régina apprécie ce petit changement et se dit qu'en quelques heures, ses repères, ses attentes et ses habitudes ont été terriblement perturbés.

\- Nous mangerons à Amarillo. Je commence à avoir faim, lance Emma, plusieurs minutes après leur départ.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'ai quasiment rien déjeuné ce matin et j'ai oublié mes rochers à la pomme dans ma voiture à Hydro.

\- Des rochers à la pomme ?! Vous cherchez à me soudoyer ?!

\- Non, mais j'en conclus que vous aimez ça.

\- Je les adore. Une ancienne amie m'en faisait régulièrement quand nous étions à la fac. Généralement, ils ne tenaient pas la journée !

\- Comme je vous comprends !

Pour la première fois depuis Hydro, les deux femmes ont enfin un échange cordial. Il faut dire qu'Emma est soumise à des émotions particulièrement fortes depuis hier et sa fragilité s'accroît avec le temps. Régina a saisi l'importance de ce périple pour la conductrice et ne peut être qu'admirative par tant de force et de courage pour affronter ses démons sur une route si hostile. Sans savoir pourquoi, une confiance en Emma vient de naître chez Régina. Elle sait que la blonde la mènera à destination, mais pour ça, elle devra suivre l'itinéraire bien précis d'Emma. Et ça, elle l'accepte étrangement.

En arrivant à Amarillo, les routes sont bloquées par des barrières. Régina commence à voir rouge quand Emma lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'est tout à fait normal. La particularité de cette ville est qu'elle abrite l'un des plus importants marchés de bétail du pays. Pour ce faire, les routes sont fermées pour ne pas effrayer les bêtes. Emma gare donc la voiture non loin d'une de ses barrières et conseille à Régina de prendre son sac. Elles vont continuer à pied. Chaque matin de la semaine, Amarillo se transforme en western. De véritables cow-boys, chaussés de leurs santiags, viennent pour marchander le bétail le plus beau et le plus robuste. Toute cette agitation pourrait faire croire à une mise en scène où les figurants défilent librement en attendant leur passage, mais tout ça n'a rien d'un folklore pour attirer les visiteurs. C'est leur façon de vivre et visiblement, ils en sont fiers.

Régina et Emma se trouvent enfin un petit restaurant pour ce midi et vont pouvoir rassasier leurs estomacs affamés. Rien ne remplacera le manque des rochers à la pomme, mais elles seront satisfaites d'avoir bien déjeuné. Elles discutent peu et le silence est rapidement de nouveau maître de l'atmosphère ambiante. La brune part dans ses pensées et réalise qu'elle n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Robin. Son cœur se brise à cet instant, car elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas non plus envoyé de message, ni appelé. Elle a simplement oublié d'y penser. Ce qui la blesse le plus, c'est d'être si stupide. Quatre ans qu'elle vit à ses côtés et en fait, c'est un égoïste pour qui elle ne ressent rien. Elle était amoureuse d'une idée de lui, de l'homme qu'il pouvait être, ce que malheureusement, il n'est pas. Sa vie s'effrite jour après jour et, elle a la sensation de perdre pied. Sa seule stabilité en ce moment, c'est la blonde en face d'elle qui semble tout aussi ébranlée. Emma, quant à elle, songe à sa famille. Il ne reste plus qu'Elsa et elle dans ce foyer composé de cinq membres et ça fait trois ans qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds au cimetière. Depuis l'enterrement d'Anna. Dieu qu'elle s'en veut, mais elle n'a pas la force de se retrouver là-bas. Elle est faible et se le reproche chaque jour qui passe. Bien sûr qu'elle est fière d'Anna, mais sa sœur, peut-elle dire la même chose ? Elle l'a laissé ce jour-là, elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse et est arrivé ce tragique accident. Si seulement, on l'avait mise au courant... Si seulement, elle avait choisi Anna... Emma est sur la 66 en la mémoire de sa sœur. Pour ne pas l'oublier. Pour ne pas oublier son erreur.

À la fin de leur repas, chacune part de son côté se balader en ville, entre les derniers marchands bétails et les cantonniers d'Amarillo. Elles sont aussi perdues l'une que l'autre et n'arrivent plus à savoir quel chemin elles doivent emprunter. Pendant presque une heure, le soleil du Texas réchauffe leurs tristes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent. Là, au milieu du marché, qui se vide de plus en plus, les deux jeunes femmes se regardent. Environ quinze mètres les séparent et pourtant, c'est comme si elles étaient côte-à-côte. Aucune des deux ne sait de quoi sera fait leur avenir, mais aujourd'hui, Régina ne peut compter que sur Emma, cette inconnue du matin même, et Emma apprécie de plus en plus cette présence salutaire, qui lui aura permis de se relever, sans questionnement, sans pitié. Elles se sourient. Elles se rapprochent. Elles se parlent visuellement et ensemble, elles retournent à la voiture, afin de continuer leur route.

La brune sait d'office, en voyant des voitures plongées dans le sol rouge, qu'elles vont encore s'arrêter. Ça ne fait pas vingt minutes qu'elles sont parties et effectivement, Emma met son clignotant pour accéder au Cadillac Ranch. C'était prévisible. Régina sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle va en découvrir un peu plus sur cette route qu'elle détestait ce matin encore. Contrairement au Bug Ranch, ici, le public est autorisé, et même invité, à venir découvrir cette originalité sur la route 66. Cette attraction est la plus célèbre du tracé et elle a plus de quarante ans. D'abord, pour présenter l'évolution de la marque automobile, les dix Cadillac sont vite devenues un passage obligatoire pour tous touristes qui se respectent.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose !

Amusée, Régina descend du pick-up et suit Emma d'un pas rapide. Elle passe devant les Cadillac une à une jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'arrête devant la septième et montre du doigt une liste de prénoms notée au marqueur noir.

\- Voici une Cadillac Coupe de 1959 et ici, ma famille.

Régina s'approche doucement de la voiture, puis fait glisser son regard de la main d'Emma jusqu'aux fameuses inscriptions.

\- James, Ingrid, Emma, Elsa, Anna, lit-elle presque dans un murmure, comprenant que ce lieu à quelque chose de particulier pour la blonde.

\- Mes parents et mes sœurs. Nous sommes venus ici quand notre mère était enceinte d'Anna. La pauvre, elle a été malade presque tout le voyage. Je passais mon temps à m'occuper d'Elsa qui avait à peine quatre ans. Ça me plaisait parce que je jouais les mamans. À l'époque, c'était drôle, explique-t-elle, une once de nostalgie dans la voix. Venez ! On va noter votre nom aussi. On va bien trouver une place !, lance-t-elle avec plus d'entrain, remuant entre ses doigts un marqueur noir flambant neuf.

Devinant que le changement de sujet est fait exprès, Régina ne pose aucune question et accepte, avec grand plaisir, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse voyageuse.

\- Ici, ça sera parfait!

\- Je vais avoir mon prénom en plein désert, je serais presque flattée !

\- C'est un honneur, vous voulez dire ! Imaginez, si vous revenez ici avec vos enfants dans dix ou quinze ans... Vous serez fière de leur montrer votre prénom !

\- C'est vrai... Pour ça faudrait déjà trouver la bonne personne à qui faire des enfants !

\- Vous êtes magnifique, les prétendants doivent être plus que nombreux à vos pieds.

\- Magnifique, hein ?!

\- Bon, vous le notez votre prénom ?!, s'impatiente Emma, se rendant compte qu'elle a parlé trop vite.

Régina saisit le marqueur des doigts d'Emma, en plantant son regard dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune blonde, ce qui la fait rougir de honte. De sa plus belle écriture, la romancière écrit son prénom et celui d'Emma ainsi que la date du jour avant d'entourer le tout. Fière d'elle, Régina rend le marqueur, la tête haute avant de continuer son chemin vers les autres voitures.

\- Vous m'expliquez un peu la raison de tout ceci ?, demande-t-elle en ouvrant les bras pour désigner les voitures plantées dans le sol.

\- Les Cadillac sont espacées de cinq mètres chacune et elles respectent l'alignement du soleil. Les créateurs de cette œuvre ont fait en sorte que les voitures forment, avec le sol, le même angle que les faces de la pyramide de Khéops.

\- En Égypte. Oui, elles aussi, je sais où elles se trouvent !

Les deux femmes échangent un rire commun, tout en se rapprochant de quelques pas. Sans avoir conscience de son geste, Régina pose sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Emma et aussitôt, le silence revient entre elles deux.

\- Et donc, pourquoi ces voitures précisément ?, demande une fois de plus la brune pour ne pas laisser la tension grimper en elles.

\- C'est pour montrer l'évolution de la marque. Rien de plus, répond Emma encore gênée par ce rapprochement qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Après une balade entre les voitures du parc et le petit musée de la marque, les deux voyageuses reprennent leur route. Avant de décoller vers de nouveaux paysages arides, Régina récupère, dans sa valise, son bloc note et son stylo porte-bonheur. Ce coup-ci, elles rouleront plus une heure, ce qui laisse largement le temps à la brune de penser à sa page blanche. Malgré les recommandations d'Emma, la prévenant qu'elle serait malade si elle restait la tête plongée dans son livret, la romancière commence à rédiger quelques lignes.

Plus les mots prennent vie sur la feuille, plus Régina se rend compte qu'elle se psychanalyse elle-même à travers un personnage fictif. Énervée, elle déchire rageusement la page avant de la jeter derrière elle. La brune balance tout dans la boite à gant et se tourne vers la vitre. Emma a bien remarqué son regard brillant d'exaspération, mais ne fait aucun pas vers elle. La blonde est l'une des mieux placées pour savoir que par moment, la solitude est le meilleur des remèdes. Pendant près de 80 kilomètres, le silence règne dans l'habitacle et aucune des deux femmes ne semblent disposée à entamer une conversation. Régina est trop pensive et Emma voudrait fuir. L'arrivée à Adrian sonne comme une délivrance presque providentielle.

Les alentours ressemblent à un désert, où par endroit, des écrins de verdure sortent de terre. Le Midpoint Café d'Adrian attend les deux femmes et c'est ici qu'Emma a décidé de passer la nuit. Elle aura roulé toute la journée et ses jambes commencent à s'engourdir, alors d'accord ou pas d'accord, Régina suivra ou trouvera un autre chauffeur. Contre toute attente, la brune est d'accord avec le choix de la conductrice. Elle est tout aussi fatiguée et a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le seul petit motel du coin n'a plus qu'une seule chambre de disponible ce qui n'arrange pas les affaires d'Emma, qui se sent toujours aussi gênée depuis le Cadillac Ranch. Après un regard navré, le gérant valide tout de même la carte bleue d'Emma avant que ses clientes finissent par déserter.

La nuit est déjà presque tombée, mais avant de rejoindre la chambre, Emma veut d'abord prendre en photo le panneau si caractéristique de cette ville. C'est ainsi que Régina et Emma se retrouvent devant le Midpoint Café en face duquel se trouve ce fameux panneau. Celui qui indique le centre exact de la route 66.

\- On est au milieu ?, questionne Régina, aussi étonnée que ravie d'être là.

\- Et oui. La devise de cette ville, c'est : "Quand vous êtes ici, vous êtes à mi-chemin de là-bas" Il y a 1833 kilomètre sur la route 66 de chaque côté.

\- On a fait combien de kilomètres, aujourd'hui ?

\- Un peu moins de 500.

\- Et combien jusqu'à Williams ?

\- Un peu plus de 1500, avec les arrêts que je veux faire, annonce Emma avec précaution, en sachant que sa passagère était pressée encore ce matin. Écoutez, je vous promets que vous y serez jeudi. Je vais rouler plus longtemps chaque jour, afin de nous en approcher le plus rapidement possible.

\- Merci.

Régina repart sans un mot de plus vers l'hôtel, laissant Emma avec le panneau et le coucher du soleil. La prise de vue est superbe et Emma se délecte de ce moment de tranquillité. Avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir, la blonde se sent prête à courir. Les passages de vitesse intempestifs auront eu raison de ses mollets, qui dorénavant, ont besoin d'être détendus. Un dernier cliché dans la boîte et Emma revient sur ses pas jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle va devoir partager avec la jolie brune. Pour Emma, qui n'a eu personne dans sa vie depuis près de trois ans, c'est presque une torture.

\- Vous allez courir ?, demande Régina en voyant Emma sortir de la salle de bains en tenue de sport.

\- Oui, j'ai conduit presque six heures aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Je comprends. Je vous attends pour aller manger ?

\- Oui. Je serai là dans une bonne demi-heure.

\- À tout à l'heure.

Emma ferme la porte après avoir fait un signe de la main à Régina qui s'installait tranquillement sur le lit. Cette dernière, son bloc-notes sur les cuisses n'ose même pas l'ouvrir. Elle n'y arrive pas. Rien ne vient et rien ne lui fait envie. Comme si sa passion pour l'écriture s'était évaporée sans raison. Sachant que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister, elle attrape son téléphone et ouvre une nouvelle conversation avec clochette. Régina lui explique tout. De son départ ce matin jusqu'à cet instant assez incroyable. Si le matin même, on lui avait dit qu'elle dormirait ce soir avec une belle blonde, elle aurait ri de bon cœur. Elle envoie son message, et en attendant une réponse, sûrement très rapide, elle passe à ses échanges avec Robin. La brune remonte plusieurs jours en arrière et se rend compte que les quelques textos envoyés n'ont rien de tendre ou de délicat. Ce sont simplement des informations, des ordres ou des mots salaces que Régina détestait recevoir. Aucun mot amoureux. Aucun surnom mignon. Rien. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de le prévenir et reverrouille son téléphone.

Au bout de 35 minutes, Emma est de retour, dégoulinante de sueur. Le mois de novembre a beau être entamé, la chaleur du Texas est bien présente. Seulement deux ou trois mots sont échangés avant qu'elle ne file sous la douche, se prélasser avec plaisir. Un pantalon en toile sera très bien pour sortir manger, ce qu'Emma a hâte de faire, car son estomac lui fait part de son mécontentement. Une fois de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?, lance Emma durement en voyant son cahier noir sur les genoux de Régina.

La brune sursaute en entendant le ton presque agressif de la blonde. Elle ne la pensait pas déjà prête et son idiotie aura été punie.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?, insiste Emma avant de l'arracher des mains manucurées de la romancière.

\- Non ! Enfin oui, ce matin, mais je...

\- Comment avez-vous osé ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas, je me suis énervée et...

\- Et c'était une raison ?! En plus, vous vous foutez de moi !

\- Je n'ai lu que les deux premières lignes ! Quand j'ai compris ce que c'était, je l'ai refermé. Je vous le promets !, s'excuse Régina maladroitement en se relevant pour rejoindre Emma près de la porte.

\- Vous n'aviez même pas à l'ouvrir. Ne comptez pas sur moi ce soir. On se retrouve à la voiture, demain, à huit heures tapante. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je partirai sans vous.

Emma claque la porte de chambre sans que Régina ne puisse davantage s'excuser. Elle ne sait pas vraiment faire et aujourd'hui, ça lui cause préjudice. Pourquoi avoir pris ce satané bouquin?! Pourquoi être si intéressée par cette étrangère instable et caractérielle ?! Régina en aurait presque envie de pleurer. Emma est son seul repère ici, et elle ne veut absolument pas lui faire du mal. Chose qui est complètement ratée ce soir. D'autant plus qu'elle s'inquiète de savoir où elle va dormir et si elle ne va pas avoir trop froid. À travers la fenêtre, la brune cherche inexorablement la blonde du regard, scannant chaque coin de rue, chaque haie, mais elle finit par distinguer clairement Emma dans le pick-up. Légèrement rassurée, Régina se prépare pour dormir, peu confiante sur sa nuit à venir. Elle sait déjà que ses pensées ne la laisseront pas se reposer tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait des excuses correctes à Emma.

 _Le lundi 13 novembre 2017. Adrian, Texas. Je vais la laisser ici cette curieuse ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de prendre quelqu'un avec moi sur la route. Je devrais être seule et finalement, elle est là. Elle m'a soutenue, mais elle m'a trahie. Je la dépose à Williams et bye bye. Anna, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Même ce parcours, je ne suis pas capable de le faire rien que pour toi. Excuse-moi..._

Emma referme son cahier, car ses larmes commencent à couler. Ce soir, elle s'endormira triste, impuissante, perdue et dans sa voiture.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une review! Elles font un bien fou, c'est incroyable.

À très bientôt pour la suite. Si vous la voulez ;)


	6. Adrian - Albuquerque

Salut salut !

Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à toute une belle et merveilleuse année 2018 ! Qu'elle soit pour vous signe de réussite sur tous les plans. Professionnel, les études, les amours... TOUT ! Mais n'oubliez pas que le bonheur de tombe pas du ciel, va falloir se bouger pour l'avoir ;)

Puis, désolée pour ce looooong retard, mais la fin d'année a été mouvementé de mon côté ! Je n'ai même pas pu avancer mon histoire comme je le voulais. Bref, si je n'ai pas perdu trop de lectrices, voici la suite... Rappelez-vous... Régina est prise la main dans le sac avec le cahier d'Emma et cette dernière part dormir dans la voiture... Que se passera-t-il au petit matin... Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre !

Ensuite, guest Cynthia-1304 : Merci pour ta review et pour ton enthousiasme... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

Enfin, merci à Bonne Ame pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Adrian - Albuquerque**

Le lendemain matin est dur pour les deux femmes. Regina n'a quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, trop hantée par le regard noir de sa chauffeuse et Emma a passé une grosse partie de ses heures de sommeil à écrire dans son carnet, décrivant chaque sentiment et la cause de ceux-ci. Il est près de six heures du matin quand Emma revient délicatement dans la chambre afin de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée à traverser le désert. L'eau qui coule dans la douche réveille doucement Régina. Bercée par le bruit régulier du jet, la brune réalise qu'Emma est ici, ce qui lui étire un sourire matinal. Regina l'entend s'habiller, se coiffer, mais elle continue de faire semblant de dormir. C'est peut-être mieux de ne pas l'affronter à sa sortie de la salle de bains, comme hier soir. Elle garde ses yeux clos et écoute chaque bruit dans la pièce, à côté d'elle.

Quinze petites minutes plus tard, Emma est prête à repartir. Son sac sur le dos, elle regarde Régina dormir et sort de la chambre. "Dieu qu'elle est belle si apaisée" pense-elle avant de rejoindre le Midpoint Café pour un petit-déjeuner. Régina ne traîne pas et se lève en quatrième vitesse. Il est hors de question d'arriver après huit heures et jamais la brune n'aura été si rapide à se préparer. En même pas trente minutes, Régina est prête et attache sa valise sur le plateau arrière. Maintenant, elle doit trouver Emma et trouver les mots pour s'excuser. Incapable de choisir les bons termes pour ne pas paraître trop stupide ou trop curieuse. Pour une romancière, elle fait une pitoyable oratrice quand il s'agit de mettre en avant ses propres émotions.

Ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup le choix, donc ses pas la dirigent automatiquement vers le Midpoint Café. À cette heure, il y a peu de monde et la chevelure blonde apparaît dans son champ de vision. Son coeur s'accélère par l'appréhension, elle hésite terriblement, mais elle n'a pas le choix, car Régina ne fera pas 1500 kilomètres entourée d'une aura tendue. Elle a fait une erreur, elle doit la réparer.

\- Bonjour, commence Régina légèrement timide.

\- Déjà prête ? Parfait ! Mangez quelque chose et on partira. Je vous attends dans la voiture. N'oubliez pas, huit heures, dernier délai.

Sur ces ultimes paroles, Emma se lève, récupère son sac à dos et s'éclipse avant même que Régina n'ouvre la bouche. Retour à la case départ. La journée d'hier est à recommencer pour la brune, mais ce coup-ci, elle part avec un handicap: Emma la déteste. C'est la mine triste et le vague à l'âme que Régina demande un café noir et une part de tarte maison à la serveuse.

7h30. Les deux femmes sont en voiture et Emma enclenche la première vitesse afin de partir d'Adrian. Regina apprend par le GPS que le prochain arrêt est dans un peu plus de deux heures à Tucumcari, ce qui lui laisse le temps d'imaginer un discours succinct, mais surtout sincère et touchant. Régina mise tout sur ses mots alors elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais les minutes passent inexorablement et le silence devient de plus en plus assourdissant. Quarante, puis cinquante minutes s'écoulent et toujours rien. Le désert à perte de vue. Des panneaux défraîchis. Quelques cactus et beaucoup de poussière, voilà ce qui entoure le pick-up. Malgré l'automne bien avancé, le thermomètre de la voiture indique déjà 16 degrés à seulement sept heures vingt, à cause du décalage horaire en entrant au Nouveau-Mexique.

La tension est palpable. Emma roule de plus en plus vite sur cette route peu sécurisée et Régina ne sait pas quoi faire. Les remords la rongent de l'intérieur et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Même avec Robin, elle n'a jamais été si empreinte à faire des excuses. Il y a quelque chose de cassé chez cette blonde et Régina ne veut pas aggraver cette blessure, pour quelque chose de si futile. Elle doit se lancer, car elle veut revoir son sourire. Alors que Régina allait ouvrir la bouche, une sirène se fait entendre. Instinctivement, la conductrice regarde dans son rétroviseur intérieur et constate la voiture d'un shérif.

\- Fais chier !, jure-t-elle en tapant sa main contre le volant.

Régina remarque alors la cause de ce juron et ne peut s'empêcher de se tenir responsable. Emma ne serait pas dans cet état si la brune s'était mêlée de ses affaires. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard, et la jolie blonde s'est incrustée involontairement dans sa tête. Faisant occulter presque tout le reste. Après avoir ralenti, Emma se gare sur le bas-côté et pose ses mains sur le volant, attendant une interaction avec le shérif. Chose qui arrive rapidement quand ce dernier vient toquer à sa vitre.

\- Bonjour shérif, lance Emma, un sourire hypocrite collé sur le visage.

\- Vos papiers !

\- Bonjour !, salue chaleureusement Régina à son tour, un signe de la main en plus.

L'agent ne répond rien et attend patiemment les papiers du véhicule, ce que la blonde finit par lui fournir en quelques secondes. Il étudie d'abord son permis de conduire, dont la photo révèle sa phase heavy métal à l'adolescence, puis le document officiel qu'August lui a fourni à Chicago.

\- Vous vous croyez au dessus des lois en arrivant de la grande ville, dit-il en remarquant qu'Emma venait tout droit de Boston.

\- Nan, je ...

\- C'était pas une question ! Vous rouliez 20 miles à l'heure au dessus de la limitation de vitesse. Je vais vous verbaliser. Restez ici et ne tentez rien, je reviens.

Alors que le shérif retourne à sa voiture de fonction pour vérifier le papier de la location et le propriétaire de la voiture, Emma se crispe sur le volant sous les yeux impuissants de Régina.

\- Nan, mais pour qui il se prend à jouer les cow-boys et à user de son autorité comme ça ?! marmonne-t-elle davantage pour elle-même que pour sa compagne de route.

\- Il fait son boulot..., tente la brune, employant sa voix la plus délicate possible. Raté.

\- Vous...

\- Bien !,lâche le shérif, se montrant de nouveau à la vitre d'Emma, la faisant taire immédiatement des mots qu'elle aurait sûrement regrettés. Je vais faire le tour de la voiture, voir si tout est ok.

\- Vous plaisantez ! Elle est neuve !

\- Dans ce cas, ça sera vite fait..., concède-t-il, une once de mépris dans la voix.

\- Vous vous défoulez parce que vous ne voyez jamais personne, c'est ça !? Faut votre quota de PV pour bénéficier de la prime de Noël ?!, continue la blonde, aggravant son cas.

\- Emma !, l'appelle vivement Régina, pour que cette dernière lui porte de l'attention, mais trop tard, le shérif l'a entendu.

\- Veuillez descendre du véhicule en ouvrant la portière par la fenêtre que je puisse voir vos mains.

\- C'est une blague!, s'énerve un peu plus la conductrice, prête à exploser sa rage sur l'officier.

\- Emma, fais ce qu'il te dit. S'il te plaît, suggère délicatement Régina en posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde.

La douceur et la tristesse dans les yeux de Régina calment aussitôt la blonde qui ne voit plus que les étincelles briller sous le soleil levant. De plus, le passage au tutoiement affaiblit un peu plus Emma qui trouve cette femme aussi séduisante qu'agaçante. D'un hochement de la tête, elle accepte les mots de Régina et sort du pick-up comme lui a demandé le shérif. L'homme de loi effectue une fouille réglementaire après avoir ordonné à la jeune femme de poser ses mains sur le capot. Pendant que le shérif fait son travail, les pupilles jade d'Emma s'accrochent aux billes inquiètes de Régina, toujours assise sur son siège passager. La nuit dernière s'est envolée dans les méandres de l'oubli pour ne laisser que le plaisir d'une nouvelle rencontre entre elles. À travers le pare-brise, elles se comprennent et se sourient.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de recroiser ma route ! Est-ce clair?

\- Oui shérif, admet Emma en se redressant pour faire face à l'homme trapu.

\- Tenez !, dit-il en lui donnant son amende. Disparaissez maintenant !

Emma obéit militairement alors que le shérif retourne à sa voiture pour continuer sa ronde sur cette route quasiment déserte. Une fois installée et sa ceinture bouclée, Emma jette un œil à l'amende. Son visage se décompose à la lecture du papier gris clair.

\- Nan mais quelle ordure !, s'exclame-t-elle vigoureusement, à l'instant-même où la voiture de patrouille passe devant elle.

Elle offre son plus beau sourire hypocrite, mais dès lors où les gyrophares semblent suffisamment loin, sa colère revient de plus belle.

\- Excès de vitesse, je veux bien, mais outrage à agent, faut pas déconner ! Ils sont susceptibles au Nouveau-Mexique ?! 287 dollars, c'est pas l'abus de pouvoir, ça ?!

\- Emma, calmez-vous. Il aurait pu vous embarquer pour ça...

\- Donc, je m'estime heureuse de ne payer que 300 balles?

\- C'est ça. Et vous pouvez continuer votre périple...

\- Vous amener à Williams surtout !

\- Je sais que ce voyage est important pour vous. Je n'en connais pas les raisons mais j'ai bien vu votre peine au Bug Ranch et votre colère hier soir. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans votre vie personnelle, je vous le promets.

\- Laissez tomber !

\- Non, écoutez-moi. Oui, hier matin, j'ai ouvert votre carnet. J'étais en colère de ne pas continuer la route et votre amabilité ne jouait pas en votre faveur. Je ne dis pas ça pour remettre la faute sur vous, je veux juste que vous compreniez mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là. Bref, j'ai lu les deux premières lignes et ça m'a suffit pour comprendre que c'était trop important pour que je continue. Je l'ai refermé et je n'y ai plus touché. Jusqu'à hier soir. Avant d'aller dans la salle de bains, vous avez jeté votre sac sur le lit et votre cahier a failli tomber. Je l'ai récupéré et gardé dans les mains. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remis à sa place... Vous écrivez constamment dedans alors que moi, je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots correctement. Je suis auteur de métier, complètement à la ramasse en ce moment et j'attendais peut-être qu'une énergie nouvelle vienne m'aider. Je sais, c'est complètement stupide, mais croyez-moi, je suis extrêmement désolée de vous avoir blessée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Oui, arriver à Williams au plus tôt est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas qu'il vous embarque, mais aussi parce que ça me plaît de faire ce trajet avec vous.

Régina n'ose pas continuer et pourtant elle est prête à enchaîner si ça lui permet d'obtenir un pardon. Même si elle sent ses joues rougir par la gêne, elle garde ses yeux ancrés dans les émeraudes d'Emma, qui elle, est toujours silencieuse.

\- Où est passé ton tutoiement ?, lance Emma dans un sourire radieux.

C'est sa façon à elle de passer à autre chose et d'oublier le malencontreux quiproquo de la veille. Les mots de Régina l'ont beaucoup touchée, car au fond de ses yeux, Emma peut y lire toute sa sincérité. D'autant plus que son sentiment de plaisir est partagé. La blonde se sent comme en sécurité avec Régina à ses côtés et leur brouille d'hier soir l'avait remuée. Trop pour n'être qu'une simple chamaillerie avec une inconnue.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas.

\- Et bien détrompe-toi. Je préfère. Alors comme ça tu écris?

Les deux femmes commencent alors une discussion convenable entre deux personnes civilisées. Adieu la rancune et la culpabilité. Finalement, Emma et Régina n'auront pas vu le temps passer car rapidement les plaines désertiques font place à quelques habitations et bientôt Tucumcari se pointe à l'horizon. Ici le contraste est flagrant. Alors que derrière elles s'éloignent les plateaux poussiéreux à perte de vue, devant elles s'élèvent de hautes montagnes. La conductrice se dit à cet instant que le plus dur du parcours est à venir.

L'arrêt à Tucumcari ne sera pas long. Dans ce coin reculé du Nouveau-Mexique, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir hormis l'un des panneaux les plus spectaculaires de la 66. Certaines de ces enseignes d'anciens motels sont aujourd'hui inscrites au registre national des édifices historiques, et pour ce fait, elles méritent un arrêt et quelques photos. La ville abrite plusieurs de ces enseignes, ce qui permet aux deux femmes de se balader tranquillement, tout en dégourdissant leurs jambes avant de repartir. Un passage au Tee Pee Curios, la boutique de souvenirs de la ville en forme de tipi indien. Emma et Régina s'amusent comme deux enfants en découvrant des objets aussi insolites que ridicules. Elles achètent quand même un dessous de plat chacune avant de se rapprocher gentiment du pick-up pour reprendre la route.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elles vont observer le paysage défiler sous leurs yeux. Traverser des petites villes, mélangeant des traditions indiennes, espagnoles et mexicaines. Gravir les premières collines, donnant un avant-goût aux futurs cols montagneux. Discuter comme si elles partaient en voyage. Comme si elles étaient amies, mais en gardant une certaine distance entre la légèreté et l'intime.

Un vieux panneau métallique annonce l'entrée dans Cuervo. Cette petite ville quasiment abandonnée est pourtant connue dans tout le pays. Sa particularité ? Dans un mobile-home, vieux comme Hérode, une minuscule antenne de la poste permet de faire suivre le courrier. Quand il y en a. En remontant la rue, les deux jeunes femmes croisent un monsieur, abîmé par une vie difficile, accompagné d'une chèvre en laisse. Emma s'arrête brusquement. L'image est trop atypique pour la laisser passer. La blonde rejoint le vieil homme et lui demande poliment si elle peut le prendre en photo. Amusé par cette requête, le papi rigole, puis lui offre son plus beau sourire à cinq dents. Le mur de brique rouge, prêt à s'effondrer derrière lui, donne au temps et à l'espace une autre dimension. La voici dans les années cinquante après avoir utilisé la Doloréan du Doc. Emma fige l'instant. En sépia, ce cliché pourrait être confondu avec un d'époque et la conductrice en est fière. La blonde lui serre la main et le remercie chaleureusement avant de remonter en voiture.

\- Quoi? questionne Emma en remarquant le regard insistant de la brune.

\- Tu es... sérieuse... quand tu prends des photos.

Regina se flagelle mentalement en se rendant compte que le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était "magnifique" et non " sérieuse". « Quelle idiote », se dit-elle en tentant d'être à son tour, le plus sérieuse possible.

\- Tu es photographe ?

\- Non, c'est un passe-temps. Ça me détend et j'adore prendre le temps d'observer ce qui m'entoure.

\- C'est tellement à l'opposé de ce que tu me montres de toi depuis hier !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois... Je ne suis pas une fille facile, il faut le mériter pour voir la vraie moi..., lance Emma accompagnée d'un club d'oeil, faisant bien attention à laisser le sous-entendu en alerte. Viens, nous sommes arrivées !

Régina reste bloquée sur son siège, dans la voiture. Les paroles de la blonde flottant encore dans son esprit, et son clin d'œil lui fait imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Mais celui qui s'amarre dans son esprit, c'est celui où la jolie blonde flirte avec elle, et au lieu d'être perturbée, Régina sourit, visiblement à l'aise avec cette idée. Réalisant qu'elle fait attendre Emma devant le mobile-home, la brune se dépêche de la rejoindre, des papillons virevoltant dans l'estomac.

Une fois à l'intérieur du plus petit bureau de la poste, les deux jeunes femmes constatent qu'il n'y a personne. Pas de guichet. Sur le plus grand mur, de haut en bas, des petites caisses, où du courrier attend ici et là, sont installées. Ce sont sûrement les "boîtes aux lettres", toutes regroupées au même endroit pour faciliter le travail du facteur. Impressionnant. Une boîte postale plus conséquente, posée sur son pied en ferraille, permet l'envoi du courrier au-delà de ce petit territoire presque oublié. Emma prend ses photos, comme d'habitude, alors que Régina observe certains courriers.

\- Regarde Emma, cette enveloppe date d'il y a deux ans.

\- Étrange... La personne a peut-être déménagé, ou elle est décédée, en voyage... On ne peut pas savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! demande Régina, les trois vieilles enveloppes entre ses doigts. L'adresse a été écrite à la main et c'est la même écriture, donc la même personne... Et regarde les dates... Elles ont toutes été postées à deux mois d'intervalles.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, Sherlock Holmes ! déclare Emma, amusée et satisfaite que la brune se laisse aller à la découverte de ce voyage.

\- Y'a une adresse d'expéditeur derrière... Faut peut-être les renvoyer ?!

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes? Moi, je n'y aurais pas touché, je ne suis pas aussi curieuse...

\- Très drôle ! Donne-moi un stylo, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sur, j'en ai toujours un dans ma poche... Bouge pas, je vais en chercher un dans la voiture !

Alors que la blonde part en petite foulées jusqu'au pick-up, Régina n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de ces enveloppes. Oui, elle est curieuse, et si elle n'était pas raisonnable, elle les aurait sûrement déjà ouvertes. La curiosité est-elle si mauvaise que ça ? Quand les intentions sont bonnes, ne devrait-elle pas être considérée comme bénéfique ? Alors que Régina caressait le grain vieillissant du papier quasiment jauni de l'enveloppe, Emma revient tenant fièrement un stylo bille entre les doigts.

\- Merci !

Régina écrit rapidement un "Renvoi à l'expéditeur" sur chaque enveloppe et les glisse dans la boîte prévu pour le facteur. Satisfaite par son acte louable de la journée, la brune se retourne vers Emma, la tête haute. Le comportement vaniteux de Régina fait sourire la conductrice, qui récupère son stylo au moment où la romancière passe devant elle afin de rejoindre la voiture.

\- Tu viens ?! dit la brune, en attendant dans l'encadrement de la petite porte du mobile-home.

\- Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Dans la voiture, Emma jette un œil toutes les cinq minutes vers la brune, observant chaque grain de peau, chaque mimique, chaque geste. Elle avait déjà remarqué à Hydro que c'était une très belle femme, mais la côtoyer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, depuis hier matin, lui faisait voir les choses autrement. Son exe-fiancée était une grande brune, tout aussi jolie mais Régina avait quelque chose de plus. Un charisme qui n'échappe à personne, un sourire perturbant et un regard envoûtant. Son manque de relation depuis trois ans commence sérieusement à jouer sur son mental, d'autant plus que Régina ne l'aide pas en lui offrant des sourires tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elles ont cette facilité d'échange qu'ont les couples mariés depuis quinze ans, un humour fin qu'elles apprécient toutes les deux et des manies aussi irrésistibles l'une que l'autre. Car si Emma louche gentiment sur la brune, Régina aussi. À l'adolescence, Régina avait souvent remis en cause sa sexualité. Ses regards étaient plus attentifs sur la jolie silhouette d'une fille que d'un garçon. Elle imaginait régulièrement sa vie au bras d'une autre femme et surtout, la réaction de sa mère. Puis, il y a eu Daniel et ses questionnements se sont envolés dans la nature, jusqu'à hier.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, elle arrive à Blue Hole. Ce n'était pas un arrêt d'Anna, mais Emma a entendu dire que cet endroit était magique, alors elle ne peut pas faire autrement que de s'arrêter ici. Une fois garées sur le parking du parc, les deux femmes restent stupéfaites. Alors que les plaines arides et désertiques les accompagnent depuis ce matin, autour d'elles s'élève une véritable oasis de fraîcheur. Les premiers séquoias de l'ouest américain viennent chatouiller le ciel de leurs feuillages rouge-orangé, tout en laissant passer les rayons du soleil d'automne. Emma, greffée à son appareil photo, remonte les allées du parc, Régina scotchée à ses baskets. Toutes les deux marchent la tête vers le ciel, observant la beauté du paysage. Bientôt, l'horizon s'ouvre, devant elles, sur l'un des plus beaux phénomènes géologiques. Une cavité d'environ vingt-cinq mètres de profondeur alimentée par une source d'eau si limpide que ses reflets avec le soleil pourraient rivaliser avec la flamboyance des plus beaux cristaux. La cité des lacs naturels abrite d'autres étendues d'eau dont il est possible de profiter quand la chaleur le permet. Aujourd'hui, même s'il fait chaud pour un mois de novembre, Emma et Régina ne sont pas assez folles pour risquer d'attraper une grippe ou un autre virus suffisamment costaud pour les clouer au lit quelques jours.

Après une superbe balade entourée d'arbres majestueux, d'étangs éclatants, d'un soleil radieux et de petits animaux sauvages, les deux jeunes femmes repartent en direction de Santa Rosa où elles déjeunent rapidement. Emma a promis de rouler plus longtemps, elle le fera. Les estomacs rassasiés, les acolytes peuvent reprendre la route. De nouveau, le paysage se transforme. Les collines sont de plus en plus hautes jusqu'à ce que les premières montagnes des Rocheuses apparaissent au loin. Les cols sont plus serrés et les routes deviennent plus dangereuses. Régina n'est pas des plus rassurées et vient agripper la main d'Emma sur le pommeau de vitesse afin de lui transmettre son inquiétude. La blonde sourit de sentir les doigts fins sur elle, mais comprend très vite le problème. Aussi instinctivement que Régina, la conductrice glisse ses doigts entre ceux de la brune et lui serre les phalanges afin de lui léguer un peu de sa sérénité.

Emma fait un détour par Santa Fe, la capitale du Nouveau-Mexique, pour contempler la plus ancienne cité de l'ouest, perchée à près de 2100 mètres d'altitude, sur les traces du plus ancien alignement de la 66. La route est pénible, et heureusement que les amortisseurs du pick-up sont puissants et allègent les secousses, sinon les deux femmes seraient contraintes de consulter un kinésithérapeute prématurément. Le décor a des allures d'Espagne avec ses vieux bâtiments aux arêtes arrondis et aux torchis à la couleur d'argile. La touche mexicaine réside dans sa gastronomie, reconnaissable aux douces odeurs épicées qui s'échappent des quelques restaurants de la rue principale. Le dépaysement est sans appel alors qu'un peu plus au sud passe l'interstate.

Deux heures ont passé quand Albuquerque et son avenue gigantesque se livrent aux deux femmes. L'avenue principale d'Albuquerque est l'avenue du monde. Elle traverse entièrement la ville de part en part sur près de trente kilomètres. Plus d'une centaine de motels se partageaient cette immense voie, dont la plupart sont aujourd'hui abandonnés. C'est ici que les deux compères passeront la nuit avant de continuer leur périple, dès le lever du jour, demain matin. Elles prennent leurs repas à côté du Diner 66, dont son aspect typique des années 40 en fait l'un des plus beaux bâtiments sur le tracé. Aujourd'hui, l'ancien restaurant n'abrite qu'une association qui vise à sauvegarder la route 66 au Nouveau-Mexique. Maintenant que leurs estomacs sont contentés grâce à des plats aux saveurs d'ailleurs, les deux jeunes femmes profitent d'une soirée calme au coeur d'Albuquerque afin de découvrir cette ville et ses trésors. Alors qu'elles admirent la devanture du magnifique théâtre du centre-ville, le téléphone de Régina sonne, brisant leur discussion.

\- Cet appel a l'air de t'enchanter! fait remarquer Emma en voyant le visage de Régina passer de l'état lumineux à celui d'obscur.

\- Tu me donnes cinq minutes ?!

\- Prends ton temps, je vais marcher un peu plus loin.

Emma s'éloigne dans l'avenue tandis que Régina décroche tout en s'asseyant sur les marches du théâtre.

\- Robin !

\- Et ben, faut être mourant pour avoir de tes nouvelles !

\- Il me semble que tu n'as même pas daigné me dire au revoir quand je suis partie.

\- C'était mérité ! Tu me laisses comme ça, alors que je comptais sur toi ce week-end.

\- Si tu appelles pour que l'on continue cette discussion, qui visiblement, n'a aucune issue, je vais raccrocher, lance Régina, légèrement agacée par la tournure de la discussion.

\- Non, Régina, je voudrais savoir quand tu reviens.

\- Tu le fais exprès, ou tu es plus idiot que je le pensais?

\- Tu viens de m'insulter là, je rêve ?! s'emballe Robin en haussant la voix dans le combiné.

\- Robin, reprend la brune en tentant de garder son calme, mon père est gravement malade, les médecins lui ont donné quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois, alors je vais passer tout ce temps avec lui.

\- Ta soeur sera là ?

\- Pourquoi? Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Régina, tu peux arrêter avec cette vieille histoire ?!

\- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si elle sera là ?

\- Parce que si elle est là, elle peut s'en occuper ! lâche Robin tout à fait tranquillement, ce qui énerve définitivement Régina.

\- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite doublé d'une véritable ordure. Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi ! Y'a quatre ans je me suis fâchée avec ma sœur parce que j'étais aveuglée par mon amour, et aujourd'hui tu veux en plus que je laisse mon père pour toi... Tu n'as rien compris à la famille, Robin, et je suis heureuse que tu n'aies jamais pris le temps de poser une date pour notre mariage. Je ne rentrerai pas. Nous deux, c'est terminé.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Régina...

\- Et si, elle le peut, annonce joyeusement Emma en piquant le portable de Régina. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous perdez !

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Pour vous? Personne. Au revoir, répond-elle avant de raccrocher au nez de Robin. Dis, continue-t-elle en rendant le portable à la brune, j'ai vu un bar un peu plus loin, et comme ta conversation semblait terminée, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre.

\- Merci.

Emma et Régina remontent ensemble une cinquantaine de mètres avant de pénétrer dans le pub, d'où la musique jazzy s'envole des haut-parleurs. Installée à l'écart, un peu plus au calme et loin des tables de billard où un groupe d'amis semble très bien s'amuser, le serveur prend leur commande. Un mojito et une margarita.

\- Typiquement féminin !, lance Emma, une fois le serveur suffisamment loin.

\- Typiquement fêtarde, réplique Régina aussitôt.

\- C'est mal me connaître.

\- Tu me juges également...

\- On échange ?, propose alors la blonde pour se faire pardonner de sa maladresse.

\- Ok, accepte Régina, amusée par les échanges si simples avec la jolie conductrice.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais le cas "Robin". Oui, je t'ai entendu prononcer son prénom quand tu as décroché, ajoute Emma en voyant le regard étonné de Régina.

\- C'est mon ex-fiancé. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'on était ensemble et depuis un an, nous étions fiancés. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il me demande de choisir une date, mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé. Heureusement ! Aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et à sa carrière.

\- Sympa...!, lance ironiquement Emma en attendant la suite de l'histoire.

Une serveuse revient avec les deux cocktails posés sur un plateau noir. Délicatement, elle les place sur des dessous de verre en carton à l'effigie d'une marque de bière. Régina tend un billet de dix dollars et fait signe à la serveuse de garder la monnaie, ce qu'elle accepte bien rapidement. Le silence s'installe quelques secondes, le temps de boire une gorgée des cocktails qu'elles ont échangés, après avoir fait tinter leurs verres. La margarita n'est pas du tout au goût d'Emma, mais elle ne dit rien et se satisfait du petit sourire en coin de Régina, signe qu'elle jubile. Une fois les verres reposés, Régina ose expliquer un peu plus la situation avec Robin.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il prêchait les vertus de la solidarité, de la fraternité et de la charité. Il était bon avec les plus démunis et je me disais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Alors, on a commencé à se fréquenter quelques soirs, jusqu'à ce que je le croise avec ma sœur accrochée à son bras.

\- Outch !

\- Comme tu dis... Alors, certes, je le faisais attendre, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûre. Ma confiance aux autres a été réduite à néant quand j'avais à peine vingt ans et j'avais besoin de plus de temps. Il a tout fait pour se faire pardonner, et j'ai finalement accepté de sortir avec lui.

\- Et ta sœur?

\- Ils s'amusaient ensemble plusieurs soirs dans la semaine. Notre relation s'était déjà dégradée, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. C'est ce qui nous a séparés définitivement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle lundi.

\- Par amusés, tu parles de plan cul.

\- C'est plus vulgaire, mais oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, ton ex-fiancé, le plus serviable des hommes, le synonyme même de la bonté, était aussi l'ex plan cul de ta sœur. Tu lui as quand même pardonné, ce qui t'a coûté ta sœur au passage et aujourd'hui il préfère sa société à toi... Crois-moi, t'as bien fait de le lourder!

\- J'ai foutu en l'air la faible relation que j'avais avec ma soeur pour lui... Quelle idiote, j'ai été !

\- Te flagelle pas, ça ne sert à rien. Jeudi, tu vas la revoir et c'est peut-être l'occasion de rétablir certaines choses.

\- Peut-être..., souffle-t-elle avant d'échanger de nouveau son verre avec Emma.

\- Merci, j'en pouvais plus ! Comment tu peux boire un truc pareil ?

\- C'est une boisson pour les femmes, pas pour les ados !

\- En attendant, t'en as bu la moitié de mon cocktail pour ados !

\- C'était rafraîchissant..., dit-elle simplement en sirotant avec plaisir sa margarita.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?, demande Emma en revenant sur la conversation.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu m'as dit que ta sœur t'avait appelée lundi alors que ça fait 4 ans que vous ne vous parlez plus...

\- Elle habite avec notre père et il a du être hospitalisé en urgence. Après une série d'examen, ils lui ont décelé un cancer généralisé. Les médecins ne lui donnent que quelques semaines. C'est elle qui m'a prévenue.

\- C'est chez lui que tu te rends?

\- Oui. À Williams.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris l'avion ?

\- À Hydro, tu m'as clairement dit que mes histoires ne t'intéressaient pas et tous les vols étaient complets cette semaine.

\- Tu sais, parfois je ne pense pas toujours ce que je dis... Demain, nous partirons à l'aube pour rejoindre l'interstate.

\- Et ton parcours sur la 66?!

\- La route sera encore là dans quelques semaines. Tu dois retrouver ton père au plus vite et profiter de lui.

\- Emma... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas ici par hasard, merci du fond du cœur de faire ça pour moi.

\- De rien... Les vivants sont prioritaires face aux morts. Je reviendrai plus tard.

La brune se rapproche d'Emma en glissant ses fesses sur la banquette, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient suffisamment proches pour la remercier dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Emma n'a tellement pas l'habitude des marques d'affections si brutales qu'elle réagit tardivement. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle s'autorise à rendre ce qu'on lui offre. Dans ses bras, elle peut ressentir toute la gratitude de la brune, ce qui lui procure, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un sentiment de fierté. Elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Cette petite brune est entrée dans sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, mais peut-être que c'est justement cette petite brune venue de nulle part, qui l'aidera à se réconcilier avec elle-même. En attendant, les effluves du parfum de Régina commencent à lui monter à la tête et avant de faire un geste maladroit, elle se recule, clôturant ainsi ce moment intime entre elles deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?, questionne Emma en s'éloignant légèrement avant de reprendre son verre pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Je pense que je vais rester près de mon père et ensuite, j'improviserai. Je peux écrire partout alors, je verrai ce que me dicte mon avenir.

\- Oklahoma City ne va pas te manquer ?

\- La ville non, mais Leroy oui. Je crois que c'est mon seul ami avec Clochette.

\- Leroy...?! Un barman trapu et très gentil ?

\- Oui, tu le connais ?, s'étonne Régina, stupéfaite que le monde soit si petit.

\- Le connaître est peut-être un bien grand mot, mais je l'ai rencontré lors de mon passage à Oklahoma City. On a été voir un match de basket ensemble.

\- Tu as réussi à le sortir de sa tanière ?

\- À vrai dire, je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup le choix. Attends, j'ai une photo dans mon téléphone.

La blonde fouille alors dans sa poche de jeans afin de récupérer son mobile. Chose faite, elle cherche dans ses dossier celui sur Oklahoma City, puis les quelques photos prises lors du match.

\- C'est lui?, demande-t-elle en tendant son téléphone à Régina.

\- Oui ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Il a l'air si content. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il méritait une belle soirée comme celle-là.

\- Ah mais attends... Tu es l'amie dont il m'a parlé !? Incroyable!

\- Il a parlé de moi?

\- Il t'a juste évoquée, quand je lui ai dit qu'il se sous-estimait.

\- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire!

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose de superbe derrière le pub. Il tient beaucoup à toi et ça serait dommage de perdre l'amitié que vous avez construite. Même si tu déménages, ne perds pas contact avec lui.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, rassure-toi.

Tranquillement, les deux femmes continuent de discuter en appréciant leur cocktail respectif. Elles sont idéalement placées à une petite table dans un box, ce qui les sépare un peu du reste de la salle et facilite leurs échanges. L'atmosphère est détendue et quand un groupe de garçon quitte une table de billard, Emma propose de s'amuser un peu. Régina accepte malgré son ignorance dans les règles et de la façon de jouer. Après quelques explications et démonstrations, la brune est fin prête pour débuter la partie. Simplement, elles finissent leurs cocktails tout en jouant, ce qui a le mérite de détendre Régina plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se prend au jeu, et fait tout pour jouer le mieux possible, ce qui plaît beaucoup à Emma. Derrière ses airs de coincée en tailleur se cache une femme terriblement attirante, intelligente et drôle, avec une envie de vivre au-delà des blessures du passé.

* * *

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et dans le chapitre suivant les confidences commenceront à être plus intime. Elles se rapprocheront, et s'éloigneront encore... Ce n'est pas encore gagné pour elles, mais je suis certaine que tout finira bien... Pas vous?!

N'hésitez surtooouuut pas à laisser une review ! C'est le genre de chose dont on devient vite accro ;)

À très bientôt !

So'


	7. Albuquerque - Holbrook

Bonjour à vous!

Les semaines ne sont pas assez longues! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7!

Quelques explications, des émotions qui évoluent, un rapprochement évident, et pourtant, il reste encore du chemin!

Bonne lecure!

* * *

 **Albuquerque - Holbrook**

De retour à l'hôtel, Emma et Régina passent chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Elles n'ont réservé qu'une chambre et le lit est, pendant quelques minutes, sujet à débattre. Pour Régina, il est évident qu'Emma doit dormir correctement puisqu'elle conduit. Quant à Emma, la brune doit être en forme pour s'occuper de son père le lendemain. Après moultes arguments des deux parties, elles décident enfin de se partager le lit. Aucune des deux ne dormira sur le fauteuil. L'heure de se coucher arrive trop vite pour les deux femmes et c'est avec une certaine gêne qu'elles se glissent en même temps sous la couette.

Les minutes passent et Emma n'a pas bougé d'un orteil alors que la romancière s'est tournée sur le côté, dos à la blonde. Puis, alors qu'elle pensait Régina au pays des songes, des sanglots étouffés viennent briser le silence nocturne. Le côté surprotecteur d'Emma revient au galop, comme du temps où Anna faisait des cauchemars, et c'est sans se poser de question que la blonde se tourne à son tour vers Régina pour l'envelopper de ses bras rassurants.

\- J'ai peur pour mon père et pour ce qu'il va arriver, murmure Régina, apaisée dans les bras d'Emma.

\- La mort, ça fait peur à tout le monde. Tu dois profiter de ses derniers jours pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, même si ce n'est pas agréable. Tu ne dois pas le laisser partir si tu n'as pas tout réglé avec lui. Tu t'en voudras et ça te hantera le restant de ta vie.

\- Il y a des choses trop douloureuses que je ne peux pas évoquer, parce que ça lui fait du mal aussi.

Profitant du noir de la nuit, Régina se retourne dans le creux des bras de la blonde, afin de lui faire face, tout en gardant leur proximité si intime. Emma comprend ce besoin nécessaire d'être sécurisée et accentue leur rapprochement en posant sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de la romancière, après avoir resserré ses longs bras fins.

\- Tu ne changeras pas les évènements avec des "si"... Surtout quand ça sera trop tard. Même si ça fait mal, parfois, il faut crever l'abcès pour avancer.

\- Quand j'avais 17 ans... Ma mère... Elle a fait assassiner deux personnes... dont... dont le garçon que j'aimais, avoue Régina en fermant les yeux, craignant d'être repoussée par Emma.

Cette dernière accepte les révélations, comprenant que c'est quelque chose de difficile pour l'écrivaine. Régina, portée par le silence d'Emma, se force à évoquer ce qui la tourmente depuis plus de quinze ans.

\- Je l'ai appris par hasard et c'est moi qui ai prévenu la police. C'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui, elle est en prison. Je n'en ai jamais discuté avec mon père, car le sujet a toujours été tabou.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Régina. Ta mère est en prison parce qu'elle a fait de graves erreurs. Elle est responsable de ses actes.

\- Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours peur de ce que pourrait dire mon père si un jour le sujet Cora devait être abordé ?

\- Parce que, justement, vous n'en avez jamais parlé... C'est le silence qui te rend si mal. Vous devez discuter de tout ça pour que tes craintes s'apaisent et finissent par disparaître.

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

\- J'ai toujours raison..., ajoute la blonde tendrement afin d'apaiser Régina, délicatement blottie contre elle.

\- Bonne nuit Emma.

\- Bonne nuit.

Alors que la brune finit par s'endormir rapidement, Emma n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle vient de prendre une décision totalement irréfléchie et non sans conséquences. Elle qui avait mis des mois à se préparer pour ce voyage en quête de rédemption, la voilà prête à tout changer pour cette famille qu'elle ne connait pas. Délicatement, elle s'extirpe du lit et du corps de Régina. À l'autre bout de la pièce, sur une petite table, se trouve son calepin. Elle écrit beaucoup moins dedans depuis l'arrivée de la romancière sur son chemin et les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant.

 _Le mercredi 15 novembre 2017. Albuquerque, Nouveau-Mexique. Bonsoir Anna. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour la décision que j'ai prise. Cette femme va perdre son père. C'est une douleur que nous avons connue, et quand c'est possible, c'est un traumatisme qu'on doit préparer. Si je peux l'aider, en lui permettant de voir son père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je dois le faire. Je pense que toi, mieux que quiconque, peut me comprendre. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas tenir ma promesse aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai. Pour toi. Pour nous. Ma vie n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines depuis ce jour-là, alors je peux bien attendre encore un peu et continuer de faire semblant. Je suis devenue douée à ce jeu là. Elsa le sait. Elle voit tout, mais elle respecte mon mutisme et patiente. Tu m'as considérée comme ton pilier, mais notre sœur est plus forte que moi. Je ne te mérite pas._ _  
_

Un point final vient délivrer des larmes qui ne cherchaient qu'à couler. Emma reste ainsi quelques minutes tentant de calmer son cœur meurtri et de sécher ses larmes rebelles. De retour dans le lit, avec la plus grande des délicatesses, Emma s'installe pour commencer à sombrer dans les songes d'un sommeil réparateur. À peine commençait-elle à piquer du nez que Régina se retourne et s'engouffre machinalement dans les bras d'Emma, ce qui réveille cette dernière immédiatement. Jambes entremêlées, bras enroulés, Régina semble paisible et loin dans son sommeil. La blonde, quant à elle, se concentre afin d'espérer faire abstraction de la présence de la divine brune, dont les courbes deviennent très distinctes en étant collée à Emma de la sorte.

Après une nuit assez agitée, il est 6h30 quand le réveil d'Emma sonne trop tôt au goût de Régina. Autant dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, son humeur n'est pas des meilleures. Pourtant, quand elle réalise où elle se trouve, la brune regagne une sérénité perdue. Son visage blotti contre la poitrine d'Emma et son corps protégé par les bras musclés de la blonde, Régina referme ses yeux, savourant un instant presque idyllique. Mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas et très vite la réalité la rattrape. Aujourd'hui, elle retrouve son père et sa sœur. Les questions commencent à fuser dans son esprit si bien que son rythme cardiaque accélère et Emma le ressent.

\- Ne stresse pas... Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que tu es sa fille, souffle tendrement Emma afin de calmer la romancière.

\- J'ai si peur et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas reconnaître l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui ?, demande délicatement la conductrice avant de recevoir pour unique réponse un hochement positif de la tête brune. C'est ton père, Régina. Malade ou non, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui ou de la maladie. Il faudra que tu sois forte pour pouvoir passer de merveilleuses journées avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai les épaules pour ça.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois te réconcilier avec ta sœur. À deux, vous serez plus fortes et vous y arriverez.

\- Merci, Emma.

\- Aller, va te préparer, moi je vais acheter de quoi manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Prends ton temps. Prends soin de toi. Quand je reviens, je veux que tu sois d'attaque pour ton paternel. Deal ?

\- Deal, accepte Régina en souriant, avant de poser naturellement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Dans un bref mouvement de recul, Régina s'éloigne d'Emma, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche ouverte, signe de sa stupeur. La blonde, quant à elle, n'a pas bougé, perdue entre plaisir et manque.

\- Excuse-moi ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupe-t-elle en se levant du lit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tente de la rassurer Emma en reprenant bien soin de cacher son trouble, tout en s'en allant vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Emma, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ça va j'te dis. File te préparer, tu veux manger quoi? finit-elle par demander en récupérant ses clefs de voiture et son porte-monnaie.

\- Peu importe. Tu es sûre que tout va bien entre nous?!

\- Mais oui. À tout de suite! lance-t-elle gaiement avant de refermer la porte pour courir jusqu'au pick-up.

Arrivée à la voiture, Emma s'engouffre dans l'habitacle et s'effondre sur le volant. Elle se fustige à voix haute pour avoir ressenti quelque chose lors de ce baiser malencontreux. Régina est triste et Emma est la seule présente à cet instant. En sachant que son ex est un véritable crétin, Emma est désignée d'office pour des élans comme ce magnifique et rapide baiser. Après s'être giflée mentalement pour avoir qualifié ce baiser de magnifique, Emma allume enfin le moteur pour se rendre à la boulangerie la plus proche. Si au passage, elle pouvait dégoter une station -service, elle mettrait un peu plus de temps pour retourner à la chambre d'hôtel, ce qui l'arrangerait grandement.

De son côté, Régina est toujours aussi pétrifiée. Cachée derrière la couette, comme si c'était une armure, la brune n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler les derniers événements. Surtout un. Le baiser ! Elle se sentait si bien, si détendue, si mise en valeur, si à sa place, qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi. Le baiser est venu naturellement, comme si elle l'embrassait pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée avant de partir au travail. Et elle a aimé. Les lèvres fines d'Emma sont encore dans sa tête quand elle attrape son téléphone. Elle doit à tout prix le dire à Clochette. Tout en se préparant dans la salle de bains, Régina attend la réponse de son amie impatiemment. Les minutes semblent des heures, si bien que toutes les quinze secondes, Régina vérifie si elle n'a pas loupé un message. Rien. Finalement, la notification d'un nouveau message reçu arrive, en même temps qu'Emma revient dans la chambre.

\- Robin? demande Emma en voyant Régina pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- Non, non ! Avec hier, son ego en a pris un coup, il n'insistera pas.

\- Quel connard ! marmonne Emma en posant plusieurs sacs de viennoiseries sur la petite table de la chambre. À table, princesse !

Le surnom fait palpiter le cœur de Régina bien plus vite que tous les baisers de Robin réunis. Cette sensation de plaisir, ajouté au "Wow, j'y crois pas ! T'as enfin ouvert les yeux?!" de Clochette, la font immédiatement rougir. Régina était de ces adolescentes qui devaient suivre une bonne conduite et un modèle familial exemplaire. Alors même si son regard et certaines de ses envies se dirigeaient très régulièrement vers les filles, ses baisers et son corps étaient destinés aux garçons. Elle a, de ce fait, enfoui au fond d'elle une attirance qu'elle ne comprenait pas pour être comme toutes ses copines, un petit-copain au bras. Mais depuis qu'elle a rencontré cette blonde, aussi enquiquinante qu'attentionnée, toutes ses bases structurelles sont remises en cause. Laissant alors ses multiples questions à plus tard, Régina sort son plus beau sourire et vient prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Emma, comme si de rien n'était.

Un brossage de dent pour les deux femmes et les voilà sur la route à la recherche du panneau indiquant l'interstate 40. Régina s'en veut de priver Emma de la fin de son périple, mais elle ne peut pas refuser cette proposition. Arriver un jour plus tôt est une aubaine qu'elle n'aura pas deux fois. Alors elle se tait, et laisse la blonde stopper son chemin de croix pour l'aider. Cela fait à peine trois kilomètres, qu'elle entame déjà leur course sur l'autoroute. Tout droit, pendant près de six cent bornes et, d'après le GPS, elles seront arrivées en début d'après-midi. Régina et Emma discutent peu, l'une est concentrée sur la route tandis que l'autre pense à l'arrivée. Le paysage n'a rien à voir avec la 66, car la deux fois trois voies mange une grande partie du panorama. Hormis le bitume et les terre-pleins de sécurité, le spectacle se résume à des plateaux secs et des montagnes rouges. Adieu les petites villes fantômes et autres localités atypiques. Emma reviendra à Albuquerque plus tard, c'est une certitude. Malgré son besoin viscéral de suivre les dernières traces de sa petite sœur, Emma ressent cette nécessité d'aider Régina et sa famille. Comme si aider les Mills apaiserait un peu sa propre erreur.

Près de deux heures après leur départ, les deux jeunes femmes font un arrêt à Gallup, dernière ville avant de traverser la frontière pour pénétrer dans l'Arizona. Emma devait, avant sa rencontre avec la belle brune, s'arrêter au El Rancho Hôtel dans cette ville si particulière. Ce motel est réputé pour avoir été l'un des meilleurs établissements hôteliers du Nouveau-Mexique. De nombreuses grandes stars du cinéma, comme Kirk Douglas, John Wayne ou encore Spencer Tracy, sont venues séjourner dans ce magnifique lieu quand, à proximité de Gallup, se jouaient bon nombre de westerns pour les studios Hollywoodiens. L'immense hall à la structure boisée est recouvert des portraits autographiés de ces acteurs et actrices venus, un jour, vivre leur rêve américain.

Emma a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et d'un bon café pour continuer la route. C'est si monotone sur l'autoroute, que la fatigue la gagne plus vite et il est hors de question de causer le moindre accident. La blonde occulte complètement son objectif et range définitivement son appareil photo dans son sac de sport, mais garde près d'elle son deuxième cahier, déjà bien entamé. Alors que la conductrice vérifie les niveaux sous le capot, Régina est partie chercher deux cafés au distributeur de la station-service. Pour contenter l'appétit gourmand d'Emma, elle tient sous le bras un paquet de gâteaux. Des sablés au chocolat. Après avoir essuyé ses mains noircies par le cambouis à l'aide d'un chiffon déjà sale, la Bostonienne s'assoit sur le plateau arrière et tend sa main à Régina pour qu'elle fasse de même. Regardant suspicieusement les mains peu propres d'Emma pendant quelques secondes, la brune finit par glisser ses doigts manucurés dans la paume chaude de la mécanicienne en herbe. Le tailleur de cette dernière, heureusement en mode pantalon, lui permet facilement de grimper et ainsi de s'asseoir près de la jolie blonde. Elles partagent ensemble quelques gâteaux tout en parlant du chemin qui leur reste à parcourir. Elles semblent connectées l'une avec l'autre, ayant pour seul objectif : Williams.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi? demande Régina précautionneusement.

\- Je le fais pour moi, avant tout.

\- Tu es si énigmatique...

\- Nan... Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sache seulement que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je reprendrai ma route, plus tard. En attendant, rejoignons ton père, dit Emma en descendant du plateau avant de se tourner vers la brune pour l'aider à descendre.

La maladresse enfantine de Régina revient au galop quand son peton gauche ripe sur le marchepied arrière du pick-up. Perdant l'équilibre alors que la brune s'apprêtait à descendre, c'est Emma qui, en l'attrapant par la taille, lui permet de retrouver une stabilité en posant des mains sur les épaules de la conductrice. Régina retrouve le sol ainsi, dans cette position si proche d'Emma.

\- Tu me tombes déjà dans les bras? lance Emma, un brin d'amusement dans la voix, mais le regard troublé.

\- Apparemment... confirme sur le même ton la brune, tout aussi perturbée.

\- Viens, on a de la route qui nous attend.

Le moment semblait presque trop parfait pour qu'il soit réel. Régina ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive, mais ce sentiment de bien-être quand Emma est près d'elle lui plaît énormément. Elle se sent rassurée, apaisée, en sécurité, forte, déterminée et bien d'autres choses encore. La brune pourrait affronter beaucoup de ses démons si Emma lui accordait sa présence plus longtemps. Emma, quant à elle, a compris depuis ce matin qu'elle n'était pas insensible à cette brune sortie de nulle part. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser envahir par ce sentiment, qui, de toute façon, finira par faire souffrir. De plus, elle n'est pas prête à s'offrir une chance tant qu'elle ne sera pas en paix avec sa culpabilité et ses reproches.

Les voilà reparties depuis bientôt près de dix minutes. Seules les notes de musique viennent fendre l'air ambiant, tandis que Régina regarde au loin les dernières montagnes du Nouveau-Mexique se dessiner. Il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde sur l'interstate et la conduite devient plus intéressante pour Emma qui s'ennuyait du trajet si longiligne. Les miles défilent au compteur quand à l'horizon, deux voitures, garées sur le bas-côté, apparaissent. Plus les deux femmes s'approchent, plus elles se rendent compte qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Emma allait continuer sa route quand Régina pose sa main sur le bras de la blonde, l'intimant du regard de s'arrêter pour les aider. Emma n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. La blonde est la première à descendre, à la fois énervée de s'être arrêtée et inquiète pour les automobilistes. Elle sait que trop bien les dégâts que peut causer un accident de la route. D'après les premières constatations, une seule personne semble plus blessée que les autres. À savoir, maintenant, si cela relève d'une urgence vitale ou non.

\- Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît. Laissez la respirer! ordonne vivement Emma en s'agenouillant rapidement devant la blessée. Vous avez appelé les pompiers ?

\- Oui, y'a 15 minutes environ, annonce un homme visiblement très inquiet par le sort de la femme au sol.

\- Mademoiselle, serez ma main si vous m'entendez.

Pas de réponse.

\- Mademoiselle ? répète Emma en plaçant ses doigts sur la jugulaire de la jeune femme afin de détecter son rythme cardiaque.

Emma ne dit rien mais son état est très critique, car ni sa poitrine, ni son ventre ne se soulèvent. De plus, elle ne ressent aucune pulsation sous ses doigts, et ignore depuis combien de temps elle est ainsi. Emma doit agir expressément. Sans tarder.

\- Régina, appelle immédiatement les pompiers et précise qu'il y a un arrêt cardiaque! Ensuite, éloigne tout le monde, je ne veux personne ici !

La brune ne pose aucune question et se précipite pour exécuter la demande d'Emma. L'appel ne dure que quelques secondes car les pompiers comprennent le message et annoncent qu'ils arriveront très rapidement avec le matériel adéquat. Malgré quelques réticences, les quatre personnes présentes coopèrent et Régina tente de rassurer le jeune homme qui commence à pleurer.

\- Mon amie va tout faire pour aider cette jeune femme et les pompiers ne vont plus tarder. Gardez espoir, finit-elle par dire en se retournant vers Emma.

Dans une délicatesse incroyable, la blonde couche correctement la blessée sur le dos avant que, d'un geste franc et sûre de ses actes, elle n'entame un massage cardiaque. Régina observe la scène qui paraît surréaliste. Elle-même sent la tension au plus profond de son être en regardant Emma tenter de sauver la vie de cette inconnue. La romancière indique à toutes les personnes de ne pas bouger et rejoint doucement son amie. En silence, simplement, la brune s'accroupit aux côtés d'Emma, à genoux devant le corps allongé, exécutant avec exactitude la pression sur la cage thoracique. Sans faiblir. Sans sourciller. Régina réalise que la blonde accorde son massage sur la chanson "Staying alive" des Bee Gees qu'elle fredonne inlassablement pour ne pas perdre une seconde de rythmique. Une main dans le dos vient apporter courage et force à une Emma qui commence à sentir ses muscles se tétaniser.

Finalement, le bruit de la sirène des pompiers vient briser le silence de mort. Ils arrivent enfin et les accidentés débutent ensemble de grands gestes avec les bras afin de se faire voir par les secours. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine d'uniformes les entourent dont quatre accourent vers Emma.

\- Je masse depuis 5 minutes environ. 100 pulsations par minute, annonce posément la blonde avant de laisser sa place aux pompiers qui prennent le relais.

\- Très bien, on s'en occupe. Bon travail.

Emma s'éloigne alors de la jeune femme qui gît toujours sur le sol, inerte. Secouant ses bras tout en marchant loin de tous, la blonde a besoin de souffler après cette épreuve qui n'était pas prévue. Elle s'en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir eu envie de s'arrêter, de ne pas avoir eu envie de vouloir s'occuper de se problème. Seule, elle aurait filé sans prendre en compte la détresse des gens et la gravité de la situation. Emma est affaiblie et sa confiance en elle frôle avec le zéro depuis ce jour où elle n'a pas su sauver sa sœur. Grâce à Régina, elle sait qu'elle est capable de faire les bons choix. Alors qu'elle est adossée au pick-up, la brune revient enfin vers elle, après avoir pris des nouvelles de la jeune femme, prête à rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche. D'un pas décidé, l'air neutre, Régina s'approche le regard planté dans celui d'Emma. À hauteur de la blonde, la romancière ouvre ses bras et les glisse, sans demander la permission, autour de la taille de la conductrice, avant de la serrer fortement. Emma ne sait pas comment réagir, mais comprend que Régina est chamboulée et que c'est sa façon de se sentir rassurée. La blonde est, elle aussi, bouleversée. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec un blessé et cela fait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforce de combattre. C'est trop d'un coup pour Emma, qui veut vite reprendre sa route. Alors qu'elle entraîne Régina, toujours dans ses bras, vers sa portière, un pompier l'interpelle.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, répond-elle en se retournant vers l'homme de feu.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Emma Swan.

\- Emma Swan, cette jeune femme est pour vous, l'informe-t-il officiellement avant de la saluer militairement et de partir.

Emma et Régina regardent le pompier s'éloigner et rejoindre l'un des camions pour continuer son travail.

\- Que voulait-il dire?

\- Que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

Régina est surprise presque choquée par le ton presque sans émotions d'Emma face à cette excellente nouvelle. La blonde agit comme si ce n'était pas important. Comme si elle ne s'accordait pas ce mérite. Avant que la conductrice ne remonte en voiture, Régina l'intercepte, une grande incompréhension dans le regard.

\- Emma, attends ! C'est tout ce que ça te fait? Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Peu de personnes auraient fait ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu es une femme généreuse, attentionnée, dévouée et tu te comportes comme si tu t'en foutais. Tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter tout à l'heure ? N'est ce pas ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu agis et réagis comme ça ?

\- Régina, commence Emma en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les billes chocolatées de la brune, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui me motive. Alors ne me juge plus jamais. Maintenant, si tu veux rejoindre ton père, monte en voiture.

La blonde n'attend pas plus longtemps, ni de réponse de la part de Régina, avant de passer derrière le volant pour allumer le contact. La romancière sort de sa léthargie et contourne rapidement le pick-up afin de grimper à l'intérieur. Emma ne veut pas discuter de tout ça ? Très bien. Régina n'ouvrira plus la bouche. De nouveau, les deux voyageuses se murent dans leur silence.

Peu après leur départ et la traversée de la frontière, le paysage se modifie légèrement. Les montagnes ont disparu et seul les plaines désertiques et le retour du froid entourent l'autoroute. Ici, les climats sont les plus extrêmes. Les hivers et les nuits sont très froids et la canicule frappe l'été. L'eau est rare, et n'est pas raccordée à toutes les maisons. Il faut aller la chercher directement à la source naturelle la plus proche ou dans les commerces où elle coute cher.

Les miles défilent pendant qu'Emma cogite en tenant fermement son volant. Si elle s'arrête de rouler, elle va vomir. Elle va vomir parce qu'elle se dégoûte. Parce qu'elle a honte. Parce qu'elle a peur. Parce que trop d'émotions l'habitent et qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment prête à les affronter. Ce voyage était peut-être une erreur. Prématuré. Malgré tout, sa rencontre avec Régina lui a permis d'accélérer son processus de guérison. Emma n'aurait pas combattu certaines de ses craintes si la brune n'avait pas été là. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'une main tendue s'approche d'elle, la blonde se braque et fout tout en l'air.

Régina quant à elle se sent perdue. Perdue entre l'impatience de voir son père, la peur d'affronter la maladie et son envie de découvrir davantage Emma. Elle n'a pas oublié ce baiser furtif échangé et sent encore sur sa bouche le gout sucré des lèvres d'Emma. Trop d'événements se bousculent dans sa vie et elle est incapable de faire le tri. D'un côté ce qui est nécessaire et de l'autre, ce qui est futile. Dans sa tête, elle commence à faire une liste, comme une de celle où les contre et les pour partagent la page en deux. D'instinct son père est placé en premier dans la colonne des pour et Robin dans celle des contre. Derrière Mr Mills vient s'ajouter Zéléna, un déménagement, Clochette, Leroy, l'écriture, vivre, pardonner, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, écouter son instinct... et plein d'autres choses encore. Quant à celle des contre, Robin est accompagné de Cora, d'Oklahoma City, se faire dicter sa vie, être le jouet de quelqu'un... Puis, son regard, qui était perdu dans le défilement du paysage bitumé, se pose sur Emma. Son cœur lui dit de la mettre dans les pour et sa raison l'intime de la glisser dans les contre. Ouvrir sa vie à une nouvelle personne risquerait de compliquer les choses et elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Son père va avoir besoin de toute son attention et ça serait se disperser. D'autant plus que son cœur bat de plus en plus fort quand Emma est près d'elle. C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, son père est sa priorité. C'est avec cette prise de conscience en tête qu'elle détourne les yeux de la jolie blonde. Pour ne pas changer d'avis.

Un peu plus d'une heure et demie après avoir quitté les lieux de l'accident, Emma sort de l'autoroute afin de rejoindre Holbrook. C'est une petite ville dont l'élevage est l'activité principale et ça se remarque. D'un côté de la route 66, route sur laquelle se trouve Holbrook, il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue tandis que de l'autre côté se regroupent motel, épiceries, maisons, restaurants et commerces divers. Le privé d'un côté et le professionnel de l'autre. Cette ville a la particularité d'avoir une ancienne station de chemin de fer construite dans les années 1880 afin accentuer la conquête de l'Ouest. Le nom de la ville fut donné en l'honneur de H. R. Holbrook, l'ingénieur en chef de la compagnie de chemin de fer, qui passa toute sa carrière à faire du train le meilleur transport de l'Ouest. Emma sait qu'il y a un restaurant non loin de la vieille gare et souhaite déjeuner dans celui-ci.

Ce restaurant est une ode à l'histoire de cette ville. Dans les années 30, la sécheresse et des tempêtes de sable s'abattirent sur le Middle West. Étant dans l'incapacité de vivre dans de telles conditions, des milliers de fermiers de l'Oklahoma et de l'Arkansas désertèrent vers l'Ouest. C'est, en tout, pas loin de trois millions de personnes qui quittèrent leurs maisons, leurs biens, leurs racines pour offrir à leurs familles une vie meilleure. Après une croisade à travers des paysages martiens et des campagnes inhospitalières, beaucoup de ces pionniers bifurquèrent vers Holbrook, terre d'espoir.

Emma se gare devant la gare et semble émerveillée. Elle est vraiment d'origine et paraît très bien entretenue. C'est un spectacle pour les yeux et du bonheur dans les souvenirs. C'est quand Régina se met à remuer sur son siège, afin se regrouper ses affaires, que la conductrice réalise qu'elle a été horrible avec sa passagère.

\- Excuse-moi, lance-t-elle doucement avant que la brune ne s'évanouisse dans la nature. Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi.

\- J'aimerais juste te comprendre.

\- Ne va pas te méprendre, je suis contente que cette jeune femme soit en vie, même s'il est fort probable qu'elle ait des séquelles à vie. Ce sont mes actes qui m'ont remuée plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Et tu as raison, je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais de toi que ce que tu as bien voulu me dire, autrement dit, pas grand chose. J'accepte tes excuses, si tu acceptes les miennes, répond-elle, amère, en tendant la main et en affichant un sourire de façade.

\- Un jour, peut-être, je t'expliquerai mieux les choses, promets implicitement Emma en glissant sa main dans celle de la brune.

\- Peut-être, répète-t-elle songeuse avant de descendre de voiture.

Emma reste seule dans l'habitacle et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, son cœur se brise. La blonde ressent cette sensation désagréable de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que Régina, et pire encore, de ne pas parler de la même chose. Regina met une distance entre elles et Emma ne peut que l'accepter. Dans quelques heures, elles se diront au revoir. Sa passagère retrouvera sa famille et Emma reprendra son périple en solitaire. C'est mieux ainsi, mais en attendant, elles vont manger, ensemble, dans ce restaurant d'époque, avant de finir leur route jusqu'à Williams.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, une arrivée à Williams plutot froide entre les frangine, les longues discussions commencent avec Mr Mills et les pendules se remettent à zéro. Quant à Emma, vous en saurez plus sur elle ;)

Merci à vous de continuer de lire mon histoire même si je ne publie pas toutes les semaines! Vous etes une motivation sans faille!

A très vite!


	8. Holbrook - Williams

Salutation ! Comment allez-vous les amis ?! Moi, je suis contente, car le soleil revient, et ça, ça fait du bien ;) !

Voilà le moment temps attendu, l'arrivée à Williams, d'Henry et de Zéléna.

Merci aux nouveaux ! Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde ou pas, mais sachez que je vous adore ! Vous êtes top !

Ici, moment entre Henry et Régina.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Holbrook - Williams

Le repas s'est fait en silence, entrecoupé de quelques politesses et de quelques mots banals. Leurs sourires sont présents malgré tout, comme une envie de rassurer l'autre. Pourtant, au fond de leurs coeurs, une entaille s'ouvre. Laissant la peine et le regret, déjà présent, envahir ce muscle si douloureux. Régina se sent mal d'espérer que le trajet restant soit plus long que prévu car, même si elle est décidée, avoir Emma à porter du regard lui fait du bien. Emma, quant à elle, se tâte à faire demi-tour et reprendre là où son circuit s'est arrêté ou à poursuivre sa route sur la 66. Elle n'est pas en retard pour rendre la voiture et Emma a raté beaucoup de choses. Surtout des balades incroyables qu'elle avait prévues. Au bord d'un cratère. Sur les chemins d'une falaise. Ou encore à travers des villes de caractère. Pour le moment, elle ignore sa décision car, tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Régina.

Au bout de trente petites minutes, les deux voyageuses sont de nouveau assisses dans le pick-up. C'est la dernière ligne droite pour Régina. Les derniers instants de calme avant le chaos. La brune stresse et instinctivement, son pied gauche se met à gigoter et à tapoter le sol de la voiture. Emma suit ses émotions et rapidement, sa main vient se poser sur le genou nerveux de Régina. Cette dernière sursaute, surprise par ce geste qu'elle n'attendait pas. Ses yeux noirs emplis d'émoi cherchent un point d'ancrage dans les perles jades de la conductrice. Mais Emma ne quitte pas des yeux la route. Pourtant, la conductrice sent jusque dans les grains de sa peau ce regard que la blonde sait qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Régina est bouleversée par la délicatesse que met Emma dans ses caresses, par ce moment si intime entre elles et surtout par le réconfort qu'elle ressent. A son tour, Régina avance sa main tremblante vers son genou et enlace les doigts d'Emma. Cette dernière les accepte sans hésitation avant de reprendre, dans un mouvement régulier, un frôlement aussi délicat que rassurant sur ses phalanges fines et douces.

Après avoir passé Joseph City, Winslow et son parc Domanial, Canyon Diablo, Winona, Flagstaff et Bellemont, les premières fermes appartenant à Williams ouvrent la voie d'accès jusque dans la ville. Emma prend alors la sortie 165 en direction de Williams / Grand Canyon avant de rattraper la route 66, axe sur lequelle se situe la ville du père de Régina. Les premiers motels et leurs néons multicolores révèlent les signes d'une ville en activité. Effectivement, Williams est la dernière grosse ville avant d'entamer les miles restant afin de profiter du spectacle qu'offre le grand canyon. Emma est déjà ébahie par le changement de décor. Alors qu'à quelques kilomètres de là s'étendent des déserts de poussières, ici, dans cette partie de l'Arizona, la blonde est surprise de voir apparaître de vastes forêts de pin et une luxuriante végétation. La couleur blanchâtre à la cime des arbres indique que les premiers flocons de neiges ont commencé à déposer leur manteau d'hiver.

Dans les années 80, Williams et sa localisation particulièrement attrayante sont la dernière zone encore traversée par l'officielle route 66 avant d'être déclassée au profit de l'autoroute. Son centre-ville, composé de station-service, de diners, de saloons et de petits musées, est animé toute l'année, oscillant entre une ambiance western et retro des années 50. Étant la dernière grande ville avant le grand canyon, la saison estivale est toujours très remuante et les quelques motels sont littéralement pris d'assaut par les touristes en soif de découvertes et d'aventures. Régina n'imaginait absolument pas ça quand son père lui annonça, plusieurs années auparavant, qu'il déménageait dans cette contrée lointaine. Cette ville a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre avec un bonus non négligeable par rapport à Oklahoma City. Ici, sa famille est là.

En pensant à sa famille, Régina resserre ses doigts sur la main d'Emma quand, au loin, elle repère immédiatement la propriété de son père. Elle ressemble aux photos qu'Henry lui avait envoyées en arrivant ici. Le manoir est légèrement en retrait, à mi-chemin entre les premiers arbres de la forêt et les commerces du centre-ville. Une arche immense en rondin de bois offre à l'entrée de la propriété une atmosphère chaleureuse et humaine. Pendant qu'Emma remonte l'allée doucement avec le pick-up, Régina observe les alentours ainsi que la grandeur du terrain. Des parterres fleuris jonchent le sol à différents endroits du parc. Certains à l'ombre, d'autres en plein soleil. La brune aperçoit un petit étang au loin sur lequel se reflète le soleil hivernal. La myriade d'étoiles qui flottent à la surface l'hypnotise, l'envoyant loin de tout. C'est la douce main d'Emma qui la ramène à la réalité après avoir garé la voiture.

\- C'est qui ? demande Emma en pointant son regard vers une grande rousse aux bras croisés.

\- Ma soeur. Zéléna.

\- Wow, ce n'est pas les ressemblances qui me frappent quand je vous regarde toutes les deux.

\- Ma mère avait un nombre incalculables d'amants. Dont un à la chevelure de feu. Mon père l'a toujours su, mais il a préféré ignorer ce fait. C'était sa fille. Point. Les gènes ne font pas tout.

\- C'était très respectable de la part de ton père.

\- Il a souvent fait passer les autres avant lui. Alors contre un bébé, la question ne se posait même pas.

Emma hocha la tête, acceptant sans discuter les explications de sa compagne de route.

\- Je te souhaite de tout coeur que ça s'arrange avec ta soeur. Soyez fortes et soudées. Votre père aura besoin de savoir que vous serez là l'une pour l'autre quand il sera parti, annonce-t-elle délicatement avant d'enclencher la première vitesse, signe de son départ imminent.

\- Tu ne restes pas un peu? s'affole Régina en sentant son coeur s'accélérer sous sa peau.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger ta famille. Ton père doit être fatigué et tu as beaucoup de choses à régler.

\- Tout se fera en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment, tu restes, affirme-t-elle avec aplomb tout en coupant le moteur avant de piquer les clefs et descendre de voiture.

\- On dirait que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix! lance Emma à elle-même, amusée par le comportement presque enfantin de la brune.

Régina n'a pas bougé et est toujours collée à sa portière. Elle n'a ni la force ni le courage pour avancer vers sa maison. La romancière tente de préserver ses dernières minutes de paix avant d'être rattrapée par la réalité. Elle pourrait fuir et ne pas accepter cette situation, mais elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle aurait pu, si elle avait suivi les traces de sa mère. Si elle avait laissé sa petite personne devenir plus importante que tous les autres. Si elle avait décidé d'écraser plutôt que de soutenir. Finalement, une main dans le bas de son dos vient irradier de chaleur son corps tout entier, lui offrant la volonté nécessaire afin d'affronter ses démons. Emma à ses côtés, elle se fait violence et parcourt les quelques mètres jusqu'à Zéléna.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus ! lance Zéléna sur un ton brusque qui surprend Emma.

\- Jai eu un problème de voiture sur la route. Emma a eu la gentillesse de me conduire jusqu'ici. On peut entrer?

Zéléna se décale et, d'un mouvement du bras, indique le chemin à prendre. Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, la rousse observe suspicieusement Emma avancer avec Régina de façon si proche. Quelque chose se trame entre elles, et Zéléna l'a bien remarqué. L'intérieur de la maison est égal au reste, c'est magnifique. Le juste milieu entre le moderne et l'ancien vient agrémenter l'ensemble du hall et du salon. Des meubles en bois clair s'ajustent parfaitement avec une décoration plus récente, sûrement la petite touche personnelle de Zéléna.

\- Votre maison est très jolie et très élégamment décorée, annonce Emma en restant bouche bée devant la beauté des lieux.

\- Vous, je vous aime bien, lance Zéléna avant de s'approcher de la blonde sous le mauvais œil de Régina. Mais je n'y suis pas pour grand chose. Cette maison est belle naturellement, continue-t-elle en accentuant ses derniers mots, ses yeux verts plantés dans les iris d'Emma.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, elle a quasiment tout fait ici, prononce, derrière elle, une voix masculine et légèrement ébréchée.

\- Papa ! s'exclame Régina, émue, avant de s'avancer vers lui et de se blottir dans ses bras.

La blonde sourit bêtement à cette vision si délicate. Un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse se mêlent à leur étreinte quand, malgré son sourire, des larmes de chagrin viennent briser ces retrouvailles. Henry ferme ses yeux, peiné de faire subir tant de souffrance à ses filles, même s'il n'est responsable de rien. Il aurait aimé les protéger jusqu'à sa mort. Leur éviter de sombrer davantage. Leur éviter de s'éteindre comme on éteint une bougie; d'un simple souffle. Leur étreinte semble durer une éternité et la blonde se sent de trop. Ce n'est pas sa place. Ses pieds s'agitent de ne savoir quoi faire ou où aller et une sensation d'être devenue une vicieuse commence à s'insinuer dans tous les pores de sa peau. Soudainement, ses mains et ses ongles prennent plus d'importance que tout le reste, car, au moins, elle ne reste pas là, à observer une scène qui aurait dû rester privée.

Le père des deux jeunes femmes ouvre de nouveau les yeux et son regard s'attarde sur cette inconnue qui visiblement se sent gênée. Délicatement, il se recule de Regina et pose sa main sur sa joue dans une caresse paternelle, comme il le faisait souvent le soir avant de lui dire bonne nuit. Il voit dans les perles chocolatées et humides de sa chair que Régina porte sur ses épaules une souffrance trop importante. Il se promet de revenir dessus à un moment plus opportun.

\- Tu me présentes? demande-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- C'est Emma. Elle m'a conduite jusqu'ici. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Enchanté Emma. Merci de m'avoir ramené ma fille.

\- De rien. Elle n'est pas facile, mais la route s'est plutôt bien passée.

\- Emma ! la réprimande Régina en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je l'aime bien cette petite !

\- Papa !

\- Oh ma Régina, je ne dis que la vérité. Quelqu'un qui ose dire que tu n'as pas un caractère facile, c'est assez rare.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, coupe Emma en plongeant son regard triste dans les yeux de la brune, je dis juste que c'est une personne très déterminée.

Henry a bien remarqué l'air songeur d'Emma et le trouble chez sa fille. Comme Zéléna, il comprend très rapidement que quelque chose lie ses deux jeunes femmes. Comme un champ magnétique. Une force invisible qui ne s'active que si l'une des deux est près de l'autre.

\- Venez dans le salon mesdemoiselles ! Pour une fois que j'ai autant de jolies femmes à mes côtés, je ne vais pas me priver, commence Henry en se dirigeant difficilement vers la pièce adjacente.

Le salon regorge de lumière. Les baies vitrées permettent aux rayons du soleil d'automne d'inonder sans restriction la grande pièce de vie. Sur les meubles, quelques bibelots, mais pas trop. Des photos en noir et blanc de deux jeunes adolescentes insouciantes et pleines de rêves. Régina et Zéléna. Emma s'avance doucement vers les canapés, peu certaine d'être à sa place dans cette maison parfaite. Deux canapés en cuir marron Chesterfield se font face devant une cheminée imposante dans laquelle un feu crépite et dégage une chaleur rassurante et douillette. Henry prend place près des flammes, sûrement pour permettre à son corps meurtri de sentir ses sens s'éveiller. Emma ne peut qu'observer l'homme mourant alors qu'elle s'assoit en face de lui, sur l'autre canapé. Pourtant, celui qu'elle a devant elle ne semble pas être sur le point de mourir. Très affaibli, oui, mais agonisant, non. Elle remarque son sourire éblouissant en jetant tour à tour des regards attendris vers ses filles. Il a dans les yeux une étincelle brillante de reconnaissance. Il remercie peut-être Dieu pour lui accorder des derniers instants avec ses enfants. Peut-être qu'il prie sa bonne étoile pour lui octroyer des longues heures avec elles. Peut-être qu'il s'estime simplement chanceux de les avoir près de lui. En tout cas, l'homme qu'Emma regarde avec une certaine admiration semble être une force de la nature, car s'il est vraiment mourant, il protège ses filles d'une vision de lui qu'elles garderaient en mémoire toute leur vie.

\- Combien de temps restes-tu, Régina? demande Henry en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la prenne.

\- Je... Définitivement. Si tu veux bien, informe la petite brune avant que Zéléna ne s'agite à coté d'Emma.

\- Et Robin ? finit par interroger Zéléna rapidement avant que son père ne reprenne la parole. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il mette un pied ici !

\- Je l'ai quitté.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? s'énerve brusquement la rouquine en se redressant sur le canapé.

\- Ce n'est plus l'homme que tu as pu connaitre.

\- Et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ça !?

Zéléna se lève brutalement et quitte la pièce sans permettre à Régina de répliquer. Connaissant l'histoire entre ces trois-là, Emma se demande pourquoi son départ est précipité. Déception ? Regret ? Est-ce le soulagement ou la colère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Henry se tourne vers la blonde avant de lui prier de retrouver Zéléna.

\- Elle est sûrement dans la cuisine. Quand ses émotions sont trop fortes, elle aime cuisiner. Pouvez-vous lui demander de vous aider à descendre les affaires de Régina de votre voiture pendant que je vais marcher un peu avec mon autre fille ? Je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Emma ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête. Son regard émeraude croise les orbes désolés de la brune qui aurait préféré éviter cette scène à la conductrice. Emma aimerait fuir cette maison où elle n'a pas sa place. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté d'y accompagner Régina ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas laissée au mid-point café? Pourquoi est-elle descendue de cette foutue voiture ? Pourquoi tout semble la garder près de cette envoûtante brune ? Alors qu'Emma se dirige vers la cuisine, vers "la dernière porte après le hall", comme lui a indiqué Henry après avoir subi une quinte de toux, ce dernier propose à Régina de sortir dans le jardin.

\- Excusez-moi. Ou dois-je mettre les valises de Régina? demande Emma après avoir toqué doucement à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Alors que Zéléna s'essuie les mains avec un torchon en coton, Emma s'éloigne afin de vite retrouver l'air frais de l'automne. Avec une pointe au coeur, la blonde descend les deux valises surdimensionnées de l'aînée de la famille Mills.

\- Heureusement que je vous avais dit d'attendre. Rappelle Zéléna en trottinant jusqu'au pick-up. Donnez moi en une, on va les mettre dans le hall. Après, elle se débrouillera comme une grande, finit-elle par lâcher, une once d'amertume dans la voix.

Emma ne répond rien. Que peut-elle dire? Elle n'a qu'une courte version de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles et Emma a depuis longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la détresse cachée d'une personne. Les histoires de famille se règlent en famille. Elle espère juste que Régina l'écoutera et qu'elle ne tardera pas à parler à sa petite soeur. La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher ainsi. Zéléna et Emma placent les valises dans le hall près d'un long corridor avant de retourner au salon.

\- Je vais peut-être y aller.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Si Régina s'aperçoit que vous n'êtes plus là, elle va m'accuser. Alors, vous allez attendre bien sagement ici. Moi, je retourne à mes cookies.

\- Attendez !

\- Oui ? interroge la rousse en se retournant, avant de s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Depuis combien de temps votre père est-il malade ?

\- Nous l'avons appris samedi. Mais le médecin de Williams, qui devrait être à la retraite depuis plusieurs années, n'est franchement pas très méticuleux. Il nous a dit que c'était survenu d'un seul coup. C'est tout.

\- D'accord... murmure Emma pour elle-même en guise de réflexion à haute voix plutôt que de répondre réellement à la jeune Mills.

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt?

\- Pour rien ! Je vous laisse à vos cookies.

La jolie rousse disparaît de la pièce de vie et Emma se retrouve seule. Debout, à ne savoir que faire. Elle soupire. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis elle décide d'explorer les environs. Emma n'est pas curieuse de nature, mais elle déteste attendre à ne rien faire. En observant le jardin à travers l'une des immenses baies vitrées, elle distingue la silhouette agréablement belle de Régina et celle de son père fatigué. Une fois de plus, Emma reste épatée par la force de cet homme, capable de cacher sa douleur, pour soulager l'esprit de ses filles. Finalement, la blonde détourne les yeux, laissant à ces deux-là l'intimité qui leur revient de droit. Son petit tour se poursuit vers le fond du salon ou se trouve une grande table en bois, encadrée de deux bancs. Un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement coupé et le journal du jour accompagnent la multitude de médicaments, regroupés par catégorie. Des antalgiques. Des antidépresseurs. Des crèmes. La panoplie est complétée par les rapports médicaux classés méticuleusement en bout de table. Emma se sent comme poussée vers eux et ouvre le premier dossier.

Pendant ce temps-là, au fond du jardin, alors que les oiseaux se nichent au chaud dans leur nid douillet et que les écureuils récoltent les dernières noisettes avant l'hiver, Henry amène Régina vers une dépendance refaite à neuve. Aménagé d'une petite pièce d'eau, d'une toilette et d'une grande pièce principale, Régina navigue au milieu du vide dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Henry n'a pas dit un mot. Il lui a juste demandé d'entrer et d'apprécier.

\- Papa, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une annexe.

\- Oui, merci, j'avais bien compris, mais c'est pour quoi faire ?

\- Ta soeur a eu cette idée quand elle est arrivée ici, peu de temps après mon propre emménagement. Au début, je ne comprenais pas. Un jour, un des ouvriers a mal posé une plaque de placo et Zéléna est entrée dans une rage folle. Elle lui a tout fait retirer pour qu'il recommence correctement. Il fallait que ça soit parfait. Le soir-même, je suis allé la retrouver dans sa chambre, comme quand vous étiez enfant, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'est mise à pleurer.

\- À pleurer... répète Régina surprise par ce comportement inattendu.

\- Oui... Et tu sais comme moi que ta soeur n'est pas franchement très démonstrative. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle a craqué comme une enfant.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Régina, elle a fait construire de petit havre de paix, pour toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais réussi à être proche l'une de l'autre mais sache que Zéléna a une profonde admiration pour toi. Quand... quand votre mère a été arrêtée, elle a perdu un repère. Elle ne croyait absolument pas aux choses dont on l'accusait, mais elle a accepté la vérité. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal, alors quand, à ton tour, tu as déménagé, elle a prit ça comme un second abandon. Ta petite soeur comptait sur toi et vos chemins se sont malgré tout séparés.

\- Papa, tu ne sais pas tout...

\- Elle m'a tout expliqué. Ce fameux Robin. Son approche désastreuse. Ton choix. Elle est partie car elle savait qu'elle t'avait fait du mal... Je crois que vous devriez parler toutes les deux.

\- Pourquoi construire ceci ?

\- Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait que tu reviennes vers nous. Et dans ce cas-là, tu aurais ton espace pour pouvoir écrire.

Regina est déboussolée. Elle n'a de cesse de repasser en boucle les événements dans sa tête. Savait-elle seulement que Robin la courtisait à cette époque ? A-t-elle évoqué Cora avec elle depuis son emprisonnement ? A-t-elle protégé sa petite sœur ? Regina se rend compte que toutes ces questions sont sans réponse. Elle ne sait plus. Elle a tout simplement oublié. Occulté une partie de sa vie, dont malheureusement, sa soeur avait fait partie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffle-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol carrelé et froid.

\- Régina, ma fille, il est peut-être temps de régler tout ça avec Zéléna... suggère-t-il en s'accroupissant difficilement à côté de la brune.

-Mais comment ? De simples mots ne suffiront pas. Comment réparer les erreurs de toute une vie?

\- Peut-être en commençant une nouvelle vie où vous serez là l'une pour l'autre.

Régina retrouvait son père. Celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Ni leur passé, ni la maladie n'avait changé l'homme bon qu'il avait toujours été. Elle s'en veut d'avoir eu peur de venir ici. Peur de découvrir un homme différent. La séparation a du bien quand elle apporte du réconfort à l'âme tourmenté. Elle devient destructrice quand on finit par oublier ceux qui comptent au-delà de nous-mêmes. Comme l'enfant qu'elle était quand elle cherchait l'apaisement dans les bras de son père, Régina enfouit sa tête au creux du cou d'Henry, laissant ses regrets sortir sous forme liquide, inondant ses yeux d'une tristesse incomparable.

\- Papa... À propos de Cora... commence-t-elle, gardant son père contre elle, comme une protection en cas de rejet.

\- Non, Régina.

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler. Si j'attends encore, je n'aurais peut-être plus le courage.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Régina, je le vois dans tes yeux. Je l'ai toujours vu. Tu te sens coupable, lâche-t-il d'un seul coup, laissant une bombe exploser en Régina, mais sa main douce et protectrice cajolant les cheveux de jais de sa fille, rend l'explosion apathique. Comme si l'hiver avait laissé place à l'été. Comme si la peur se changeait en espérance. Comme si la multitude de couleurs prenait le dessus sur le noir.

\- Comment...? demande-t-elle timidement, laissant sa voix aiguë trahir son inquiétude dans ses trémolos.

\- Tu es ma fille. Je t'ai vue grandir. Je connais chacune de tes expressions. Il me suffit de poser mon regard sur toi pour savoir ce qui te turlupine. Arrête de culpabiliser pour Cora. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Je n'aurais pas hésité à ta place.

\- Oh papa ! s'exclame Régina en l'entourant de ses bras pour se blottir contre son père laissant son âme se délivrer d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter.

Les deux êtres blessés se relèvent ensemble, se soutenant l'un l'autre comme une famille unie. Régina aide son père à reprendre un équilibre salutaire avant d'essuyer du bout de ses doigts manucurés ses paupières humides et noircies par le trait d'eyeliner. Son corps ne ressent plus cet étouffement perpétuel. Ce sentiment affreux d'avoir sur la conscience le fardeau d'une destruction familiale sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Sans pouvoir échapper à cette culpabilité. Jusqu'au point de non retour. En sortant de cette dépendance, comme quand on sort d'un cauchemar, juste à l'instant T, au moment la lumière du jour vient brûler nos rétines, car trop habituées à l'obscurité, Régina voit devant elle se dessiner des bribes d'un destin encore inconnu. Parsemé d'embûches et de tristesse, mais inconnu.

\- Ton cancer...

\- Ne parle pas de ça, ma fille. Laissons les mauvaises choses de côté pour le moment, veux-tu ?

\- Tu dois te reposer, viens, rentrons !

\- C'est surtout la toux et cet essoufflement incessant qui m'agace. Mais, oui, je commence à fatiguer. Aide-moi s'il te plait, demande tristement l'homme démoli par la tragédie, en tendant son bras vers sa fille.

Dans la maison, Emma s'est installée à la table en bois. Oubliant le respect et le secret médical, elle a le nez plongé dans les résultats médicaux et autres comptes-rendu. Elle en a lu des centaines. Peut-être même des milliers. Elle sait, en quelques coups d'oeil, déchiffrer la suite logique d'une prise de sang, d'un scanner, d'un IRM et de bien d'autres résultats. Par contre, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, ici, c'est le lien entre les comptes rendus et le verdict annoncé à Henry. Elle cherche. Elle relit. Elle examine. Mais rien. Rien ne saurait donner raison à cette sentence révélée.

Emma en a oublié tout le reste. Elle a effacé de sa mémoire les raisons de sa présence ici, le pourquoi elle était sur la 66. A cet instant précis, elle n'a que les documents sous ses yeux qui occupent son esprit, comme si une bulle hermétique autour d'elle rendait tout le reste presque sans importance. Son esprit tourne à vive allure, ses souvenirs professionnels refont surface et des détails viennent d'un seul coup éclairer sa lanterne. Elle sourit alors, car elle se dit que peut-être, elle est ici pour une bonne raison.

\- Que faites-vous? demande une voix grave et fébrile, faisant sortir Emma de sa bulle.

\- Mr Mills ! répond-t-elle, surprise, avant de se relever rapidement prise en flagrant délit d'une indiscrétion irrespectueuse.

\- Emma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce sont des choses qui ne te concernent pas ! attaque Régina en récupérant brusquement les papiers restés dans la main d'Emma.

\- Régina, non... tente Emma, en vain.

\- Arrête ! Je pensais que tu n'étais pas curieuse? Ton point de vue du respect de la vie privée ne tient pas pour les autres, c'est ça ?

La blonde sait pertinemment qu'elle n'a aucune excuse et ne sait absolument pas quoi dire face aux yeux noirs de Régina qui la regardent avec une incompréhension et une colère qu'elle ne connait que trop bien. Lui revient en mémoire le soir où elle avait découvert la brune avec son calepin noir. Emma ne l'avait pas écoutée. Elle avait laissé la colère se déverser sur Régina, parce qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour servir de punching-ball à cette duperie. Des pieds à la tête, elle ressent ce malaise s'immiscer jusque dans ses veines. Le malaise d'être coupable. Le malaise d'avoir blessé quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Le malaise qui ne peut être excusé. Pourtant, elle doit se faire entendre et se faire écouter.

Oui, Emma n'a pas agi comme elle aurait dû, mais cela ne changera pas l'issue de cette conversation. Emma aura le dernier mot, car elle ne laissera pas quelqu'un d'autre mourir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup-ci et ne vous inquiétez pas, Régina et Emma ne vont pas encore se faire la gueule! Enfin... pas longtemps ;) ! Prochain chapitre, discussion sérieuse entre Régina et Zéléna et vous en saurez un peu plus sur Emma.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) !

À très bientôt !


	9. Williams - Régina et Zéléna

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Je sais que je suis très en retard, mais pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive.

J'ai eu un petit souci d'ordinateur et j'ai perdu les derniers chapitres non sauvegardés. Je ne me suis remise à écrire qu'hier soir, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si la chapitre 10 n'arrive pas dans 15 jours ! Je vais tout faire pour avancer rapidement !

Ici, des espoirs pour Henry et une conversation entre sœurs.

Mille mercis à Bonne Ame pour la relecture et la correction. Sans elle, certains passages seraient catastrophiques lol. Elle porte bien son pseudo, vous ne trouvez pas ?! ;)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Williams**

 **Zéléna et Régina**

Le silence règne dans le salon, mais la tension entre Régina et Emma est bien palpable. Les secondes défilent inexorablement, suspendant le temps malgré tout au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes, avant les premiers mots fatidiques. Dans le regard de Régina flotte un nuage de déception et des étincelles de colère. Pourtant, le jade ne quitte pas le chocolat et une lueur de douceur finit par traverser leurs prunelles. Emma, elle, est hypnotisée par la beauté agressive de la brune et inquiète par les minutes à suivre alors que Régina attend que la blonde fasse le premier pas afin de la contrer sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?, demande Zéléna en arrivant dans le salon.

Le temps vient de reprendre sa course et le lien unique dans le regard d'Emma et Régina vient de se briser. La brune se retourne violement vers sa sœur, l'assassinant d'un œil noir, tandis que la blonde récupère rapidement les résultats du dernier examen d'Henry. Avant même que Régina ne se préoccupe de nouveau de sa conductrice, cette dernière passe devant elle afin de rejoindre le patriarche de la famille Mills.

\- Mr Mills !

\- Henry. Appelez-moi, Henry.

\- Très bien..., répond simplement Emma déconcertée par le calme olympien de l'homme. Euh, Henry, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du regarder tout ça, mais il faut que vous m'écoutiez.

\- Comme toi, tu m'as écoutée !?, lance froidement Régina afin de blesser la blonde volontairement.

\- Régina, amorce Emma en se retournant vers la brune. Malgré tout ce que je peux ressentir, s'il te plait, arrête ! Là, tu es juste satisfaite de pouvoir te venger de ma propre réaction. Alors remballe ton égo et laisse-moi parler.

Regina sent la colère se répendre en elle comme le sang qui circule dans ses veines, propulsé par son palpitant qui bat de plus en plus vite. Le rouge lui monte au joue et elle est prête à mettre dehors celle qui lui a permis de trouver son père. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de remettre en ordre ses pensées, le son de la voix d'Emma résonne déjà à ses oreilles.

\- Henry, le résultat de cet examen me pose problème. J'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi et c'est pour ça que j'ai fouillé dans le dossier, afin de trouver d'autres comptes-rendus. D'ailleurs, bravo, ils sont très bien rangés. Belle organisation.

\- C'est Zéléna qui s'occupe de tout ça. Elle était secrétaire avant de venir ici, explique-t-il sagement en glissant un doux regard vers sa plus jeune fille. Mais vos propos n'excusent en rien votre comportement, mademoiselle.

\- Parce que je ne cherche pas à m'excuser. Avec tout mon respect, je...

\- Si tu avais du respect pour lui, tu n'aurais pas regardé ses papiers..., la coupe Régina qui ne sent pas sa voix partir vers les aiguës, signe que ses émotions la trahissent malgré son attitude froide et impassible.

Une fois de plus, Emma est touchée par cette femme qu'elle trouve de plus en plus belle. Plus sa vie lui est dévoilée, plus la blonde se sent happée par la beauté aussi fragile que forte de Régina. Dans son regard noisette, elle peut y voir virevolter l'angoisse et la déception avant que cette dernière ne baisse la tête afin de cacher les étincelles brillantes pointant au coin de ses yeux. Profitant de cette soudaine fragilité, Emma s'approche d'elle et lui attrape délicatement les mains pour ne pas se faire envoyer sur les roses.

\- J'ai du respect pour toi et ta famille, murmure Emma en essayant de lui transmettre toute sa sincérité, puis elle se retourne vers Henry. Monsieur, en essayant de comprendre vos derniers examens, j'ai oublié prendre en compte un facteur essentiel.

\- Lequel ? demande d'un seul coup Zéléna en s'avançant vers son père.

\- L'erreur humaine.

\- Comment ça ? mande Régina en tirant sur les mains d'Emma pour que cette dernière retienne son attention sur elle.

\- Si je ne comprenais pas les résultats par rapport à ce que je vois de l'état de santé de ton père, c'est simplement parce que les résultats ne sont pas les bons.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous nous faire comprendre?

\- Mr Mills, euh, Henry... ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est possible que vous n'ayez pas de cancer.

Emma savait qu'avec les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, un retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Elle devrait s'expliquer auprès d'Henry et surtout auprès de Régina, qui, finalement, ne connait pas grand-chose d'elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or sent la main de Régina se resserrer sur la sienne et observe Zéléna poser la sienne sur l'épaule droite de son père, retenant son souffle. Ne voulant pas les faire gamberger plus longtemps et surtout avant d'entendre une énième question, Emma reprend la parole sous les regards surpris des trois Mills.

\- J'ai fait toute ma carrière de médecin au centre médical Cedars-Sinai à Los Angeles. Des malades, j'en ai vu passer des milliers. Vous n'avez pas les symptômes d'un cancer. Mr Mills, est-il possible d'aller au cabinet de votre médecin traitant pour que je puisse vous examiner et procéder à un second diagnostique ?

\- Je vais l'appeler, répond aussitôt Henry qui, à son tour, pose sa main sur celle de sa fille avant de regarder ses prunelles pleines d'espoir.

\- Très bien, je vous attends dans le pick-up.

\- On vient avec vous ! s'exclame Zéléna qui s'apprête déjà à enfiler son manteau alors que Régina n'a pas bougé.

\- Non ! Je ne veux personne. Si vous êtes là, je vais sentir une pression planer au dessus de ma tête et je ne veux pas de ça. Je vous ramène votre père dès que j'ai terminé.

Zéléna apprécie moyennement de se faire exclure d'un examen qui pourrait mettre fin à leur calvaire et elle le fait savoir. La rousse repose brusquement son manteau et part sans un mot vers la cuisine. Il ne reste plus que Régina et Emma au milieu du salon.

\- Tu es sûre de toi?

\- Régina... tant que je n'ai pas examiné ton père, je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas de cancer!

\- Non, j'ai dit qu'il était possible qu'il n'ait pas de cancer. J'ai besoin de l'ausculter pour le confirmer.

Les frissons viennent envahir la peau halée de la brune jusqu'à la faire vibrer entièrement. L'inquiétude s'immisce inexorablement dans chaque pore de son épiderme, se mêlant, malgré elle, à l'espoir d'une bonne nouvelle. Régina soupire, fatiguée par la route, par les événements, d'être si perturbée, et surtout de ne pas réussir en vouloir à la blonde. Les deux vagues émeraude devant elle la font capituler sans rien demander en retour. Elle se sent si idiote qu'elle s'éloigne d'Emma afin de retrouver le jardin à travers la baie vitrée.

\- Profite de ce moment pour parler à ta sœur, lance Emma avant de quitter la maison et de rejoindre sa voiture.

La lourde porte blanche résonne dans la maison quand celle-ci se referme sur la blonde. C'est seulement à cet instant que Régina se permet de souffler et de déverrouiller les vannes. Ses larmes naissent immédiatement aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle garde la tête haute, les yeux rivés sur l'annexe.

\- Ils sont déjà partis? s'étonne Zéléna en entrant dans le salon.

\- Oui.

\- Quelle chance on avait pour que tu ramènes un médecin ici ?! C'est incroyable!

\- Ne soit pas trop optimiste.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je le vois s'enfoncer alors si, excuse-moi, mais je suis optimiste ! J'ai envie d'y croire alors si tu es venue avec tes mauvaises ondes, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

La brune ne répond pas. Elle laisse couler en silence ses quelques perles iodées, gardant son regard se figer vers le jardin. Puis, profitant d'avoir sa sœur derrière elle, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter de croiser ses yeux perçants, Régina se lance fébrilement.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait construire une annexe ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que je veux savoir.

\- Y'a rien à savoir, rétorque la rousse du tac-au-tac avec l'espoir de déstabiliser son aînée.

En vain.

\- Papa m'a expliqué, mais j'aimerais que ça vienne de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Parce que l'une de nous deux doit faire un pas vers l'autre et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, tente-t-elle en se retournant vers Zéléna, les yeux toujours noyés dans deux océans de larmes.

Finalement, c'est la plus jeune des deux qui se retrouve perturbée par la vulnérabilité de Régina. Tellement habituée à la voir forte et imperturbable depuis l'incarcération de leur mère, Zéléna en a oublié la jeune femme que la brune était avant. Toujours à la défendre. Toujours derrière elle. Toujours l'une avec l'autre sans pour autant montrer la moindre marque d'affection. C'était comme ça. Mais ce manque de tendresse a creusé le fossé inéluctable entre ses deux-là. Fossé qui ne demande aujourd'hui qu'à être rebouché. Ça doit changer. Les deux jeunes femmes doivent dorénavant tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'un pont, aux fondations solides, vienne relier les deux côtés de cette brèche, depuis trop longtemps ouverte au fond de leurs cœurs.

\- Je me suis dis que tu aimerais avoir un endroit à toi pour écrire, lance faiblement Zéléna comme si avouer trop fort son intérêt pour sa sœur ruinerait ces premiers pas.

\- Tu espérais que je vienne ?

\- C'était si tu venais, un jour, oui.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Le temps est parfois un ennemi que l'on ne peut pas vaincre. On a beau tenter de retarder l'inévitable, le moment redouté finit toujours par arriver. Tôt ou tard. Comme le dernier grain de poussière dans le sablier. Comme la dernière seconde interminable sur la minuterie. Comme ce dernier souffle d'angoisse avant d'ouvrir la bouche. La bouche de Régina.

\- Pourquoi on s'est éloignées ? On s'entendait plutôt bien avant.

\- Avant quoi ? Avant maman ou avant Robin ?

\- Avant Cora. Robin... on s'était déjà écartées l'une de l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu ça ! s'énerve Zéléna sentant les dernières années de frustration revenir au galop. Je suis venue à Oklahoma City pour être avec toi. C'est toi, un soir, qui m'a hurlé dessus en disant que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir.

La violence dans le son de la voix de Zéléna et l'accusation dont elle est victime provoque chez Régina un mouvement de recul avant que cette dernière ne se retienne au dossier d'une chaise.

\- Non... J'ai pas fait ça... rétorque la brune, stupéfaite par les propos de sa sœur.

\- Ne joue pas la carte de la femme étonnée. Je revois encore la haine flotter dans tes yeux.

\- Zéléna ! Je n'aurais jamais dit un truc pareil !

\- Tu as la mémoire bien sélective dans ce cas !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

\- Si justement ! Avec ce que tu m'as balancé, j'ai le droit.

Abasourdie par l'acrimonie de Zéléna et par sa façon de cracher ses mots avec virulence, Régina s'approche d'un des sofas avant de laisser ses jambes la trahir complètement en l'abandonnant. Ruinant ses dernières forces restantes. Perdue dans un souvenir dont elle n'arrive pas à se remémorer, Régina commence faiblement à raconter sa version.

\- Je ne m'ouvrais jamais et le seul homme avec qui je commençais à y croire de nouveau, je le croise avec toi accroché à son bras. J'avais mal au cœur, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, alors finalement, après m'être enfuie en courant, je suis rentrée chez moi. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas si mal dormi. J'ai fait des cauchemars. J'étais en sueur. Je pensais trop... Je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer comme ça une fois de plus, alors je suis venue à ton appartement le lendemain après-midi pour parler de tout ça. Malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé qu'une porte close. Je pensais sincèrement que tu ne voulais pas me parler alors, quand, en redescendant j'ai croisé ta concierge qui m'annonçait que tu lui avais rendu tes clefs le matin même, mon cœur s'est brisé. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de Robin alors je n'ai pas voulu t'appeler tout de suite parce que pour moi, tu étais responsable... et les jours ont passé, les semaines... puis quatre ans...

\- Et ce que tu m'as dis avant de t'enfuir, tu t'en souviens?

\- C'est très vague... je ne me souviens même pas t'avoir parlé...

\- Tu as hurlé que j'étais comme notre mère. Elle te prenait Daniel, je te prenais Robin. Que je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle et que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Tu m'as dis "va t'en", mais ce soir-là, c'est toi qui es partie en courant.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça... Je n'ai pas pu te comparer à elle !

\- Pourtant, tu l'as fait...

Zéléna s'assoit côté de Régina qui a sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Quatre ans ont passé et les sentiments qui l'animaient à l'époque sont à présent aux oubliettes. Hormis une pointe d'amertume et un soupçon de culpabilité, Zéléna a su transformer ses vielles émotions poussiéreuses en des remords trop pesants, même si aujourd'hui, les émotions se mélangent. Voyant sa sœur s'effondrer ainsi devant elle, la jolie rousse pose sa main dans son dos en guise de réconfort, ce qui sort littéralement la brune de sa carapace.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Zéléna... geint Régina en prenant conscience de toute sa responsabilité et de la tristesse qui l'habite. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement avec toi. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie !

\- Oui, souffle très rapidement Zéléna, ne voulant plus vivre comme ça plus longtemps afin de laisser une chance au présent. Bien évidement que je te pardonne.

Les deux sœurs savent qu'une étape a été franchie, mais que le plus dur reste à venir. Des zones d'ombres gâchent cette réconciliation tant espérée, mais les émotions sont si fortes pour elles que pour la première fois de leur vie, elles se prennent dans les bras en pleurant pour la même chose. Leur nouveau départ.

\- Il pleuvait cet après-midi-là, annonce Zéléna en débutant son récit de cette journée fatidique, je venais faire une commande pour le boulot dans cette petite librairie, tu sais, celle qui se situe devant la grande place piétonne...?! Régina hoche la tête faisant comprendre qu'elle voit très bien de quelle librairie sa sœur parle. Alors que je refaisais le point sur ma liste, l'homme devant moi m'a bousculée en faisant demi-tour. Je suis tombée immédiatement sous le charme de ses yeux bleu-gris, de ses cheveux hirsutes et de sa barbe de trois jours cachant un sourire enchanteur. Il venait déposer des affiches pour une campagne publicitaire en soutient aux défavorisés. Je pense que j'ai dû lui plaire aussi car pour s'excuser il m'invitait le soir même à boire un verre, "à 19h au O bar sur Walker Avenue", se rappelle-t-elle avec précision en répétant ses mots. Je me suis entendue accepter et il est parti. Ce n'est que le soir même que j'apprenais son prénom.

\- Robin... chuchote Régina embarquée dans le récit de sa petite sœur.

\- Oui... On s'est revus plusieurs fois pour boire un verre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite à dîner. On a parlé de nos vies respectives, il se préoccupait de moi et de mes envies pour l'avenir. Il était tendre, légèrement enjôleur, mais surtout très charmant. Après le repas, nous sommes allés marcher tranquillement pour digérer quand tu nous as croisés. Tu m'as dit toutes ces choses et tu as filé avant même que je ne réagisse. J'ai laissé Robin peu de temps après ton départ quand il m'a avoué que tu lui courais après. Régina, je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez...

Regina est sidérée par ce que lui apprend Zéléna. L'homme qu'elle était prête à épouser n'était qu'un charlatan depuis de début et Clochette avait raison de se méfier de lui. La brune proteste sur le champ afin de se défendre contre des propos vieux de plus de quatre ans.

\- Quel enfoiré ! C'est lui qui me tournait autour ! Je l'ai fait patienter parce que je n'étais pas prête à m'engager. Il m'a certifié trois jours après ton départ que vous ne vous voyiez que pour coucher. Qu'il avait des besoins et tant qu'on n'était pas ensemble, il ne voyait pas le mal... bla bla bla...

\- On n'a jamais couché ensemble !

\- Dans ce cas, il nous a menti à toutes les deux.

\- On dirait bien, oui ! Mais, euh... c'est... vraiment fini vous deux ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas l'homme qu'il a voulu te montrer. Ni à moi d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement avant de poursuivre d'une voix assurée: il est manipulateur, calculateur et incroyablement égoïste. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne parce qu'il a une soirée pour l'ouverture de sa société ce week-end. Pour lui, c'était plus important que papa.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il avait surtout peur qu'on ait cette discussion.

\- C'est ce que je me dis aussi... je regrette ces quatre ans sans toi... Crois-moi !

\- Tu es là aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir se retrouver et c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Tu es comme papa... Réfléchie, le cœur sur la main, à l'écoute et tu prends soin des autres !

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça quand on sait que ce n'est pas mon vrai père, lâche sérieusement Zéléna sous les yeux stupéfaits de la brune.

\- Comment l'as-tu appris...?! demande délicatement Régina avec une once d'appréhension dans la voix.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait... une fausse couche... ça s'est mal passé et j'ai eu besoin d'une transfusion. Ils ont demandé à papa pour ne pas utiliser leur stock, mais tu devines sa réponse... Tout va bien, on en a discuté et j'ai compris pourquoi vous n'en aviez jamais parlé.

\- Ça ne changeait rien pour nous, confirme Régina en glissant délicatement sa main dans la chevelure de feu de sa sœur.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu as voulu savoir qui c'était ? demande l'aînée en serpentant sa main du nord en sud pour saisir celle de Zéléna posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Oui. Et je l'ai trouvé...

À ces mots, le cœur de Régina fait un bond vertigineux. La peur de perdre sa sœur au profit d'une autre famille vient envahir tous les grains de sa chair. Son souffle se coupe. Ses yeux se figent. Ses pensées se mélangent. Puis Zéléna reprend.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie. Quand je suis arrivée devant sa maison, il est passé devant moi avec sa femme. La façon dont il la traitait et lui parlait m'ont vaccinée en quelque secondes. J'ai déjà un père et c'est le nôtre.

La main de ma brune se resserre automatiquement sur celle de Zéléna qui comprend immédiatement la raison de ce besoin.

\- Et en ce qui concerne ta fausse couche?

\- C'était une erreur. Pas la bonne personne... Il est parti en apprenant ma grossesse... Mais même si lui était un crétin, cet enfant, je l'aimais déjà... Je vais mieux. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais j'ai fait mon deuil.

\- Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi... À partir d'aujourd'hui nous seront celle que nous aurions toujours dû être... des sœurs. Tu veux bien?

\- Avec plaisir, sœurette.

Pour la seconde fois, les deux sœurs réconciliées se blottissent dans les bras l'une de l'autre afin de savourer une étreinte sincère et surtout nécessaire. Loin d'être des femmes démonstratives, elles apprennent ensemble à goûter au plaisir de se laisser aller dans les bras d'une personne de confiance. Car au-delà d'enfermer leurs vieux démons dans la boite de pandore, Régina et Zéléna doivent réapprendre à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser. Enfants, elle n'avait besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre les intentions de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, même si leurs regards sont brillants d'émotions, aucune des deux n'arrive à décrypter ce qui flotte au fond de leur âme. Un soulagement salutaire. Une seconde chance bienfaitrice. Un pardon inespéré. Ou alors une rancune brûlante. Une peur inavouable. Un doute persistant. Bien que tout cela soit encore flou pour elles, les deux jeunes femmes baissent les armes, parlant à cœur ouvert afin de faire table rase du passé.

\- Tant qu'on en est aux confidences... reprend Régina en s'éloignant de sa sœur pour planter son regard noir dans les prunelles étincelante de Zéléna. J'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour maman. Je sais que tu l'idolâtrais et que ça a été dur pour toi. Pour ça aussi, je n'ai pas été la sœur que tu méritais, le soutien que tu attendais, l'épaule pour pleurer ou le sac sur lequel frapper. Tes repères ont été détruits à cause de moi. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Régina..., amorce délicatement la rousse avant de trouver ses mots, oui, je t'en ai voulu. Quand la police a débarqué chez nous pour arrêter maman, je ne comprenais rien. Je t'ai cherchée partout pour qu'ensemble on leur explique que c'était une erreur, mais quand je t'ai vue dehors... Je n'sais pas, j'ai compris que tu ne ferais rien contre ça. Puis j'ai dû suivre le mouvement, sans broncher. Je me suis refermée sur moi-même, espérant sincèrement que maman était victime d'une erreur, d'un complot ou d'une machination. Ensuite, il y a eu le procès. J'étais pétrifiée sur mon siège quand j'ai entendu maman avouer haut et fort sa responsabilité dans les deux homicides. Qui finalement, s'avéraient être des meurtres. Je m'en suis voulu immédiatement quand elle a évoqué Daniel. Mon Dieu, Régina, tu souffrais et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Ne sois pas désolée, parce que tu as fais ce que tu devais faire. Excuse-moi plutôt d'avoir été si stupide ! Elle n'est pas celle que j'admirais quand elle se faisait belle pour sortir, que j'écoutais religieusement quand elle m'expliquait mes leçons, qui me souriait tendrement avant de dormir... Cette femme-là n'existe pas.

\- Cora a été sincère avec nous. Du moins, je veux y croire, pour toi. Ses choix l'ont entraînée derrière les barreaux, et avec ce qu'elle a fait à Daniel, je ne veux plus jamais la voir, mais tu étais sa petite princesse, comme elle le disait si souvent. N'aie pas, comme moi, cette haine que j'ai pour elle.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais plus avoir confiance en elle, à croire en ses belles paroles, affirme fermement la grande rousse en se levant promptement du canapé et quittant ainsi la chaleur réconfortante des mains de Régina. Elle a détruit notre famille de la pire des façons. Non seulement, elle trompait papa, mais en plus, elle a tué deux personnes pour sa richesse personnelle. Comment tu peux imaginer que je ne puisse pas avoir de haine envers elle?

\- Dit comme ça...

\- Ne parlons plus d'elle. Là où elle est, elle ne doit pas nous affaiblir. Ensemble nous surmonterons tout ça.

\- Je suis d'accord, souffle Régina dans un sourire non dissimulé.

\- Buvons un verre pour fêter ça ! Du cidre ? propose Zéléna en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le meuble abritant le bar de la maison.

\- Quelle question ! approuve gaiement la brune en se levant pour rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Alors... Emma... entame la rousse l'air de rien en récupérant un verre à whisky. Tu l'as rencontrée sur la route?

\- Je suis tombée en panne vers Hydro, elle allait vers l'Ouest, alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec elle. Si tu savais, j'ai vu des lieux magnifiques ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Le paysage, les coutumes, les gens... on se croirait dans un autre monde, loin du capitalisme des grandes villes et du confort dans lequel on nous berce dès la naissance. Certaines villes ont quasiment disparu depuis l'arrivée de l'Interstate et c'est dommage. Emma a toujours un mot à dire sur chaque lieu qu'elle visite, à chaque arrêt qu'elle fait, à chaque moment qu'elle capture. Elle fait d'une poésie chaque détour emprunté, son regard brille de mille feux à chaque photo et les émotions qui la traversent se voient sur son visage. Cette route est magique et...

\- C'est une belle blonde... la coupe Zéléna qui comprend bien que toutes ses vagues de souvenirs sont surévaluées garce à la gentille conductrice.

\- Que... Quoi?

\- Oh allez Regina ! Me la fais pas à moi. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à t'observer. Tu n'es pas indifférente. En même temps, elle est sublime ! s'amuse à expliquer Zéléna en tendant un verre bien rempli à Régina qui n'a toujours pas fermé la bouche.

\- Ou... oui, mais... mais non ! bégaie-t-elle avant de se reprendre rapidement. C'est juste une connaissance. Rien d'autre!

\- Si tu le dis... À la tienne !

Dans le regard malicieux de la rousse il y a une lueur qui ne trompe personne. Zéléna ne croit pas un fichtre mot des dernières paroles de sa sœur et lit dans cette vive opposition comme une farouche tentative d'ignorer la réalité. Régina, quant à elle, n'ajoute rien et porte à ses lèvres pulpeuses son verre qui détient ce précieux breuvage doré qu'elle affectionne tant.

Les deux sœurs s'apprivoisent en douceur et découvrent, discussion après discussion, une complicité qui leur semble évidente. C'est avec le sourire que les deux jeunes femmes continuent leur discussion gardant au fond de leurs pensées un lien avec leur père qui se trouve en ce moment même entre les mains de la blonde à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Effectivement, Henry et Emma sont arrivés au centre-ville depuis longtemps, mais le paternel de Régina a pris son temps pour rejoindre le cabinet. D'abord enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas avoir de cancer, il a très vite déchanté en réalisant que les propos d'Emma, qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, reflétait une possibilité et non une certitude. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, Henry s'était décidé à sortir du pick-up afin de rejoindre, avec Emma, la salle d'attente.

Henry, nerveux, gesticule comme un enfant trop impatient et regarde toutes les cinq secondes vers la porte du cabinet. La nervosité est évidement la raison de ses agissements, mais cela énerve la blonde plus que si les deux frangines étaient venues avec eux. À bout de patience, Emma finit par poser sa main sur le genou d'Henry qui ne fait que remuer.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Si j'ai raison alors, je vous soignerai et si j'ai tort, ça ne changera rien à aujourd'hui. En attendant, essayez de vous détendre.

\- C'n'est pas évident...

\- Je suis là. Je vous promets de ne rien vous cacher.

Le cabinet étant en consultation sans rendez-vous, le patient et son médecin providentiel doivent attendre patiemment leur tour. Au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, longues et interminables, la porte s'ouvre sur le toubib en fonction et une jeune fille reniflant son rhume, sûrement accompagnée de sa mère. L'homme est beaucoup plus âgé qu'Emma ne l'avait pensé. Sa paire de lunette qui glisse constamment sur son nez fin, ses cheveux poivre et sel laissent apparaître un crane presque dégarni et sa blousse blanche pas repassée offre à qui veut le savoir son nom et son prénom en lettres bleu ciel: Dr Archibald Hopper.

\- Henry ! Viens, entre ! propose joyeusement le médecin avant de remarquer Emma, debout derrière le père de Régina. Vous désirez quelque chose? demande-t-il poliment tout en la dévisageant.

\- Dr Swan, je souhaite ausculter Mr Mills, annonce-t-elle en posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule d'Henry avant de tendre l'autre vers son confrère.

\- Très bien, venez, déclare-t-il simplement en se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

Emma ne peut plus reculer. Elle doit replonger dans un métier qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier et de ne plus pratiquer, car le destin a un tout autre avis sur la question. Depuis qu'elle a laissé Régina entrer dans sa vie, la blonde a la désagréable sensation de ne plus être maîtresse de sa vie, et de faire des choix bien trop dirigés vers son affect que vers sa promesse. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Emma se sent à sa place. À aider les autres. À soigner leurs plaies. À consoler leurs âmes.

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs à cause de l'attente ! Pour celles qui sont encore avec moi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous en aura appris un peu plus sur le passé de nos deux sœurs.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très bientôt, j'espère !


	10. Williams - Emma et Henry

**Bonjour à vous!**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 qui répondra à vos questions à propos d'henry!**

 **Merci à tous les Guest qui laissent des review, mais à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre.**

 **Merci à Bonne Ame pour sa relecture et ses avis très souvent judicieux!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Williams - Emma et Henry**

Alors qu'Emma et Henry s'installent sur les chaises devant le bureau du médecin, ce dernier cherche dans son armoire le dossier médical de son patient. La blonde observe la pièce avec minutie. Ça ne fait aucun doute que ce docteur est le seul à pratiquer ici. Les murs sont défraichis, une infiltration d'eau noircit l'un des angles du plafond en formant des auréoles de plus en plus grandes. La table auscultation semble tenir grâce à l'aide du Saint-Esprit et ses ustensiles médicaux font presque peur. Un peu de rouille par-ci, par-là et ils seraient parfaits pour une séance de torture digne des meilleurs films d'horreur. Le large bureau en bois supporte une pile monstrueuse de dossiers et un calepin permet de rédiger les ordonnances. Comme avant. À la main. Ce lieu manque cruellement de chaleur, de bienveillance et de jeunesse. Les vieilles armoires métalliques qui font un boucan d'enfer s'entendent sûrement jusque sur le parking, pendant que le Dr Hopper farfouille à l'intérieur. Il finit par trouver le dossier médical d'Henry, plutôt mince au goût d'Emma.

\- Voici tout ce que j'ai récupéré quand Mr Mills est arrivé à Williams et ce que nous avons fait depuis.

\- Y compris ses examens pour le cancer ?

\- Bien évidemment !

\- Je peux ? demande Emma en tendant la main afin que le docteur lui donne le dossier. Avant d'y jeter un coup œil, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a poussé à croire que Mr Mills avait un cancer.

\- Ses analyses, évidemment. C'est irréfutable. Vous verrez, elles sont dans son dossier, assure-il avant de remonter ses lunettes du bout de l'index.

\- En le regardant, là, maintenant, vous le pensez mourant ? Fatigué, oui. Malade, incontestablement. Mais mourant, j'ai des doutes. D'où ma présence aujourd'hui.

\- Les résultats, réalisés dans un laboratoire à Phoenix, sont pourtant très fiables.

\- Les résultats peut-être, mais vous, je suis perplexe.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en doute 55 ans de médecine ! s'insurge le professeur Hopper en tapant de la main sur son bureau en bois.

\- Je ne les remets pas en doute, mais votre jugement n'est peut-être plus aussi aiguisé qu'au début de votre carrière. Les erreurs arrivent. À n'importe quel âge, explique doucement Emma ce qui calme très rapidement le vieil homme.

Pendant des années, le docteur Hopper fut le seul généraliste à pratiquer ici, à Williams. Étant le seul médecin aux alentours, il est évidemment inconcevable pour lui de quitter son poste malgré son âge avancé. Pourtant, la jeune femme devant lui vient de soulever un point important : son jugement. Que c'est difficile pour cet homme, ayant consacré sa vie à prendre soin de celle des autres, de se rendre à l'évidence que sa place n'est peut-être plus dans ce cabinet. Son patient est comme le décrit Emma, malade mais visiblement pas mourant. Au lieu de se fier à de l'encre sur du papier blanc, il aurait du observer et écouter davantage. Comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il était un jeune médecin diplômé.

\- Très bien. Je vous laisse l'ausculter. Tout mon matériel est ici, autorise-t-il en désignant de la main la partie médicale de la pièce.

\- Parfait. J'aimerais que vous assistiez à mon évaluation.

\- Avec plaisir, réagit immédiatement Archibald en se sentant d'un seul coup nécessaire.

\- Henry..., reprend Emma en offrant à son premier vrai patient depuis trois ans un sourire et un regard réconfortant, enlevez vos chaussures et votre chemise, s'il vous plaît.

Mills père obtempère silencieusement avant que la jeune femme ne s'adresse de nouveau au médecin.

\- Dr Hopper, est-il possible d'augmenter le chauffage?

\- Évidemment, je m'en occupe.

Mr Mills commence doucement à se rapprocher de la table d'auscultation afin d'exécuter la demande d'Emma. Il l'a bien trop vu ces derniers temps, mais aujourd'hui, sa présence ici à une tout autre saveur. Malgré sa peur, il espère ne plus avoir ce terrible cancer. Cette infamie qui l'éloigne jour après jour du bonheur. Toutefois, il espère quand même pouvoir profiter de ses filles et pourquoi pas, un jour, de ses petits-enfants. Alors qu'il délace ses chaussures, le docteur règle le radiateur et Emma plonge dans le dossier médical d'Henry. La blonde feuillette page après page les différentes analyses afin de retrouver les origines de cette décision qui lui semble surréaliste. D'après Zéléna, son cancer a été détecté il n'y même pas une semaine, Emma devrait rapidement déterrer ce qu'elle cherche. Et effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes d'une quête méticuleuse, la jeune femme découvre quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Qui est Malcom Pan ? demande-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le document qu'elle tient dans ses mains.

\- Un de mes patients que je soigne pour un cancer également. Quel rapport ?

\- Je peux vous parler à part en privé ?

\- Oui, excusez-nous, Henry.

\- Je finis de me déshabiller et je vous attends.

Emma garde son sourire de façade pour ne pas inquiéter son patient, et suit Archibald dans une pièce adjacente afin de parler sans cachotteries et sans détours.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Les analyses de Mr Pan sont dans le dossier de Mr Mills. Elles sont répertoriées comme étant les premiers bilans déterminants pour son cancer. Seulement, ça ne concerne pas le bon patient.

\- Comment ça ?! Donnez-moi ça !

La blonde soupire avant de tendre le document au docteur Hopper. Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, l'homme âgé récupère le papier dont l'encart en haut à droite est occupé par le logo du laboratoire avec lequel il collabore à Phoenix. Archibald prend le temps d'étudier les résultats reçus il y a moins d'une semaine et comprend son erreur. Sonné par sa terrible négligence, il perd ses forces et ressent le besoin de s'assoir. Effrayé, le vieux médecin réalise qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il était car il n'est plus aussi concentré et met la vie de ses patients en jeu. Emma perçoit le trouble évident chez cet homme chancelant et s'agenouille devant lui avant de lui parler délicatement.

\- Avec ce document, vous avez sûrement cru que Mr Mills avait un cancer et vous avez étudié les résultats suivants comme tel. Alors que vous auriez dû les étudier sous un autre angle.

\- À cause de mon entêtement, j'ai mis sa vie en danger. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Mr Mills, je ne suis plus digne de faire ce travail.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Oui, vous avez fait une erreur, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Croyez-moi.

Dans le regard bleu d'Archibald flotte un mélange de culpabilité et de mélancolie qu'Emma reconnait pour l'avoir déjà vu en croisant son propre reflet vert dans le miroir. Elle sait pertinemment que rien ne pourra retirer cette douleur qu'il ressent et encore moins avec des mots venus d'une étrangère. Emma le laisse donc seul accuser le coup, et retourne dans le cabinet principal où Henry l'attend, allongé sur la table d'auscultation.

\- Bien Mr Mills, vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui. Mais, c'est moi, Henry.

\- Très bien, Henry, pour commencer vous allez juste répondre à quelques questions, informe Emma en s'asseyant sur le haut tabouret à côté de la table. Avez-vous ou avez-vous eu de la fièvre?

\- Quand j'ai été hospitalisé samedi oui, plus de 40 et je frissonnais sans cesse.

\- Concernant votre respiration, comment la percevez-vous ?

\- Je dois reprendre régulièrement mon souffle et je me sens essoufflé sans rien faire. Je tousse, mais ça, vous l'avez bien entendu.

\- Vous crachez quand vous toussez ?

\- Parfois oui. C'est jaunâtre... Pas très délicat. Quand je tousse ou quand je respire trop fort, j'ai horriblement mal dans la poitrine.

\- Vous avez d'autres choses à me signaler ?

\- Mal de tête, fatigue, mal aux articulations et je n'ai pas très faim. Moi qui étais un si bon mangeur.

\- Rassurez-vous Mr Mills, euh, Henry, vous reprendrez vite goût à vous mettre à table.

Avant que le patient ne réagisse, Emma est déjà debout, un stéthoscope à la main pour écouter sa respiration. Assis, dos à la blonde, Henry ne voit pas le discret sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Emma alors qu'elle est plongée dans son travail. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais sauver cette jeune femme sur la route et tenter de guérir Henry réaniment doucement une partie de son âme qu'elle pensait avoir perdue. Emma est faite pour ça. Sauver les gens telle la super héroïne d'un film ou d'une série télé. La blonde ne pense plus à rien. Elle a occulté les raisons qui l'ont menée jusqu'à ce cabinet et se concentre uniquement sur son patient, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Comme elle a toujours travaillé. Comme elle a toujours été. Emma n'a jamais laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son travail à l'hôpital de Los Angeles.

\- Soufflez longuement la bouche ouverte.

Alors qu'Henry s'exécute, Emma distingue clairement le sifflement caractéristique de la pneumonie.

\- Toussez.

La blonde continue minutieusement son auscultation. Tout y passe. Les réflexes. La tension. La température. L'équilibre sur une jambe, puis l'autre. Emma étudie les radios disponibles dans le dossier, puis le scanner effectué en urgence.

\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Henry et venir vous assoir, informe Emma en prenant place sur le fauteuil du docteur Hopper.

\- Alors..., souffle Mr Mills avec inquiétude en remettant son maillot de corps.

\- Ce n'est pas un cancer. Par contre, vous êtes effectivement malade. Que savez-vous sur la pneumonie ?

\- Que ça touche les poumons..., tente Henry en reboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise en flanelle.

\- D'après mon premier examen, vous avez une pneumonie qui va pouvoir être traitée par antibiotiques. Vous étiez sûrement en très bonne santé avant pour tenir à ce point le coup.

\- J'ai toujours été assez sportif. Je fais beaucoup de randonnée et de vélo. Enfin, c'était avant tout ça.

\- Ça va revenir, vous pouvez remercier votre bonne condition. En attendant, je vais vous prescrire un antibiotique adapté à votre mal. Par chance, le traitement pour le cancer a dû canaliser la pneumonie et nous allons pouvoir vous guérir.

\- Qui nous ? demande Henry un petit sourire en coin, en revenant sur les derniers mots de la blonde.

\- Je... Je vais pouvoir vous guérir, se reprend Emma, en comprenant l'intervention de l'homme devant elle qui la regarde avec reconnaissance, avant de poursuivre ses explications. Je vais vous faire deux ordonnances. Une avec un premier antibiotique que vous allez prendre dès aujourd'hui et une autre avec un second antibiotique au cas où le premier ne semblerait pas faire effet. Pour votre toux, je ne vais pas trop y toucher car vous devez dégager vos bronches. Pour ça, je vais vous prescrire de la kinésithérapie respiratoire. Cette technique est surtout employée chez les personnes atteintes d'une maladie respiratoire chronique, mais elle peut vous aider à désencombrer vos voies respiratoires. De plus, ça contribue à raccourcir le temps de guérison et à prévenir les complications, ce qui n'est pas négligeable dans votre cas. Du coup, pour soulager votre toux et vos maux de gorge, je vous suggère plutôt de boire de l'eau chaude avec un peu de miel, ça adoucira les douleurs. Enfin, je vais appeler l'hôpital de Phoenix pour qu'ils fassent quelques examens complémentaires rapidement afin d'évaluer la situation exacte et je vais vous prendre un autre rendez-vous dans à peu près cinq à six semaines pour vérifier si tout va bien avec une radio pulmonaire. Si votre pneumonie ne guérit pas dans les délais habituels, je vous enverrai faire un scanner pour une recherche plus approfondie de la cause de cette persistance. Est-ce que tout est clair ? l'interroge Emma laissant enfin la parole à ce pauvre Mr Mills qui tente d'assimiler toutes les informations.

\- Je vais vivre ? demande-t-il, ému, au bout de longues secondes.

\- Si vous suivez votre traitement jusqu'au bout, oui. Vous allez vivre, confirme la jeune femme blonde bouleversée par la lueur nouvelle qui vient de s'éclairer dans les yeux d'Henry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, le docteur Hopper se charge de tout ça. Vous, soignez-vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ?

\- Rien.

\- Mais je dois vous payer. Tout travail mérite salaire !

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait. Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Finissez de vous habiller et nous rentrerons. Je pense que vos filles vous attendent.

\- Si elles ne se sont pas entretuées avant... souffle Henry, levant les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête et en imaginant ses deux petites filles se chamailler comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Emma ne relève pas cette remarque qui fait appel à aux souvenirs personnels d'Henry et sort du cabinet sous les regards mécontents des autres patients qui attendent. Une fois sur le parking de centre médical de Hopper, Emma porte ses yeux à sa montre et se rend compte qu'ils y sont restés presque une heure. D'où les regards noirs à son encontre, mais peu importe, elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste. La blonde se sent presque revivre. Une sensation depuis longtemps oubliée renaît de ses cendres doucement, ravivant les braises encore tièdes d'un passé détruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry monte dans le pick-up essoufflé et fatigué par cette séance riche en émotion. Dans son cœur se jouent les montagnes russes du bonheur, du soulagement et de l'appréhension. Henry a une seconde chance de vivre. Une seconde chance avec ses filles et il est bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'évaporer dans les méandres d'un souvenir encore trop présent. Fort de sa nouvelle vie, il se promet de les protéger jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'espoir.

Le retour se fait en silence, rythmé par les quelques feux rouges et passants qui souhaitent traverser la route. Emma rigole intérieurement en se rendant compte des ressemblances frappante que Régina a avec son père en voiture. Cette même ride plissée au milieu du front quand leur cerveau tourne à plein régime. Ce même regard fixé au loin, observant la vie de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cette même impatience cadencée par les mouvements de leurs genoux.

\- Mes filles vont être folles de joie, laisse échapper Henry dans un murmure, gardant sur ses lèvres un sourire qui ne le quitte plus.

\- Et je les comprendrai. C'est merveilleux pour vous trois.

\- Merci encore Emma. Mes jours étaient comptés et si Régina ne t'avait pas rencontrée, je ne verrais pas comme la vie peut être forte et fragile à la fois.

\- Vous avez cette chance Henry. Le soleil n'est pas prêt de se coucher pour vous.

\- C'est joliment dit. Vos patients ont de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Je ne pratique plus depuis longtemps, lui avoue Emma avant d'entamer son ascension au sein de la propriété Mills.

\- C'est bien dommage ! C'est une perte pour le corps médical. Vous devriez songer à reprendre du service.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Allez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos filles, lui propose la blonde mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion.

\- Venez !

L'homme quitte la voiture sans laisser à Emma le temps de répondre. C'est une fâcheuse habitude que visiblement ont les membres de la famille Mills. Une habitude qui fait doucement sourire la blonde. Henry a déjà passé le pas de la porte quand Emma décide enfin de descendre du pick-up. Elle récupère au passage son téléphone portable dans la boite à gants et les ordonnances qu'Henry a oubliées sous le coup de l'impatience.

Alors qu'elle remonte la petite allée jusqu'à l'entrée, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Par réflexe, Emma s'arrête et relève la tête pour observer les alentours et détecter la provenance de ce bruit suspect. Rapidement, elle comprend que c'est la porte blindée de l'entrée qui a claqué, en voyant Régina, debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses yeux humides et ses lèvres tremblantes révèlent à Emma l'émotion qui traverse son corps. Leurs regards ne se lâchent plus, laissant les mots inutiles s'envoler par-delà leurs cœurs, irradiant leurs âmes d'un sentiment sans égal. Emma sent ses lèvres s'étirer dans un léger sourire, remarquant la beauté naturelle de cette femme sous le soleil d'automne. Régina discerne ce petit rictus de là où elle se trouve et prend ça comme un signe. Elle avance en marchant pas après pas, avant d'accélérer de plus en plus pour finir par courir jusque dans les bras de la blonde.

Les secondes s'égrainent dans le sablier, mais Régina s'en fiche. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance que les bras rassurants d'Emma dans lesquels elle se blottit toujours un peu plus. La blonde sent son coeur s'emballer en respirant les effluves délicatement fruitée du shampoing de la brune. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre d'émotion. Comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner pour qu'Emma ne voie qu'elle. Comme si le ciel avait changé de couleur, afin de voir la vie plus tendrement. Comme si son passé avait désormais un sens.

\- Merci, souffle la brune en se décollant légèrement de la conductrice.

\- De rien.

\- Alors comme ça tu es médecin?

\- Oui, mais je ne pratique plus.

\- Pourtant tu as aidé mon père et cette jeune femme sur la route.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien.

Emma sent le malaise se pointer à l'horizon et s'écarte définitivement de Régina avant de faire un geste maladroit. Du coin de l'oeil, sur le perron, elle voit Zéléna s'avancer à son tour, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Laisse-moi remercier notre sauveuse comme il se doit ! ordonne, émue, la rousse en poussant Régina sur le côté. Vous..., continue-t-elle en pointant son index vers Emma, vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Non, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Je croyais que ça ne l'était plus... lance Henry en rejoignant les trois jeunes femmes. Allez, rentrons fêter ça !

Emma est de nouveau happée par cette famille qui ne semble pas décidée à la laisser partir. Mais le veut-elle seulement ? Ensemble, ils remontent l'allée du manoir tandis que le soleil commence à chatouiller l'horizon de ses rayon orangés, signe d'une nuit claire et calme ainsi que d'un beau lendemain.

{Flash back}

Henry a à la fois le sentiment de vouloir tout raconter très vite à ses filles et celui de vouloir tout garder pour lui. Du moins, encore quelques minutes. Encore quelques secondes. De répit. De calme. De paix, afin de savourer le vent frais sur sa joue et de se dire qu'il pourra en profiter encore pendant de longues années. Délicatement, il pousse la lourde porte sans bruit et finit par distinguer les voix posées de ses enfants. Surpris de ne pas entendre hurler ou des mots injurieux, il s'avance à pas de velours vers le salon. Là, sous ses yeux emplis de fierté, se tiennent assises côte à côte, Régina et Zéléna. Leurs mains sont liées. Serrées. Jointes. Unies comme elles auraient toujours dû l'être. Force est de constater que leur lien fraternel n'a pas disparu. Il a été mis à rude épreuve. Il a subi nombre de traumatismes, mais il n'a pas rompu. Leur mince relation est à l'image de ce roseau dans la tempête. Il fléchit, endure, mais une fois que les forces extérieures ont cessé, il se tient droit, fier et impérieux face au grand chêne tombé à terre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Mes deux filles sont réconciliées, déclare Henry en sortant de sa cachette.

\- PAPA !, s'exclament en coeur les deux jeunes femmes avant de se ruer ensemble vers leur père.

\- Alors ?

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Qu'a dit Emma ?

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Tu peux être soigné ?

\- Mes filles, mes filles, mes filles ! Calmez-vous ! intervient Henry en stoppant cette rafale de questions. Je n'ai pas de cancer. Ça va être long, mais Emma va pouvoir me soigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Zéléna, impatiente de mettre un nom sur le mal qui ronge son père tandis que Régina vient de perdre son empressement.

\- Une pneumonie.

Regina ne réagit pas. Elle fixe un point dans le vide, signe que ses pensées tournent à plein régime. Le silence et les regards dirigés vers elle la sorte rapidement de sa léthargie.

\- Ou est Emma ? demande-t-elle avec inquiétude en constatant son absence.

\- Elle était derrière moi.

Régina sent soudainement son coeur s'accélérer et un sentiment de crainte vient envahir son être. Emma serait-elle partie sans dire au revoir ? Sans prendre la peine de lui parler une dernière fois ? Sans un dernier regard ? Quittant les bras de son père, la brune doit en avoir le coeur net. D'un pas décidé, elle traverse le hall d'entrée et sort dehors plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? demande Henry en plongeant ses yeux malicieux dans les perles brillantes de Zéléna.

\- Quelque chose qu'elles-seules ne voient pas ! affirme la rousse en regardant sa soeur, bloquée sur le pas de la porte.

Là, devant Régina, se tient Emma prête à rejoindre le manoir Mills. Les dernier rayon du jour viennent inonder sa chevelure doré, la rendant plus belle encore et le sourire qu'elle offre à Régina a le pouvoir de balayer sans ménagement la peur insidieuse qui se répandait inéluctablement jusqu'au fond de son âme. La brune a besoin de la sentir près d'elle, comme dans ce bar ou dans le lit qu'elles ont partagé. Elle a besoin de la savoir réelle et de ressentir le plaisir et l'apaisement au creux de ses bras. Alors, sans tenir compte du monde extérieur, et comme poussée par les dieux eux-mêmes, Regina accourt vers la femme qui lui fait voir le monde autrement depuis une semaine à peine.

{Fin flash-back}

* * *

 **Henry n'est pas mourrant ! Youhouuu !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais étant donné qu'il est concentré sur Henry, je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder non plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même convaincu.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est presque terminée. Je ne vous donne pas de date de pulication car c'est impossible. Au plus tôt, promis!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Cette histoire a dépassé la barre des 100, c'est géant! Merci à vous tous, vous êtes géniaux.**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Williams - Emma et Régina

**Bonsoir à vous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 11. Il est plus calme et plus posé. Un repas, une soirée, des discussions, voilà ce qui vous attend.**

 **En ce qui concerne cette histoire, elle avance bien, mais elle change de Rated. Elle passe du K+ au M. Ca va faire plaisir à certaines ;). Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite dans quel chapitre ça sera, je vous laisse un peu de suspense !**

 **Gros merci à Bonne Ame pour son aide précieuse ! T'es la meilleure !**

 **Merci à vos fav et follow en plus chaque semaine. Merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Williams - Régina et Emma**

Emma et la famille Mills sont regroupées autour de la cheminée qu'Henry vient d'allumer. Chacun a son verre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à trinquer. Pour Henry, qui va pouvoir être soigné. Pour Emma, le médecin providentiel. Pour Régina et Zéléna, les sœurs retrouvées. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce tableau que personne n'imaginait le matin même. Malgré les coups durs, les bas trop profonds ou les épreuves difficiles, la vie est parfois bien faite. Parfois, il faut savoir stopper ses questionnements et savourer ce petit moment de bonheur que la vie accorde. Ce petit moment qui, à cet instant bien précis, balaie tout le reste. Cette famille autrefois brisée qu'Emma observe a l'apparence d'une tribu soudée. Comme si elle n'avait jamais eu à traverser le moindre obstacle. Ensemble, ils se relèvent et recommencent une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle chance, que, justement, la vie leur accorde. La blonde se dit alors que peut-être, éventuellement, elle pourrait faire pareil. C'est le patriarche de la famille qui vient sortir Emma de son air songeur et de son esprit parti ailleurs.

\- Ce soir, vous êtes mon invitée, Emma.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je dois reprendre ma route, commence à s'excuser la blonde avant d'être coupée par Henry.

\- Désolé, c'est non négociable. Une bonne nuit dans un bon lit et un bon repas, ça vous changera des motels.

\- Si vous le prenez par les sentiments, comment refuser ?!

\- Parfait ! Zéléna est une excellente cuisinière et je suis plutôt doué en pâtisserie. A tous les deux, on va vous confectionner un repas digne des Mills !, affirme-t-il d'une voix ferme en offrant un clin d'œil à sa plus jeune fille qui se sent heureuse de partager un tel moment avec son père.

\- J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche, s'amuse Emma et terminant son verre de cidre, bien au chaud devant le feu rougissant de la cheminée.

\- Régina, peux-tu monter vos affaires dans les chambres à l'étage pendant que ta sœur et moi commençons le repas ?

\- On va faire ça, répond-elle rapidement avant de se lever. On y va?

\- Je te suis, répond Emma en se redressant à son tour pour talonner la brune de près.

Alors que Régina grimpe les escaliers, emmenant dans son sillage parfumé une Emma prête à baisser les armes, Henry et Zéléna se dirigent ensemble dans la grande cuisine aménagée et équipée des derniers ustensiles à la mode. Le repas est loin d'être prêt, d'autant plus que les deux Mills doivent se mettre d'accord sur le menus, mais c'est avec un poids en moins sur les épaules et l'esprit plus léger qu'ils avancent vers un avenir pleins de douceur. À commencer par les douceurs culinaires.

À l'étage, l'ambiance est plus tendue. Emma vient de se voir attribuer une chambre gigantesque avec un grand lit à baldaquin, tout à fait le genre de Zéléna, tandis que Régina part déposer ses valises dans une autre chambre vide, juste à côté. Ici, elle y reconnait la touche féminine et élégante de la rousse tout en gardant le caractère historique de cette grande demeure. La vue depuis sa chambre donne sur le jardin, tout aussi grand qu'elle l'imaginait à son arrivée, avec, en contrebas, une forêt de sapins et de séquoias qui s'étend à perte de vue. La propriété Mills est un enclos de tranquillité, un havre de paix et un berceau de bonheur au milieu du désert de l'Arizona. Le reflet sur le carreau de la fenêtre vient de bouger, signe qu'une présence vient d'arriver derrière elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, Emma ne bouge pas, laissant à Régina le choix de faire ce qu'elle veut. Continuer d'avancer ou de partir discrètement. Malgré sa décision de ne pas faire entrer Emma dans son coeur plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, la brune n'arrive pas à oublier. Elle n'arrive pas à passer outre ce baiser échangé. Elle ne l'imagine pas partir demain. Elle n'est pas prête à continuer sans elle, alors que depuis une semaine, Emma est son seul repère. Grace à sa conductrice, Régina voit les choses autrement. Elle n'a plus peur de parler. Elle n'a pas la crainte de tout perdre. Regina est plus forte qu'avant, plus déterminée. Pourtant, quand Emma est à ses côtés, sa faible décision s'envole avec la brise du soir, emportant avec elle des barrières inutiles.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?, demande faiblement Régina en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Non, je n'aurai jamais tant dans un motel. Ici, c'est le luxe sur ma 66.

\- Et tu vas sûrement mieux dormir !

\- J'ai très bien dormi la nuit dernière..., lance Emma, fatiguée de cacher ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle-même.

\- Moi aussi..., s'entend dire Régina avant même d'avoir mis un filtre sur ses mots. Emma..., continue-t-elle, portée par la pénombre de la pièce et par ses premières paroles.

\- Oui...

\- Je me suis sentie tellement bien avec toi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de la valeur aux yeux de quelqu'un. Tu m'as montré que ma vie ne faisait que commencer et que j'avais beaucoup de chose à découvrir. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi en si peu de temps.

\- Ne me mets pas sur un piédestal. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, tu as ouvert les yeux toute seule comme une grande, plaisante Emma afin d'apporter un peu de légèreté à leur conversation.

Et cela fonctionne. Les derniers mots d'Emma font sourire la brune qui lève enfin la tête pour la voir s'avancer vers elle et s'assoir à ses côtés. Le rapprochement fait battre leur coeur à l'unisson et c'est naturellement qu'Emma vient prendre, dans une délicatesse exceptionnelle, la main de Régina avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. De son autre main, la blonde s'amuse à jouer avec les doigts manucurés de sa voisine, comme des enfants. Comme si faire autre chose rendait l'instant plus simple. Comme si ça résolvait tous les problèmes. Pourtant, dans la tête d'Emma, rien n'est évident et tout se bouscule. Tandis que dans celle de Régina, c'est le chaos total. Un chaos où règne le désordre et les indécisions. Malgré tout cet enchevêtrement de doute, d'incertitude et peut-être même de pudeur, leur lien, construit entouré du désert, aussi bien paysager qu'émotionnel, semble se maintenir au-dessus du reste, prêt à recouvrir d'un voile de velours leur passé pour laisser place au ciel bleu de l'avenir.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser au baiser que je t'ai donné..., souffle Régina timidement en sentant ses joues rougir en quelques fractions de secondes à peine.

\- Il était pourtant très furtif, répond la blonde avec légèreté, malgré une accélération fulgurante de ses pulsations cardiaques.

\- Ne plaisante pas ! Aussi rapide qu'il ait été, il hante mon esprit... J'essaie par tous les moyens de ne pas me rapprocher de toi, de te garder à distance, de ne pas me laisser emporter par toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. La preuve en est que je te dis tout ça alors que jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais avoué une telle chose directement. Tu bouscules tous mes principes, mes idéaux, mes barrières... ma vie... et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Emma se sent transportée par les mots de Régina. Jamais personne avant elle ne lui avait fait une déclaration si pleine de pudeur et de franchise. La blonde perçoit la vulnérabilité dans les faibles tremblements de Régina, et comme dans cette chambre d'hôtel, Emma vient la rassurer de ses bras.

\- A mes yeux, le baiser était parfait. Tu sais pourquoi?, demande-t-elle juste avant de sentir Régina bouger sa tête de gauche à droite contre son cou. Parce qu'il est venu naturellement. Tu ne t'es pas posé la question et tu m'as embrassé. Comme si c'était normal. Il m'a perturbée parce que tu es une femme magnifique et que même s'il n'a pas duré longtemps, il m'a fait vibrer. J'ai appris à laisser glisser entre mes doigts les petits moments de bonheur de la vie, et puis quand l'instant me paraît le plus beau, je referme ma main et je le garde près de moi. Ce baiser, c'est un de ces petits moments de bonheur que je porte dans mon coeur.

"Qu'elle porte dans son coeur"... Les derniers mots d'Emma font frissonner la brune plus que de raison.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive..., rectifie Emma avant de poursuivre. Je ne veux pas me poser la question. Tu dois t'occuper de ton père et je dois finir mon périple. Nous avons chacune des impératifs à régler avant tout autre chose. Laissons simplement les événements se passer naturellement. Comme ton baiser.

\- Je suis d'accord, souffle Régina, à la fois heureuse et frustrée d'avoir ouvert son coeur pour si peu d'espoir.

La nuit noire de l'hiver est enfin tombée sur le manoir Mills et dans la chambre d'Emma un silence sain et calme vient envelopper les deux jeunes femmes toujours blotties l'une contre l'autre. Emportées par l'obscurité, elles s'étaient allongées après leur conversation, s'abandonnant à de chastes caresses dans leurs cheveux ou dans leurs dos respectifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration paisible de Régina est le signe qu'elle vient de sombrer dans un sommeil serein. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Emma sent son coeur guérir près de la brune dont le sourire lui fait briller l'âme.

Même si Emma serait bien restée ainsi plusieurs heures encore, l'aiguille des minutes tourne trop vite et le temps les rattrape. Elle se permet de réveiller Régina en douceur, sous de tendres chatouilles sur sa joue fraiche. Le petit sourire qui s'étire au coin de la bouche de l'endormie devient vite attirant pour Emma qui s'en approche de plus en plus. Fermant les yeux sur des réflexions inutiles, la blonde vient délicatement poser ses lèvres rosées sur la bouche pulpeuse de Régina. Si le bref baiser de la brune avait éveillé des émotions chez Emma, celui-ci fait exploser un nuage multicolore au centre même de son cœur meurtri. Il est plus long, plus doux et surtout partagé, car Régina n'a pas attendu plus longtemps avant de répondre à cette douce caresse, mélangeant ainsi leur envie respective de laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Ce simple baiser du bout des lèvres offre aux deux femmes un sentiment de bonheur qu'elles n'espéraient plus.

\- Descendons, ta famille se demande sûrement ce que nous faisons, lance Emma dans un murmure tremblotant, trahissant son émotion après leur baiser.

\- S'ils ne sont pas trop occupés à se chamailler. Zéléna a toujours été un enfant très rebelle qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la discipline, si bien que régulièrement, ça criait. Mais tu as raison, allons les rejoindre.

Régina est la première debout, prête et fraiche comme un gardon, tendant sa main à Emma pour qu'elle y plonge la sienne. Ce qu'elle fait dans un doux sourire. Contrairement aux médisances de la brune, dans la cuisine règne une organisation bien huilée et une bonne odeur d'agrume. Les fourmillements du bien-être viennent d'atterrir en catastrophe dans l'estomac d'Emma. La main de Régina, toujours dans la sienne, lui offre une joie inégalable. Emma vit l'instant présent, préférant oublier que demain, elle reprendra la route. Juste avant de se faire remarquer dans la grande cuisine, la brune serre une dernière fois les doigts d'Emma avant de les lâcher et d'interpeller les membres de sa famille. Emma comprend ce refus de se montrer main dans la main et l'accepte complètement. Ça n'est absolument pas le moment. C'est donc le sourire qu'elle se montre aux yeux de tous, plusieurs pas derrière Régina.

\- Besoin d'aide ?, demande la brune en déboutonnant déjà les manches de son chemisier pour les relever au trois-quarts.

\- Tu fais toujours aussi bien la crème anglaise ?, lui demande son père sans quitter des yeux sa marmite.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait, mais je veux bien essayer !

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment douée en cuisine, mais peut-être que je peux faire autre chose ?, demande Emma en se balançant sur ses pieds.

\- Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux, propose Zéléna en désignant le grand buffet en pin.

\- Je m'en occupe !

Emma est ravie de pouvoir utiliser ses mains. Rester à ne rien faire et observer les autres travailler n'a jamais été son fort. Les bras chargé des assiettes et des couverts, la blonde quitte la cuisine non sans un dernier regard vers les trois Mills. Son coeur fait un bond en apercevant l'aura sereine autour d'eux. Les pinceaux de l'imagination viennent alors enduire son esprit d'images similaires, reflétant sa propre famille détruite, mais ô combien soudée. Là, travaillant ensemble, Zéléna, Henry et Régina semblent être heureux d'être réunis. En famille. Emma, elle, a fui. Aujourd'hui, en observant cette famille avec envie, elle comprend son erreur.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Chacun y va de son anecdote au collège. Emma apprend alors que Zéléna laissait des mots torrides à ses professeurs masculins en les signant du nom de sa pire ennemie, la redoutable Fiona Blackwood. Cette dernière avait été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur et virée trois jours. Zéléna désigne cet événement comme sa plus grande réussite scolaire en levant légèrement le menton pour se donner un air suffisant faisant rire toute la tablée. Régina avoue avoir fumé un join en cachette après la sortie de l'école avec sa meilleure amie, Clochette. La petite blonde avait réussi à charmer le dealer qui leur avait gracieusement offert une petite boulette de shit pour qu'elles essaient. Régina explique qu'elle se souvient encore s'être allongée sur un banc du parc de leur ville natale et avoir vu passer un à un tous les biomans. Surtout le jaune, son préféré. Avoir entendu les trois autres rire à gorge déployé, Régina ajoute avoir chanté "Frère Jacques" à un oiseau mort juste avant de rentrer chez elle. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Zéléna qui avala de travers avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau en sentant les larmes lui monter.

\- J'avais honte le lendemain et terriblement mal à la tête. La pire expérience de toute ma vie ! Je me demande comment notre mère n'a rien vu ce soir-là !

\- À ton avis, jeune fille ?!, la questionne Henry, un sourire en coin, sûrement en train de se remémorer quelques souvenirs amusants.

Le "O" parfaitement dessiné que forment les lèvres de Régina montre son plus grand étonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'un de ses parents était au courant.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Bien évidement. Comme pour tes escapades nocturnes d'ailleurs. Je me doutais bien qu'en te laissant fréquenter cette petite pleine de vie, tu serais amenée à vivre un peu plus et à être un peu moins stricte avec toi-même.

\- Et Cora ?

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir puisque tes notes étaient excellentes.

Le fin sourire qu'elle offre à son père en guise de remerciement secoue Emma qui se souvient avoir eu le même genre de discussion avec Anna quand cette dernière était encore à l'école. Emma lui disait de vivre sa vie et Elsa avait tendance à être trop rigide. C'est une époque qu'Emma garde dans son coeur et raviver ces doux moments lui font un bien fou, elle qui a le don d'oublier les bonnes périodes au profit des mauvaises. Régina refugie son visage au creux de ses mains en soupirant de désespoir.

\- J'ai encore plus honte aujourd'hui !, marmonne-t-elle d'une voix étouffée contre ses paumes.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !, s'exclame la rousse en se levant de table pour rejoindre sa soeur. Tu n'es pas si parfaite que ça, lui lance-t-elle amusée avant de lui offrir un clin d'oeil.

\- Et vous, Emma ? Avez-vous des histoires de ce genre à raconter ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Avant de prendre conscience que les études me permettraient plus tard de subvenir aux besoins de ma famille, j'ai fait quelques bêtises. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas la dernière pour ça !

\- Raconte nous-en une !, lui somme presque Zéléna en rassemblant les assiettes sales.

\- J'avais 13 ans et les cours de latin n'ont jamais été ma grande passion. Donc je m'occupais comme je pouvais, souvent au détriment d'autres élèves que je distrayais. Un jour, la prof en a eu marre et elle m'a demandé de prendre la porte. C'est ce que j'ai fait... Littéralement. Je l'ai ouverte et dégondée avant de la poser contre le mur. La classe est partie dans un fou rire et j'ai été collée immédiatement.

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?, s'étonne Régina en réprimandant son amusement.

\- Hum hum !

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai dû faire la colle avec le pion que je détestais le plus. Il était suffisant, arrogant et rabaissait toujours les élèves les plus en difficulté. Ce jour-là, la pièce était aux trois-quarts remplie et dans un moment de silence je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait respirer moins fort car j'avais l'impression d'être au salon de l'agriculture.

\- Oh mon dieu ! T'es une vraie héroïne !, lui lance Zéléna, satisfaite d'entendre les casseroles de leur invitée.

\- Il n'a pas aimé.

\- Je veux bien le croire, ma chère, intervient Henry, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je suppose que les choses n'ont pas été en s'améliorant...

\- Oula non, j'ai été convoquée chez le dirlo avec mon père.

Emma explique alors que le directeur, outré par son comportement, détailla à son père ses extravagances lors des cours et de ses heures de colle. Elle se souvient parfaitement de l'angoisse qui l'assaillait pendant que son père écoutait religieusement l'homme derrière son bureau. De ses pensées, qui imaginaient toutes sortes de punitions. De ses gestes, qui trahissaient son impatience. Mais ce dont elle se souvient le mieux, c'est du petit rictus que son père avait fait à l'évocation du salon de l'agriculture. Rien, absolument rien, ne l'avait préparée à ce que son père se mette à rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Perdue dans son fauteuil trop grand, Emma avait alors espéré que son père soit clément avec elle. De colère, le proviseur l'avait exclue une semaine entière avec des devoirs par dessus la tête et à rendre le jour de sa reprise. Son père, quant à lui, il lui avait payé une glace pour la remercier de ce fou-rire avant de rentrer chez eux et qu'il la prive de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Comme quoi, être hors des sentiers battus n'empêche pas d'avoir un beau métier, affirme Henry en utilisant son histoire comme d'une preuve à sa morale.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était avant de prendre conscience que je n'avais pas le choix.

Henry comprend dans les mots d'Emma que la conversation doit s'arrêter ici. Il n'insiste pas et propose de passer au dessert. Dans l'enthousiasme général, Zéléna apporte sa pile d'assiette dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Emma et les couverts tandis que Régina met en place des petites assiettes carrées d'un gris galet au liseré bleuté. La rousse revient assez rapidement avec dans ses mains un gros plat d'île flottante faite maison.

L'ambiance festive de tout à l'heure a disparu et les sujets de conversation deviennent plus sérieux. Emma raconte quelques histoires sur des interventions chirurgicales compliquées. Henry explique son arrivée à Williams et le regard des gens face à l'inconnu venu de la grande ville. Zéléna développe son idée de créer sa propre société dans la décoration d'intérieur. Quant à Régina, elle avoue avoir le syndrome de la page blanche avec en prime des coups de fils régulier de son éditeur pour savoir où elle en est. Tous essaient de rassurer, d'aider ou tout simplement d'encourager l'autre avec des mots simples, mais ô combien nécessaires. Le repas se termine avec un verre de cidre maison, dont Régina avait oublié le goût. Les saveurs fruitées sur son palais la ramènent des années en arrière, faisant remonter à la surface des sentiments et des souvenirs perdus.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle tous ensemble, chacun s'en va de son côté. Henry part se réfugier sur son fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il ne dit rien, mais cette journée l'a énormément fatigué et sa respiration se fait difficilement. Il a besoin de calme et de repos. Zéléna lit tranquillement le dernier roman qu'elle a acheté, assise sur l'un des sofas de la bibliothèque, ses jambes repliées sur le côté, et son bras la maintenant sur l'accoudoir. Régina s'excuse auprès d'eux et s'enferme dans le bureau de son père avant de passer un appel privé. Emma, elle, est dans la cuisine à préparer un remède maison à base de fruit, d'épices et de plante afin de soulager les douleurs d'Henry en attendant la livraison de son traitement, demain matin.

Emma arrive dans le salon et découvre Henry avec les yeux fermés et la ride entre ses sourcils montre qu'il est en train de lutter vainement contre la douleur.

\- Buvez ça, dit-elle doucement après avoir annoncé sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Ce n'est pas du poison !, ajoute-t-elle en voyant l'air suspect dans ses yeux gris.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'arrive à gérer les piques de douleur.

\- Ne jouez pas les hommes forts exprès ! J'ai déjà eu à faire à des gens comme ça et finalement, ils finissent sous morphine parce que la douleur devient insupportable ! C'est ce que vous voulez ?, questionne Emma énervée en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

Derrière l'arche en pierre qui permet l'accès au salon, Régina vient de se figer en entendant Emma hausser le ton. Curieuse de connaitre la raison de cette discussion, la brune s'approche silencieusement, tout en prenant bien soin de rester cachée. Puis, la voix de la blonde parvient de nouveau à ses oreilles.

\- Écoutez, pour vous rejoindre, votre fille a fait plus de 1500 km avec moi et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Alors s'il vous plaît, acceptez de boire ceci. Ça soulagera votre douleur et vous pourrez profiter de la fin de soirée avec vos filles retrouvées paisiblement. En ce moment, c'est ce qui devrait compter le plus à vos yeux.

\- Vous savez trouver les points sensibles, vous.

\- Non, c'est simplement ce que je voudrais si j'étais à votre place.

\- De quoi ? Passer du temps avec ma fille ?

\- Euh. Quoi ? Non ce que je veux dire c'est passer du temps avec les gens que j'aime. Avec ma famille.

Comme Emma, Régina est surprise d'entendre son père évoquer un rapprochement entre elle deux. Non pas que ça la dérange, ce qui l'inquiète le plus, c'est de constater qu'elle est à ce point transparente pour son père quand ses émotions sont en cause. D'autant plus après tout ce temps.

\- Vous auriez pu juste la déposer et partir. Pourquoi être restée ?, insiste Henry en ne relevant pas la réponse de son invitée.

\- Parce que... Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et puis, je n'ai pas pu être là pour les miens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard alors je pouvais bien faire ça pour elle.

\- Vous êtes brisée. N'est-ce pas Mlle Swan ?, souffle doucement Henry en constatant l'éclat de tristesse flotter dans le regard de la blonde.

\- Ça suffit les questions pour aujourd'hui.

La blonde récupère le verre qu'Henry a vidé d'une traite, appréciant finalement l'étrange mélange mariant parfaitement le doux, le sucré et l'épicé. Elle s'apprête à se retourner pour rejoindre la cuisine quand Henry l'interpelle une fois de plus.

\- Tôt ou tard le présent vous rappellera à l'ordre, Emma. Vos blessures ne peuvent guérir que si vous voyez ce que la vie vous offre aujourd'hui.

Emma ferme les yeux, déglutit, acceptant les paroles d'un homme sage au passé houleux. Sans se retourner, Emma continue son chemin prenant de cours Régina, encore cachée. La seule idiotie qui lui vient en tête est de faire comme si elle arrivait. Dans sa précipitation due à l'adrénaline, elle percute Emma qui lâche le verre vide. Ce dernier se fracasse en des dizaines de morceaux de verre tous aussi coupants les uns que les autres.

\- Oh, désolée. N'y touche pas, je vais chercher un balai, s'excuse la brune avant de s'éclipser rouge de honte.

Emma n'a pas le temps de réagir que Régina a déjà disparu dans la cuisine. En l'attendant, elle commence à rassembler les plus gros morceaux quand quelques secondes plus tard, Régina se montre.

\- Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue !

Après avoir ramassé les tous petits morceaux dans une pelle, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignent la cuisine en silence. Alors que Régina jette les restes du verre brisé, Emma entame la conversation. Elles n'ont pas été seules depuis leur moment dans la chambre et son coeur ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir du manque.

\- Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, ça te concerne !

\- Ah oui ?!, s'étonne Emma avec un brin d'amusement et un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix. Dis-moi.

\- Tu... tu m'as fait découvrir beaucoup de choses sur le petit tronçon de 66 qu'on a parcouru ensemble et tu as pris en charge mon père, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour te remercier, explique timidement Régina en dirigeant son regard vers le sol qui devient soudainement plus intéressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué dans mon dos ?, sonde Emma en glissant ses doigts sous le menton de la brune pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau se perdre dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Demain matin, je t'amène quelque part. Je ne dirai rien d'autre, c'est une surprise.

\- Régina..., tu sais que je dois reprendre ma route demain, annonce la blonde en baissant les épaules.

\- S'il te plait, supplie l'aînée avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d'Emma et de lui prendre les mains, juste la matinée et je te laisse partir.

\- D'accord.

Emma s'en veut d'être aussi faible aux côtés de Régina. Une demande de sa part et la blonde se sent glisser sur une pente raide. Une pente qui n'a qu'une destination: Régina Mills et ses yeux brûlants. Quant à la brune, elle se sent étonnement bien. Trop bien même pour y prendre goût. Dans quelques heures elles se diront au revoir et à cette pensée, son coeur se serre dans sa poitrine jusqu'à lui donner des hauts-de-coeur.

La soirée se passe tranquillement dans la chaleur réconfortante du feu de cheminé. Emma remet une bûche alors qu'Henry et Zéléna grimpent dans leur chambre respective, estimant avoir assez trainé. Un jeu de regard et ils s'étaient compris: il était temps de laisser les deux femmes seules. Régina et Emma s'installent sur le même sofa, un bouquin pour l'une et un cahier noir pour l'autre.

 _Le jeudi 16 novembre 2017._ _Williams, Arizona. Quelle journée ! Je viens de rencontrer la famille de Régina et ils ont beaucoup de chance. Ils ont été détruit voilà plusieurs années et pourtant, ils vont ensemble se reconstruire. Mais le plus important c'est Régina. J'étais loin de me douter des sentiments qui pouvaient battre en elle. Tout comme moi, notre rencontre n'a pas laissé qu'une trace, elle a laissé une étincelle. Un quelque chose qui nous lie sans que nous le comprenions. Elle est si belle en ce moment, l'air apaisé, le regard brillant, la peau douce et la lueur de la cheminée ne fait que la valoriser un peu plus sa beauté naturelle. Ses baisers ont un goût de trop peu. Quand je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, le ruisseau tranquille fait place au torrent, la douce brise du soir se transforme en chaud mistral et les battements de mon cœur commencent une course folle. Elle m'a demandé de rester demain matin et j'ai accepté sans savoir ce qui m'attend. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Anna. Je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé et suivre tes pas pour te rendre hommage. Je t'aime ma petite sœur. Tu me manques._

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Prochain chapitre, balade au Grand Canyon pour Emma et Régina, longue discussion et surtout la température monte entre elles !**

 **Bon week-end à vous et à bientôt!**

 **(n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est bon pour ma santé)**


	12. Grand Canyon

Salutation !

Je sais, je sais, y'a eu de l'attente pour ce chapitre, mais le principal, c'est qu'il soit là... Non ?

Pour commencer, je vais répondre à Guest... à celui ou celle qui à laisser un message touchant le 07 avril. Merci beaucoup. Ce voyage pour Emma est justement fait pour se rappeler son passé, pour ne pas oublier sa soeur. Je suis très contente si tu éprouves toutes ses choses en lisant cette histoire. Encore merci.

Ce chapitre est le début de quelque chose et la fin d'une autre. Emma se livre enfin sur les bords du Grand Canyon, elle raconte son histoire à Régina et leur relation prend un nouveau tournant.

Merci Bonne Ame pour ta relecture et tes corrections ainsi que pour ton aide si précieuse, surtout en ce moment avec le chapitre 13 !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Grand Canyon**

Ce matin-là, Emma pensait avoir rêvé ses derniers jours. En ouvrant les yeux, elle pensait être encore à Oklahoma City dans son motel premier prix, prête à continuer son périple coûte que coûte. Prête à suivre les traces de sa soeur disparue. Prête à honorer sa promesse. Prête à souffrir pour avancer. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de la fraicheur des draps, du matelas confortable, du calme ambiant et de la grandeur de la chambre, Emma comprit que tout était bien réel. Elle avait loupé une partie de la 66, elle suivait son coeur, elle trahissait sa promesse. Alors avant même de bâiller pour chasser le sommeil du matin, des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Une à une, elles s'échouent sur la taie d'oreiller, laissant une auréole plus foncée sur leur passage. Le coeur d'Emma balance. Il lui est impensable d'arrêter son odyssée et pourtant, elle veut découvrir davantage Régina. Quelque chose de nouveau la pousse vers cette brune charismatique. Quelque chose chez elle fait battre le coeur d'Emma plus vite. Son regard peut-être. Ou alors son sourire. En tout cas, il est évident qu'Emma n'est plus là même depuis Hydro. Les minutes s'écoulent et ses larmes ne cessent de couler. Les émotions sont trop vives pour elle depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures pour rester insensible plus longtemps. Faire partie d'une famille signifie être présent pour eux et Emma n'a pas tenu ses engagements. Puis, entre ses larmes s'impose le visage de Régina. Son histoire est en quelques points similaires à celle d'Emma. Elles ont grandi trop vite, refermées leur coeur trop meurtrie et tenté de vivre normalement. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une supercherie devenue trop imposante. Trop difficile à gérer. À la différence d'Emma, les Mills ont su renouer leurs liens pour avancer ensemble. Elsa a sa propre famille, Emma est seule. Comment avancer sans personne pour l'aider. La blonde en est à un point où son appel à l'aide est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Régina est apparue au moment où Emma en avait le plus besoin et son coeur lui fait comprendre que prendre cette jeune femme à Hydro était la meilleure des actions à faire.

Du bruit résonne de l'autre côté de la porte et une lumière s'allume. Le fin rayon jaune en dessous de la porte montre que quelqu'un attend derrière. Emma ne bouge pas. Ou peut-être que si. La blonde fait semblant de tousser et de gigoter dans son lit pour se faire entendre. C'était peut-être la confirmation que la personne attendait, car quelques secondes plus tard ça frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez, autorise Emma en se redressant sur l'édredon moelleux.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et juste ce qu'il faut pour que la tête de Régina passe dans l'entrebâillement. La lumière derrière elle rend la femme angélique. Ce halo sublime Régina et le coeur d'Emma sautille dans sa poitrine. C'est trop tard pour ignorer ce sentiment qui grandit jour après jour.

\- Bonjour. Vu l'heure, j'avais peur que tu sois partie, lui avoue Régina en posant sa tête sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt dix heures.

\- Oh merde! Excuse-moi, fallait me réveiller !

\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. La pharmacie vient d'apporter les médicaments et on a besoin de toi.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de me débarbouiller et j'arrive.

\- On t'attend en bas, lui confirme Régina qui s'apprête à refermer la porte.

\- Régina, attends, lance d'un coup Emma qui saute de son lit pour la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.

Là, en t-shirt et en short de nuit, Emma s'avance au plus près de la brune. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs regards brillants avouent quelques choses d'encore imprononçable. Leurs sourires tendres se rencontrent quand Emma pose sa main sur la joue de Régina pour la serpenter jusqu'à sa nuque, à la naissance des premiers cheveux qu'elle masse délicatement. Elles se jaugent, elles hésitent, elles patientent, puis les masques tombent. Régina pousse Emma à l'intérieur de sa chambre et ferme la porte du pied avant d'encercler sa taille pour l'embrasser. Le baiser est passionné, empli de désir, mais surtout terriblement pressé. Comme s'il n'y en aurait qu'un seul. Comme si elles s'autorisaient cet écart avant de reprendre leur vie. Leurs mains se baladent sur leurs formes délicates, imprimant dans leurs mémoires cet instant de pur bonheur. Puis, le moment de reprendre leur souffle arrive et elles se séparent lentement. Leurs sourires disparaissent à la seconde où la porte se referme derrière Régina. Ce moment hors du temps aura duré que quelques minutes, mais dans le coeur des deux femmes, il a fait son travail. Les barbelés qui protègent les émotions trop fortes commencent à chuter, laissant la lueur du bout du tunnel s'agrandir de plus en plus.

Au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde s'agite autour d'Emma. Il n'est plus question de perdre de temps pour Henry et son traitement doit commencer rapidement. Emma prépare alors les médicaments de la semaine et rédige une ordonnance bien détaillée pour les posologies à respecter. Emma prend elle-même les rendez-vous pour Henry à Phoenix et les note en rouge en haut de l'ordonnance avec les documents à apporter. Maintenant, du repos et tout devrait bien se passer. Zéléna la remercie une fois encore, Henry lui exprime sa gratitude les larmes aux yeux et Régina se retient de l'embrasser.

Alors que Mr Mills se repose au coin du feu avec son journal du jour et que Zéléna travaille dans le bureau, Régina et Emma peuvent enfin partir comme l'avait prévu la brune.

\- Alors, ou va-t-on ?, demande Emma en démarrant le moteur du pick-up.

\- Conduit jusque là, indique Régina en lui donnant un bout de papier avec une adresse griffonnée dessus.

\- On va dans Williams ?

\- On va prendre une navette. Il y a un parking où tu pourras garer ta voiture en toute sécurité.

\- C'est que tu as tout préparé !

\- Quand mon père a emménagé ici, je me suis beaucoup documentée sur la ville. Je voulais être sûre qu'il ne manquerait de rien.

\- J'aurais fait pareil.

Emma conduit tranquillement jusqu'à l'adresse donnée. Le GPS indique seulement six petites minutes pour se rendre à l'emplacement indiqué. La blonde est concentrée, car elle ne connait pas les routes et ne veut pas risquer l'accident. Le chemin se fait rapidement entrecoupé de quelques mots échangés. Pendant le court trajet, Emma ne peut qu'apprécier le style de la ville. C'est exactement comme Anna lui avait expliqué. Un mélange de western et des années cinquante. Une large avenue principale que se partage boutique de souvenirs, bars, restaurants et autres magasins. Beaucoup des devantures ont gardé l'esprit western en mariant le bois, les arches et les grandes entrées tout en incorporant les couleurs fluo des années cinquante. Du coup, la plupart des enseignes sont rose, jaune ou encore verte dont les néons se voient sur plusieurs dizaines mètres. Le Café 66 a carrément une ancienne voiture rouge sur le toit d'une terrasse, la boutique d'en face brille de mille couleurs et le saloon à droite a sa musique country trop forte, faisant profité les passant sur le trottoir du folklore interne. C'est un panel temporel assez atypique, mais tellement en harmonie qu'Emma a la sensation d'être dans une autre dimension. Après avoir garé sa voiture, la blonde récupère son sac et son appareil photo qui n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis quarante-huit heures.

\- Tu sais que c'est un train dans ce genre qui permet aux touristes de les mener jusqu'au grand canyon ?, annonce Emma en posant un posant un regard admiratif sur la vieille locomotive à vapeur noire prête à tirer quelques wagons remplis de touristes.

\- Tu sais que je te déteste!, réplique la brune, les poings sur les hanches mais le sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je voulais te faire une surprise, mais vu que tu connais presque mieux les activités du coin que moi, c'est raté, avoue Régina avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de baisser la tête.

\- Hey, l'interpelle Emma en posant une main sur son bras et l'autre sous le menton, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller voir le grand canyon alors c'est une belle surprise pour moi. D'autant plus que c'est avec toi que j'y vais.

\- Tu es, commence Régina avant d'être coupé par le sifflement du train annonçant un départ imminent, viens faut monter !, finit-elle par dire en poussant Emma vers le dernier wagon et en laissant mourir dans sa bouche le mot "irrésistible".

L'intérieur du train est juste époustouflant. Directement plongé dans l'Orient Expresse, en moins luxueux, Emma se sent comme Hercule Poirot tentant de résoudre la plus belle histoire de sa carrière. Les banquette quadrillées beige et rouge dans un velours parfaitement brossé offre au wagon une qualité supérieure. Elles s'installent près d'une fenêtre, dans le sens de la marche pour observer l'extérieur.

Le contrôleur passe dans l'allée, naviguant de gauche à droite pour poinçonner les billets de chacun. Son costume ainsi que son képi vissé sur sa tête lui donnent un air brut, mais son sourire balaye cette impression tant il illumine son visage. Il semble heureux d'être là, dans ce train, à faire des allers-retours toute la journée. Le voyage débute par le son caractéristique de la locomotive qui démarre. Emma gigote sur son siège, pressée d'en découvrir plus et heureuse comme une enfant un soir de noël.

Emma et Régina ont l'agréable sensation de remonter le temps. Le train ronronne tout doucement. Des plateaux avec fromage, légumes et petits gâteaux sont installés sur une table autour des verres de champagne offert par la compagnie. Après le départ, le contrôleur repasse pour distribuer un journal édité par le Grand Canyon National Park. Agréable à consulter, il propose toute une série d'activités gratuites et d'informations importantes relatives au Canyon.

La ligne de chemin de fer qui relie Williams au Grand Canyon est centenaire et Emma se sent presque honorée d'être à bord de ce train. Le voyage va être long, un peu plus de deux heures pour parcourir les 105 kilomètres de rails, du coup, Emma s'installe correctement contre la vitre, offrant ses bras à Régina pour être près d'elle, ce que la brune s'empresse d'accepter.

Plus elles s'éloignent de Williams et plus le paysage se déforme. Les grands pins verts commencent à disparaître au profit d'une terre rouge et aride où seuls quelques petits buissons résistent à la chaleur du jour et à la fraicheur de la nuit. Malgré l'hiver qui approche à grand pas, il fait doux en Arizona. Emma aime cette sensation de chaleur sèche qui lui permet de ne pas trop se couvrir, même en plein mois de novembre. Le soleil inonde le wagon et le visage des deux jeunes femmes, qui ferment simultanément leurs yeux, afin de profiter de cette douce caresse chaude et apaisante.

Régina finit par se lever afin de se préparer une assiette de fruit en tout genre quand Emma remarque un grand pont au loin. Il ressemble à ces vieux ponts du far-West que les bandits faisaient sauter pour récupérer les marchandises transportées par la voie ferroviaire. La blonde s'inquiète un peu de la stabilité du train, mais se rassure en pensant qu'il y passe plusieurs trains dans la journée et qu'il est toujours debout. Pourtant, rien ne peut empêcher son corps de se crisper quand le train pose ses premières roues sur le pont. L'écho du bois fait vibrer la blonde d'angoisse et Régina, toujours près des corbeilles de fruits, remarque les traits tirés de son amie. Elle laisse tout en plan et rejoint Emma, figée sur son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma !?

\- Tu crois que le pont est solide ?

\- Oui. Attends, on va demander, dit-elle pour la rassurer. Excusez-moi, ajoute-t-elle rapidement après avoir repéré le contrôleur dans son petit coin à l'entrée du wagon.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- À vrai dire, juste une question. Ce pont, que nous venons juste de traverser, est-il suffisamment solide pour ces passages quotidien?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le demander. Oui, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. C'est un pont créé à partir de différents films tourné en Arizona. Il est fait d'acier et créer par les plus grands architectes de notre époque. Croyez-moi, il est très solide.

\- Merci.

Ravi d'avoir pu renseigner ses passagères, le contrôleur retourne à sa place discrètement.

\- Rassurée ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Tu avais vraiment l'air paniquée, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça.

Emma s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Régina dans un simple baiser. Entre elles, c'est à la fois évident comme une formule de mathématique, et incertain comme l'avenir. Pendant quelques secondes, elles sont seules au monde. Seules dans un monde où les problèmes n'existent pas. Dans un monde où rien ne se mettrait sur leur route. La locomotive avertie ses passagers de son sifflet que le train va bientôt arriver ce qui sort brusquement les deux femmes du monde dans lequel elle aimerait vivre. La locomotive crache son filet de fumée qui flotte au sein des plaines désertiques piquées de plantes résistantes aux couleurs estivales, malgré la saison. Le train a voyagé vers le nord, vers Grand Canyon Village, grimpant mètres après mètres pour atteindre une altitude de 2074m.

\- Beaucoup disent que le spectacle du grand canyon vu d'en haut est bien plus impressionnant que vu du sol, lance Régina l'air de rien en descendant du train enfin arrivé en gare.

\- J'imagine ! Ça doit être spectaculaire !

\- Se retrouver à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du canyon et prendre réellement conscience toute la grandeur des lieux...

\- Ça à l'air magnifique rien que de t'entendre en parler !, s'amuse Emma qui vient de récupérer un petit guide des randonnées, alors, par ou va-t-on ?

\- Par ici, annonce simplement Régina en désignant de la main un panneau indiquant l'aéroport du Grand Canyon.

\- Comment ça, ici ?

\- Ma vraie surprise est là-bas. Tu n'as pas peur du vide, j'espère...

\- Absolument pas !, affirme Emma impatiente et euphorique à l'idée de ce qu'à bien pu lui préparer la brune.

Elles récupèrent une petite navette, un genre de minibus, qui fait le relai entre Grand Canyon Village et l'aéroport. Il ne faut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'aérogare. Sur le tarmac, de nombreux hélicoptères et biplaces attendent des passagers en quêtes de sensations. Régina, qui a tout prévu la veille par téléphone, s'avance vers le comptoir de l'aérogare et règle les différents points abordés hier soir. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme derrière le comptoir est la même personne présente aujourd'hui. Les détails sont rapidement traités, Régina dépose plusieurs billets sur la table et rejoint Emma assise sur l'un des bancs métalliques, les yeux plongés dans la brochure d'une compagnie aérienne.

\- Tu es prête ?, lui demande Régina qui lui tend une main afin de l'aider à se lever.

Emma ne dit rien. Elle se laisse juste conduire sur le tarmac, toujours impatiente d'en savoir plus. De près, les hélicoptères sont impressionnants. Les hélices semblent gigantesques et Emma est stupéfaite. Elle n'imaginait pas ça si grand. Si imposant. Si majestueux. Régina la tire jusqu'à l'un des engins dont le nom de la compagnie, "Maverick Helicopters", est inscrit sur le flanc de l'appareil. Elles attendent patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme, Mérida Fergus, les invite à monter à l'intérieur. Chacune récupère un casque complété d'un micro après avoir soigneusement bouclé leur ceinture.

\- Accrochez-vous mesdames, nous partons pour cinquante minutes de survol. Ouvrez grand les yeux.

Emma et Régina se regardent, appréhendant les secondes à venir. Le bruit du moteur devient de plus en plus assourdissant, puis, d'un seul coup, le sol se dérobe sous elles. L'hélicoptère tangue légèrement vers l'avant quand la conductrice met les gaz et les deux jeunes femmes sursautent par la sensation si exaltante de tomber. Leurs mains se trouvent sur la banquette, entremêlant leurs doigts pour se maintenir ancrer l'une à l'autre. Rapidement, le vol devient stable et Emma se détend en profitant du paysage s'ouvrir devant elle. À l'horizon, du rouge à perte de vue, des falaises et surtout un sentiment de plénitude. Elle ressert son emprise sur la main de Régina, avouant silencieusement son remerciement pour ce magnifique spectacle.

L'hélicoptère penche vers la gauche et se positionne au-dessus du grand canyon, offrant une vue incroyable sur les couches de roches sédimentaires vieilles de plusieurs millions d'années.

\- Vous vous trouvez actuellement au-dessus du plus grand canyon des États-Unis, commence la pilote, habituée à réciter son speech par coeur aux touristes de passage, ses dimensions sont gigantesques. Creusé au fil des siècles par le fleuve Colorado, dans le plateau du même nom, le canyon s'étend sur près de 450 kilomètres entre le lac Powell et le lac Mead. D'une largeur pouvant atteindre les 30 kilomètres, sa profondeur frôle les 2000 mètres. Pour vous donner une idée, imaginer quatre Tour Willis les unes au-dessus des autres, et voilà! De plus, la nature peut y être spectaculaire. On pourrait avoir du mal à le croire, mais ici, réside une faune importante malgré les actions de l'homme pour l'attrait touristique du secteur. La diversité naturelle de la région a été reconnue patrimoine mondial de l'humanité par l'UNESCO en 1979.

Emma et Régina n'entendent plus ce que raconte cette Mérida. Chacune de leur côté, elles regardent l'immensité devant elles. Les falaises du nord sont beaucoup moins exposées au soleil que les autres. De ce fait, les roches sont colonisées par des plantes, comme des pins ou des épicéas bleu, que l'on trouve habituellement dans des régions plus froides, alors que les parois du sud sont recouvertes d'une végétation typique du désert, comme des cactus et des herbes hautes grillées par le soleil.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs minutes que l'hélicoptère offre aux deux femmes une vue exceptionnelle sur le grand canyon. Au loin, elles distinguent le fameux skywalk où les visiteurs se retrouvent à près de 1300 mètres au-dessus du vide en marchant sur une passerelle de verre. Après avoir aperçu un condor de Californie, l'un des plus grands oiseaux de la planète, la pilote informe ses passagères de s'accrocher. En quelques secondes, l'engin volant pique du nez et entame une descente vers le fond du canyon.

Le Colorado coule devant elle à seulement quelques mètres à peine. La végétation y est plus présente et l'eau transparente permet de distinguer des poissons, de toutes tailles, navigués dans le fleuve. Le lit d'eau file vers l'est, en direction du pacifique, et son courant paraît puissant. L'hélicoptère ne peut pas descendre plus bas, mais de là où elles sont, Emma et Régina observent un panorama aussi magique que grandiose. Les couches sédimentaires sont parfaitement visibles depuis ce point de vue et la faune semble plus vivante. Pas un seul mot n'aura été échangé entre elles. Juste des regards et des sourires pour faire se comprendre. Comme si poser des mots sur leurs émotions ferait voler en éclats cet instant parfait.

Les minutes ont défilé plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu et l'heure de retourner à l'aéroport arrive. Régina et Emma se sentent collées à leur siège quand l'hélicoptère remonte pour sortir de canyon. Trop rapidement, l'engin atterri sur le tarmac et le court de leur vie reprend. Mérida leur souhaite une bonne journée avant de les laisser s'éloigner et de prendre en charge les passagers suivants. Emma et Régina sortent de l'aérogare les jambes tremblantes, toujours sous l'émotion des dernières cinquante minutes. Emma a besoin de s'exprimer. Peu importe la manière et la seule façon qu'elle trouve est de stopper Régina avant de la plaquer contre un poteau pour l'embrasser. Le baiser n'a rien de léger ou de délicat. Il transmet la puissance de l'excitation vécue, de l'adrénaline ressentie et de sa reconnaissance infinie. Leurs mains se mêlent à leur danse, traçant des lignes enflammées sur le corps de l'autre, tandis que leurs langues rejouent la dernière symphonie de Bach. Les mains d'Emma viennent caresser les courbes des seins de Régina avant de s'enfouir dans ses cheveux ébène, alors que Régina griffe délicatement la peau chaude du bas du dos de la blonde. C'est pressé. Frustrant. Horriblement bon. Elles finissent par calmer leurs ardeurs, posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Et si on se baladait un peu ?, propose Régina encore essoufflée.

Après être passée chez de quoi manger dans Grand Canyon Village, les deux femmes prennent la direction de Hopi Point. Ce point de vue est réputé pour ses couchers et levers de soleil spectaculaire sur les falaises rouges du canyon. Sur le chemin, de nombreux panneaux expliquent l'histoire des différentes couches terrestres, leurs époques, leurs composants et tout un tas d'informations que les touristes ne prennent pas le temps de lire. Emma et Régina profitent du soleil de novembre pour crapahuter dans les sentiers protégés jusqu'à arriver à Hopi Point. La vue y est à couper le souffle. La chute est vertigineuse et le Colorado s'écoule comme un mince filet d'eau au robinet. De là-haut, il paraît ridicule. Elles s'installent tranquillement pour manger et entament une discussion que Régina attend depuis longtemps.

\- Donc, la médecine ?, commence la brune en croquant dans son sandwich au poulet et aux crudités.

\- Oui. C'est devenu une vocation au décès de ma mère, répond simplement Emma, prête à dévoiler une période de sa vie.

\- Parle-moi, Emma. Explique-moi.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Ma mère est décédée en mettant Anna au monde, débute-t-elle en fixant l'horizon des yeux. Dès lors, j'ai pris mon rôle de grande soeur à coeur et au sérieux. J'ai remplacé notre mère pendant que notre père tentait lui aussi de remonter la pente. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans son travail pour oublier son chagrin, pour ne plus ressentir cette peine incurable qui lui rongeait le coeur. Alors j'ai pris soin d'Elsa et d'Anna. Je préparais leurs petits-déjeuners, je les amenais chez le médecin, je faisais les courses, j'assistais aux réunions à l'école, je m'occupais de la maison... Je faisais tout ça pour qu'elles puissent grandir et évoluer le plus naturellement possible. Moi, je passais le reste de mon temps entre l'université et la bibliothèque. La médecine est venue comme une évidence. Je devais devenir médecin et je ne serais rien d'autre. Elsa tient de notre mère. Elle est plus calme, plus posée et plus réfléchie. Elle tente toujours de trouver la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Elle est très terre-à-terre et solitaire. Très vite, elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi pour avancer et se faire une place dans la société. Anna... C'était une étincelle de joie, de bonne humeur et de fraicheur dans notre quotidien. Son sourire avait le pouvoir de vous rendre heureux. Si elle souriait, alors tout allait bien. C'était un bout en train, une pile électrique, un vrai zébulon monté sur des ressorts. Sa joie de vivre pouvait en énerver plus d'un et pourtant, elle continuait de croire en tout, d'être positive dans les pires moments et de savoir quoi dire pour nous embarquer avec elle. Anna voulait vivre et voir le monde. Avoir les pieds sur terre, mais la tête dans les étoiles. Elle disait toujours : "Si ton coeur est vide et que tes pensées sont lourdes alors pense avec le coeur et vide ton esprit.". Elle suivait toujours son coeur, c'était son moteur et son unique façon de faire.

Emma plonge dans ses vieux souvenirs et sourit en pensant au comportement joyeux de sa soeur avant de continuer son histoire en prenant la main de Régina.

\- Un soir d'automne notre père est décédé à son tour. Le chagrin a été trop dur pour lui et il s'est laissé dépérir. Il n'a pas su trouver en nous la force nécessaire pour surmonter cette épreuve. Son corps a lâché par la fatigue. Elsa, Anna et moi avons dû tenir le coup une seconde fois. Elsa a suivi les traces de notre père en s'enfonçant dans le travail jusqu'à ce que l'amour l'aide à remonter à la surface. Quant à Anna, qui était toujours mineure, a été mise sous ma responsabilité. Perdre notre père l'a affaibli, mais à renforcer son envie de voir le monde. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. De mon côté, diplômée, je voulais prendre le temps de souffler avant de me lancer dans ma carrière. J'avais juste besoin de respirer. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais en réalité besoin de partir. Alors quand l'offre du Cedar-Cinaï s'est posée sur la table, je l'ai accepté dans la foulée. C'était le signe que j'attendais, j'allais enfin m'éloigner de tout. J'allais prendre un nouveau départ, loin du berceau de ma vie. Loin des tragédies, loin des responsabilités familiales qui n'étaient pas les miennes, loin des souvenirs trop douloureux. Quand je l'ai annoncé à mes soeurs Elsa était triste, mais sa vie de famille compensait ma présence depuis longtemps et Anna a été fidèle à elle-même ; elle était très heureuse pour moi. Elle voyait dans mon départ, un pied-à-terre pour elle à l'autre bout du pays. C'était sa façon à elle de voir le verre à moitié plein et non à moitié vide. Les au-revoirs ont été sobres et sans effusions de sentiments à l'aéroport. Je suis partie comme si je rentrais le soir même après ma journée de travail. Là-bas, j'ai démarré quelque chose de nouveau qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai gardé à distance toutes les personnes susceptibles de toucher mon coeur. Je ne voulais rien éprouver. Juste travailler, vivre paisiblement et souffler. Et puis, il y a trois ans, Anna m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir quelques jours à la maison et bien évidemment, j'ai dit oui. J'étais très contente de la voir, de lui faire découvrir un tout nouveau restaurant ainsi que mes nouvelles habitudes dans un des quartiers de L.A.. La distance m'avait en quelque sorte reliée à elle. À chaque fois qu'on se parlait au téléphone, la conversation durait des heures entières et on se confiait beaucoup plus l'une à l'autre. Comme quoi, s'éloigner à du bon parfois. Le jour de son arrivée, rien ne s'est passé comme prévue. Elle venait de parcourir la 66 et nous avions convenues que j'irai la chercher à l'agence de location dès qu'elle serait arrivée. Seulement ce jour-là, à cause des vacances et du manque d'effectif, j'ai proposé à mon supérieur de venir travailler en attendant la relève. C'était logique pour moi d'être au boulot alors que mon équipe était en difficultée. Anna, toujours compréhensive, m'a confirmé qu'elle prendrait les transports pour me rejoindre l'hôpital.

Emma fait une pause dans son récit, car elle sent les émotions la rattraper et les larmes montées trop rapidement. La blonde boit une gorgée de son eau pétillante et dérive son regard vers le sol, comme si la suite était plus importante. Régina la voit se refermer comme une huitre tout en la gardant près d'elle.

\- Ce que j'ignorais à ce moment-là, continue-t-elle tristement, c'est que c'était la dernière fois que j'entendais sa voix. J'étais au bloc quand on m'a prévenu qu'un carambolage venait d'avoir eu lieu. Une course-poursuite entre jeunes qui a mal fini dans un carrefour. Un bus qui arrivait en même moment n'a pas eu assez de temps pour freiner. Il a percuté l'arrière d'une des voitures ce qui lui a fait changer de voie. Le bus a heurté de front un taxi qui arrivait en face. Taxi dans lequel se trouvait Anna. Je sortais du bloc quand les pompiers arrivaient avec les blessés. J'ai pris le premier arrivé en charge, l'un des jeunes. Je filais vers un bloc quand ma collègue m'a interpelé pour m'annoncer qu'Anna était une des blessés graves du carambolage. Prise dans l'adrénaline du moment, je lui ai dit de s'en occuper. Ma conscience professionnelle avait occulté le lien familial et m'interdisait de changer de patient. Je suis partie au bloc avec l'un des responsables de tout ça et j'ai laissé ma soeur. Deux heures plus tard, après avoir sauvé le jeune d'une hémorragie, je suis partie à la recherche de ma collègue. Quand, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai compris. Ma soeur n'avait pas survécu.

\- Emma..., souffle Régina en réalisant l'ampleur du fardeau de la belle blonde.

\- Mon monde s'est écroulé. Je me souviens encore du bruit du dossier que j'avais dans les mains quand il est tombé par terre. Je me rappelle du regard terriblement désolé de ma collègue et de l'accolade d'un autre. J'ai en mémoire la foule présente ce jour-là pour retrouver un parent ou un ami blessé. J'ai vécu ces quelques minutes comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps. Comme si à l'instant même ou j'ai su que ma soeur était décédée, une partie de moi est morte avec elle. Puis, j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. J'ai réalisé à ce moment précis que je venais de sauver la vie de celui qui avait causé la mort de ma soeur. J'ai senti la nausée monter et j'ai eu juste le temps d'arriver aux toilettes pour vomir le contenu de mon estomac et plus encore. C'était de ma faute. Si j'avais fait comme prévu. Elle serait là. Si je n'étais pas parti prêter main forte, jamais elle n'aurait pas pris un taxi. Si j'étais allée la chercher, on aurait fini à la maison, avec une glace chocolat / noix de pécan, comme c'était prévu.

\- Emma, je... je suis tellement désolée.

\- J'ai quitté mon boulot le jour même. Je ne me sentais plus apte à faire ce métier. Alors qui m'avait donné du courage au décès de ma mère, il m'a détruite à la mort d'Anna, explique-t-elle en laissant sa peine inonder son visage de larme et de sanglots.

Régina ne sait pas quoi dire... Quoi faire face à une peine si grande ? Alors, comme Emma précédemment, Régina la serre contre elle, accueillant cette femme brisée dans ses bras réconfortants. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Emma sent sa peine moins lourde. Malgré la douleur du souvenir, elle est contente d'avoir ouvert un pan de sa vie à la femme qui fait revivre son coeur. Emma apprécie que Régina n'essaye pas de dire des choses pour calmer sa peine. Des choses qu'elle a entendu des centaines de fois et qui n'apaisent rien. Ses larmes finissent par s'arrêter, laissant sur leur passage un sillon sec et salé. Les yeux fermés, Emma se concentre sur les douces caresses de Régina et sur le souffle chaud de l'air sur sa peau.

Elles finissent de manger tranquillement parlant d'autre chose. De choses plus légères et drôles. Avouer ses blessures à Régina les a rapprochées un peu plus, psychiquement, sentimentalement et physiquement. Elles sont épaules contre épaules, cuisses contre cuisses. Le besoin de sentir l'autre a pris une ampleur plus importante. Au-delà du côté charnel, c'est la nécessité d'être rassuré et d'être accordé à l'autre qui prime à cet instant. Leur balade reprend, main dans la main, en découvrant petit à petit l'immensité d'une des plus belles merveilles de la nature. Arrivée à Mohave Point, elles sont subjuguées par la profondeur du Canyon. La sensation de vertige pourrait presque les affoler, si à cet endroit-là une barrière de sécurité n'était pas installée. Emma recule de plusieurs pas, laissant Régina apprécier la vue hypnotisante, avant de sortir son appareil photo et de saisir l'instant. Régina entend le déclencheur et se retourne au moment même où Emma capture un autre reflet de la brune. Son visage est serein, paisible, doux et délicieusement beau. Son sourire illumine le cliché faisant ombrage au paysage mythique.

L'heure tant redoutée du retour au manoir des Mills arrive et Régina et Emma sentent la fatalité leur tomber dessus. Silencieusement, elles grimpent dans le train qui les a amené sur une terre d'écoute et de partage. Sur une terre où seul le coeur parle et ou la raison se met en veille, attendant un retour à la réalité. À la dure réalité.

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, notre pauvre Emma n'a pas eu de chance. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de connaitre son histoire maintenant et pas plus tard dans la FF.

Prochain chapitre, retour au manoir et la scène M.

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre !

À bientôt !


	13. Williams (M)

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que, comme chez moi, le soleil vous réchauffe !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais merci à tous ceux qui en laisse. Merci à tous les autres également ! Sans vous, pas d'histoire !

Bon, voici le chapitre 13, le chapitre M. Il n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ;)

Un GROS merci à ma bêta, Bonne Ame! T'es la meilleure !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Williams**

Emma et Régina sont dans le pick-up de la blonde qui est garé devant le manoir Mills. Le retour a été révélateur d'une attirance réelle pour les deux femmes. Elles ont passé tout leur temps les mains entrelacées, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, à rêver d'une vie plus sereine. Dans un autre monde peut-être. Une autre dimension. Tout semble surréaliste. Emma ne s'était pas imaginée se confier autant à quelqu'un. Proche ou non. Famille ou non. C'était simplement hors de question. Son fardeau, sa culpabilité, ne concernant qu'elle et son âme fissurée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle a un être à ses côté qui connait son plus noir secret. Ça ne l'effraie pas. Ça ne l'inquiète plus.

\- Régina, je..., commence-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune, je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire. Même à Elsa. Elle ne connaît pas tout. Tu es la seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ce que je sais, c'est que mon coeur bat de nouveau depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais..., je ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant..., finit Emma dans un soupir.

\- Je sais... Tu as des plaies à panser.

Régina sait qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Elle-même ne se sent pas prête, pourtant une douleur envahit son estomac et son coeur s'accélère. La brune pose une main délicate sur la joue d'Emma, et de son pouce chasse une larme froide.

\- Merci de t'être livrée à moi. C'est un cadeau que je chérirai toute la vie. Merci de me faire confiance.

\- Je sais que je peux.

Dans les yeux d'Emma, une étincelle encore jamais apparue vient de vibrer et son regard change. Régina se sent presque intimidée par ce regard puissant et en même temps le sentiment qui s'en dégage la rend plus belle, plus forte, plus courageuse. Régina s'avance d'un coup vers Emma afin de capturer ses lèvres qui lui font terriblement envie. Rapidement une langue vient en quémander une autre mais aucune des deux ne sait laquelle a fait la demande la première. Elles se serrent autant que l'habitacle le permet et se laissent aller à des gémissements audibles. Aux oreilles d'Emma, c'est le plus beau son qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Elle en veut encore. Se nourrir de cette vibration particulièrement délicieuse qui la plonge directement dans un sentiment qu'elle avait longtemps oublié : l'envie. Régina, quant à elle, se délecte des caresses d'Emma qui lui font tourner la tête. Jamais elle n'avait eu cette sensation étrange de planer avec si peu de contact. Même avec Robin, qui pourtant était très bon au lit, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette puissance. Ce désir. Cette attraction. Comme Emma, elle en veut plus. Malgré ça, le baiser prend fin. La blonde fait glisser sa langue une dernière fois sur la lèvre inférieure de Régina avant de se reculer. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Régina la coupe, laissant parler son coeur.

\- Reste.

\- Régina...

\- Ce soir. Juste ce soir et demain, je te laisse partir, mais ce soir, reste. Reste avec moi. Reste. S'il te plait.

\- D'accord, souffle Emma en caressant la main de Régina.

Elles descendent de voiture et se retrouvent rapidement au milieu de l'allée pour rejoindre le manoir. Leurs mains se frôlent et l'électricité flotte dans l'air. Tout cela est impossible. Emma se demande bien pourquoi Régina lui a demandé de rester une nuit de plus. Pourquoi retarder une échéance qui finira par arriver tôt ou tard ? Le cerveau de la blonde ne sait quoi penser. Il a, depuis quelques jours, adopté le mode improvisation quand Régina est là. Rien ne peut être calculé avec elle. Rien ne peut être pris à la légère. Est-ce l'isolement du voyage ou le manque d'affection, mais le coeur d'Emma part au triple galop quand ses yeux se posent sur Régina. Et cela depuis Hydro. Depuis cette demande farfelue de la prendre en stop jusqu'ici. Sa vie a été dictée par ses besoins plus ou moins égoïstes. Celui de protéger ses soeurs. Celui de s'éloigner. Celui de se renfermer. Alors qu'elle comptait se confiner un peu plus pour ne faire qu'une avec Anna, cette belle brune vient chambouler ses plans et remettre en question ses besoins. Aujourd'hui, son besoin n'est plus de s'isoler, c'est celui d'aimer.

Avant de passer le pas de la porte, Emma a besoin de savoir. Elle attrape doucement la main de Régina avant qu'elle ne la pose sur la poignée et croise son regard. Ses yeux ne montrent que de la douceur. Ils sont brillants, rieurs peut-être, tendres certainement. La teinte marron semble plus claire au soleil, ce qui rend la beauté de ses yeux plus délicate encore. Régina comprend son besoin de se perdre dans son regard, alors elle ne ferme pas les yeux quand dans un baiser silencieux, elle pose simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, accrochant leurs regard de plus près. Un léger hochement de tête et elles sont prêtes à entrer et retrouver la chaleur du foyer Mills.

\- La balade fut bonne, les filles ?, demande Henry qui descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Très, affirme Régina en se risquant à un geste tendre envers Emma, même devant son père. Y es-tu déjà allé ? C'est superbe !

\- Quand je suis arrivé, oui. C'était une étape inévitable pour un nouveau venu. Suivez-moi !

Silencieusement, elles acceptent de suivre le patriarche jusque dans son bureau où ce dernier prend place derrière sur sa chaise roulante en cuir. Emma est impressionnée par la grandeur de la pièce et de la bibliothèque qui recouvre les murs. Il y a ici des centaines d'heures de lecture et cela électrise Emma.

\- Vous aimez, Mlle Swan ? interroge Henry en remarquant le regard lumineux de la blonde.

\- J'adore ! Votre bureau est un véritable petit cocon pour la lecture.

\- J'en déduis que vous aimez lire ?

\- Énormément. J'aime me projeter dans l'histoire d'un personnage. Vivre ses aventures et rêver de faire pareil.

\- Vous devriez lire les livres de Régina. Son dernier roman est un best-seller, dit Henry fièrement faisant sourire sa fille et rougir ses joues.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai déjà lu, avoue-t-elle en laissant son sourire naître face à cet aveu et ses doigts courir sur la tranche des livres classés par ordre alphabétique.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclame Régina surprise par une telle révélation. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que ça n'avait aucune importance, déclare la blonde en se tournant vers elle. La personne que j'ai rencontrée à Hydro n'était pas l'auteur de talent que j'ai pu lire. Je t'ai rencontrée toi, Régina Mills, une femme perdue sur la 66 et qui avait besoin d'aide.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai du talent ?, demande-t-elle timidement, oubliant totalement la présence de son père.

\- Oui, beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il va falloir remédier à ton syndrome de la page blanche !, signale-t-elle en tendant un stylo à Régina avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Cette jeune femme a raison, Gina. Il va être temps de trouver la raison de ton blocage et renouer avec l'écriture, parce que tu as un réel don pour ça, ma fille.

Régina est émue et les larmes qui menacent de couler en sont la preuve. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de compliment. Bien sûr, elle avait toute sorte de compliments quand elle faisait des séances de dédicaces, mais c'était des mots de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Toujours les mêmes mots répétés inlassablement. Client après client. Fan après fan. Inconnu après inconnu. Pas que cela ne la touche pas et ne lui fasse pas plaisir, mais force est de constater que ces mêmes mots prononcés par un proche ont une tout autre signification. Une tout autre force. Une tout autre valeur. Enfin, dans les yeux de son père, elle prend conscience que son travail vaut plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'avis de son père avait tant d'importance à ses yeux et à son coeur.

\- Merci, papa.

Voyant sa fille prête à pleurer, Henry prend la décision de changer de sujet et de revenir sur quelque chose de plus léger.

\- Bien ! Pendant que vous gambadiez au bord des falaises, je suis sorti dans le jardin. J'ai fait le tour du domaine.

\- Mr Mills, vous n'auriez pas dû, le réprimande Emma en prenant une voix sérieuse et professionnelle. Votre propriété est bien trop grande pour en faire le tour à pied. Cela aurait pu attendre que vous alliez mieux. Il est inutile de prendre des risques pour trois carrés d'herbe et dix fleurs.

\- Je sais docteur ! Je sais ! Mais je me sentais bien et il ne m'est rien arrivé, se défend l'homme au sourire espiègle. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé que ce jardin ne méritait pas d'être dans cet état. Je vais embaucher un jardinier ou un paysagiste pour s'occuper à plein temps du domaine, annonce Henry en décrochant le téléphone pour se renseigner.

\- Attends papa ! J'ai peut-être quelqu'un pour ce travail.

\- Une recommandation ?

\- C'est un ami. Ce n'est pas son métier, mais il est très doué et donne le meilleur de lui-même. Laisse-moi lui demander.

\- D'accord. Si tu penses qu'il peut faire l'affaire, ça me va.

\- Je te tiens au courant. Maintenant, va te reposer s'il te plait.

\- Oui, allez vous reposer Mr Mills !, ajoute Emma en posant ses poings sur ses hanches comme pour gronder un enfant trop turbulent.

\- Henry, miss Swan !

\- Emma, Henry !, rétorque Emma sur le même ton, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Filez, avant que je ne vous prive de dessert !

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, papa.

\- Je me pose la question quand même !

\- Je t'aime, prononce doucement Régina en embrassant son père sur le front avant de quitter le bureau accompagnée d'Emma.

La soirée passe très vite. Contrairement à la veille, le repas se passe en cuisine avec les restes du festin concocté par Henry et Zéléna. Pas d'effusion. Pas de discussion trop longue. Henry a les traits tirés et désire se coucher rapidement. Zéléna, quant à elle, rejoint le bureau pour compléter le dossier pour sa création d'entreprise. Elle ne comprend pas tout, mais la rousse veut se débrouiller seule avec ses recherches et sa demande de subvention. Régina et Emma se retrouvent toutes les deux dans le grand salon. La blonde, comme à chaque fois qu'elle a du temps de libre, griffonne dans son cahier noir. Quelques mots. Une impression. Un sentiment. Elle se confie à Anna comme avant, quand elles le faisaient au téléphone. C'est une façon de la garder près d'elle. Une façon de ne pas la laisser partir. Le gage d'un souvenir. Une trace écrite pour ne pas oublier. Régina, elle, est blottie contre son coussin du sofa et regarde la télé. Non pas qu'elle soit grandement intéressée par ce qui défile devant ses yeux, mais elle profite simplement du calme et de la présence d'Emma.

Lui revient encore en mémoire les révélations de la blonde plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se sent à la fois fébrile d'en savoir plus sur sa conductrice et honorée d'avoir été celle à qui Emma se confie. Elle lui a ouvert son coeur et son histoire avec tant de douleur, de pudeur et confiance que Régina distingue encore les coups puissants de son palpitant dans sa poitrine face à ces confidences. Il y a une semaine, cette horrible jeune femme se jouait d'elle et aujourd'hui, Régina ferait tout pour la protéger d'un énième coup dur. Elle aimerait cajoler son âme et chasser ses craintes. Caresser son coeur et enfermer sa détresse. Aimer sa vie et faire disparaître sa peine. Ne trouvant pas les mots capables de résumer ses sentiments, Régina se tourne sur le canapé afin d'être du côté d'Emma. Sans chercher à finir sa phrase, la blonde arrête tout, ferme son cahier et ouvre ses bras.

Leurs regards tendres se trouvent et soudain, plus rien n'a d'importance. Regina se réfugie contre sa douce compagne de route et pose délicatement l'une de ses mains sur son coeur. Emma resserre son étreinte avant de recouvrir la main de Régina de la sienne libre. Sous sa paume, la brune sent le coeur battre d'Emma et perçoit son accélération. Les larmes de Régina grimpent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à ses longs cils avant de couler librement sur ses joues rondes. L'émotion a raison d'elle. Emma contracte un peu plus sa main sur celle de Régina avant de l'attirer vers elle. Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur celles de la brune, humides, salées et légèrement gonflées. Emma embrasse chaque larme sur ses lèvres afin d'apaiser une peine qu'elle ne doit pas garder. Son histoire, aussi dure soit elle, ne doit pas la rendre triste. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que la blonde s'est dévoilée à elle. Puis Emma comprend quand ses baisers lui sont retournés que ce n'est pas de la tristesse. Juste l'émotion de l'instant. Juste un moment de bien-être comme rarement elles en ont eu. L'instant semble être hors du temps pour ces deux femmes qui méritent un peu de bonheur.

Elles finissent par regarder un documentaire animalier dont elles ne suivent pas grand-chose. Regina est pelotonnée contre Emma, dans ses bras et sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Emma caresse tendrement les cheveux ébène de Régina qui ferme régulièrement les yeux pour profiter de cette ivresse de félicité. Quant à son autre main, elle joue avec celle de Régina sur son ventre. Entre petites caresses délicates et pressions nécessaires, elles évoquent leurs émotions à travers elles. À travers leurs mains.

\- Tu as pu contacter Leroy ?, demande Emma en tournant la tête vers Régina.

\- Je lui ai laissé un message. Il n'aime pas beaucoup parler au téléphone, donc il décroche rarement. Mais je sais qu'il va rappeler pour moi.

\- C'est un chouette gars. C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à lui.

\- Il mérite une meilleure vie.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Regina Mills. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à Hydro. Je voulais juste t'embêter. Ce n'était pas cool de ma part.

\- C'est oublié depuis longtemps, la rassure Régina en posant sa main sur sa joue pour l'attirer à elle dans un délicat baiser.

Emma resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle, ce qui la fait gémir dans un souffle. Ce petit son de plaisir émoustille Emma qui accentue le baiser. De doux, il passe à fougueux quand leurs langues entrent en contact dans un ballet de sensualité. Le moment de magie s'essouffle quand la sonnerie du portable de Régina retentit à l'autre bout du salon.

\- Excuse-moi, murmure Régina contre les lèvres d'Emma avant de quitter la chaleur de son corps.

La blonde replonge dans ce documentaire sur les loutres sauvages pendant que Régina prend son appel. Emma a du mal à calmer son coeur et son esprit. Devant ses yeux, les loutres s'amusent dans un étang alors que dans sa tête se joue tout autre chose. Depuis plus de trois ans, Emma a fermé son coeur, son histoire et sa vie à toute personne étrangère à son cercle habituel. Seulement, Régina a bousculé ses codes jusqu'à lui faire ressentir du désir, chose qu'elle a, depuis longtemps, oubliée. Pourtant, les signes ne trompent pas. Son pouls rapide, le tiraillement agréable dans ses entrailles, ses lèvres sèches, son humidité grandissante... Emma désire la brune, mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de relation physique. Emma sait au fond d'elle que c'est plus que ça. Ça va au-delà d'un simple coït pour soulager son envie. C'est un besoin de se connecter à l'autre. De faire confiance les yeux fermés et d'ouvrir son corps à celle qui a déjà pris son coeur.

Très vite, Régina est de nouveau contre Emma. Peut-être même plus proche qu'avant. Elle est heureuse car Leroy n'a pas mis longtemps à accepter sa proposition. Il sera là dans la semaine pour rencontrer Mr Mills et l'exubérante Zéléna. Emma ne peut s'empêcher de rire en imaginant ce pauvre Leroy secoué par la tornade rousse lui expliquant toutes ses idées pour le jardin. Le calme revient et avec, les caresses et les douces attentions. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour laisser les choses se faire naturellement et maintenant, elles ne se lâchent plus. C'est un besoin vital avant la séparation. L'heure tourne rapidement et d'un accord commun, elles décident de monter se coucher. Emma a de la route qui l'attend et a besoin de sommeil.

Elles grimpent ensemble les quelques marches de l'escalier afin de rejoindre leur chambre respective, mais au moment de se laisser, la tentation est trop forte. Régina ne se préoccupe pas de savoir si elle peut être vue et place ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma pour se blottir de nouveau contre elle. C'est devenu une drogue des plus délectables. La chaleur de son corps l'apaise et lui procure un sentiment d'appartenance. Se sentir liée à l'autre est quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas éprouvé depuis Daniel. Cela lui fait autant de bien que de mal. Il est difficile d'apprécier une émotion qui a longtemps été le synonyme d'une seule personne. Mais malgré tout, Régina en a besoin. Elle a si longtemps été mise de côté par Robin quand il passait ses journées et ses nuits à pousser sa société toujours plus loin, que les bras d'Emma sonnent comme une évidence. Ses baisers ont un goût de plénitude. Ses mains lui réchauffent la peau.

Du côté d'Emma, c'est une autre bataille qui se livre. Elle s'est privée d'être heureuse depuis la mort d'Anna et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne peut refouler ce sentiment de bien-être qui la dompte à chaque fois qu'elle est proche de Régina. C'est comme si la guerre était perdue d'avance. Comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou penser finissait aux oubliettes dès que la brune se glissait dans ses bras. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Au-delà de l'amour et du respect qu'Emma porte à Anna, c'est la première fois que la blonde se sent vivre. Autrement que par nécessité, que pour ses responsabilités ou pour le besoin des autres. Son coeur tape fort dans sa poitrine, il ressent l'envie de s'exprimer et de faire comprendre à sa propriétaire que sa place est là, aux côtés de Régina.

\- Viens, souffle Emma, emportant Régina avec elle.

La brune avance d'un petit pas. C'est suffisant pour atteindre la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'Emma et de l'ouvrir afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, c'est au tour d'Emma d'avancer et de coller la brune au bois. L'ardeur de l'après-midi remonte en flèche et ses mains retrouvent leur vivacité. Le corps de Régina prend feu sous les caresses de la blonde jusqu'à sentir une boule brûlante se loger dans son bas ventre. Ses jambes tressaillent mais elle tient bon. Sa veste glisse rapidement le long de ses bras et les boutons de sa chemise sautent un à un. Régina ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle se déshabille elle-même alors qu'Emma a attaqué son cou de baisers tous plus chauds et humides les uns que les autres.

\- Emma..., gémit fébrilement la brune en lui laissant plus d'accès.

Le chemisier allait suivre le même chemin que la veste, mais les mains d'Emma viennent arrêter celles de la brune. Son regard empli de luxure et de désir plonge dans les orbes noirs de Régina dont les pupilles dilatées montrent son envie grandissante. Son assurance flatte Emma qui se sent pousser des ailes. Doucement, elle lui embrasse les mains et la tire vers le sofa de la chambre. Quand l'arrière des genoux d'Emma sentent une résistance, la blonde s'assoit et incite Régina à venir sur elle. Une jambe de chaque côté, la brune s'approche dangereusement d'Emma en laissant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es magnifique, admet Emma en observant la femme assise sur ses cuisses d'un regard empli de respect.

Emma caresse les cuisses de Régina du bout des doigts, jusqu'à se faufiler sur ses fesses afin de l'attirer un peu plus à elle. Elles s'enlacent, laissant leurs corps s'épouser parfaitement, mélangeant le blond et le brun dans un nuage de douceur et de tendresse. Régina frissonne quand les mains chaudes d'Emma serpentent sur son dos formant des dessins imaginaires. Elle resserre alors son étreinte autour de la nuque d'Emma, blottissant sa tête au creux de son cou et profitant de ces minutes de paix qui leur sont accordées.

Elles restent ainsi de longues minutes, entourées par leurs parfums entêtants, laissant une bulle intime se former autour d'elles. Une bulle de respect. Une bulle de tendresse. Une bulle d'espoir. Jusqu'à ce que le désir se fasse ressentir plus puissamment. La vénusté qui les entoure laisse peu à peu de la place à l'envie et à la chair. Les hanches commencent à danser l'une contre l'autre, augmentant inexorablement leur incapacité à réfléchir. Même si tout ceci est inutile, même si se lier de cette manière ne changera pas l'issue, même si elles ne devraient pas, plus rien ne peut empêcher la déesse de l'amour de bercer ces deux êtres que tout sépare.

\- Je me sens si bien avec toi, lui murmure Régina à l'oreille avant de se redresser pour voir sa réaction.

Emma sourit.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle le ton sombre, osant avouer à haute voix son sentiment actuel.

Délicatement, Emma remonte ses mains, laissant frôler le bout de ses doigts sur la peau halée de la brune, jusqu'aux épaules, où, doucement, elle retire le chemisier en soie devenu trop gênant. Devant elle, c'est une oeuvre d'art de la nature qui se présente. Régina, simplement vêtue de son pantalon de tailleur noir et d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle de la même couleur, offre à Emma l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Un de ceux qui évoque sa pudeur, son bonheur, son envie. Un de ceux que l'on aimerait voir tous les jours. Un de ceux pour qui l'on remuerait ciel et terre. Un de ceux pour lequel Emma serait prête à tout quitter. La blonde ne peut résister et embrasse ce sourire qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire. Le baiser est tendre, langoureux. Les langues se cajolent, se cherchent. Aucune précipitation ne les anime. Juste de la tendresse. Elles prennent juste le temps. Juste cette nuit. Dans la douce pénombre, elles ont oublié ce qui les entoure. Juste elles. Elles et l'instant.

Régina attrape la couture du pull en cachemire d'Emma et le remonte lentement. La blonde doit quitter la peau de Régina le temps de passer le pull par dessus sa tête, mais c'est suffisant pour grogner du manque que cela lui procure. Alors que la brune prend de sa main droite le pull pour le poser à terre, Emma a déjà réinvesti l'épiderme chaud de Régina. Ses bras encerclent son corps tandis que ses lèvres couvrent son cou d'humides intentions. Surprise par cet assaut de tendre délicatesse, Régina bascule sa tête en arrière, emportée par le plaisir ressenti.

\- Humm, tu as la peau si douce et si chaude, soupire Emma emportée par ses découvertes charnelles.

Régina prend en coupe le visage d'Emma afin de lui quémander un baiser. Ses doigts naviguent entre la pommette de sa joue, l'arête de sa mâchoire et le point sensible derrière ses oreilles. Emma gémit discrètement en se sentant happée dans un tourbillon de finesse, de générosité et de charme. La mélodie qui se joue au fond de son coeur a des allures de balade romantique jouée au piano. La puissance des touches noires alliées à la douceur des blanches, comme la force de son envie couplée à la suavité de ses émotions. Jamais auparavant, Emma n'avait ressenti ce mélange harmonieux.

De ses mains fines, Emma pousse doucement Régina pour que cette dernière se relève. Naturellement, la brune commence son effeuillage en déboutonnant son pantalon sous le regard noir et désireux d'Emma.

\- Laisse-moi faire, mande Emma en stoppant les gestes de Régina afin de continuer elle-même.

Les pouces sous la ceinture, Emma fait descendre lentement le tissu afin que lui soient dévoilées les jambes fuselées de sa brune. Elle avait bien senti sous la couverture du motel que ses jambes étaient longues et fines, mais les voir et en apprécier la douceur était un plaisir bien plus grand. Une jambe, puis l'autre, et voilà Régina couverte exclusivement de son ensemble de sous-vêtement noir.

\- Wow !

\- Très éloquent !, ajoute Régina amusée par l'attitude d'Emma mais également émue par son regard si profond et son air sincère.

Emma détaille sa peau. Chaque petite cicatrice derrière laquelle se cache une histoire. Chaque grain de beauté qui sublime cette femme. Chaque centimètre carré qu'Emma veut découvrir sous ses mains. Régina sent son corps frémir, comme si le regard d'Emma avait littéralement le pouvoir de la toucher. La brune se sent belle. Le tressaillement qu'elle ressent au fond de son être lui intime que cette femme sera celle qui lui fera voir la vie en rose. Au moins ce soir. Au moins cette nuit.

\- À mon tour, miss Swan...

Régina, poussée par le regard d'Emma, lui tend la main afin que cette dernière se lève. Du bout des doigts, elle cajole la peau plus claire d'Emma. D'abord sa clavicule, puis son épaule, son bras, où les frissons prennent vie. Viennent ensuite ses côtes et son ventre ferme où la chair de poule grandit. Enfin, Régina glisse ses longs doigts sur le bouton du jean de la blonde et le défait. S'ensuit sa fermeture éclair, cran après cran, dans une lenteur exaspérante. Remuant des hanches, Emma arrive à se débarrasser de son jean, rendant les deux femmes sur le même pied d'égalité.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui sourit Régina pour cacher ainsi sa gêne et son trouble évident.

En sous-vêtement, Emma et Régina se blottissent de nouveau l'une contre l'autre. La chaleur de leur peau leur sert d'électrochoc tant la puissance ressentie fait vibrer leurs corps. Les battements rapides de leurs cœurs créent une mélodie qu'elles-seules entendent et sur laquelle elles se sentent voler. Un pas sur le côté, puis sur l'autre et les voilà dansant au milieu de la chambre, simplement guidées par la beauté du moment. L'une en face de l'autre. Juste leurs poitrines couvertes en guise de contact corporel, elle se découvre du regard, du revers de leurs doigts, laissant la sensualité et l'émotion envahir la pièce.

Ensemble, elles finissent par se rapprocher dangereusement du côté gauche du lit. Régina la sait. Son pouls s'accélère. Sa respiration se saccade. Son souffle se raccourcit. Puis ses jambes heurtent le matelas doucement. Stoppant sa progression et celle d'Emma. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement avant d'humidifier sa bouche puis de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Délicatement, Emma passe ses bras fins autour de la taille de Régina afin de dégrafer le dernier rempart la séparant de la poitrine tant désirée. La brune, dans un élan de pudeur, pose sa main sur ses seins, bloquant ainsi la chute de la dentelle. Un regard vers Emma. Un dernier avant l'irréparable. Un moment d'incertitude balayé par les profonds iris verts d'Emma. Par son regard tendre. Sincère. Respectueux. Amoureux...? D'elle-même, Régina finit par enlever le tissu lui brûlant la peau. Ou bien est-ce le regard de la blonde qui découvre pour la première fois la poitrine de Régina… Subjuguée par les deux monts parfaits devant elle, dont la vallée entre qui n'attend que d'être cajolée, Emma sent le résultat de toutes ses caresses agir entre ses jambes. Voyant Régina vulnérable, Emma se penche et lui offre un doux baiser. Juste une caresse avant de glisser le bout de sa langue sur sa bouche, faisant gémir la brune de plaisir dans un râle incontrôlé. Sensuellement, Emma fait naviguer ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu'au creux du cou de Régina, traçant une ligne enflammée sur sa peau bronzée.

\- J'aime quand tu fais ça, confesse la brune en fermant les yeux pour se délecter de ce plaisir sans nom.

\- Ça ?, demande Emma en remontant sa langue le long de sa jugulaire avant de la mordre en douceur.

\- Ho oui, halète Régina subjuguée par cette délicieuse sensation.

Régina n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de la blonde. Sans aucune précipitation, Emma met en valeur la femme Mills rien qu'en parsemant son corps de caresses et de baisers. La brune sent son dernier sous-vêtement rendre l'âme à l'instant-même où elle voit Emma s'agenouiller devant elle. Ses doigts glissent sur sa peau, frôlant chaque grain, touchant chaque parcelle, avant d'atteindre l'élastique de sa culotte et de la descendre jusqu'aux chevilles. Une fois le sous-vêtement retiré, Emma pose ses genoux à terre avant de remonter ses mains sur les mollets de Régina, puis sur l'arrière de ses cuisses afin d'atteindre la rondeur de ses fesses. Régina gémit en sentant les mains d'Emma resserrer leur emprise et voyant son visage se rapprocher de son bas-ventre. Délicatement, Emma pose ses lèvres sur son ventre, sur les os de son bassin puis sur la partie la plus intime de son corps. Régina tressaille de plaisir. Des papillons naissent dans son estomac, ses muscles se tendent et son coeur se serre. Portée par le désir, Régina entortille ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde pour l'inviter à continuer ses délicieuses intentions. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Emma se perd dans cet abyme de plaisir, inondant sa bouche à chaque baiser ou à chaque passage de langue sur cette intimité frissonnante. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Emma rend honneur à la muse du désir.

\- T'arrête pas, Emma ! C'est trop bon !, soupire Régina avant de répéter encore et encore le prénom de la blonde.

Après avoir entendu Regina expirer une nouvelle fois son prénom, Emma remonte doucement, laissant ses lèvres glisser sur la peau chaude de Régina. Cette dernière laisse de côté sa frustration, reprend le dessus et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Les sous-vêtements dépareillés ne rendent pas moins sexy la blonde debout devant elle et en quelques mouvements, la culotte bordeaux d'Emma rejoint la noire de Régina un peu plus loin sur le sol. Emma défait elle-même son soutien-gorge qui serre bien trop ses seins gonflés de désir qui ne demandent que la délivrance et d'agréables attentions. Rapidement son besoin est assouvi par une Régina un peu plus féline et plus en action que les minutes précédentes. Les mains de la brune prennent en coupe la poitrine d'Emma, la sous-pesant avant de refermer ses paumes sur les tétons érigés. Emma en veut plus. Elle veut que les mains sur elle lui en offrent plus. La blonde pose alors ses propres mains sur celle de Régina et commence une douce pression sur ses seins. Douce et pourtant tellement bienfaitrice quand des doigts experts viennent jouer avec les pointes dures et sensibles. Alors qu'Emma est concentrée sur le plaisir ressenti sur sa poitrine, Régina se penche légèrement avant de lécher son nombril et d'offrir à Emma le même enchantement qu'elle a reçu de sa part.

\- Oh mon dieu !, s'exclame Emma quand la brune commence à jouer avec son intimité très humide.

Régina sourit aussitôt après ces mots prononcés. Elle est satisfaite de rendre la pareille à Emma et de lui procurer ce bonheur si succulent. D'une bouche téléguidée par l'instinct, Régina agit sur les lèvres davantage courbées par l'envie, les léchant, les mordant, les suçant avant de pouvoir se glisser entre les plis. Très rapidement, Régina débusque la perle de plaisir ce qui fait flancher Emma. Ses jambes tremblent tellement grâce aux vagues de plaisir qui envahissent son corps qu'Emma est obligée de se maintenir à quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle trouve, c'est Régina assise sur le lit. Ses mains viennent agripper les cheveux ébène de sa douce tortionnaire qui sourit de nouveau. Plus les coups de langue se font lents et insistants, plus le plaisir d'Emma prend forme dans son bas ventre. Sa respiration se fait plus profonde et sa bouche s'assèche à une vitesse grand V.

\- Stop !, crie Emma qui comprend que son orgasme peut très vite arriver. Pas maintenant ! Pas toute seule...

\- Ah oui...?, questionne malicieusement Régina avant de se redresser pour embrasser Emma.

\- Oh ça va, te moque pas !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis très flattée à vrai dire, ça signifie que je te fais de l'effet.

\- Plus que tu peux le croire !, affirme Emma tout en montant sur le lit pour s'y assoir en tailleur. Viens là...

Subjuguée par la beauté angélique devant elle, Régina accepte docilement de la rejoindre. La brune s'installe littéralement sur la blonde, ses jambes autour des hanches d'Emma, ses fesses sur l'espace libre entre ses cuisses. La blonde glisse sensuellement ses mains sur le fessier rond de Régina et la tire vers elle un peu plus. Le choc est intense et hors de contrôle quand leurs intimités se rencontrent dans un plaisir insoupçonné. Immédiatement les bassins se mettent à onduler, à frictionner leur corps afin de mieux s'enflammer, afin de mieux se ressentir, afin de mieux faire une. Une fine couche de sueur apparaît sur le corps des deux femmes, se laissant emporter par cette délicieuse sensation de se toucher si intimement. Emma mène la danse et Régina fond, liquéfiée par son besoin.

\- Touche-moi, Emma, soupire Régina pleine de désir à la fois pressée d'être libérée et de voir se moment durer éternellement. Touche-moi, caresse-moi...

Ses mots sont à peine prononcés que les mains d'Emma se mettent en mouvement. Seule l'envie dicte ses gestes qui sont assurés et pleins de confiance. Délicatement, sa main droite descend sur le corps de la brune. Courbe après courbe jusqu'à atteindre le ventre plat de sa déesse brune dont le regard vient de s'amarrer dans les yeux sombres d'Emma.

\- Regarde-moi, cajole-moi, souffle encore Régina, invitant Emma à continuer sa progression plus au sud.

Contre toute attente, alors que Régina réclame une attention particulière, elle décide de jouer également. Suivant les mêmes chemins qu'Emma sur sa peau, l'auteure reproduit chaque tracé sur l'épaule de la blonde, son biceps, sa poitrine, son mamelon puis son ventre. Emma frisonne d'impatience. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été touchée, ou qu'elle n'a elle-même touché quelqu'un que l'émotion l'emporte et ses larmes coulent. L'instant est parfait. Régina suit ses gestes. Doucement, tendrement. Entrecoupé de baisers sensuels où leurs langues se frôlent, s'apprivoisent, se caressent. L'excitation grandit et leurs coeurs tapent fort quand Emma arrive enfin au centre de tous les plaisirs. Régina est trempée comme jamais elle n'aurait imaginé. Emma sourit, Régina rougit, avant de sourire à son tour quand sa main atteint l'intimité d'Emma. Leur bras libre enroulé autour du corps de l'autre, les deux femmes se touchent dorénavant là où elles en avaient le plus besoin. Leurs mains deviennent rapidement mouillées au fil de leurs explorations. Les gémissements se font de plus en plus fort, chacune dans la bouche de l'autre, ne voulant pas se séparer.

Emma commence de tendres caresses sur et autour de la petite perle nerveuse de Régina qui se cambre immédiatement sous l'assaut bienfaiteur. La blonde glisse sa main libre sur les fesses de sa belle afin de la maintenir au plus près d'elle pour lui faire du bien, alors que celle de Régina s'agrippe sans douceur à la crinière blonde d'Emma, bloquant ainsi sa bouche sur la sienne. La main de Régina se met directement en chasse pour prodiguer ce même bonheur à Emma. En quelques secondes chacune des deux femmes se laissent transporter par ce plaisir sexuel qui envahit de plus en plus chaque cellule de leurs corps, de leurs coeurs et de leurs âmes.

Régina tremble plus fort et son bassin exprime une envie bien particulière qu'Emma lui refuse, jouant avec son trésor, titillant son entrée.

\- Porte-moi, prends-moi, Emma !, ordonne Régina qui respire chaotiquement.

La brune n'attend pas sa délivrance et enfonce deux doigts manucurés dans l'intimité trempée d'Emma comme pour lui faire clairement comprendre ce qu'elle désire. Le cri de plaisir poussé par cette dernière stoppe son petit manège sur le paradis de Régina et exécute la demande explicite de sa reine qui gémit puissamment en sentant l'intrusion divine. Les hanches dansent l'une vers l'autre dans des allers-retours de plus en plus longs, faisant descendre inévitablement le noeud du plaisir vers la sortie.

\- Régina, continue !, lui supplie Emma qui espère désespérément que sa libération vienne la foudroyer sans tarder.

\- Oui, je... je vais jouir, avoue Régina qui tente malgré tout de se concentrer sur Emma.

Alors que la délicatesse, la découverte et la tendresse étaient les maîtres mots de leur découverte charnelle, à cet instant, elles ne sont que deux corps exaltants proches de tomber dans les limbes du plaisir. La chambre se remplit des gémissements, des murmures et des mots d'Emma et Régina alors que leurs corps respectifs se tendent. Les cuisses de Régina se resserrent un peu plus fort autour de la taille de la blonde à chaque coup de reins plus profond. Emma, elle, sait que leur salut est sur le point d'exploser. Sa respiration longue et fébrile est un moyen pour elle d'attendre sa douce brune. Leurs gestes sont légèrement maladroits, peut-être trop empressés pour être juste, mais l'onde de choc qui vient frapper le corps de Régina n'en a que faire. L'orgasme puissant qui la consume déforme son visage de plaisir et sa gorge manifeste sa jouissance sous le prénom de la blonde qui lâche la pression également.

\- Gina !

\- Oh oui, encore...

\- Gina, répète Emma alors que les vagues de l'orgasme la submergent.

Leurs mains sont noyées sous le plaisir, mais elles poussent jusqu'au bout cet enchantement qui les fait vibrer entièrement. Qui les fait vivre. Qui les fait rêver.

Alors que leur respiration se calme, que leurs gestes s'arrêtent et que leurs yeux s'ouvrent, Emma se laisse tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le lit et emportant avec elle Régina. Précautionneusement, Emma retire ses doigts, suivie de près par Régina qui regrette déjà cette délicieuse sensation de douceur, de chaleur et d'humidité à l'intérieur d'Emma. La brune se glisse sur le côté, toujours blottie contre sa conductrice qui rabat le drap sur elles.

Le silence prend place dans la pièce laissant les gémissements, les souffles longs et les sons caractéristiques de la liqueur chaude sur les doigts, vaillants dans la mémoire des deux femmes, heureuses d'être l'une contre l'autre. Essoufflées, courbaturées, mais heureuses. Tandis que le sourire de Régina prend forme sur son visage, elle voit Emma essuyer sa joue.

\- Emma..., l'appelle-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude alors que sa main libre se pose sur sa joue, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! Régina, non. Absolument pas !, la rassure Emma en se mettant sur son flanc gauche pour lui faire face. Je désirais ce moment. J'avais juste oublié ce que pouvait être le bonheur.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi pour toi ?

\- À cette journée. Être auprès de sa famille, faire une balade surprise, faire confiance et ne pas avoir peur, partager ses joies comme ses peines, faire l'amour..., finit-elle en embrassant tendrement Régina.

\- J'aime ta vision du bonheur et j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider à l'être encore plus, déclare la brune les yeux malicieux, avant de coller son corps chaud à celui d'Emma pour poursuivre le dernier point énoncé par celle-ci.

\- Avec plaisir, répond Emma amusée par le comportement de la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes souriantes se laissent alors transporter par cette sensation de bonheur éphémère qui rend leur vie plus belle à cet instant. Leurs corps se collent, leurs coeurs s'allient et leurs âmes se soudent, réparant des peines trop profondes, soulageant des blessures indélébiles et guérissant des vies brisées. L'une avec l'autre tout semble possible et facile, comme si elles étaient destinées à se rencontrer. Les rouages de leurs vies les auront menées jusqu'ici, dans cette chambre, où les caresses, les murmures et les gémissements de plaisir content silencieusement des promesses d'un avenir plus serein.

Ce plaisir orgasmique les emporte une seconde fois au firmament du désir, ensemble, avant qu'elles ne s'endorment, tendrement entrelacées par la nuit et la lueur blafarde de la lune.

* * *

Alors, ce lemon vous convient-il ? Bien différent, n'est-ce pas?!

Le prochain chapitre est clôturé. Il ne manque plus que la dernière vérification, les dernières retouches et ça sera bon. J'ai repris un peu d'avance, car le 15ème est déjà en cours d'écriture.

N'oubliez pas ma petite review :D ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais on en devient vite accro ;)

Bon week-end et à bientôt !


	14. Williams - Yampai

Oyé Oyé, voici un nouveau chapitre!

Bon, je ne sais pas s'il reste beaucoup de lectrices, surtout avec les retours du dernier chapitre, mais quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 14.

Je sais que ça fait trois semaines, mais pour m'excuser, le mois de mai a été assez difficile pour moi.

Encore merci à Bonne Ame pour sa relecture, ses avis et sa correction.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

* * *

Williams - Yampai

Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé sur le domaine quand Emma pose son regard sur Régina, nue et profondément endormie sous le drap jade. Ses larmes menacent de s'écouler, car laisser Régina derrière elle est la plus dure des décisions qu'elle ait eu à prendre de toute sa vie. Sa rencontre aura bouleversé sa vie au-delà des limites qu'elle pensait avoir érigées. Mais au lieu de la rendre vulnérable comme elle l'avait imaginé, cela la rend plus forte. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle part. À l'abri des regards. Pour s'affranchir de sa douleur. Pour tenir sa promesse. Pour mieux revenir. Elle caresse délicatement le visage de sa belle, mémorisant chaque frisson, chaque micro-sourire, chaque gémissement. Son coeur semble se briser en une pluie de verre pointu tant elle croit saigner de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres touchent son front. Elle goûte sa peau. Elle sent sa douce odeur sucrée.

Un murmure :

\- Ne m'oublie pas.

Régina frissonne.

Emma part.

Silencieusement, Emma ferme la porte et prend son sac. Retrouver sa solitude, son appareil photo et ses notes sont dorénavant son seul crédo jusqu'à Santa-Monica.

Emma est dans son pick-up. C'est le coeur lourd qu'elle récupère sa carte routière et son GPS dans la boite à gants afin de reprendre sa route sur la 66. Un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur, vers cette maison emplie d'amour, vers le refuge d'une famille anciennement détruite, vers un symbole d'espoir. En douceur, Emma quitte la propriété, le pick-up roulant sur les gravillons du chemin avant de retrouver l'asphalte de la route.

Les premiers kilomètres sont longs. Parsemés de larmes, de gestes de colère et de musique trop forte. Emma est en direction de Bill Williams Montain. À environ six kilomètres au sud de Williams, ce sommet porte le nom d'Old Bill Williams, un éclaireur et guide montagnard qui a vécu dans les années 1800. Quand Emma atteint le sommet, un petit plateau attend les visiteurs pour leur permettre d'apprécier le panorama incroyable qu'offre l'Arizona. Entre forêt, plateau et désert, les nuances de couleurs varient du rouge au vert en passant par des déclinaisons de sable. Au loin, elle distingue Williams, l'interstate qui rassemble les plus grande villes, la fumée du train qui part pour son premier voyage, les pins par centaines, les rochers des plateaux arides, les nuages de sable au-dessus du désert et le soleil qui commence son ascension vers son zénith. Sous ses yeux se jouent plusieurs films en même temps et pourtant, rien n'apaise son coeur.

Là, adossée à sa voiture, Emma laisse sa peine couler le long de ses joues rougies. Les rayons du soleil du matin lui éblouissent les yeux, mais elle s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle désire maintenant, c'est terminer son périple et rentrer chez elle. Loin d'être une évidence, ses sentiments pour Régina ont besoin de temps pour grandir. Emma a besoin de savoir si ses émotions sont dues aux événements de ces derniers jours ou s'ils sont réels. Partir pour le découvrir est pour elle la meilleure des solutions.

Après quelques photos, gardant ainsi ce paysage près d'elle, Emma remonte en voiture. Pour continuer sa route, elle est obligée de retourner vers Williams pour rattraper la route 66. Les six kilomètres vers le nord sont rapidement faits, malgré une descente plus appréhendée que la montée. Au bout de Perkinsville road à Williams, la 66 est à gauche. Emma met du temps à bifurquer, mais elle finit par embrayer et enclencher la première vitesse, tournant le volant à gauche vers la suite de son aventure. Le paysage qui défile devant ses yeux n'a plus la même saveur qu'avant. Elle voit simplement des images sans en retenir leurs particularités.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Emma arrive à Ash Fork. Cette petite commune semble endormie pour l'éternité, tant la vie y est quasiment nulle. Seuls quelques bâtiments d'époque comme un motel, un musée, un monument et les restes d'un passé ferroviaire sont à voir. Cette ville est troublée par un passé déchirant. D'abord abandonné par le train, un incendie ravageur n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation dans les années soixante-dix, faisant partir une à une les familles installées ici depuis plusieurs générations. C'est à l'arrivée de l'interstate 40 qu'Ash Fork a fortement décliné pour devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une ville-fantôme. Heureusement pour elle, la cité demeure dans les mémoires des cinéphiles pour avoir accueilli bons nombres de vieux tournages.

Emma sort sa petite liste pour savoir où elle doit se rendre. Seul le vieux saloon poussiéreux devant lequel elle est garée doit retenir son attention.

Comme elle se l'imaginait, l'intérieur est vieux, poussiéreux et le bois est rongé par les mites. Malgré la devanture peu reluisante, Emma imagine très bien la grandeur du saloon. Sur la droite se trouve une scène en parquet brut digne des meilleurs saloons de Lucky Luke où elle visualise parfaitement les danseuses de cabaret exhiber leurs jambes aux poivrots de passage. Devant elle, un bar immensément long, recouvrant quasiment l'intégralité du mur du fond où un miroir n'émet plus aucun reflet, où des étagères supportent encore quelques bouteilles crasseuses et où des débris de verre rappellent une ancienne bagarre. À sa gauche, un escalier permet l'accès à des chambres. Emma ne sait pas si l'époque permettrait les filles de joies, mais le décor sonne plus comme un saloon avec avantage jouissif qu'autre chose. Sans doute, l'un des attraits touristiques de ce lieu si particulier. Des tables rondes sont dispersées un peu partout dans la salle. Certaines sont couchées, avec les cartes d'un vieux jeu de poker répandues sur le sol, d'autres sont fissurées, preuve que le bois a travaillé pendant toutes ses années.

\- Le saloon d'époque dans toute sa splendeur, souffle Emma en passant son doigt sur le bar pour évaluer l'ampleur de la saleté.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oh merde !, jure Emma en sursautant avant de se retourner vers la voix féminine. Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Désolée, mais nous avons rarement de la visite dans le coin.

\- Je passais juste voir, je ne voulais pas déranger. Vous vivez ici ?, demande Emma en montrant le saloon de la main.

\- La petite maison juste en face. Vous voulez venir boire quelque chose ?

\- Un café ne serait pas de refus, accepte la blonde, ravie de pouvoir réchauffer son estomac.

\- Très bien suivez-moi. Je m'appelle Milah.

\- Et moi, Emma, se présente-t-elle à son tour en serrant la main tendue devant elle.

* * *

Ce matin-là est le plus doux depuis bien des années. Là où la lune émettait une faible lueur blanche dans la chambre, les rayons du soleil réchauffent désormais certaines parties du corps de la brune. Une main posée sur son oreiller. Un pied qui dépasse du drap. Ses cheveux éparpillés comme une couronne ébène autour de son visage serein. La douce chaleur matinale l'éveille paisiblement. Les souvenirs de la veille résonnent encore dans sa tête et sur son corps. Ses yeux ne sont pas encore ouverts, mais son sourire est déjà présent. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé être si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Régina tend son bras sur l'édredon afin de retrouver le corps athlétique d'Emma, mais elle n'y trouve qu'une place fraîche, signe qu'elle a été désertée depuis longtemps. Ce fait réveille aussitôt Régina qui s'assoit sur le lit, gardant le drap contre elle pour cacher son torse dénudé, comme une armure pour protéger son plus grand trésor. Son sourire s'efface à la seconde même où elle remarque l'absence de la valise d'Emma. Sa respiration devient saccadée et difficile quand elle comprend qu'Emma est partie. Elle se replie sur elle-même, remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ses larmes montent rapidement et ne voulant pas les retenir, elle attrape l'oreiller de la blonde pour les laisser couler dessus. Elle découvre à ce moment-là une feuille pliée en deux. La prenant d'une main et chassant ses larmes de l'autre, Régina se recule contre la tête de lit avant de l'ouvrir.

 _Régina,_

 _Ta rencontre à Hydro aura été l'imprévu sur mon parcours. J'avais tout planifié. L'agence de location, les hôtels, les lieux visités, les restaurants... tout. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est toi. Ton sourire. Ta tendresse. Ton soutien. Ta fragilité. Ton audace. Ton regard. Tes baisers._

 _Mon coeur se serre en écrivant ses mots car je ne pensais pas que ça serait si difficile de partir. Excuse-moi d'être lâche. Pardonne-moi de ne pas attendre ton réveil, mais je sais que si je le fais, je n'aurais plus la force de partir. Un simple regard de ta part et je change d'avis. Tu bouscules mes projets et renverses ma vie._

 _Et justement, tu m'as donné l'envie d'avoir une autre vie, de croire que le bonheur est possible pour moi aussi. Ta force sans faille pour ton père m'aura montré qu'il ne faut pas abandonner, qu'on doit se battre pour sa famille et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, mais grâce à toi, je n'ai plus peur des épreuves. Tes bras ont chassé mes angoisses et mes pleurs pour n'y laisser que de l'espoir et des jours de grâce._

 _Promets-moi de te remettre à écrire, de croire en ton talent et de vivre pleinement. De ne pas attendre et d'ouvrir ton coeur. Le mien n'avait pas vu la couleur d'un sentiment depuis très longtemps et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, car la beauté de ton coeur ne mérite pas la vie que tu as eue. Ça doit changer._

 _Cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Tu es tellement belle, Régina. Non seulement tu as le coeur bon, mais en plus, tu as un corps de rêve. J'ai aimé le posséder et t'offrir le mien, comme jamais je ne l'ai fait auparavant. Cette nuit compte pour moi, elle veut dire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas juste comme ça. C'était une promesse._

 _Merci d'avoir apporté à mon âme le repos et la combativité dont il avait besoin._

 _Ce n'est pas un adieu. Juste un contretemps_ _._ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma._

Ses larmes s'étaient mise à couler d'elles-mêmes dès le premier mot, brouillant sa vue, humidifiant la feuille sous forme de tâches rondes par endroits et des traînées d'encre à d'autres. Emma ne pouvait pas être partie. Ne croyant aucun de ces mots, elle sort du lit, tirant sur le drap pour l'expulser au loin, et s'habille à la hâte avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir dévalé deux par deux les marches de l'escalier, Régina file dehors. Là où hier soir était garé le pick-up de la blonde, il ne restait qu'une place vide. Vide comme son coeur actuellement qui hurlait d'une douleur sans fin. Vide comme la présence à ses côtés. Ses bras, qui jusqu'alors maintenaient sa robe de chambre fermée, tombent le long de son corps, las, abattus, désespérés. Ses forces la quittent, ses genoux flanchent, ses mains s'ouvrent et la lettre tombe sur le sol.

\- Viens, soeurette.

Zéléna, qui avait vu sa soeur sortir en trombe, sait quelle est la raison de sa peine. En douceur, la rousse saisit les épaules de Régina pour la conduire au chaud, dans le hall du manoir. L'auteure se sent horriblement fragile et vulnérable, mais elle se laisse aller dans les bras réconfortants de sa soeur, pleurant le départ de sa belle blonde. Son coeur s'était fissuré en lisant ces quelques mots griffonnés le matin même, mais de voir qu'Emma était bel et bien partie lui brisait davantage le palpitant.

\- Elle est partie, Zéléna. Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, sanglote la brune complètement inconsolable.

\- Je sais, elle nous a laissé une lettre à nous aussi.

\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Pas après cette nuit !, s'énerve Régina qui laisse sa colère prendre la pas sur sa tristesse.

\- Viens boire un café et tu m'expliques. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre toi et Emma ?, demande Zéléna avant de se dégager des bras de sa soeur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Régina n'a pas le courage d'avouer à voix haute ce qui manifestement n'est pas un secret pour sa soeur. Elle se contente de hocher la tête positivement avant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main et de suivre Zéléna dans la cuisine. Là, la petite soeur s'efforce de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour Régina qui mérite du réconfort. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit-déjeuner où sucré et salé se complètent parfaitement?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû tout lui donner. Maintenant, c'est moi qui souffre, déclare Régina fatalement en tournant inlassablement sa cuillère dans son café sans sucre.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle ne souffre pas, elle aussi ?

\- Elle est partie !, répond la brune presque violemment montrant sa peine derrière da colère.

\- Si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux tout te dire. Elle m'a fait confiance en se dévoilant à moi et même si elle a préféré partir, je tiens mes promesses.

\- Dans ce cas, ne rentre pas dans les détails. Vas-y, je t'écoute !

Zéléna s'assoit à côté de sa soeur, après avoir amené un grand plat de pancakes, deux assiettes d'oeufs brouillés, deux verres de jus d'orange frais et diverses confitures faites maison. Cette dernière patiente sagement et commence à manger. Sa réconciliation avec sa soeur est encore trop fragile pour pousser Régina dans ses retranchements et risquer de perdre le mince filet qu'elles tentent de fortifier. Dans ces conditions si délicates, Zéléna lui laisse le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées, de choisir les bons mots, de prendre sa décision.

Elle est prise.

Regina se met à parler le regard noyé dans son café. Elle évoque avec timidité les premiers moments. Sa demande incongrue à une inconnue. Sa colère envers le comportement de cette dernière puis sa curiosité face à ses larmes inexpliquées. Le malentendu concernant une indiscrétion chimérique qui lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Leur réconciliation après un contrôle routier plutôt coûteux. La soirée où Emma lui a annoncé qu'elle quittait la 66 pour l'amener le plus vite possible à Williams. La nuit où Régina s'est sentie capable d'évoquer les souvenirs douloureux de son passé. Les encouragements d'Emma à abolir les non-dits entre elle et Zéléna. Les révélations bouleversantes d'Emma au Grand Canyon. Leur nuit magique, exquise et emplie d'un sentiment nouveau menant Régina au bonheur tant recherché avant de sentir son coeur se désagréger en lisant la lettre d'Emma.

La brune finit son récit en larmes. Il n'y a plus aucune retenue. Regina ne peut pas. Son coeur saigne tellement qu'il lui est tout bonnement impossible de cacher sa tristesse évidente. Expliquer le déroulement de leur histoire lui a fait plus de mal que de bien. Zéléna ne dit pas un mot, mais ouvre ses bras pour consoler sa soeur.

\- Soeurette, son départ n'est pas un abandon, commence doucement la rousse en tentant d'avoir l'attention de Régina. Si elle ressent les choses comme tu me les décris, ça ne peut pas être un abandon.

\- Je sais, répond Régina en reniflant peu gracieusement.

\- Comment ça ?, demande Zéléna curieuse, gardant en tête de revenir sur le bruit peu délicat qu'a émis sa soeur.

\- Elle l'a écrit dans sa lettre. Elle dit que c'est un contretemps, pas un adieu.

\- Alors tout va bien !, s'exclame la rousse en levant les mains vers le ciel, elle reviendra ta belle. Et puis rien ne t'empêche d'être en contact avec elle ! Appelle-la.

\- Non.

\- Quoi non ? Écoute, va falloir que tu développes. Nous n'avons pas le même esprit littéraire.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone.

\- Tu l'as su, qu'on était au 21ème siècle ? Non parce que depuis quelques décennies il y a cette petite chose mais ô combien très pratique qui a évolué et qui s'appelle Internet. Par chance, même à Williams, nous sommes raccordés. Alors au lieu de te trouver des excuses qui ne riment à rien, tu vas lever tes fesses, rejoindre le bureau de notre cher papa, te connecter et chercher jusqu'à ce que tu trouves !

\- Très drôle Zéléna, rétorque la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusée par l'humour de sa petite soeur. Si elle ne l'a pas laissé, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je la contacte.

\- Régina, arrête avec tes suppositions débiles. Elle a écrit noir sur blanc que ce n'était pas un adieu. Savoir que tu ne la lâche pas lui donnera sûrement l'envie de revenir plus vite.

\- Mais comment...

\- Pas de « mais » !, la coupe Zéléna l'empêchant de trouver une autre excuse vide de sens. File et retrouve-la sur la toile.

Régina ne dit plus rien. Elle se contente de s'imprégner des paroles de Zéléna pour se donner le courage de ne pas la laisser s'éloigner. La brune a pendant trop longtemps laissé les autres guider sa vie, ses choix, et elle ne veut plus de ça. Elle doit, comme l'a écrit Emma, vivre pleinement. Et même si ça ne sera pas le cas si la blonde n'est pas à ses côtés, elle peut au moins essayer en attendant son retour. À commencer par trouver son numéro.

Son regard croise les prunelles malicieuses de sa soeur qui lui offre le sourire dont elle avait besoin. Sans aucun mot, elle enlace Zéléna, glisse ses lèvres dans la chevelure rousse pour lui souffler un "merci" au creux de l'oreille avant de sortir de la cuisine et rejoindre le bureau.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de mettre un pied en dehors de la cuisine, Zéléna l'interpelle:

\- Au fait soeurette, va falloir apprendre à renifler en finesse parce que le bruit horrible que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure est juste totalement inapproprié. Je veux bien tout faire pour te permettre de retrouver ta douce, mais ne gâche pas tout avec tes naseaux. On aurait dit un vieux qui racle sa gorge avant de cracher, imagine les hauts-de-coeur que tu peux provoquer avec ça. Tu peux faire fuir toute une ville comme ça alors...

\- Ça va ! Je crois que j'ai compris.

Elles échangent un regard complice avant de rire ensemble. Comme avant.

* * *

Le café gentiment offert part Milah lui a réchauffé le corps et elle se sent prête à continuer. Leur discussion aura été simple et basique sur des sujets aussi futiles que la pluie et le beau temps. Cette jeune femme lui a fait faire le tour du propriétaire, lui expliquant qu'ils vivaient exclusivement de ce qu'ils faisaient pousser et de leur maigre troupeau de vache. Malgré les conditions peu évidentes que cela engendre au quotidien, Emma s'aperçoit alors que le bonheur se cache même là où on ne l'attend plus. Cette brune, au sourire sincère et au regard tendre, semble heureuse. Son fils, Neal, à peine âgé de trois ou quatre ans, vissé sur sa hanche, chantonne en jouant avec les cheveux brillants de sa mère. Cette vision douce et maternelle offre à Emma une image des plus idylliques du lien qui les lie.

Emma est devant le saloon d'Ash Fork et prend ses quelques photos avant de quitter cette ville particulière pour poursuivre sa route sur le plus long segment original et continu de la Route 66. Comme depuis son départ, Emma ne prend plus le soin d'étudier les alentours. La route est simple, les montagnes sont encore loin et le plateau assure une vision idéale. Elle suit son chemin, guidée par les arrêts et les notes d'Anna. Elle est à la fois pressée de terminer son périple, rentrer et faire une mise au point de sa vie et en même temps, elle veut faire demi-tour. Retrouver Régina. L'attendra-t-elle ou l'oubliera-t-elle ? Doit-elle s'en inquiéter ou doit-elle faire confiance ? Ce mot est si simple et son sens si difficile, qu'Emma elle-même ne sait plus quoi en penser. Régina ne la connait que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, pourquoi lui ferait-elle confiance ? Après tout, elle n'est qu'une inconnue sur la 66.

Sa détermination si inébranlable de la veille commence à subir les effets de la solitude. Elle réfléchit trop et Emma se perd dans ses pensées. Régina aura réussi à bouleverser son existence et elle s'en veut car maintenant, elle se sent fébrile. Trop attentive à l'écho de son coeur et moins raisonnée. Pourtant, dans un élan de fierté et de résolution, elle chasse Régina de ses pensées, la blottissant dans un coin de sa tête et se promettant à elle-même d'en faire sa priorité une fois tout ça derrière elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt. C'est prématuré.

Le panneau d'entrée à l'arrivée de Selingman étonne Emma. Elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà autant roulé jusqu'à ce que son estomac la rappelle à l'ordre. Décidément, peu importe les circonstances, son appétit n'est pas impacté. Elle s'arrête donc comme prévu au Snow Cap Drive In. Un restaurant pas comme les autres. Il a gardé son empreinte particulière qui fait de ce diner un lieu apprécié par les touristes de passages ainsi que par les habitants du coin. Ici, tout est fait pour distraire les clients. Les convives sont entourés d'un halo de bonne humeur, partageant leur scepticisme lors des tours de magie improvisés, riant des blagues et des sketchs de parfaits inconnus capables d'emporter avec eux chaque consommateur. Malgré les générations passées, ce lieu a gardé ce petit plus qui fait de lui l'un des meilleurs diner-spectacle de la 66.

Emma s'installe dans un coin, loin des passages réguliers des illusionnistes et des humoristes pour ne pas devenir la cible de l'un d'entre eux. Grignotant son red chiliburger accompagné de quelques tacos, elle se laisse emporter à son tour par les rires de ses voisins, par la simplicité de ce lieu et par l'harmonie des saveurs qu'elle déguste.

Alors que les gens semblent participer activement au spectacle, Emma, elle, écrit. Encore et toujours. Elle entame un nouveau cahier. Le neuvième depuis son départ.

 _Le samedi 18 novembre 2017. Selingman, Arizona. J'ai repris ma route. J'ai laissé Régina derrière moi pour finir ma promesse et me concentrer sur toi. Ça a été dur. Je crois que je me sens capable d'avancer. Après tout ce que l'on a vécu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cette chance. Celle dont tu me parlais. Celle que tu m'avais inventé et qui te faisais sourire. Anna, si tu savais comme je me sens perdue. J'aimerais que tu sois là, que tu me regardes et qu'à travers le bleu de tes yeux je trouve la force de croire en ce que tu imaginais pour moi. J'étais la grande soeur, mais tu étais ma part de rêve. Depuis ta disparition, j'ai arrêté de rêvé que la vie pouvait avoir un sens pour moi. Puis, j'ai rencontré Régina. Ce que je ressentais avant ta mort, je le retrouve doucement avec elle. Celle que tu voyais dans tes extravagantes utopies, je crois que ça pourrait être Régina._

Surprise par sa propre vérité, Emma lâche son stylo. Ses derniers mots flottent devant ses yeux. "Ça pourrait être Régina". Sa respiration se saccade et son coeur s'affole. Rapidement, elle laisse quelques billets sur la table et quitte l'établissement à grande enjambées. Elle ne sait pas si ça vient d'elle, mais l'air semble plus froid, pétrifiant ses muscles, bloquant ses réactions, prenant conscience de l'importance qu'a pris la brune dans son coeur en si peu de temps. Un sourire vient alors prendre place sur son visage, s'affranchissant de plus en plus de la peine dans laquelle elle se plonge depuis trop longtemps. Bientôt le sourire se transforme en rire. En un rire libérateur.

\- Mlle, vous allez bien ?, demande une voix tendre derrière elle.

\- Oui, merci, répond simplement Emma en reconnaissant sa jeune serveuse.

\- Je vous ai vue sortir de façon assez empressée et vous aviez l'air perturbée. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- C'est très gentil, mais tout va bien.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bonne journée.

L'adolescente allait retourner dans le restaurant quand Emma l'interpelle, la faisant se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça vous embête si je vous prends en photo devant le restaurant?

\- Ce n'est pas courant comme demande, s'amuse la jeune femme avant de revenir vers Emma. Je me mets où ?

\- Ici, ça sera très bien, lui dit la blonde en indiquant l'un des gros rochers présents devant l'entrée. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Grace.

\- Très bien, Grace, regardez-moi et souriez. C'est tout ! Comme si c'était le plus beau jour de votre vie, parce que pour moi, c'est le jour où les prises de conscience doivent être écoutées.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre, mais je peux sourire !

\- Alors souriez-moi.

Emma essaie de trouver le meilleur angle de vue et capture la jeunesse de cette femme, qui doit avoir à peine dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, devant la devanture étonnante.

\- Vous voulez que je vous prenne en photo ?, lui propose Grace fascinée par cette touriste peu ordinaire.

\- Pourquoi pas !

La blonde lui explique alors le fonctionnement de son appareil et à son tour, elle prend place sur le rocher. D'abord assise, puis debout, elle enchaine les poses, profitant de la légèreté ambiante pour relâcher la pression. Finalement, la jeune serveuse retourne à son service, sans avoir oublié de faire un selfie avec Emma devant le diner.

De retour à la voiture, Emma range ses affaires et programme son GPS jusqu'à Truxton. Elle a environ 45 minutes de route pour y arriver et décide de rendre ce temps utile. Elle branche ses écouteurs, en glisse un à l'oreille, coince le second dans sa bretelle de soutien-gorge et cherche le numéro d'Elsa. Elle a besoin d'entendre sa soeur. Sa famille.

La discussion va bon train et Elsa remarque non sans mal le changement évident de sa soeur. Même à travers le combiné. Après quelques chamailleries, des taquineries sans grand intérêt, Elsa reprend son sérieux et lui avoue qu'elle attend ça depuis longtemps. Elle a toujours voulu qu'Emma vive sa vie plutôt que de la regarder passer sans jamais réussir à lui faire comprendre. Alors, entendre dans sa voix un soupçon de nouveauté et une touche de vie, ça la soulage.

\- J'ai hâte de te revoir ! Tu penses rentrer quand ?

\- Dans moins d'une semaine. Quelques jours tout au plus. J'ai fait plein de photo et j'aimerais les développer rapidement. Tu verras, c'est... AIIIE ! Merde !

\- Emma ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Emma ?!, s'inquiète Elsa qui entend sa soeur jurer comme une charretière à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est rien. J'ai mis le volume du téléphone mais j'ai oublié de mettre en sourdine les notifications. Ça vient de me résonner violemment dans l'oreille.

\- Pauvre petite ! Tu veux un mouchoir ?, taquine Elsa

\- C'est ça, moque toi.

\- Reviens vite que je puisse admirer tes photos, reprend Elsa plus sérieusement. Je te préparerai un bon repas.

\- Merci Elsa.

Elles finissent par raccrocher, se promettant d'être plus en contact jusqu'au retour de la blonde. Si ses calculs sont bons, elle devrait être rentrée en milieu de semaine prochaine. Dans sa tête, son programme s'organise aussi rapidement que le paysage défile. Son coeur est plus léger et même si sa culpabilité ne semble pas donner un signe de faiblesse, Emma se sent capable de vivre avec. D'assumer ce fait et de garder près elle ce sentiment afin de ne jamais oublier.

Les premières montagnes apparaissent. Des petits cols appartenant au Rocheuses se montrent à l'horizon. Une vieille ligne de chemin de fer suit la 66 jusqu'à Yampai ou une gare ferroviaire semble ne plus exister. Des vieux wagons rouillés sont abandonnés, les herbes hautes recouvrent une grande partie des rails et seuls quelques renards des sables s'amusent des lieux délaissés. Emma s'est garée au loin en apercevant les fennecs afin de les observer quelques instants. Deux se prélassent au soleil, un autre grignote son déjeuner alors que tous les autres s'activent. Certains jouent, d'autres chassent. Elle capture sans hésiter la petite colonie qui ne fait comme si elle n'était pas là malgré quelques regards échangés.

Maintenant, c'est l'un des moments qu'attendait le plus Emma. Se rendre à Truxton. Anna l'avait bassinée pendant des semaines, voire des mois avec cette ville en lui faisant écouter à longueur de temps la chanson de Nat King Cole sur la Route 66. Là-bas, il y a des panneaux directionnels à tous les coins de rues avec toutes les villes citées dans sa chanson. Amarillo, Flagstaff, Oklahoma City, Chicago... Alors naturellement, Emma branche son enceinte Bluetooth avant de chercher la chanson tant écoutée. Mais alors qu'elle déverrouille son téléphone, elle se rappelle de la notification reçue il y a plusieurs minutes de ça.

Un numéro inconnu.

Juste quelques mots qui la font sourire.

 _* Reviens-moi, je t'attendrai. R. *_

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois-ci. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le peu de retour fait grandement baisser ma motivation à écrire. Je vais la finir, c'est une évidence. Déjà d'une parce qu'elle me tient à coeur et de deux parce que ça ne serait pas cool pour toutes celles qui la suivent depuis le début et m'encourage!

Le chapitre 15 est quasiment fini, il viendra en temps et en heure.

En attendant, que la vie vous soit belle.


	15. Yampai - Needle

**Bonsoir !**

Pour commencer, MERCI à vous toutes car vous avez été super méga gentilles ! Merci pour toutes ces review pleine de soutien, vous êtes juste extraordinaire. On dirait pas comme ça, mais en tant qu' "auteur", c'est super important de savoir si l'histoire que l'on écrit en vaut la peine... Et le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est que nos adorables lecteurs nous le disent. Et pour le coup, j'ai été servi ! Alors encore merci.

Ma vie est un peu mouvementée en ce moment alors je vais prendre le temps de vous répondre maintenant et ici... J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, je prends en compte les réclamations ;)

* * *

Mary1011: merci beaucoup, la suite arrive et le chapitre suivant est même quasiment fini.

Guest 1: je tiendrais ma parole et cette histoire aura une fin. Elle est déjà écrit et dessiné dans ma tête, il me faut juste du temps (et un peu d'encouragement) pour l'écrire. Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle au poste ! Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça entre elles. Si elles avaient repris la route ensemble, l'histoire d'Emma n'avait plus de sens. La suite arrive et encore merci.

Loveseriesloves: merci beaucoup. Tu adores me lire et moi j'adore les review alors ça devrait le faire ;)

Aioli: heureuse de savoir que je te fais voyager avec mon histoire. C'est un rêve de pourvoir la traverser alors en attendant, j'écris dessus ;)

Skippy1701: elle sera terminée, c'est une promesse !

Fille-de-lune: ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un review, c'est adorable. D'autant plus que tes mots sont hyper gentils. Je vais continuer cette histoire parce qu'elle me tient à coeur et je la terminerai. Encore merci pour me rebooster !

DroDroV: le voyage sur la 66 ira jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au Pacifique et il était important qu'Emma soit seule. Mais ce n'est pas définitif ;)

Artemis972: merci pour le lemon, je tenais à ce qu'il soit doux et tendre. Régina va devoir vivre encore une petite mésaventure avant d'être définitivement libre, quant à Emma, les choses iront de mieux en mieux. Pour ce qui est des échanges téléphoniques, je te laisse le découvrir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir.

Sillyria: oooh merci pour ce petit surnom, je ne l'avais encore jamais eu, merci! Ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et chaud au coeur. Je ne lâche rien et mènerai cette histoire vers un happy ending ! C'est mérité, je pense.

EmiFranck: merci pour tes compliments et pour avoir laissé une review en sortant de tes habitudes. Ca me touche ! La motivation est là, Route 66 ne sera pas abandonnée !

Junkiefic: Pour toujours!? Ça ne va pas!? Naaan, c'est juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. La suite arrive ! Merci pour ta review !

Me and myself 1995: je suis contente de savoir que des lecteurs attendent impatiemment les chapitres suivants. En tant qu' "auteur", ça fait du bien de le savoir. T'adores grave ma fiction et j'adore grave ta review ;) , merci pour en avoir laissé une alors que tu n'en as pas l'habitude et merci pour tes compliments. Je n'arrêterai pas cette histoire, elle me tient trop à coeur pour ne pas la terminer. Bonne lecture.

Bonne Ame: ma BA, ma bichette, ma chouchou, ma relectrice en chef, ma superviseuse, la gardienne de mes chapitres maltraités, merci encore une fois pour tout ce que tu fais et pour en plus, laisser une review! Je suis contente si ton petit coeur de shippeuse est satisfait, il devrait l'être de plus en plus au fil des chapitres ;) Merci pour ta motivation et ton soutien ! Gros bisous

Emy: 14 chapitre en 24 heures! Et bien merci pour avoir dévoré cette histoire et d'en redemander. Je ne me démotive pas, et je vais faire en sorte de satisfaire ton appétit gargantuesque ;) Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir !

Rachel . Régina: je suis contente si mon histoire t'a suffisamment plu pour la lire en si peu de temps! J'essaie de me renseigner correctement sur la 66 afin de rendre cette histoire plus réelle alors je suis ravie si tu y trouves ton compte. J'adorerai la traverser, alors écrire dessus me fait également voyager. Je me répète, mais je suis contente si les émotions, que je souhaite transmettre dans cette histoire, arrivent jusqu'à quelques lecteurs. Mais c'est une satisfaction de savoir qu'il y a eut une petite larme sous l'émotion, alors merci de me le dire. Pour ce qui est de la scène M, je la voulais tendre, douce et charnelle dans le sens érotique et non pornographique, car ça n'aurait pas été en accord avec le caractère de mes personnages. Quant aux dialogues, il faut remercier ma super méga gentille correctrice, car c'est elle qui me l'a suggéré. À la base, il n'y en avait quasiment pas. Désolée si le temps d'attente est long entre les chapitres, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas abandonnée. Merci pour ta longue review, pour m'avoir fait part de tous tes ressentis et surtout d'être si passionnée.

Anissa Chastelain: je te rassure une fois de plus, elle ne sera pas arrêtée. Route 66 ira à son terme. De rien de t'avoir fait rire avec Zéléna, c'était le but recherché pour alléger un peu la scène triste. La suite arrive ;)

Shayci: merci pour tes compliments, la suite arrive et les prochains sont en cours d'écriture.

Oph88: leur retrouvaille n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais elles ne seront pas sans contact ;) Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil.

Guest 2: la suite est là! Merci

Imaginall cells: merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir et oui, je vais finir cette histoire. Je suis contente si mon histoire t'a plu au point de t'installer ici.

RavenFeatherShadow: Oh rassure toi, je sais ce que c'est de manquer de temps. Faut croire que les journées ne sont pas assez longues! Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire et de suivre leurs aventures.

* * *

Merci à Bonne Ame pour la touche personnelle qu'elle apporte à cette histoire et qui m'aide grandement ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? T'es géniale ! Bisous !

Bon, revenons-en à ce qui vous intéresse. Dans ce chapitre, un personnage revient en fanfare, d'autres apparaissent, une sensation de manque et un début d'échange téléphonique.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira... On se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Yampai - Needle**

Après avoir trouvé le numéro d'Emma, elle était longuement restée assise dans le fauteuil en cuir noir de son père, se demandant si elle devait ou non envoyer ce message. Plus les minutes passaient et plus ses doutes augmentaient. Elle avait d'abord écrit quelques mots, puis les avait effacés avant de recommencer pour le sauvegarder dans un brouillon. Elle avait verrouillé son mobile en espérant que ne plus voir la page de la conversation, lui ferait prendre une décision définitive. Ensuite, elle y était retournée, hésitante, caressant l'écran, comme pour toucher les mots afin qu'ils puissent transmettre le bon message. Finalement, elle avait appuyé sur "envoyer" rapidement, dans un élan de courage surdimensionné avant de tout refermer pour ne pas regretter. Comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Comme si elle n'avait rien écrit. Comme si elle pouvait ignorer son coeur battant la chamade.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse voir si une réponse lui était rendue, Zéléna vient toquer à la porte du bureau pour lui annoncer la visite d'une petite blonde dont le visage lui rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

\- Comment ça ?, interroge Régina inquiète de savoir qui débarque ainsi chez son père.

\- Une petite blonde insolente. Qui pousse tout le monde à bout. Avec le surnom d'une fée... Ça ne te rappelle rien ?!

\- Clochette ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Elle devait venir pour nous aider avec papa.

\- Va l'accueillir pendant que je vais me préparer.

Régina sourit à sa soeur et file rejoindre le hall d'entrée où se trouve déjà Clochette, enlacée par les bras d'Henry. Lui est souriant et content de la voir alors que dans les yeux de Clochette flotte un nuage d'incertitude et d'angoisse. La pauvre n'est pas encore au courant de la bonne nouvelle et semble perdue face à l'attitude du patriarche Mills.

\- Clochette !, interpelle la brune en s'avançant vers elle tandis qu'Henry s'en éloigne.

\- Je vous laisse, annonce-t-il en s'éclipsant à son tour dans le bureau.

\- C'est moi ou ton père semble plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle ?, souffle doucement la petite blonde pour ne pas se faire entendre par Henry.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas mourant !, l'informe joyeusement Régina dans un sourire heureux.

\- Mais... Comment... Ne me dis pas que c'est une blague débile de ta chère soeur pour te faire venir ?

\- Non, je t'assure. Juste un mauvais diagnostique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue plus tôt, je m'inquiétais !

\- Laisse-moi prendre une veste et allons dehors. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter.

Suspicieuse et curieuse, Clochette emboîte le pas de Régina pour se rendre dans le jardin et plus précisément, dans l'annexe.

\- On est où ici ?, demande Clochette en observant les murs blanc et les pièces vides.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je te raconterai tout ça plus tard.

\- J'espère bien ! Dans ce cas, explique-moi ce qui se passe ici. Je prends des vacances exprès pour être à tes côté et finalement ton père n'a rien.

\- Il n'a pas rien. Il n'a juste pas de cancer.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien là, Régina. Va falloir être plus explicite. Raconte-moi tout.

Régina reprend donc tout depuis le début et commence son récit avec sa panne de voiture. L'enchaînement des événements à Hydro, puis sur la 66. Le caractère exécrable de la conductrice. La femme blessée qui se cache derrière. Leurs confidences. Sa rupture avec Robin. Son baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la blonde. L'arrivée à Williams. La mise au point avec son père, puis avec sa soeur. Les doutes d'Emma sur l'état de santé d'Henry. Son diagnostic. Leur journée au Canyon, leur nuit ensemble et son départ.

Regina a le souffle court d'avoir tout raconté à Clochette qui tente d'assimiler toutes les dernières informations dans un silence pesant.

\- Tu as couché avec Emma ?, lance-t-elle finalement au bout d'une petit minute.

\- De tout ce que je t'ai raconté, tu ne retiens que ça ?, s'amuse Régina qui reconnaît bien là son amie.

\- Va pas te méprendre, je suis très contente pour ton père et que tu aies largué cet imbécile, mais la grosse révélation c'est quand même toi et elle ! Nan parce que, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas insensible aux charmes des jolies filles, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu franchirais le cap. Alors ? C'était comment ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît, Clochette arrête ! On dirait Zéléna !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais raconte quelque chose, même si c'est pas cochon ! Me laisse pas comme ça.

\- Et en quoi ça changerait quelque chose que tu en saches plus ?

\- Mais enfin, Régina ! Tu en as trop dit là, tu ne peux pas arrêter comme ça sans satisfaire ma curiosité. Fallait rien dire dans ce cas !

\- Donc ça va être de ma faute ?

\- Bien évidemment. Alors, accouche ! Dis-moi au moins comment elle est. Physiquement d'abord !

Régina semble peser le pour et contre. D'un côté, la brune veut garder tout ça pour elle, comme un trésor précieux et inestimable et d'un autre côté, parler du bonheur qui se présente à elle est une idée alléchante. Le comportement de son amie lui fait du bien et son enthousiasme brillant dans ses yeux finit par la convaincre.

\- Elle est blonde, dit Régina avant de fermer sa bouche et de laisser le silence prendre place.

\- Quoi ?! C'est tout ?! Là, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je te demandais ! Je veux TOUT savoir !, s'impatiente Clochette en remuant les bras devant le peu d'informations, puis se fige en entendant le rire de Régina.

\- Tu es si prévisible, s'amuse le brune aux dépends de son amie qui croise ses bras sur sa poitrine en lui lançant des regards noirs. D'accord, je vais te la décrire. Emma a les cheveux long, ondulés quand ils sont détachés, et d'un blond doré comme les blés. Ses yeux émeraude sont profonds, doux et réconfortants. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi d'environ une demi-tête, sa taille fine lui donne des jambes élancées et ses bras sont toniques. Elle a une force insoupçonnée et un corps de rêve. Elle a aussi des lèvres fines et un petit nez dans un visage d'ange.

Régina s'arrête là dans ses descriptions sous le regard circonspect de Clochette.

\- Ok... et elle est comment avec toi ?, enchaîne la blonde dans une voix douce et chaude, espérant amener Régina à des confidences plus poussées.

\- Elle..., entame Régina en plongeant dans ses souvenirs récents, elle est tendre et câline, forte et volcanique... Elle est aussi blessée que moi, sûrement même plus. Elle est protectrice et a un sens de l'honneur remarquable. Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde, d'être son repère, d'être la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, de lui appartenir. Elle me rend forte, me pousse dans mes retranchements et sait m'apaiser comme personne. Quand je suis dans ses bras, ce qui m'entoure me paraît plus beau, plus coloré, plus vivant. Quand je suis dans ses bras, je suis invincible.

\- Wow... Régina, ma chérie, t'es carrément accro !

\- Je crois, oui, murmure-t-elle dans un triste sourire.

* * *

À peine a-t-elle franchi la frontière de la ville de Truxton, que les premiers poteaux en bois plantés fermement dans le sol annoncent les premiers panneaux directionnels. Des grandes villes en passant par les plus petits villages oubliés. Mais en rouge, dans une peinture abîmée par le temps, les communes citées dans la chanson de Nat King Cole se distinguent parmi toutes les autres.

Dans la voiture résonne la mélodie typique du Rythm and blues des années 40 alors qu'Emma se laisse envahir une fois encore par la force du lieu. Pour la énième fois depuis son départ de Chicago, les villes qui l'auront le plus bouleversée sont celles pratiquement désertées. Celles qui laissent derrière elle une histoire chargée d'émotions, de récits et de fatalité. C'est surtout dans ces petites villes qu'Anna prenait le plus de plaisir et de photos. Alors, c'est tout naturellement qu'Emma se gare sur l'un des parkings quasiment déserts afin de partir en chasse. Retrouver les panneaux de cette chanson est à cette heure tout ce qui compte.

C'est au pied d'une Ford des années 1950 qu'Emma trouve son bonheur. Là, planté dans le sol rougeâtre et poussiéreux, un panneau décrit l'entièreté de la chanson, partition comprise. Emma prend évidemment ce lieu en photo avant d'ouvrir son cahier noir pour y marquer ses impressions.

Près d'une heure à piétiner dans toute la localité, Emma remonte en voiture afin de continuer sa route. Le paysage n'a rien d'attrayant. Ce sont des plaines désertiques à perte de vue avec au loin, les cols qui n'attendent que son passage. Sur la route, Emma découvre un grand nombre de petits villages où le temps ne semble pas avoir avancé. À Seligman, la sensation "Route 66" prend tout son sens, car les anciennes Cadillac et les bâtisses en bois donnent l'impression d'être dans un vrai Western. Jusqu'à Kingman, Emma ne s'est pas arrêtée une seule fois. Le plaisir qu'elle avait en débutant son périple à Chicago a changé. Entre-temps, elle a appris à partager sa voiture et surtout, à apprécier la présence de Régina. Alors même si elle doit continuer sa route seule, le goût de la découverte n'a plus la même saveur sans la brune. Elle traverse plusieurs lieux-dits comme Hackberry, une ancienne ville minière et prospère qui sent l'authenticité où aujourd'hui, le seul magasin ouvert est un General Store, reconverti en musée, où trône devant l'entrée une vieille corvette rouge qui ne roule plus. Elle traverse ces villes sans réellement les voir, sans réellement les observer, sans réellement prendre conscience de la chance qu'elle a. Son esprit est trop embué par la douce brune qu'elle aimerait tant revoir.

Sa bouteille d'eau posée sur le siège passager lui offre l'hydratation nécessaire jusqu'au prochain point : le Sitgreaves Pass. C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'Emma débute son parcours sur les black mountain. Avant son départ, c'est le lieu sur lequel Emma s'était le plus renseignée. Étant connu pour y être difficile d'accès, la blonde avait voulu mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour éviter le moindre problème ou accident. La route, particulièrement étroite et dangereuse, n'est sécurisée qu'à quelques endroits avec des barrières d'époque et Emma sait qu'elle doit rouler prudemment, même si elle doit perdre du temps pour arriver à destination.

Le paysage, qui était simplement désertique, devient quasiment lunaire. Emma cherche vainement un endroit pour manger son sandwich à l'ombre, mais aucun arrêt n'est possible jusqu'à Sitgreaves. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver au sommet, une mine d'or semble être en fonction et rudement bien gardée par une lourde barrière et des barbelés. Emma ne s'y arrête pas et préfère grimper jusqu'au col. Bien que cette portion soit la plus belle de la 66, il aura fallu plus d'une heure, de nombreux lacets exigus et quelques frayeurs à Emma pour gravir la Oatman Highway jusqu'au point culminant à 1100 mètres où un panneau d'indication vert annonce le Sitgreaves Pass. Une grande place en bord de falaise permet aux touristes de s'arrêter afin de profiter du lieu. Là, les panoramas sont particulièrement époustouflants. Il n'y a rien. Juste des plateaux arides, des cols montagneux, la 66 poussiéreuse en contrebas et quelques buissons secs. Emma a cette sensation d'être seule au monde. D'être perdue au milieu d'un territoire inconnu. D'être la dernière âme qui vive sur Terre.

Un peu plus loin, sur le flanc gauche de la falaise, plusieurs croix blanche sont plantées dans le sol escarpé. Un panneau explique l'histoire de ce lieu et la raison du massacre de pionniers par des Indiens dont aura été témoin le Pass. Emma prend d'innombrables photos et profite de ce calme offert. Assise sur le capot du pick-up, la blonde mord dans son sandwich en observant ce paysage si particulier et sûrement unique dans un silence angoissant. La conductrice avait bizarrement pris l'habitude d'entendre la brune poser toutes ses questions à chaque arrêt, si bien que de retrouver le mutisme d'il y a trois semaines la dérange légèrement. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose… Après une bonne demi-heure de pause à penser et à reposer ses jambes, Emma reprend sa route en direction d'Oatman. La descente est aussi complexe que la montée. Elle se rassure en sachant sa voiture neuve car les freins sont mis à rude épreuve.

Comme beaucoup de villes dans le coin, Oatman est une ville minière qui a été restaurée pour satisfaire les touristes. Sa particularité : des ânes sauvages. Mais contrairement à ce que pourrait croire un touriste en se renseignant vaguement, les ânes ne sont pas dans des champs ou dans des parcs à thème. Non. Ils sont en liberté et se promènent tranquillement dans la localité. Quand Emma arrive, il lui est impossible de circuler normalement. Elle est stoppée tous les cinq mètres par un âne qui veut traverser la route. Amusée par cette situation atypique, elle gare sa voiture et s'approche de l'âne le plus proche. Pas sauvage pour un sou, il tend sa tête vers ses mains espérant y trouver de la nourriture. Déçu, l'âne fait demi-tour à la recherche d'une pomme ou d'avoine.

\- Tenez, vous aurez plus de succès avec ça, lance un petit garçon derrière Emma en lui donnant un bout de carotte.

\- Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Nicholas. Et voici ma grande soeur Ava.

\- Dis-moi Nicholas, il y en a combien ici des comme ça ?, demande Emma en désignant l'âne du menton.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai jamais compté.

\- C'est assez impressionnant.

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus, mon père, Michael, tient le garage Tillman un peu plus loin. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur eux.

\- Merci pour l'info, dit Emma en débutant son chemin vers le lieu indiqué par Nicholas, et merci pour la carotte !

Alors qu'Emma parcourt les quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'au garage, elle est assaillie par le folklore du coin et l'ambiance western malgré les nombreuses voitures récentes, dégradant incontestablement l'authenticité de l'époque. Elle donne son morceau de carotte à un âne de passage avant de remarquer une plaque en métal accroché au mur. C'est un hommage pour les personnes décédées lors d'un incendie dans les années 20. La liste qui compose cette plaque est longue. Trop longue pour un simple incendie et ça intrigue Emma qui laisse cette question dans un coin de sa tête quand un brouhaha se met à s'élever un peu plus loin dans la rue. Beaucoup se précipitent au milieu de la rue, ce que fait également la blonde, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe, d'un seul coup. Emma se fraye un chemin au plus près et reste stoïque quand devant elle un spectacle assez inattendu se produit. Deux hommes se font face, à environ une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, santiags aux pieds, chapeau sur la tête, arme à la ceinture. Leurs doigts frétillent à l'idée de dégainer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?!, souffle Emma surprise par la situation et par l'absence de réaction des gens.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous ?

\- Mais comment ça, pas d'ici ? Ici ou ailleurs, c'est fini ça, on ne règle plus ses comptes comme ça de nos jours ?!

\- Ce n'est pas réel... Juste un show pour les touristes crédules, lui avoue l'homme à ses côtés dans un grand sourire qui dit "vous vous êtes bien fait avoir".

Emma lève les yeux au ciel et ignore cet homme à l'attitude arrogante. La blonde vient de remonter le temps et elle se surprend à attendre impatiemment que les premiers coups de feu retentissent. Quelques secondes de plus et son désir est assouvi. L'homme le plus proche d'elle vient de tirer, faisant résonner le coup dans toute la rue. Le second est à terre, dans un bain de sang surdimensionné ce qui fait beaucoup rire Emma. A cet instant, elle ne peut que penser à Régina et imaginer sa tête déconfite devant le spectacle ahurissant, ce qui la fait rire davantage. C'est loin d'être digne des studios hollywoodiens, mais l'ambiance de ce lieu si inhabituel, rend l'instant presque réel. Au bout de quelques minutes, après que trois femmes en tenue d'époque viennent féliciter le vainqueur de manière très charnelle, l'attroupement se disperse afin que chacun reprenne le cours de sa vie.

Emma a bien évidement pris des photos de cet échange. Elle sait d'avance que ça amusera beaucoup son beau-frère, fan inconditionnel de western et de Lucky Luke. Alors que la vue se dégage devant elle, Emma remarque enfin le fameux garage dont parlait Nicholas. La devanture est d'origine. Une vieille station service trône devant l'entrée, alors que sur le côté, il y a quelques épaves de voitures qui servent d'abris aux oiseaux de passage. Du bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté et Emma remarque à ce moment-là, la grande porte qui permet l'accès aux véhicules. Là, allongées sous le moteur d'un camion, deux jambes habillées d'un bleu de travail battent la mesure d'une musique qui s'échappe du petit poste de radio.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Deux petites minutes et je suis à vous, annonce une voix étouffée sous le fourgon.

\- Ok.

Emma observe alors les murs du garage. Des vieux outils accrochés se mêlent aux plus récents, rangés par ordre de grandeur et par catégorie. Des articles de journaux, mettant à l'honneur le dernier garagiste avant la Californie, sont fixés au mur dans des cadres gras et poussiéreux. Des affiches de film, sur des courses de voitures, se mélangent aux calendriers érotiques affichant de superbes femmes quasiment nues. Emma voit d'ici les yeux de Régina se lever vers le ciel en découvrant les calendriers sensuels. Cette vision la fait sourire amèrement. Emma ne peut pas s'empêcher de composer avec la belle brune, comme si elle était encore à ses cotés. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas laissée loin derrière elle.

\- Me voilà. Que puis-je pour vous?, l'interpelle le mécanicien, éloignant ainsi Emma de ses pensées et de Régina.

\- Je cherche le père de Nicholas et Ava.

\- C'est moi. Comment connaissez-vous mes enfants ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que leur voulez-vous ?, demande-t-il impatient avec un petite pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis une simple touriste de passage et votre fils m'a gentiment donné un bout de carotte pour attirer un âne.

\- Celui-là, toujours à les embêter !, ajoute-t-il amusé en secouant la tête et le sourire en coin.

\- Il m'a dit que si je voulais en savoir plus sur ces ânes, je devais m'adresser à vous.

Michael explique alors à Emma qu'avant de s'appeler Oatman, cette ville avait eu plusieurs noms. Cette dernière prend place sur l'un des sièges les plus propres et écoute attentivement. Il lui raconte alors la vie d'Olive Oatman qui fut enlevée par les Indiens et traitée comme une esclave avant d'être revendue à une autre tribu. Michael vit cette histoire comme si c'était la sienne, comme s'il en connaissait toutes les facettes et toutes les anecdotes inconnues du grand public. L'histoire d'Olive aura sensibilisé et ému les habitants de cette ville jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne son nom. Emma, curieuse de voir cet homme dans tous ses états, ose lui poser des questions plus personnelles. Elle apprend alors que Michael Tillman n'est autre qu'un descendant direct d'Olive Oatman. Au cours des générations, son histoire fut racontée dans les moindres détails, permettant à cette famille de ne pas tomber dans l'oubli ainsi que le symbole de cette ville. L'esclavage n'existe plus et tout être est libre. Tout comme les ânes. Il explique ensuite que les mines d'or ont été découvertes au XXème siècle et ont rendu à Oatman une existence oubliée. À cette époque, et surtout au milieu d'un paysage lunaire, le meilleure moyen de transport pour la marchandise précieuse, était l'âne. Dociles et têtus, ils sont les descendants-même des mules des mineurs. Ce qui en fait aujourd'hui des êtres sacrés et surtout protégés par tous les habitants. S'en prendre à un âne peut aller jusqu'à être enfermé par le shérif dans les cellules du poste.

Emma est plus que satisfaite de cette histoire incroyable et repart du garage avec un nouvel oeil sur les us et coutumes cette ville. Elle fait un petit tour des lieux, prend quelques photos, d'ânes évidemment, des bâtisses en bois et des panneaux multicolores. Avant de partir et de quitter l'Arizona, Emma s'arrête dans une boutique de souvenirs. C'est son traditionnel passage avant de changer d'État et de continuer sa route. Dans une boutique de maroquinerie, elle trouve un superbe chapeau de cow-boy marron qui lui va comme un gant et un sachet de bonbon au miel des producteurs du coin. C'est avec son chapeau sur la tête qu'elle allume le contact du pick-up avant de faire patiner les pneus dans la poussière pour retrouver le bitume de la route. Direction: La Californie.

Après près de 4000 kilomètres à voyager sur la 66, après la Willis Tower de Chicago et les gratte-ciel de l'Illinois, après les terres vallonnées et fertiles du Missouri, après les matchs de basket en Oklahoma, les premières histoires sur les cow-boys et les Indiens du Texas, le plus petit bureau de poste du Nouveau-Mexique et les paysages contradictoires de l'Arizona, Emma arrive enfin au fleuve Colorado, frontière naturelle entre l'Arizona et la Californie. Il lui reste encore à affronter le dessert de Mojave et une partie des Rocheuses avant de respirer l'air iodé du Pacifique.

Mais avant de continuer son périple sur ce nouveau territoire qui lui promet d'être difficile, Emma a besoin de repos. Alors juste à la frontière, la blonde sort de la route pour emprunter un chemin de terre. Là, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres, le bord du fleuve lui offre un panorama parfait pour passer la nuit. Nullement intéressée par l'idée de passer sa nuit dans des draps vides, Emma préfère savourer sa solitude à l'arrière de son pick-up, sous les étoiles de la Californie.

* * *

Le soir même à Williams, Régina a depuis quelques minutes trouvé refuge dans sa chambre. Appréciant le calme avant d'être assaillie des souvenirs de la veille. Son corps frissonne et son coeur bat plus vite au souvenir des événements de la nuit passée. Elle revoit encore le doux regard d'Emma se poser sur elle devenir de plus en plus noir et désireux. Elle qui pensait ne jamais éprouver ce sentiment de bien-être comme une punition à ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à sa famille en dénonçant sa mère, Régina se rend compte qu'elle y a le droit mais surtout que sa famille ne lui en veut pas. Le poids qu'elle portait depuis des années n'était qu'une chimère créée de toutes pièces par son inconscient, culpabilisant à la place d'une autre : sa mère.

Après être passé sous le douche et enfilé une nuisette de soie grise, Régina se blottit sous le drap encore froissé, prenant dans ses bras l'oreiller d'Emma afin de respirer son parfum comme si c'était le seul oxygène dont elle avait besoin. Toujours contre l'odeur de sa blonde, Régina attrape son téléphone et relit pour la treizième fois le message le plus important à ses yeux.

* Mes bras sont en manque de toi. E. *

Une fois de plus, à la lecture de ce message, le coeur de Régina frétille et son sourire apparaît. Elle sait que maintenant, sa vie ne sera plus la même. Qu'elle sera plus belle. Avec Emma, rien ne sera plus difficile, tout sera plus simple.

* Je viens de me coucher et votre présence brille par son absence, miss Swan. *

* Au moins vous avez le souvenir du lieu pour vous consoler, miss Mills. *

* Je préfèrerais mille fois être près de toi. *

* Que mille fois? *

* Plus encore. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te faire revenir, mais je sais que tu as besoin d'être avec toi-même. *

* Merci Régina. *

* Où es-tu? *

* Près de Needles, au bord du Colorado, à la frontière californienne. Le ciel est dégagé, la lune est déjà haute et les bruits commencent à cesser autour de moi. Le temps est idéal pour une nuit à la belle étoile. *

* Tu vas dormir dehors ?! Emma, c'est dangereux. *

* Tu trouves ça dangereux ? *

Cette question est accompagnée d'une photo. Sur le cliché, Régina pouvait voir Emma, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, en premier plan, puis derrière elle une eau turquoise et peu profonde sur les bords, blottie dans un lit large d'environ quatre-vingts mètres et entourée d'une végétation abondante mais sèche. Aucune trace des falaises faisant la grandeur du canyon, signe qu'Emma est bel et bien partie pour poursuivre sa route. Le soleil est déjà couché, mais une faible lueur solaire permet encore de voir ce qui entoure Emma. D'ailleurs, Régina a peu regardé le paysage, seul la beauté de la femme sur le cliché a de l'importance pour elle. La douceur de son visage, la tendresse de son sourire et la poésie de ses yeux. En quelques secondes, la photo est enregistrée et répertoriée dans son téléphone.

* Tu es tellement belle *, envoie rapidement Régina pour ne pas faire trop attendre la blonde.

* Aurai-je droit à une photo en retour ? *

Emma patiente. Elle avait envoyé d'elle-même une photo d'elle sans savoir si Régina le désirait vraiment et en un quart de seconde, la blonde regrette sa demande. Emma sent naître en elle la panique en ne voyant aucune réponse lui revenir. Les secondes ressemblent à des minutes et son coeur s'affole. Elle a été bête et Emma pense devoir des excuses. Alors rapidement, elle ouvre la conversation quand une notification retentit.

* Bonne nuit ma douce et belle Emma. *

Ce simple message a une pièce jointe. Emma est fébrile et pourtant elle n'a à peine fini la lecture du message qu'elle appuie sur la photo pour la faire apparaître entièrement sur l'écran. Le sourire niais d'Emma vient de disparaître au profit d'un regard sombre. Par instinct, elle cache son téléphone et vérifie les alentours que personne ne soit assez près pour se délecter de cette photo. Une fois sûre et certaine d'être seule, la blonde reporte son attention sur son téléphone afin de détailler la plus belle créature qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, de frôler, de toucher et d'embrasser. Sur l'image, Emma découvre Régina en simple nuisette, le regard sombre et le sourire aguicheur. La photo, prise en plongée, offre à la blonde une vue très agréable sur le décolleté et sur sa peau qu'elle aimerait de nouveau goûter. Ses cheveux détachés donnent à son visage une douceur sans égale, sa beauté naturelle, sans maquillage, va au-delà des limites de la décence. Ses yeux marron, profonds et brillants sont du point de vue d'Emma les plus beaux joyaux de cette planète.

* Ma nuit ne peut être que bonne maintenant. Fais de beaux rêves, princesse. *

* * *

La chanson de Nat King Cole sur youtube pour celles qui veulent, Route 66 = watch?v=UCeGi6a-eK4

Le chapitre 16 est terminé et le 17 est en cours d'écriture.

Au prochain épisode, un quiproquo, une virée entre fille et un voyage interrompu ;)

Je vous retrouve dans une review ou par MP suivant les préférences de chacun ;)

Encore merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, ils ont été bénéfiques !

À bientôt !


	16. Needle - Barstow

ON EST CHAMPIOOOOOONNN ** ! C'est pas beau ça ! C'est la deuxième que je vis, mais celle-ci est particulière, car je l'ai vécu avec mon fils ! J'espère que vous avez tous fêté ça avec les bonnes personnes, car vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie !

Bref, revenons-en à ce qui vous intéresse... Le chapitre ci-dessous ! Ici, doutes, quiproquos, explications, concrétisation, le tout sur le dernier territoire de la 66... Qui dit dernier territoire, dit fin du road trip d'Emma... Ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais on en approche.

* * *

Réponse au review, parce que vous le méritez de fou !

Skippy1701: Je sais que ce n'est pas cool de les avoir séparé... mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver ;)

fille-de-lune: Comme je le disais à Skippy1701, elles se séparent pour mieux se retrouver... parfois y'a besoin de ça. Pour répondre à tes questions, ce sont des recherches exclusivement car je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de parcourir cette route qui me fait rêver. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'imagination... ça reste une fiction. En ce qui concerne les chapitres... j'avais tablé sur une vingtaine... donc on se rapproche de la fin. Il y a encore quelques péripéties avant le calme. Je vais finir par m'habituer aux tiennes ;) Encore merci pour tes compliments très gentil et pour le temps que tu as pris pour laisser une review. À bientôt.

Aioli: L'histoire sur la route 66 commence doucement à prendre fin donc la relation entre les deux personnages entre plus en jeu... mais le voyage n'est pas encore terminé et j'espère que tu apprecieras toujours autant. Merci pour ta review.

Guest1: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre... j'espère que ça te plaira ce coup-ci également ;) Entre Clochette et Régina il n'y a aucun secret, mais quand il faut parler des sentiments, c'est pas pareil. Emma pense être obligée de continuer son périple, mais Régina lui manque plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Hey, tu recevrais sa photo... tu voudrais pas la garder jalousement pour toi... hahaha ;) Merci pour ta review!

Artemis972: Merci... J'avais envie de créer cette alchimie tendre et fusionnelle à la fois entre elle deux... j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

mary1011: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit du coup ;)

Guest2: Merci pour tes compliments et je suis contente si la relation entre mes personnages te plait. La suite est là!

Me and myself 1995: Elles ne se retrouvent pas dans ce chapitre, donc rassure toi, il y aura encore quelques chapitres ;) Merci pour ta review!

Guest3: La suite est là ;)

Anissa Chastelain: Ne cherche pas... tu auras le lien de la chanson de ce chapitre en bas ;) Effectivement, il ne s'agit pas que de leur relation. Ce sont deux vies bien differentes qui se rejoignent au moment où elles en ont le plus besoin. Tout n'est pas tout rose et avant de danser sur des arc en ciel, y'a des choses à régler. Ici le terrain de jeu est la 66 et je ne me voyais pas négliger cette route si emblématique. Alors je suis satisfaite si ça te plait. Elles se retrouvent bientôt, promis ;) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup et me fait très plaisir.

Rachel . Regina: J'aime bien ce genre d'échange telephonique tout mignon ;) Merci à toi.

Kaen . th: Contente que tu sois toujours là! Oui je sais, mon rythme des publications n'est pas tres rapide, mais je ne lâche rien et il y aura d'autres chapitre. Leroy va s'amuser et Zéléna va se tirer les cheveux ^^

Sillyria: Hooo merci encore pour ce si joli surnom. Je vais finir par m'y habituer ;) Olala merci merci pour tes si beaux compliments. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement mérité mais ça me touche énormément. Je continue, promis. Encore merci Silly! À bientôt.

Bonne Ame: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser car les review ne sont pas obligatoire... tu le sais bien ;) Merci pour tes compliments, pour le temps que tu m'accordes, pour ne pas pleurer devant mes fautes et pour tout le reste. MERCI. Noooon, tu ne m'avais pas dit. Haha, je suis contente si mon côté guimauve te plait ^^ Et bien... très douée pour le lemon, très douée pour le fluff... arrête, je vais finir par le croire ;) À très vite!

Emma . P: Je te comprends... moi même, je commence rarement une histoire si elle n'est pas terminée. Y'a des exceptions, mais c'est rare. Alors merci de l'avoir commencer. Rassure toi, elle sera finit. Je vais prendre le temps, car je ne veux pas la bâcler. Je suis ravie que tu es craquée et aimée surtout ! J'adore Milah! J'aurais aimé la voir plus dans la série mais c'est comme ça. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire mes autres histoires... on voit bien la différence avec mes premières histoire, je trouve... Merci d'avoir commencé cette histoire, d'avoir laissé une review et de m'encourager! À bientôt, Emma.

* * *

Encore merci à ma chère correctrice adorée, la seule et unique, Bonne Ame. Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, oui, l'histoire du volcan est vrai ;)

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

 **Needle - Barstow**

Emma se réveille ce matin-là, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur soulagé d'un poids. Régina et elle semblent être sur la même longueur d'ondes, ce qui a le don de mettre en fête l'esprit de la blonde. En quelques jours, Emma aura non seulement fait taire ses craintes, mais elle aura aussi ouvert son coeur. Chose complètement impensable, il y avait encore trois semaines. Emma ouvre les yeux et devant elle se dresse un tableau somptueux. Le soleil danse avec le fleuve dans lequel se reflète l'éclat du jour. Des millions d'étoiles flottent à la surface de l'eau turquoise, dont le scintillement brille dans les prunelles d'Emma. Cette dernière, à peine réveillée, se dirige vers le bord de la rivière transparente afin d'y tremper ses pieds nus. L'eau est fraîche, mais la blonde ne se démonte pas. Un à un, ses vêtements sont jetés au sol, la laissant en sous-vêtements, prête à prendre un bain naturel. Malgré la fraîcheur, Emma mouille sa nuque, son ventre et sa poitrine avant de courir dans l'eau, prenant la direction d'une zone plus profonde.

Après quelques brasses et des tremblements plus présents, Emma sort de l'eau pour récupérer une serviette de bain dans sa valise. Une fois bien séchée, elle opte pour des vêtements plus légers. Le territoire qu'elle s'apprête à traverser est le dernier des huit États parcourus par la mythique route 66, et surtout le plus chaud. Dans cet État, la 66 franchit des déserts, des montagnes le long de la faille de San Andreas avant de retrouver l'océan Pacifique, à Santa Monica. Il lui reste environ 500 kilomètres jusqu'au bout, mais Emma va prendre son temps sur les routes escarpées et bien suivre l'itinéraire d'Anna. Au volant du pick-up, la voyageuse règle sa montre et l'horloge digitale de la voiture, car en Californie, le fuseau horaire est différent. Alors que chez Régina, il est 8 h 45, pour Emma, il n'est que 7 h 45.

Emma pense déjà à Los Angeles. Cette même ville qui l'aura vu se construire une vie saine avant de la voir sombrer au plus bas. Tant de souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais l'attendent à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle passera voir ses anciens collègues à qui elle n'a que rarement donné des nouvelles. Emma était rapidement partie de L.A. après le décès d'Anna. Laissant simplement derrière elle un casier vide, une lettre de démission et le souvenir d'un médecin attentif et respecté. Mais avant d'atteindre les plages de sables fins de l'Océan Pacifique sur lesquelles vient mourir le tracé historique, il reste quelques obstacles à passer.

Le premier est de taille, car il s'agit du désert de Mojave. Heureusement que son périple se passe en automne. En plein été, le thermomètre affolerait le moteur avec ses plus de 50°. Les montagnes de Needle sont les portes du désert. Cette ville, recensée comme la plus chaude des États-Unis, offre une belle oasis de verdure avant l'extrême rudesse du tracé. Emma remplit ses bouteilles d'eau et commence son périple en Californie.

* * *

Ce matin-là, à Williams, Régina est déjà debout depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle se prépare dans sa salle de bains et choisit avec minutie une tenue adaptée pour la journée. La veille, Zéléna et Clochette, qui semblent très bien s'entendre, ont décidé de passer la journée à Phoenix. Une journée entre filles, pour parler de sujet de filles autour d'une séance de manucure et d'un thé.

Alors qu'elle prend sa douche, la notification d'un nouveau message retentit dans la chambre. Sans chercher à savoir si ses cheveux sont encore plein de mousse, elle sort de la cabine, prend une petite serviette pour essuyer ses mains et se rend de l'autre côté de la porte pour récupérer son téléphone. Régina vient de régresser au stade de l'adolescence, s'affolant d'un simple message de l'être désiré. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas Emma. Le message est de Robin. Il raconte comment s'est passé le lancement de sa nouvelle société et que le manque de sa présence s'est fait grandement ressentir. Il lui demande de lui pardonner et que maintenant que la société est sur le marché, il aura beaucoup plus de temps pour elle. Régina ne peut s'empêcher d'être contente pour lui et de s'en vouloir un peu de ne pas avoir été là hier soir. Après tant de temps ensemble, à se projeter dans l'avenir avec lui, à s'imaginer sa femme et porter ses enfants, à s'être soutenus l'un l'autre pendant des années, son coeur se serre malgré tout. C'est une partie de sa vie qu'elle ne peut pas oublier d'un coup de baguette magique, comme elle ne peut pas passer outre les mensonges, les tromperies et l'égoïsme répété de son futur mari.

* Bonjour Robin, je suis contente pour ta réussite, c'est une belle avancée pour toi et pour ta société. J'espère qu'elle prospérera comme la première et que tu sauras gérer les deux sans trop de difficultés *

Aussitôt son message envoyé, Régina retourne sous la douche pour terminer de se laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre notification se fait entendre, puis une seconde. Pensant qu'il s'agit de Robin, insistant, elle reste dans la salle de bains pour se préparer. Régina s'enduit le corps de sa crème hydratante parfumé à la vanille, se maquille légèrement les yeux et les lèvres, s'habille d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise blanche cintrée et se coiffe d'une queue-de-cheval haute, avant de descendre rejoindre sa soeur et sa meilleure amie pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Où sont passés tes tailleurs ?, la taquine Clochette en posant un plat de rochers à la pomme sur la table.

\- Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur dès le matin !

\- On ne va quand même pas pleurer pour te faire plaisir, rétorque Zéléna en enfournant un petit rocher dans la bouche. Oh mon dieu, ils sont délicieux !, ajoute-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Les meilleurs, confirme Régina en croquant délicatement dans un des petits gâteaux. Vous avez une sale tête, vous vous êtes couchées tard ?

Zéléna et Clochette échangent un regard complice avant de se sourire discrètement, mais la scène qui se joue devant ses yeux n'échappe pas à Régina. Les sourcils froncés, la brune se demande bien pourquoi elles réagissent comme ça et pourquoi elles ne disent rien. Finalement, un éclair de lucidité vient illuminer ses pensées.

\- Vous... Vous deux...?

Et alors que Régina reste estomaquée par le probable rapprochement entre les deux comparses, les deux femmes se mettent à rire. Jusqu'à en pleurer.

\- Oh Gina, tu verrais ta tête !, commence Clochette en essuyant ses larmes d'amusement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec une jolie blonde que je dois faire pareil, sœurette !

\- Vous êtes nulles !, réagit Régina en lançant un bout de rocher sur la tête de sa soeur.

\- Et toi tellement crédule ! On a juste discuté et on n'a pas vu l'heure.

\- On a rejoint nos chambres vers 4 h 30 environ, ajoute Clochette toujours amusée par la réaction de Régina.

\- Je suppose que c'est donc moi qui conduis ?!

\- Tu supposes bien !, affirme Zéléna en se levant de table, deux rochers à la main. Je vais chercher un oreiller et j'arrive.

\- Parce que tu comptes dormir dans la voiture ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je dépense mon énergie à faire les boutiques si je ne suis pas reposée ?!

Sur ces derniers mots, la rousse quitte la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage afin de refaire son lit dont les draps sont plus que froissés par la nuit agitée et de récupérer un oreiller pour la route. Dans la cuisine, Clochette est mal à l'aise. L'alcool aidant, et de nature très spontanée et charnelle, elle n'a pas résisté plus d'une minute quand Zéléna lui a agrippé la cuisse pour approcher son corps du sien. Les choses sont allées très vite, sans possibilité de reculer et sans le vouloir vraiment. Elles n'ont pas réfléchi et rapidement, Clochette était à califourchon sur Zéléna dévorant sa bouche, chauffant son corps et oubliant la bienséance dans le salon familial avant de monter dans la chambre de Zéléna. Elles n'avaient pas discuté, c'était inutile. C'était juste un coup d'un soir. Pour éliminer la pression accumulée. Pour évacuer la tension due à l'alcool. Pour se remémorer leurs taquineries d'il y a 20 ans. Pour se faire plaisir, enfin.

Alors que Régina est derrière le volant en attendant les deux jeunes femmes, Régina cherche son téléphone dans son sac à main. Une fois trouvé, elle s'installe correctement sur le siège en cuir et ouvre la messagerie. Elle se rend compte à ce moment que les deux messages n'étaient pas de Robin. Un d'eux venait d'Emma. Cette simple constatation la fait sourire béatement. Avant de prendre le temps de lui répondre, elle s'occupe de la conversation que Robin compte avoir.

* Tu me manques mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi et de caresser ton corps *

En lisant le message, Régina se sent nauséeuse. Son estomac lui remue d'un seul coup son café et les quelques rochers qu'elle a mangés au petit-déjeuner. Inconsciemment, elle imagine les mains de Robin sur sa peau et des frissons de dégoût lui recouvre immédiatement l'épiderme tout comme le sentiment de trahison qui envahit son coeur en pensant à Emma.

* Ça n'arrivera plus jamais Robin. Nous deux, c'est terminé, tu le sais *

Aussitôt envoyé, Régina se dirige vers la conversation qu'elle tient avec Emma. Son comportement change inéluctablement. Elle se radoucit, son sourire revient et ses yeux pétillent à la lecture du message.

* Bonjour Régina. Ma nuit s'est relativement bien passée. J'ai un peu mal au dos d'avoir dormi sur le plateau arrière de la voiture, mais je ne me voyais pas fouler les draps d'un lit si tu n'étais pas dedans. Je me suis baignée dans le Colorado ce matin, je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé, mais tant pis. L'image de ton sourire reste en moi et m'aide à continuer. Passe une bonne journée. Je t'embrasse. *

* Bonjour belle inconnue. Désolée de répondre avec du retard, je pensais que c'était encore Robin. J'ai passé ma nuit à respirer ton odeur sur ton oreiller. Pour être franche, j'ai revu et revécu quelques images de notre nuit en rêve et ce matin, la douche froide était nécessaire. Je pars à Phoenix avec Zéléna et Clochette, elle est arrivée hier matin. Elles veulent faire les boutiques. Moi, je voudrais juste être dans tes bras. *

Après avoir envoyé son message, Zéléna et Clochette débarquent dans la berline du patriarche. Pour ne pas se faire attraper, Regina range en vitesse son téléphone dans son sac et n'a donc pas le temps de répondre à Emma.

* * *

Cela fait presque trois heures qu'elle roule en évitant soigneusement de se poser trop de questions. Elle voulait utiliser cette distance pour y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments et finalement, elle ne pense qu'à Régina. À Régina et à son absence de réponse. À Régina et Robin. À Régina et à sa décision. Emma ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais elle est folle de rage. Que vient faire Robin dans cette idyllique relation qu'elles sont en train de se créer ? L'a-t-elle rêvé ? Est-elle la seule à avoir éprouvé toutes ces fortes émotions ? N'était-ce qu'une simple nuit, qu'une simple parenthèse, qu'une étrange utopie ? Emma s'en veut d'avoir marqué noir sur blanc ce que son coeur lui hurle dans cette lettre avant son départ. Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi négligente, baisser sa garde ainsi et laisser son coeur déjà brisé à la merci d'une trahison douloureuse ? Une unique larme vient s'échouer sur son top jaune pâle, laissant une trace humide, seule marque de sa détresse, seule marque de son coeur en sang, seule marque de sa propre bêtise.

Emma roule à travers le désert sans prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage lunaire, les dunes de sable au loin et les pics montagneux. Sentant la fatigue griser ses jambes, Emma sait qu'elle devra bientôt s'arrêter. Par chance, dans quelques kilomètres, elle sera à Chambless, son premier point d'arrêt en Californie. Ici, l'une des traditions les plus loufoques de la 66 attire des milliers de touristes. À l'image du Cadillac Ranch, où les voitures sont taguées, là, ce sont des chaussures. Sur plusieurs miles, il y a la possibilité d'y attacher une paire de chaussure en y inscrivant son nom ou un slogan quelconque. Cela permettra aux prochains touristes de voir qui aura foulé cette terre avant d'y apporter sa touche personnelle. Emma ne sait absolument pas où se trouvent les baskets d'Anna et cela l'attriste. Elle aurait aimé se reposer sur quelque chose de physique, sur un objet réel plutôt que sur ses souvenirs qui commencent doucement à s'évaporer dans le néant.

Comme à son habitude, Emma photographie le lieu, les chaussures les plus étranges, les mots les plus doux avant de faire comme tous les autres et d'y attacher, par les lacets, une vieille paire de Converse blanche et bleue qu'elle avait amenée exprès. Sur le pied droit, Emma écrit au marqueur noir indélébile son prénom et la date alors que sur le gauche elle dessine une petite fleur à cinq pétales, comme le tatouage qu'elle porte au poignet gauche et qu'Anna affichait fièrement au poignet droit.

Après avoir dégourdi ses jambes en marchant sur quelques centaines de mètres le long de ce corridor de chaussures, Emma remonte en voiture et se dirige vers Amboy. Amboy, c'est quelques bâtiments et une dizaine d'habitants, mais ce qu'elle vient voir, c'est le cratère. D'abord attirée par les odeurs de friture, la blonde se rend au Roy's. Une station service qui fait en même temps café, épicerie, boutique de souvenirs et motel. Dans le thème de l'univers et de la conquête spatiale, l'étrange diner revêt une décoration argentée et bleue nuit.

Le cratère s'étale sur quarante kilomètres carré. Six mille ans d'histoire géologique sont représentés ici et six éruptions auront façonné le plus jeune champ volcanique des États-Unis. Plusieurs étages de lave refroidie marquent les périodes de drame et Emma les prend une à une en photo. La jeune serveuse du Roy's avait raconté à Emma que dans les années 40, des jeunes avait jeté des déchets au fond du cratère avant d'y mettre le feu. La fumée et les flammes provoquées par ce faible incendie avaient fait peur aux habitants qui ont tout de suite pensé que le volcan se réveillait. Pendant trois jours, la ville fut coupée du monde avant que la vérité n'éclate.

Emma se rend compte que chaque ville a son histoire, plus ou moins triste, plus ou moins dérangeante, plus ou moins drôle. Le retour à pied jusqu'à sa voiture aura beaucoup fatigué Emma. Elle, qui pensait rouler encore plusieurs heures, va se contenter de rejoindre Barstow et d'y passer la soirée et la nuit.

* * *

Alors qu'Emma continue son trajet, Zéléna dort à l'arrière de la voiture, Clochette somnole de temps à autre et Régina n'attend que d'arriver à Phoenix. Impatiemment. Quand elle avait glissé son téléphone dans son sac, elle avait parfaitement senti le vibreur contre sa main et vu le bandeau en haut de l'écran afficher un message.

* Robin...? *

Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre sous peine d'attirer l'attention des deux fouineuses, mais le fait de ne pas répondre savait pertinemment que cela donnerait des doutes à Emma. Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'évoquer Robin ?! Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir glissé dans la conversation alors qu'elle n'a plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Seule sa volonté de ne rien lui cacher l'avait poussé à désigner son ex-fiancé dans le message. Ça fait presque trois heures qu'Emma attend une réponse à sa petite interrogation, mais ô combien lourde de sens.

La sortie pour Phoenix est enfin visible ce qui agite un peu plus Régina. Elle réveille Zéléna d'une voix forte ce qui réanime, par la même occasion, Clochette qui refermait les yeux contre la vitre.

\- Allez les marmottes. Assez dormi, nous sommes arrivées.

\- Ta douceur te perdra, soeurette.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à dormir cette nuit.

\- Il faisait trop chaud, lance naturellement la rousse avant de réaliser ses propos pendant que Régina s'engouffre dans un parking souterrain.

\- En plein mois de novembre ?! Bref, je vais payer le parking pendant que vous mettez vos oreillers dans le coffre.

Régina a à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle est déjà hors de la voiture, sac à la main en train de fouiller dedans. Le sésame enfin trouvé, elle ignore délibérément le message de Robin et se précipite sur la conversation d'Emma. Là, assise sur un banc à côté de l'horodateur, la brune souffle afin de trouver ses mots.

* Excuse-moi, je conduisais. On arrive juste à Phoenix. Robin m'a envoyé un message ce matin en me disant que je lui manquais, c'est tout *

Le message est parti, mais Régina reste assise. Elle veut qu'Emma lui réponde vite. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Qu'elle lui dise que tout va bien. Que ce n'est rien... Mais elle sait que le mal est fait. Une douleur s'est insinuée en elle et il sera difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien. À l'idée d'avoir fait une monumentale erreur, Régina craque et ses larmes coulent. Le message n'arrive toujours pas. Emma a-t-elle décidé de couper les ponts? Est-elle trop blessée pour lui laisser une chance ? Régina ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle est à la fois terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Emma et subjuguée par ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. Cette séparation n'a rien de bon pour la brune qui ressent un manque évident. Jamais, elle n'a été dans cet état et c'est difficile pour cette femme si indépendante d'avouer son attachement si pur et si profond à une autre femme qu'elle connaît depuis peu.

Régina se résout à prendre un ticket de parking afin de retourner à la voiture. Au moment même où elle appuie sur le bouton de l'horodateur, son téléphone vibre dans son autre main. Emma.

* Je comprends. Il a longtemps été ton fiancé. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, même lui. Bonne journée, Régina. *

La froideur du message et l'incompréhension de ces propos sont de trop pour Régina qui s'effondre de nouveau sur le banc. Au loin, Zéléna n'a rien manqué de la scène et se précipite vers sa soeur en larmes. Mais Régina ne veut pas perdre de temps à être consolée et tape rageusement un nouveau message pour la blonde.

* Je lui ai dit que tout était terminé. Il n'aura pas de seconde chance, c'est impensable ! Emma, crois-moi, s'il te plait ! La seule personne à qui je pense et avec qui je veux être, c'est toi ! *

* Je n'ai rien à t'apporter *

* Laisse moi seule juge de cela. Emma, tu doutes et c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de Robin, mais je ne veux rien te cacher. *

\- Régina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande enfin Zéléna alors que la brune repose son téléphone sur ses cuisses en attendant une réponse.

\- C'est Robin...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Oh rien, enfin si, mais je m'en moque. J'ai dit à Emma que Robin m'écrivait et elle réagit mal. Elle croit que je vais me remettre avec lui.

\- Comment peut-elle croire ça ? C'est ridicule !

\- Pour nous oui, mais pour elle, qui est à des centaines de kilomètres, c'est plus compliqué. Et communiquer par message, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tiens, regarde, propose Régina en tendant son portable à Zéléna pour qu'elle lise la conversation.

La rousse comprend mieux sa réaction. Voir sa soeur comme ça est une souffrance qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Ça la brise à l'idée d'imaginer Régina avec une peine de coeur. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- Appelle-la !

Régina n'a pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone vibre une fois de plus.

* Excuse-moi *

Pourquoi elle s'excuse ? Régina ne comprend rien. Son cerveau chauffe, surchauffe même, et elle est incapable de raisonner convenablement. Puis les deux mots de sa soeur carillonnent dans sa tête. Comme un bruit assourdissant qui ne s'arrêterait qu'à une seule condition : l'acte. Régina laisse son sac à Zéléna et retourne s'isoler dans la voiture.

\- Allo.

\- Emma, ne raccroche pas, lui somme Régina en se redressant sur le siège en cuir.

\- Pourquoi je raccrocherais ? Je suis contente de t'entendre.

La voix douce et calme d'Emma apaise ses craintes et ses angoisses en une fraction de seconde. Ses épaules s'affaissent et enfin, Régina se sent sereine.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des quiproquos entre nous, commence Régina avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Emma, j'ai répété à Robin que c'était fini avec lui. Il m'a écrit ce matin et je lui ai répondu par politesse. C'est tout.

\- Je te crois, lui répond Emma après quelques secondes de silence. Mais tu sais, nous n'avons pas parlé de nous et c'est trop tôt pour cela, alors tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai dit que je t'attendrai et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je sais que tu as peur de l'abandon, alors laisse-moi te prouver qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoue Emma dans un souffle tremblant.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à te tenir éloignée pour me protéger. Je suis incapable de ne pas penser à toi et savoir que tu aies pu accorder une autre chance à Robin, ça m'a fait peur parce que je me suis sentie trahie alors qu'il n'y a même pas de nous.

\- Alors mettons-en un ! Emma, tu n'es pas la seule à prendre un risque. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que tout cela veut dire, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'à cet instant, je voudrais être avec toi. Mettons un nous sur cette relation qui nous lie et nous aviserons avec le temps. Nous laisserons évoluer les choses, mais si ça peut te rassurer un minimum alors je veux de ce nous.

\- Toi et moi, un nous... Régina, c'est complètement fou. J'habite à Boston, toi à Williams et je...

\- Emma, stop !, la coupe Régina en comprenant ses intentions. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et ça ne marchera pas. Donne-nous une chance. Une seule. Juste une seule, avec un contretemps, ajoute Régina en lui rappelant les mots de sa propre lettre.

Les secondes s'écoulent et Régina sait qu'elle n'a plus aucune carte à jouer si Emma continue d'hésiter. Un tendre souffle se fait entendre puis une longue respiration. La jeune blonde a pris sa décision et l'écrivaine tremble d'impatience en silence. Jamais elle n'aura eu autant d'appréhension en attendant la réponse d'une personne. Elle se rend compte à ce moment précis que la blonde compte énormément pour elle et que de la perdre serait une catastrophe.

\- D'accord, murmure Emma chamboulée par la conversation.

\- Laisse-moi te rejoindre. J'ai envie de te voir.

\- Ça ne fait pas 48 heures que je suis partie, rétorque Emma avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

\- Et le temps de te rejoindre, une autre journée se sera écoulée..., insiste la brune un beau sourire sur les lèvres qui doit sûrement se voir à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Régina, débute la blonde avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour mieux repartir, je serai à Boston dans deux ou trois jours suivant le décalage horaire.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? On se rejoint à Boston ?, demande presque euphoriquement la brune redressée sur son siège, comme si se rapprocher du volant lui permettrait de mieux entendre la réponse.

\- Oui. Écoute, je dois reprendre la route, je dors aux alentours de Barstow ce soir.

\- On s'appelle ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- À ce soir alors...

\- À ce soir, Régina.

La brune raccroche le coeur battant. Un cataplasme vient d'enduire son palpitant pour l'apaiser et la laisser avec un sentiment de sérénité comme rarement elle n'en avait éprouvé. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sort de la voiture, la verrouille et rejoint ses amies. Zéléna remarque le changement incontestable sur le visage de sa soeur. Ses yeux sont plus brillants, son sourire est plus doux et ses traits sont plus détendus. La conversation a dû bien se passer et la rousse estime que ce n'est pas nécessaire de revenir sur le sujet pour le moment.

\- J'ai vu une boutique avec des petits ensembles en vitrine qui m'ont l'air très sympathiques. On y va ?, propose-t-elle en souriant de plus belle quand son regard bleu croise les prunelles chocolat de Régina.

* * *

Emma n'a toujours pas redémarré. Sa conversation avec Régina tourne en boucle dans sa tête. A-t-elle réellement accepté qu'elles soient un ensemble, un nous, un couple ? Alors qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis peu, qu'elles sont géographiquement opposées, qu'elles ne savent pas où elles vont...?! Emma sait pourtant que sa décision était la meilleure à prendre. Non seulement parce qu'elle prend conscience de son attachement pour cette belle et délicate brune et parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le coeur si léger depuis très longtemps. Régina est peut-être celle qu'elle attendait. Celle qui lui ferait voir la vie autrement. La famille qui lui reste lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, Régina, elle, la sort peu à peu de cette prison infernale. C'est alors le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle reprend sa route à travers les montagnes.

Dans ce dernier État, la 66, ce sont quelques palmiers défraîchis, des cols plus ou moins haut et surtout de la poussière à chaque tour de roue. Emma aura croisé trois voitures dont une en panne sur le point d'être remorquée et quelques chiens errants en passant des villes comme Siberia ou Klondike. Des villes-fantômes dont plus personne n'entend parler et qu'on traverse sans même le remarquer. À Ludlow, la 66 rejoint l'autoroute I40 sur une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Elles se chatouillent, s'apprivoisent, se cajolent sans jamais fusionner, restant à une certaine distance l'une de l'autre. Arrivée à Newberry Springs, Emma s'apprête à déjeuner dans le repère le plus français de la route 66 : le Bagdad Café.

L'accueil du barman n'est pas des plus agréable et le vieux néon sous lequel Emma est assise rend l'atmosphère des lieux légèrement morose. La blonde commande une bière, ainsi qu'un burger au poulet et une portion de frites afin de satisfaire son estomac et son appétit sans limite. Tout est comme dans le film, hormis la vieille citerne emblématique qui a disparu depuis plusieurs années. Il y a, évidemment, le café, perdu au milieu de nulle part, le vieux panneau du motel, la vieille caravane et deux chiens maigres qui se chamaillent autour d'un os déjà mâchouillé et baveux.

Non loin de là où elle est assise, Emma remarque le pan de mur où sont regroupées toutes les photos du tournage ainsi qu'une quantité astronomique d'articles sur ce film plusieurs fois récompensé. Intriguée, la jolie blonde sort de son sac son appareil photo et s'approche du mur. Les clichés s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une table à côté sur laquelle repose un vieux livre d'or à l'attention des visiteurs de passages. Emma tourne les pages en espérant trouver un mot de sa soeur, mais au bout de longues minutes de recherche, elle abandonne. Anna n'a pas dû écrire dans le livre d'or. Triste de cette évidence, elle sort son stylo noir qui la suit partout et griffonne quelques mots de remerciement avant de signer et de récupérer son téléphone au fond de la poche de son jeans. A côté du livre, un cadre ancien abrite une photo d'époque où l'on peut voir les actrices Carol Christine Hilaria Pounder et Marianne Sägebrecht incarnant leur rôle respectif, Brenda et Jasmine.

Ce film, c'est celui de la seconde chance. Ou comment une simple inconnue arrive à bouleverser la vie de toute la communauté qui siège au sein du café. Ou comment deux personnes diamétralement opposées se lient par quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Ou comment la séparation entre elles en devient insupportable, au point de rapidement revenir au café pour se retrouver.

La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec elle et Régina. Elle a dû partir après avoir vu sa vie bouleversée et n'attend qu'une chose, revoir sa brune. Emma prend le cadre en photo et tape rapidement sur le logo du partage. Elle sait que Régina fera le rapprochement avec les paroles de la célèbre chanson.

* "A hot dry winblows right through me. The baby's crying and I can't sleep, but we both know a change is coming, coming closer, sweet release. I am calling you. Can't you hear me ? I am calling you"... Je suis au Bagdad Café. Je pense à toi. *

Une fois son repas payé, Emma ne tarde pas trop et remonte en voiture après avoir sciemment contourné les deux chiens toujours en train de se grogner dessus. Il lui reste environ une heure de route dans les montagnes pour atteindre Barstow à une altitude de 700 mètres. Le paysage ne change pas. C'est toujours des cols, de la poussière et des herbes sèches à perte de vue. Malgré le mois de novembre bien entamé, le thermomètre n'affiche pas loin de 20°, mais au loin, les nuages deviennent noirs. Signe de pluie, ou pire.

Comme attendu, à l'approche de Barstow, la pluie commence à tomber. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Sa balade de fin d'après-midi est remise en question à cause du temps. À travers les gouttes et les essuie-glaces, Emma tente de trouver le néon géant du motel "El Rancho" qui va l'héberger pour la nuit.

Garée sur le parking à ciel ouvert, Emma attend que la pluie cesse pour rejoindre la réception du motel. Mais au bout de 15 minutes, la pluie s'intensifie et les rafales de vent commencent à légèrement faire bouger le pick-up. Emma n'a plus le choix. Elle récupère rapidement toutes ses affaires attachées sur le plateau arrière avant de courir les bras chargés vers l'entrée du motel. La blonde aura mis moins de trois minutes, mais elle est entièrement trempée. Ses cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien, ses vêtements lui servent de seconde peau, même ses chaussettes sont humides.

\- Venez, approchez, ne restez pas là ! lui propose la standardiste qui s'avance déjà vers elle. Je vous ai vue vous garer, je me suis doutée que vous auriez besoin de ça, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette-éponge.

\- Merci !

\- Vous devez être Emma Swan.

\- Comment vous le savez ?, demande la blonde intriguée, arrêtant même de s'essuyer les cheveux.

\- Vous êtes la seule cliente que j'attendais aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer votre chambre. Vous reviendrez plus tard pour faire l'enregistrement.

\- Merci, répond simplement la blonde en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites le 9 sur le téléphone, vous tomberez directement sur le standard, explique-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à l'aide d'une clé magnétique. Demandez Aurore, c'est moi.

\- D'accord.

Une fois seule et la porte verrouillée, Emma se déshabille entièrement, laissant traîner ici et là ses vêtements et sous-vêtements humides. C'est nue qu'elle rejoint la salle de bain pour se plonger sous une délicieuse douche chaude. Sa peau se réchauffe enfin au bout de longues minutes. La chair de poule a laissé la place à une peau lisse et douce et ses cheveux sentent bon de nouveau.

Habillée d'un jogging Panzeri bordeaux et de son sweat gris de l'université de Boston, Emma s'assoit tranquillement sur son lit, avec en fond sonore la pluie tapant sur les carreaux inlassablement dans une rythmique bien à elle. Il est tout juste 14 h 30 et la journée d'Emma est définitivement foutue. Une dernière pensée vers la brune et la voyageuse sort son cahier noir.

 _Le dimanche 19 novembre 2017. Barstow, Arizona. Anna, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire..._ _  
_

* * *

Youtube: Jevetta Steele, I'm calling you = watch?v=dbax86veenA

Alors, le rapprochement Zéléna/Clochette, vous ne l'avez pas vu venir celui-là ! Haha ! À vrai dire, il n'était pas prévu non plus lol.

Prochain chapitre... Emma avance sur la 66 et finit presque son périple. Leroy arrive à Williams... Ca va faire des étincelles avec Zéléna.

Pour vos jolies, douces, belles, motivantes et encourageantes reviews, c'est juste en dessous !

Je me mets au travail, je n'abandonne pas et vous dis à bientôt !


	17. Barstow - Helendale

**Bonjour mes loulous!**

Et oui, c'est bien moi pour le chapitre 17.

Je suis navrée de vous le donner si longtemps après le chapitre 16, mais il y a eu les vacances, le boulot... mon téléphone m'a laché et j'écris tout dessus, donc il était difficile pour moi de reprendre l'écriture avec un téléphone hyyyyyypeeeeeer lent (un vieux machin, quoi!), mais je m'y suis faite et les chapitre 17 ET 18 en sont sortis ! Le 18 est en correction, donc il faudra encore attendre un chouïa.

* * *

Réponses aux review! 

**Vous êtes uniques, et je vous adore !**

Swanem2 : merci pour tes review et pour avoir pris le temps de rattraper ton retard ;). Moi aussi, j'adore Bagdad Café, c'est un film tellement beau et fort, je pourrais le regarder encore et encore sans m'en lasser. Oui, d'après mes informations, il parait que la citerne a été enlever... Trop vieille !

Sillyria : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Haha oui, j'ai l'impression que mon duo Zéléna/Clochette fait pas mal parler ! Elles seront bientôt réunies.

Sygui : MERCI ! J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu la quantité de mail reçus. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour les pompiers... J'ai omis de me renseigner plus sur ça ;) Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

Bonne Ame : hahaha Clochette et Zéléna ... C'est tout une histoire lol. J'ai beau essayé de me rappeler, je ne pense pas qu'elles se soient croisées dans la série. Mais j'adore les deux personnages alors, voilà ! Mais je confirme, Emma et Régina, c'est indissociable ;) Je te conseille vivement le film si tu ne l'as pas encore vu. C'est une leçon de vie. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci du fond du coeur pour tout ce que tu fais !

Rachel . Regina : les retrouvailles ne sont pas pour maintenant... Mais ça approche, promis ;)

Emma . P : ravie que la relation entre Clochette et Zéléna te plaise ! Je n'arrête pas, promis, mais je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça pourrait être de bombarder de message haha ;)

Me and myself 1995 : AAAAAAAGHR ! Lol, le chapitre est ci-dessous ;)

Aioli : au fait, j'adore ton pseudo ;) J'espère que la suite du voyage te plaira !

Guest1 : si tu pars, préviens moi ! Je pars avec toi haha ! C'est très compliqué le langage SMS... C'est difficile de comprendre l'intonation d'une voix ou le sous-entendu d'un mot, et ça peut vite partir en cacahuète... Tu as bien raison, il faut se battre et c'est ce qu'Emma et Régina vont faire... Se battre pour elles. Haaaaa Zéléna et Clochette ... J'aime l'inattendu lol.

Skippy1701 : les textos, ce n'est pas bien ! Rien ne vaut un appel téléphonique. Surtout dans cette situation. Elles seront bientôt ensemble, mais il va falloir encore attendre un peu.

Guest : tes commentaires non-constructifs ne m'intéressent pas, donc ne te fatigue pas à écrire ce genre de chose.

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, Régina, Clochette et Zéléna discutent de l'avenir de la brune. Nos héroines continuent de s'échanger des messages, mais plus de quiproquo et Emma rejoint quelqu'un d'important.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Barstow - Helendale**

A Phoenix, malgré le petit vent frais, il fait bon et Clochette, Zéléna et Régina sont confortablement installées sur la terrasse d'un bar à boire un café. Les sacs à l'effigie des boutiques visitées s'amoncèlent à leurs pieds, signe d'une journée riche en achats compulsifs. Régina n'imaginait pas que de dépenser autant d'argent dans une nouvelle garde-robe lui ferait autant de bien. Elle avait complètement occulté Robin et ses messages insistant, tout comme ses appels, alors qu'Emma prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. À chaque essayage, Régina s'observait dans la glace de la cabine et tentait d'imaginer le regard appréciateur de la blonde et ses compliments. Le moment le plus gênant fut quand Régina essaya un ensemble de sous-vêtements blanc et orange. La seule pensée qui lui vint fut d'imaginer Emma le lui retirer. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et son ventre s'était contracté en se rendant compte qu'elle avait terriblement envie d'elle. Jamais, Régina ne s'était comportée comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones, mais avec Emma, elle voulait bien volontiers remonter quelques années en arrière pour profiter de cette période avec elle.

\- J'aimerais rejoindre Emma à Boston, lance d'un coup Régina en posant sa tasse de café.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivie, donc ça ne m'étonne pas que tu veuilles la rejoindre, réagit Zéléna en comprenant le sérieux de la discussion à venir.

\- Parce qu'elle a besoin de finir son voyage seule.

\- Et bien, je ne comprends pas. Même si elle a des blessures ou une vérité à trouver, c'est rare d'y arriver seule. T'as déjà vu quelqu'un sortir de ses problèmes, seul ? Moi, non.

\- Moi non plus, ajoute Clochette pour confirmer les dires de la rousse.

\- Que ça soit des dépressifs, des alcooliques, des toxicomanes... ils sont tous entourés pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

\- Mais, elle n'est pas dans cette situation !, répond contrariée Régina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Peut-être, mais la tristesse est un sentiment qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère et qui doit être écouté. Laisser un sentiment si profond sans une issue de secours, c'est condamner la personne qui le ressent. Donc pour moi, c'est la même chose.

Les mots de la rousse viennent de frapper le coeur de Régina avec la vitesse d'un uppercut lancé par Floyd Mayweather. D'un seul coup, elle se sent bête de ne pas avoir insisté plus que ça. De l'avoir laissée partir. Son ventre se noue à l'idée qu'à l'heure actuelle, Emma est seule avec elle-même et sa tristesse. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et Régina ferme les yeux en se sentant de plus en plus oppressée.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un, même si elle dit que non ?, demande hésitante la brune, complètement perdue.

\- Pas de quelqu'un. De toi. C'est à toi qu'elle s'est confiée et qu'elle a expliqué ses blessures... C'est une façon de dire "sauve-moi", sinon elle n'aurait rien dit.

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais la rejoindre.

\- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?, s'impatiente Clochette, pressée d'en savoir plus, ce qui fait enfin sourire Régina.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait à Boston dans quelques jours et a accepté que je la rejoigne, mais j'ai peur de m'imposer. Et puis papa n'est pas complètement guéri, Leroy doit bientôt arriver...

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses, la stoppe Zéléna en se levant de sa chaise après avoir mis un billet de dix dollars sur la table. Papa va guérir et Leroy, j'en fais mon affaire. Elle a dit oui, donc on va rentrer et tu vas préparer ta valise. Fin de la discussion.

Regina n'émet aucune objection et se lève à son tour avant de récupérer ses achats. Clochette, elle, regarde Zéléna de ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants d'une admiration sans borne et d'un appétit nouveau. Les trois amies retournent à la voiture en silence, sous les pas décidés de la rousse. D'office, elle prend la clé de la berline, voulant laisser sa soeur disponible en cas d'échange téléphonique, tandis que la blonde reprend sa place sur le siège passager. Alors qu'elle attache sa ceinture, la blonde remarque le regard insistant de Zéléna sur sa poitrine. Sa chaleur corporelle augmente quand elle voit dans les prunelles bleutées un déluge d'envie, un torrent de luxure et une pléthore de concupiscence. Clochette tente de paraître de marbre, mais son entrejambe crie tellement au soulagement qu'elle est obligée de serrer les cuisses pour y calmer la pression. Avant de démarrer le moteur, Zéléna, qui a remarqué la réaction de la blonde, lui offre un clin d'oeil lourd de sens ce qui fait disjoncter le cerveau en surchauffe de Clochette.

Derrière, assise telle une reine sur la banquette, Régina n'a absolument rien remarqué de l'interaction entre ses deux amies. Son téléphone en main, elle tente de trouver une réponse adéquate pour Robin, afin qu'il cesse avec son entêtement. Mais elle a beau remuer les mots dans tous les sens, rien de délicat n'en ressort. Décidée à ne pas se laisser submerger par de mauvaises ondes, elle change de conversation et retrouve les mots doux d'Emma. Son sourire s'installe automatiquement sur ses lèvres quand elle relit les derniers messages échangés dans l'après-midi.

* Je préfère le blaser bleu, il te va beaucoup mieux que le gris *

* Tu es sûre ? Je veux vraiment qu'il te plaise *

* Tu veux que le blaser me plaise ou que la femme qui le porte me fasse craquer avec ? *

* Deuxième solution *

* Alors sache que tout chez toi me fait craquer. Tu es magnifique avec n'importe quoi, mais j'ai quand même une préférence *

* Laquelle ? *

* Quand tu es nue *

* EMMA ! *

* Quoi? *

* Je ne suis pas seule *

* C'est bien dommage... *

* Tu es diabolique ! Elles m'attendent. *

* À tout à l'heure, princesse *

Régina sourit, sereine face à cette conversation. Cela lui avait tellement plu qu'elle en voulait presque à ses amies de la presser. Peut-être que la rejoindre est la meilleure des solutions. Son coeur lui hurle de la retrouver, mais sa raison lui intime de ne pas se précipiter. Pourtant, son corps la réclame comme jamais elle n'a réclamé la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. La présence physique de la blonde a un effet apaisant pour son âme. Etre blotti contre Emma, c'est vivre sereinement sans avoir peur de l'avenir. Pour la première fois, Régina ne veut plus être craintive du futur et veut profiter de la seconde chance que la vie lui offre.

* Nous rentrons. C'est Zéléna qui conduit, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu sur la route. J'espère que tu es prudente. J'ai hâte de te revoir. *

Après avoir envoyé son message, Régina met son mobile en silencieux, pose sa tête sur la fenêtre et ferme les yeux. Elle ne fait même pas attention aux incessantes vibrations de la vitre tant elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

C'est la fin de journée quand Emma sent son mobile vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle s'était endormie sur le lit du motel alors qu'elle posait sur papier ses émotions. Le bruit régulier de la pluie et la faible luminosité de la chambre avaient eu raison de sa fatigue, l'emportant dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêve. Cherchant son téléphone en tâtonnant de la main, Emma ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Ses douces prunelles vertes sont éblouies par la forte clarté de l'écran, quand elle se rend compte que c'est un message de Régina qui l'a réveillée. Prenant le temps de s'habituer à la lueur du jour et surtout, de se ranimer correctement, Emma se lève afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour y faire entrer l'air frais et pour boire un grand verre d'eau.

Assisse sur la seule chaise de la chambre, Emma se frotte le visage des deux mains en se rendant compte qu'il est déjà 17 heures passées. La pluie a cessé dehors et le soleil est revenu, plus éclatant que jamais, mais dans l'atmosphère règne une odeur d'ozone, signe que malgré le beau temps, l'orage n'est pas loin. Emma a déjà trop traîné et ne souhaite pas perdre plus de temps. Pourtant si l'orage qui arrive est aussi violent que le précédent, elle ne pourra pas avancer sur son trajet. Deux options s'offrent à elle; soit elle repart maintenant en roulant de nuit, soit elle attend en passant la nuit à Barstow. C'était initialement prévu qu'Emma dorme dans cette ville cette nuit, mais n'étant plus fatiguée à cause de sa sieste, Emma décide de conduire de nuit.

* Tu me feras un listing de tous tes achats? Repose-toi bien, moi, je vais reprendre la route cette nuit. Étant bloquée à l'hôtel à cause d'un orage, j'ai dormi. Rentrez bien. *

L'hôtel se trouvant sur l'artère principal de Barstow, Emma décide de se balader tranquillement, tant que la météo est clémente. Elle passe devant l'une des seules attractions de la ville, le musée dédié à la route 66. Emma préfère largement les histoires qu'elle découvre durant son voyage plutôt que de s'enfermer dans ce vieux bâtiment. Ce qui lui plaît davantage, ce sont toutes les fresques murales peintes sur les murs de la ville et qui mettent en avant l'emplacement géographique de Barstow, autrement dit, la 66. Pour la plus grande, Emma est obligée de se mettre de l'autre côté de la route pour en photographier l'intégralité. Emma est fascinée par ces oeuvres d'art qui ne composent aucune signature. Elle se promène encore quelques instants avant d'entendre son estomac grogner sa faim. Elle rejoint, toujours à pied, un wagon dans l'ancienne gare qui abrite aujourd'hui un McDonald's.

Il reste environ 200 kilomètres à faire pour qu'Emma se rende à Los Angeles, mais la route, pas toujours très praticable, va lui faire perdre beaucoup de temps. Sans un regard en arrière, la blonde quitte Barstow le coeur soulagé car l'atmosphère triste qui se dégage de cette ville l'aurait presque déprimée davantage. Aujourd'hui, le grand passé ferroviaire de Barstow ne mérite plus d'être une ville étape.

Par contre, la commune de Calico, qui se trouve à environ 5 kilomètres de Barstow mérite une traversée. La particularité de cette ville est qu'elle est considérée comme ville-fantôme protégée. À la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, Calico attire de nombreuses familles pour ses sous-sols saturés d'argent. Les mines se multiplient jusqu'à frôler le nombre record de cinq cent. À cause de cette quantité colossale de mines, les tréfonds de la ville furent vidés en quelques années seulement. Les bars, les bordels et les salles de jeux furent désertées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne jusque dans les années cinquante quand la ville fut rachetée pour être réhabilitée. Aujourd'hui, la ville a été classée monument historique et reconstruite pour l'attrait touristique. À l'instar d'Hollywood, Calico a ses lettres inscrites à même la colline qui surplombe la ville. Calico est la ville typique de l'époque du far West, toutes les façades sont faites en lame de bois, chaque commerce a son porche en vieux parquet foncé, trois petites marches avant de passer les portes battantes et son abreuvoir pour les chevaux à l'extérieur. Les rues sont faites de sables, de cailloux et de poussière et une seule église, assez grande, domine l'allée principale de Calico. Emma est étonnée de voir autant de monde pour une ville dite fantôme. La blonde n'y sent même pas l'effet atypique tellement ça grouille de voyageurs. Elle prend quelques photos rapidement car elle ne supporte pas d'être bousculée et pressée par des touristes impatients. Seulement trente minutes plus tard, Emma est déjà dans sa voiture en soufflant bruyamment. C'est dommage qu'il y ait foule à Calico, car la ville mérite vraiment de s'y attarder. Mais c'est trop pour Emma qui ne cherche que sa tranquillité.

* Un listing écrit ou une photo avec chaque tenue ? Nous sommes bientôt arrivées. Clochette et Zéléna ont l'air de bien s'entendre... C'est étrange de la part de ma soeur qui ne la supportait pas quand nous étions ados. J'espère que tu es prudente car il fait déjà bien nuit. Ta présence me manque. *

À la lecture du message de Régina, l'oppression ressentie disparaît instantanément. Un sourire niais apparait sur ses lèvres et son coeur palpite plus vite. Dieu qu'elle lui manque aussi. Son périple lui semblait moins pénible et plus beau en sa présence. Sans Régina, elle a cette sensation de ne pas avancer et de ne pas profiter comme elle le devrait.

* Je ne dirais pas non aux photos... Pourquoi tu trouves ça étrange? Elles ont simplement grandi et voient les choses différemment aujourd'hui. Si tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour rien. Je vais continuer encore un peu et je trouverai à m'arrêter pour le reste de la nuit. Les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures... *

* Toi aussi, tu me manques *, envoie Emma juste après le texto précédent

Pour poursuivre sa route, elle est obligée de reprendre un bout de l'interstate 40 car la 66 passe au milieu d'une base militaire et n'est donc pas accessible au public.

Sa route est la même depuis l'Arizona. De la poussière, des collines, des montagnes, quelques arbustes encore frais et d'autres complètement séchés, des villes à moitié disparues et une route solitaire. Quelques kilomètres après Helendale, Emma aperçoit des éclats brillant au loin dans la nuit de l'hiver. Il n'est pas encore tard, mais le soleil a vite rejoint son lit douillet pour laisser place à la luminescence de la pleine lune. Plus Emma s'approche et plus la blonde sait où elle se trouve. Le Bottle Tree Ranch de David.

Un immense sourire vient adoucir le visage fermé d'Emma et ses yeux verts perçants se remplissent de larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressentir autant d'émotion en venant ici. Elle a toujours refusé de venir. Trop prise par sa famille. Trop prise par ses responsabilités. Trop prise par son travail. Trop prise par sa culpabilité. Aujourd'hui marque un tournant et elle le sait. Là, plantée devant la grille verrouillée, elle observe dans la pénombre la foret de bouteilles qui scintille sous la lueur de la lune et qui chante sous les caresses du vent.

\- Salut tête blonde ! Tu t'es enfin décidée à me rendre visite ?

Les mots prononcés par l'homme légèrement derrière elle sont le bouleversement de trop. Ses jambes frissonnent, ses épaules tremblent et son corps se met à être ébranlé par les sanglots qu'elle essaie d'étouffer. Une main forte et réconfortante se pose sur sa nuque et la tire vers l'arrière. Emma ne résiste pas et s'engouffre, les yeux fermés, dans les bras de cet homme qui la surplombe d'une tête. Les bras agrippés autour de la taille de l'homme, la jolie blonde pose sa joue sur son torse dans une étreinte presque vitale. Les battements de coeur qu'elle perçoit finissent par apaiser son corps même si la douleur qu'elle ressent ne se calme qu'à moitié.

L'homme s'écarte juste pour passer un doigt sous le menton d'Emma afin de lui relever la tête.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Emma, souffle-t-il d'une voie sombre mais rassurante.

Difficilement, Emma lève les paupières laissant apparaître devant elle le portrait craché de son père. Cette vision lui brise le coeur et la réconforte en même temps. Elle avait toujours eu peur de voir ce visage familier mais aujourd'hui elle se rend compte qu'au-delà de la douleur, un sentiment de paix l'envahit. Un regard doux, tendre et anesthésiant la couvre, laissant au loin la culpabilité et le sentiment de honte.

\- Oncle David..., souffle-t-elle avant de replonger dans une étreinte salvatrice.

\- Viens, ta voiture ne craint rien là, on sera mieux à l'intérieur. Un café ?

\- Je préfèrerais un chocolat chaud si tu en as.

\- Avec de la crème et de la cannelle ? Comme quand tu étais petite.

\- Ça serait parfait.

\- Suis-moi, dit-il en prenant la main fine de sa nièce dans la sienne pour la conduire à travers cette étrange forêt de bouteilles de verre.

Derrière les arbres, une grande maison apparait. L'obscurité ne permet pas à Emma de visualiser correctement la façade mais elle semble claire. À l'intérieur, c'est une véritable garçonnière. La cuisine, décorée de façon très industrielle, dispose d'un bar qui donne dans le salon. Ce dernier, très épuré, comporte simplement un grand canapé Chesterfield parfaitement entretenu, une grande télévision posée sur un meuble noir, une immense bibliothèque et un buffet blanc. Les mélanges de styles moderne et ancien donnent à cette pièce une atmosphère très familiale dans laquelle Emma se sent à l'aise.

\- Tu as mangé ce soir ?

\- J'ai mangé à Barstow.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?, lui demande son oncle alors qu'ils s'installent tous les deux sur le canapé.

\- Je traverse la 66.

\- Anna ?

\- Oui..., murmure-t-elle dans un soupir triste.

\- Emma, tu n'y es pour rien dans sa mort. C'était un accident de la route.

\- J'aurais pu la sauver si je m'étais occupée d'elle.

\- Emma, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. L'accident a été trop violent. Lui a survécu, mais Anna n'est pas la seule à être décédée. Ce petit garçon et sa maman dans le bus laissent derrière eux un père et mari anéanti. Elle avait peu de chance et tu le sais. Même si tu l'avais soignée que serait-elle devenue ? Paraplégique ? Médicalement assistée pour respirer ? Maintenue en vie uniquement par une machine électrique ? Nourrie et hydratée par perfusion? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Anna n'aurait pas voulu finir comme ça. Elle était bien trop active, bien trop vivante, bien trop en demande de voir le monde, bien trop jeune... Elle serait morte de l'intérieur si elle avait survécu. Pose-toi la question de savoir ce qui aurait été le pire... Son décès ou ne voir que l'ombre d'elle-même sur un lit d'hôpital ?

\- Mais elle me manque !, crie Emma en tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à tout ça ! Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était le mieux ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir Anna dépendante d'une machine ! Mais que c'est plus simple de porter le poids de cette tragédie que d'accepter sa disparition. L'accepter, c'est la laisser partir et passer à autre chose. Emma en a été incapable jusqu'à ce que Régina croise sa route. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse voir la vie autrement. Jusqu'à ce que ses pensées soient plus dirigées vers la brune que vers sa soeur. Jusqu'à ce que son coeur lui fasse moins mal. Emma est en colère contre elle, contre Anna, contre son père et sa mère. Elle n'a plus la force de combattre les fantômes du passé mais ne veut pas les laisser partir.

\- Elle manque à tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Je sais que tu as joué un rôle qui n'était pas le tien et que de fait, tu te sens plus impliquée et je comprends. Mais tu es jeune, Emma, ta vie est loin d'être terminée. Rien ne t'empêche de vivre pleinement tout en gardant dans un coin de ta tête ta petite soeur téméraire, dit-il d'une voix feutrée en entourant d'un bras les épaules basses de la blonde.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoue Emma en reniflant peu discrètement.

\- Mais c'est bien ça !

\- Elle me fait oublier Anna et non, ce n'est pas bien !

\- Jamais quelqu'un ne fera sortir Anna de ta tête. Elle ne te la fait pas oublier, elle te fait voir la vie autrement. Être heureuse ne veut pas dire que tu oublies. Emma, tu as un avenir devant toi, ne gâche pas tout. Anna ne le voudrait pas. Au contraire, elle te pousserait à avancer.

\- Comment faire ? Comment aller au-delà ?, demande à bout de force Emma, qui semble vouloir écouter son oncle.

\- Laisse cette jeune femme embellir ta vie. Laisse-lui une chance de changer ta vie. Si dans son regard tu te sens renaître, alors ne fuis pas. Prend cette chance à bras le corps et bats-toi pour elle et pour ce qu'elle veut t'offrir.

Emma ne répond rien. Elle réfléchit et remue tous les mots de David pour en trouver la solution. Sans un mot de plus, il la laisse pensive le temps de lui préparer sa chambre. Il paraît fort devant elle, mais voir la fille aînée de son jumeau provoque un cataclysme intérieur qu'il n'imaginait pas. David, secoué après le décès de son frère, a radicalement changé de vie. Il a divorcé, laissant Katherine sans explication valable. Il a démissionné, laissant son adjoint devenir shérif à son tour dans leur petite bourgade de Bozeman dans le Montana, non loin du parc de Yellowstone. Quelques mois plus tard, David déménageait sur la 66, son rêve de gosse. Au décès d'Anna, il s'est mis à parcourir la Californie pour apporter son savoir sur les dangers de la route dans les écoles afin de sensibiliser les plus jeunes.

Les retrouvailles se passent simplement et avec beaucoup de tendresse jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les sépare. L'une dans la chambre, l'autre sur le canapé. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle regarde le message envoyé par Régina.

* Parce que Zéléna et Clochette n'ont jamais été amies. Elles se détestaient presque. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre elle que je n'ai jamais comprise et elles entraient en conflit très rapidement et sur quasiment tout. Comme si l'une cherchait à dominer l'autre, même si souvent c'est Zéléna qui avait le dernier mot. Du coup, je trouve ça étrange qu'elles discutent toute la nuit. Elles ont même plaisanté ce matin ! Pour ce qui est des photos... je m'en occupe quand je serai seule dans ma chambre. Enfin, si ça te fait envie ! *

Afin de ne pas laisser Régina sans réponse avant demain, elle s'efforce de rester éveillée pour répondre.

* Elles se cherchent peut-être ! Tu sais, ça arrive souvent de feindre de détester quelqu'un alors qu'on le voudrait dans ses bras. À l'époque, elles ne se l'avouaient peut-être pas. Aujourd'hui, elles ont grandi et cette histoire est derrière elles, donc plus de raison de se haïr. Oh que oui, j'en ai envie ! Je suis chez mon oncle non loin d'Helendale. Je t'expliquerai tout quand on se reverra *

Emma n'a pas le temps de poser son téléphone qu'elle s'endort avec, laissant le pays des rêves l'encercler d'un néant sans image, sans question et sans doutes.

La nuit aura été courte pour les deux pensionnaires de la maison car dehors, des voix s'élèvent, des étonnements se font entendre et des bruits de voiture résonnent. Emma sort du lit dans lequel elle a relativement bien dormi, se frictionne le visage, étire ses membres et se lève enfin pour rejoindre David qui prépare déjà le petit-déjeuner, une poêle à la main.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, l'odeur du sirop d'érable fondu sur un pancake encore fumant vient chatouiller ses narines. C'est son enfance qui revient au galop et les dimanches matins heureux, en famille. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ces doux moments et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Emma souhaite revivre des instants comme cela. Des instants simples, mais inoubliables. Chaleureux même en hiver. Alors qu'elle s'installe devant un chocolat couvert d'une couche de crème parsemée de poudre de cannelle, David pose à côté son assiette débordante de douceurs sucrées. Dès la première bouchée, un long gémissement résonne dans sa gorge tant elle apprécie le goût si particulier de cette recette de famille.

\- C'est délicieux. Tu les réussis aussi bien que papa !

\- Ta grand-mère ne nous a pas laissé le choix ! Fallait les réussir. L'honneur de la famille était en jeu !

Emma glousse doucement sous la plaisanterie de son oncle et finit de manger, avec grand plaisir, son petit-déjeuner. Une douche bien chaude termine complètement de la réveiller avant qu'elle ne prenne le temps de s'habiller dans sa chambre et de retourner dans le salon. Pendant que David se prépare à son tour dans la salle de bains, Emma profite de se moment de solitude pour lire les huit messages que lui a envoyés Régina. Sur les huit, sept sont des photos. Le coeur d'Emma se met à battre fort dans sa poitrine et un sourire niais étire ses lèvres tendrement. Regina s'est prise en photo avec tous ses achats, y compris ses sous-vêtements. Dans le dernier cliché, Régina porte une robe d'été fluide blanche avec des petites fleurs rose pale discrètes. Le contraste avec le teint ambré de sa peau fait ressortir sa beauté naturelle. Emma est subjuguée par la douceur qui émane de son regard, et se plonge dans la photo corps et âme.

\- C'est donc la belle Régina ?

\- David !, dit Emma en sursautant avant d'éteindre son téléphone. C'est malpoli d'observer par-dessus les épaules.

\- Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Mais, je t'ai appelée et tu n'as pas répondu, alors j'ai voulu savoir ce qui te tenait si loin d'ici. Maintenant, je comprends mieux. Félicitations, Emma, c'est une très jolie jeune femme !

\- Elle n'est pas que jolie, elle est magnifique, réplique la blonde en rallumant son mobile sur la photo. Tu permets que je réponde... Après tu me fais visiter !

\- Pas de problème, je range un peu ici et je t'attends.

Alors que David s'évertue à remettre en ordre le salon après sa nuit passée sur le canapé, Emma retourne dans la chambre pour y retrouver le calme dans lequel elle était plongée.

* Tu sais, hier matin, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elles avaient couché ensemble. Elles en jouaient. C'était vraiment étrange ! J'aimerais déjà être avec toi pour que tu me parles, pour pouvoir t'embrasser et te sentir contre moi... Vivement ! J'espère que les photos te plairont... *

* Ne t'en fais pas pour ta soeur et ton amie. Profite qu'elles ne soient pas en conflit. À moins que tu préfères les voir se disputer ? Mon Dieu oui, tes photos m'ont laissée bien rêveuse! David me fait visiter le Bottle Tree Ranch et je reprends ma route. Je serai bientôt à Boston... *

David aide Emma à remettre ses affaires sur le plateau arrière de son pick-up avant de faire le tour de la propriété. Rapidement, ils arrivent à l'endroit le plus atypique du coin. Devant Emma se dresse une forêt de tubes de ferraille auxquels sont fixés des bouteilles en verre de toutes les couleurs. Le soleil qui se reflète dans le cristal offre aux visiteurs des myriades de faisceaux lumineux et multicolores. Emma est ébahie par la beauté qui se dégage de ce lieu si particulier. Elle profite de la poésie qui se dessine sous ses yeux, ancrant chaque nuance dans sa mémoire avant de les prendre en photo.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?, demande Emma toujours en extase devant cette inhabituelle forêt.

\- Non, glousse David en poussant Emma afin de se balader à l'intérieur. Elle appartenait à Elmer Long. C'était un artiste marginal. Il vivait avec sa femme comme deux ermites solitaires. Ils ont commencé à construire cette forêt au début des années 2000. Quand il était jeune, il campait beaucoup avec son père dans le désert et ensemble ils récupéraient tous les objets qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route. Ça va du pneu crevé à la pancarte rouillée. Tous ces objets sont ici, peuplant cette forêt devenue mythique sur la 66.

\- Quel est ton rôle dans tout ça ?

\- J'entretiens ce lieu. Au décès d'Elmer, sa femme a mis le terrain et leur propriété à vendre. Elle était âgée et ne se sentait plus capable de gérer cet endroit. Je bourlinguais de ville en ville au gré des petits boulots que je trouvais quand j'ai vu l'annonce. J'y ai vu comme un signe pour me poser et tenter de revivre normalement. Le mois dernier, ça faisait 4 ans que je suis là.

\- Tu n'as jamais revu Katherine ?, demande Emma en prenant quelques clichés pour cacher sa timidité.

\- Si, et elle va bien. Elle a refait sa vie et elle est heureuse. C'est tout le malheur que je lui souhaitais.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Moi ? Peut-être que je rencontrerai ma princesse un jour. En attendant, je suis là et ma vie me va parfaitement comme elle est. Bien, dit-il en tapant des mains prêt à changer de conversation, il est l'heure pour toi de reprendre ta route. Quel est ton prochain arrêt ?

\- Le col de Cajon puis San Bernardino.

\- Bon courage et surtout ne t'oublie pas. Une vie t'ouvre les bras.

\- Merci David. On se revoit bientôt ?

\- Quand tu voudras. C'est promis !

Avant de quitter les lieux, oncle et nièce se serrent dans les bras, profitant d'une étreinte bienfaitrice et ô combien salutaire. Un dernier sourire. Un dernier geste de la main. Un dernier baiser envolé et Emma est de nouveau sur la 66. Elle a environ une heure de route avant d'atteindre le col. Le dernier d'une longue traversée. Le dernier exposant aux voyageurs un paysage de rêve. Le dernier avant d'atteindre les côtes californiennes.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 17! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Dans le prochain, le retour de Leroy, Clochette et Zéléna s'amuse encore. Régina et Emma sont toujours en contact et la blonde arrive à Los Angeles. Boston et les retrouvailles seront pour le chapitre 19 ;)

J'attends vos impressions :*

A bientôt !


	18. Helendale - Los Angeles

Salut, salut !

Aujourd'hui, je ne vous embête pas avec du blabla... Voici le chapitre 18.

Je répondrais à tous le monde, promis!

* * *

Helendale - Los Angeles

 _Lundi 20 novembre 2017. Cajon Pass, Californie. Mon voyage touche quasiment à sa fin. Moi qui voulais être seule afin de te rendre hommage et continuer à garder ta mémoire intacte, mon périple aura été rempli de rencontres et de remises en question. David m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ma situation. Je suis enfin capable de l'entendre et de le comprendre. En voulant te garder près de moi, je me laisse dépérir lentement et ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais. Je le sais ! Je te connais par coeur. Ta joie de vivre, ton regard pétillant et ton âme joyeuse n'auraient jamais accepté de me voir ainsi. Régina me fait revivre. Notre famille me fait revivre. Je dois croire en cet avenir que je touche du bout des doigts, avant qu'il ne m'échappe d'avoir trop attendu. Je vais terminer ma route pour toi et je mettrai un point final à ces bouquins. Tu seras toujours avec moi, mais il est temps que je vive pleinement. Que je profite de la vie comme toi tu le faisais. Tu me manques chaque jour et jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier. Je t'aime Anna._

Emma, assise en tailleur sur le capot du pick-up avec son cahier ouvert sur ses jambes et son stylo dans la main, lève la tête et observe de nouveau le paysage. Devant elle, les derniers cols et les dernières montagnes se hissent vers le ciel. Un train interminable de marchandises glisse sur ses rails en s'éloignant vers l'horizon. Un pont en pierre enjambe une rivière calme et le ciel a retrouvé son bleu clair et sa sérénité. Emma a roulé près d'une heure pour arriver ici et profiter de ce dernier moment privilégié avec les montagnes de cet état. Maintenant, les routes ne feront que descendre jusqu'à San Andreas. La fin est proche et Emma appréhende.

Tout comme à Auburn dans l'Illinois et sa parcelle de brique rouge, Devore possède un tronçon de la 66 avec son revêtement d'origine. C'est le seul endroit en Californie où Emma aura la chance de voir la route mythique dans sa version originelle. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, et après avoir photographié chaque parcelle des Rocheuses dans un dernier au revoir, Emma reprend sa route. Il faut environ trente minutes pour rejoindre ce lieu exceptionnel.

La descente n'est faite que de virages, d'un horizon plus dense et de quelques arbustes qui tentent de survivre entre la chaleur du désert et l'humidité qui arrive de l'ouest. Devore est la dernière étape, dit obligatoire, avant d'entrer dans l'agglomération de Los Angeles. C'est un retour en arrière pour Emma, mais surtout un cap à franchir.

Sur place, la route est terriblement endommagée. Absolument pas entretenue par le conté dont dépend Devore, des nids de poule se sont formés au fil du temps créant des cavités dans le bitume plus larges qu'un renard des sables. Des fissures de près de trois mètres coupent la route à plusieurs endroits et pour rouler ici, il faut vraiment le vouloir. Contrairement à Auburn, cette parcelle n'est pas mise en valeur et l'attrait qu'elle pourrait apporter n'existe pas. C'est comme si cette route était sans importance et sans histoire. Sans souvenirs et sans avenir.

La blonde s'accroupit près d'un trou rempli d'eau de pluie. La flaque d'eau est immobile. Aucune vibration ne vient perturber son repos et l'image qui se reflète à sa surface. Les quelques nuages présents en ce jour semblent être tous là, regroupés dans quelques centimètres carrés. En observant attentivement le miroitement, l'esprit d'Emma se met à distinguer des formes. Puis sous ses yeux, les contours d'un oiseau commencent à se dessiner. Le blanc éblouissant lui rappelle l'éclat du plumage d'une douce colombe de Noël. Les ailes ouvertes vers le ciel et la queue en panache, Emma distingue parfaitement cet oiseau, symbole de liberté. Elle photographie le reflet du nuage dans la flaque d'eau avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour le regarder se déformer au gré du vent.

La sonnerie d'une notification la sort de sa contemplation.

* Rêveuse hein...?! Dis-moi quand tu seras à Los Angeles que je regarde les vols pour Boston. *

* J'y serai dans l'après-midi, je pense. J'ai gardé mon ancien appartement alors je vais dormir là-bas. Je prendrai l'avion pour Boston demain ou mercredi. *

* Tu me feras visiter L.A. ? *

* Viens déjà à Boston... *

* Bientôt *

* J'ai hâte *

* * *

\- Régina, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Un homme te demande à l'entrée, lui demande Zéléna en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'annexe.

\- J'arrive.

Depuis le matin, très tôt, Régina tente d'organiser l'annexe pour que son cadre de travail soit le plus optimal possible. Clarté. Fraicheur. Ombre. Bonne orientation. Tout y passe et rien ne va. Le bureau est trop grand pour elle et les rideaux obstruent trop la lumière. Cela fait maintenant trois heures qu'elle bouge les meubles dans tous les sens, sans succès. Avant l'arrivée de Zéléna, elle s'était octroyé une pause pour écrire à Emma. La brune était certaine que sa belle trouverait une solution ou arriverait au moins à calmer son agacement.

Régina part rejoindre sa soeur devant la maison pour découvrir l'homme qui peut bien la demander. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle pense à Robin. Mais rapidement, cette option est jetée à la poubelle. Si ça avait été lui, Zéléna le lui aurait forcément dit, n'est-ce pas ? Puis un brouhaha flotte jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ? Encore à jouer au charlatan avec ta poudre de perlimpinpin ?

\- Et toi, le nabot !? On peut savoir qui t'a invité ? Tu n'as pas des verres à essuyer ?

Régina lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Clochette et Leroy ne s'entendront jamais. C'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeront pas, malgré les événements et le temps qui passe. La brune sourit de plus belle en s'approchant du petit groupe.

\- Clochette !, l'apostrophe-t-elle en la regardant l'air sévère. Puis elle détourne les yeux vers Leroy et son regard devient plus tendre, tout comme sa voix : Leroy !

Les deux amis s'approchent l'un de l'autre et se prennent dans les bras. Cette connexion entre eux n'échappe à personne, pas même à Clochette qui serre les dents, jalouse. Régina remarque cette étincelle particulière dans les yeux vert d'eau de son amie et se promet intérieurement d'aller lui parler.

\- Merci d'avoir fait si vite !, commence Régina en s'écartant de Leroy.

\- En même temps, le son de ta voix ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de grave. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, mais là, c'est différent.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu vois ce jardin ?, lui demande la brune en patientant pendant qu'il observe autour de lui avant de hocher la tête. Il est au moins dix fois plus grand de l'autre côté de la maison et il a besoin d'être entretenu.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

\- C'est une proposition d'emploi, nain de jardin !

\- Toi...

\- Zéléna, tranche Régina en élevant la voix au-dessus de celle des autres, veux-tu bien amener Clochette à l'intérieur le temps que je conduis Leroy jusqu'à papa ? S'il te plaît.

\- Avec plaisir !, Répond amusée, la rousse au joli sourire.

Alors que Zéléna tire, par le bras, la blonde jusque dans la demeure familiale, Régina passe le sien sous celui de son ami pour se rendre dans le jardin, derrière la maison.

Zéléna va vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Clochette qui la regarde sous toutes les coutures. La large ceinture qui cintre sa tunique verte fait ressortir ses hanches bien formées et son fessier rebondi. Seule l'eau qui s'écoule du robinet brise le silence de mort dans lequel sont plongées la cuisine et les deux amantes. Zéléna, tout en roulant ses hanches, revient vers Clochette un verre d'eau rempli, destiné à calmer l'énervement de la blonde.

Leurs regards fixés l'un dans l'autre, sans bouger, la tension commence dangereusement à grimper dans la pièce. En une seconde, le verre vole en éclats sur le sol et deux paires de lèvres se percutent, avides de désir et d'impatience.

Aucune des deux n'est prête à laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Les mains se caressent avec force. Les lèvres se dévorent entre des halètements essoufflés. Les gémissements de possession résonnent dans la cuisine immaculée. Clochette agrippe les envieuses fesses de Zéléna avec force ce qui fait japper cette dernière de surprise.

\- Laisse toi faire !, grogne Clochette en forçant Zéléna à s'asseoir sur un des grands tabourets de bar de la cuisine.

\- Jamais..., souffle-t-elle faisant râler de plus belle la blonde hargneuse.

Ne se laissant pas démotiver pour autant, Clochette profite de l'amusement de sa partenaire, qui a légèrement baissé sa garde, pour croquer le cou de Zéléna dans une morsure sensuelle et chaude, qui la fait défaillir. Zéléna ne peut que se soumettre à une blonde complètement perdue dans son besoin et son envie. La rousse comprend qu'elle ne pourra pas lutter plus longtemps, car elle-même souhaite être possédée par ce feu ardent qui la maintient sur ce tabouret.

\- Je baisse les armes..., murmure la cadette Mills en écartant les jambes pour laisser Clochette prendre place.

\- Parfait !

Satisfaite de la capitulation de sa proie, Clochette ne compte pas pour autant ralentir. Elle a besoin d'évacuer son trop-plein d'émotions et elle sait parfaitement que Zéléna lui donnera ce qu'elle souhaite. En quelques secondes, une main aventureuse s'est faufilée dans le legging noir et sous le sous-vêtement, qui semble être en dentelle au toucher. L'endroit est chaud, humide et terriblement envoûtant. Guidée par son seul besoin, Clochette s'insinue rapidement provoquant un hoquet de plaisir non dissimulé chez Zéléna qui s'accroche autour de son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Dans une même rythmique irréprochable, les hanches de Zéléna et la main de Clochette s'éloignent et se retrouvent toujours avec plus de force et plus de plaisir. Alors qu'elle sent les parois de sa féminité enfermer de plus en plus les doigts trempés de sa blonde audacieuse, Zéléna exige dans un soupir rauque et empli de luxure :

\- Fais-le !

Soupirant de désir purement primaire, Clochette s'empresse de faire naviguer son pouce autour de la perle nerveuse sensible et gonflée. Un cycle rondement mené faisant grimper jusqu'au point de non-retour. Jusqu'à la délivrance. Zéléna referme ses points sur les épaules de son amante et ses jambes viennent enrouler la taille de la blonde. Pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, mais surtout pour bloquer sa main entre elles afin de préserver ce moment d'extase le plus longtemps possible. Après une énième caresse sur son bourgeon couvert de cyprine, Zéléna sent descendre la boule de plaisir intense, faisant frissonner entièrement sa peau avant que les spasmes de l'orgasme viennent foudroyer son corps dans un cri de plaisir non retenu.

Clochette laisse Zéléna reprendre son souffle dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos de sa main libre. Délicatement, la pression se relâche sur sa seconde main et dans une infinie tendresse, elle retire ses doigts trempés, faisant hoqueter de plaisir la rousse qui se met à rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demande intriguée la blonde en s'éloignant légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans celui d'en face.

\- Rien, c'est nerveux.

\- L'orgasme te fait rire ?

\- Non, la situation... Me prendre ainsi a calmé ton énervement ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi. S'il te plaît. J'ai bien remarqué que l'arrivée de Leroy t'avait énervée et encore plus quand Régina l'a accueilli.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !, réplique Clochette prise au dépourvu.

Cette dernière se recule de Zéléna et part chercher de quoi nettoyer les débris de verre dans un petit placard adjacent après s'être préalablement lavé les mains minutieusement. Ses gestes sont brusques, désordonnés, et même si elle nie l'évidence, elle souffre intérieurement de la relation entre Leroy et Régina. Voyant Clochette dans une détresse dont elle n'arrive pas à s'échapper, la rousse s'approche d'elle pour lui saisir le balai des mains avant de le balancer dans un coin pour offrir à son amante une étreinte forte et rassurante.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, souffle-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé par les boucles dorées.

\- Rien, sanglote-t-elle en guise de courte réponse.

\- Je ne laisserai pas tomber si facilement...

Une main sur la joue striée de larmes, Zéléna tente d'apaiser son amie en lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Les élans d'affection étant assez rares chez Zéléna, Clochette en profite et laisse son visage épouser la main de la rousse, clôturant ses yeux pour savourer ce moment de pure tendresse.

\- Dis-moi, insiste-t-elle en naviguant son pouce sur ses lèvres, tu es jalouse ? Régina te plaît ?

\- Quoi ?! Non !, rétorque brutalement Clochette en quittant les bras de la rousse. Tu crois que je coucherais avec toi si c'était le cas ?!

\- J'en déduis que je te plais alors..., s'amuse Zéléna en reprenant les propos de son amie pour la taquiner avant de continuer, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard..., suggère-t-elle dans un clin d'œil aguicheur ce qui fait sourire la jolie blonde. C'est quoi le problème avec Leroy ?

\- Régina est ma meilleure amie. Ma seule amie en fait.

\- Et ?

\- Leroy... Il joue le rôle à merveille pour elle. Quand il est là, je n'existe plus.

\- C'est donc bien ça... De la jalousie. Ma chérie, sache que jamais Leroy ne prendra ta place ! Sa relation avec lui est basée sur le fait qu'ils ont tous les deux un passé douloureux. Ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre, mais ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle se confie. A lui qu'elle raconte sa vie. Avec lui qu'elle dort pour être rassurée. Avec lui qu'elle a eu ses plus gros fous rires. Tout ça, c'est avec toi qu'elle le partage. C'est vers toi qu'elle se tourne quand un changement secoue sa vie. C'est toi qui portes ce rôle de meilleure amie entre toi et Leroy. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle veut simplement l'aider et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce boulot serait une aubaine pour lui.

\- Oui... il n'a pas une vie facile en ce moment. C'est un cadeau tombé du ciel pour lui.

\- Plutôt que de te battre contre lui, aide-le également. Il ne prendra pas ta place dans le cœur de Régina.

\- Tu dois me trouver stupide.

\- Je dirais mignonne. Alors comme ça, je te plais ?!, reprend Zéléna pour changer de conversation et pour surtout en savoir plus sur les sentiments de la blonde.

Alors que Clochette et Zéléna discutent tranquillement sur les transats de la terrasse, Régina, Henry et Leroy font le tour du jardin. Observant chaque plante, chaque arbuste, chaque bouton prêt à éclore ou fleurs fanées. Leroy et Henry semblent réellement sur la même longueur d'onde, ayant les mêmes goûts en matière d'ornement et de couleurs. Le barman imagine déjà des parterres de fleurs multicolores aux douces odeurs enivrantes alors que Régina, plus à l'écart, paraît dans ses pensées. Loin du jardin. Loin de William. Elle a hâte de retrouver Emma et rien ne pourrait perturber son bonheur naissant. En seulement quelques jours, sa vie a pris une tournure complètement inédite.

Régina sait qu'Emma est en direction de San Bernardino et elle a interdit à la blonde de manipuler son téléphone au volant. Même pour un chauffeur aguerri, le risque est toujours le même. Alors c'est dans l'attente d'avoir de ses nouvelles que Régina continue le tour du jardin accompagnée des deux hommes.

* * *

Effectivement, comme le pense Régina, Emma est à San Bernardino à essayer de comprendre son histoire. À tenter de voir clair dans sa faillite il y a cinq ans. À vouloir découvrir les vestiges de cette ville-dortoir. Au détour d'une des allées du parc municipal, Emma croise une femme assise sur l'un des bancs à donner à manger aux pigeons et autres oiseaux. Hypnotisée par la détresse de cette femme, Emma prend place à côté d'elle et engage la conversation.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Emma en a appris plus avec elle qu'avec n'importe quel livre d'histoire. L'immigration illégale, le fort taux de chômage et l'extrême quantité de personnes en-dessous du seuil de pauvreté seront les gros facteurs responsables de la faillite de la ville. Plus les années passaient et plus les boutiques fermaient. Plus les boutiques fermaient et plus les autres augmentaient leurs tarifs, diminuant ainsi comme peau de chagrin le pouvoir d'achat des habitants de San Bernardino. Les familles sont alors parties les unes après les autres en quête d'un travail fiable, d'une vie meilleure et surtout d'un avenir pour leurs enfants.

Puis perdue dans ses pensées, cette femme, Ariel, lui raconte sa journée du deux décembre deux mille quinze, jour où sa vie a basculé dans l'horreur. Ce jour-là, sa fille se lève avec une fièvre assez élevée. Ne pouvant pas délaisser son travail au risque de se faire licencier, mais suffisamment attentive pour prendre soin de sa fille, Ariel décide de l'amener avec elle à son travail au centre pour les personnes au chômage ou sans-abris. Là-bas, sa petite peut se reposer et reprendre des forces auprès d'elle sans déranger personne. Tout se passait bien et la fièvre de sa fille baissait peu à peu quand la terreur prit l'apparence de deux hommes armés de fusils-mitrailleurs. Avant même qu'Ariel ne se retourne pour protéger sa fille, les corps tombaient à côté d'elle. Certains tentant de s'échapper, d'autres affrontant l'inévitable. Entre les sifflements des balles et sa peur, Ariel récupéra enfin sa fille la cachant grâce à son corps couché par terre. L'attaque aura duré seulement quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes. Mais ce fut assez pour que le centre devienne une scène de crime abominable. Le silence fut plus abrutissant qu'autre chose, mais la seule pensée d'Ariel était pour sa fille, trop heureuse d'avoir pu la protéger contre ses fous furieux. Alors quand elle se releva doucement et constata que la robe de sa fille était passée du saumon au rouge sang, la vie d'Ariel bascula. Ce jour-là, sa petite, sa fille, son trésor fut l'une des quatorze victimes de ce drame. L'une des quatorze victimes d'un acte que le FBI qualifie de terrorisme. L'une des quatorze victimes d'un acte de barbarie sans nom qui restera gravé dans l'histoire de cette ville.

Ariel lui apprend la venue du président Obama quelques jours après cette tragédie et de sa compassion pour les familles des victimes. Elle admet avoir apprécié le geste, mais cela n'a pas calmé sa douleur. Elle avoue, les larmes aux yeux, attendre impatiemment le jour où elle rejoindra sa petite fille qui lui manque tant. Emma est bouleversée. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et se contente de simplement poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

Elles restent silencieuses de longues secondes avant qu'Ariel ne s'excuse et s'en aille. Sa pause déjeuner est largement dépassée et comme chaque midi, elle n'aura avalé qu'un fruit et deux gâteaux secs. C'est le gargouillement de son ventre qui sort Emma de ses pensées. Elle a beau chercher dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire, elle ne se souvient pas de cet attentat, ni de tout autre fait marquant lors de ces trois dernières années. Elle s'est tellement refermée sur elle-même qu'elle en a oublié que le monde continuait de tourner. En apprenant par Ariel que les vingt-et-un blessés avaient été répartis dans les hôpitaux de Los Angeles, Emma avait immédiatement pensé à ses collègues. À leur sang-froid pendant les rushs. À leur maîtrise et surtout au manque d'effectif. À ce moment, la blonde se dit qu'elle aurait aimé être là. Qu'elle aurait voulu soutenir son équipe et tout faire pour sauver ces vies.

Accoudée à une table du tout premier McDonald's de l'histoire construit en 1948, Emma pianote un message à Régina. L'histoire de cette femme l'aura affectée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et elle ne veut plus passer à côté du bonheur en sachant qu'il pourrait lui être arraché sans prévenir.

* Je suis à San Bernardino. Je sais que tu es occupée avec l'arrivée de Leroy, mais si tu as cinq minutes, j'aimerais entendre ta voix avant de reprendre la route. J'ai hâte de te prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. *

Une fois le message envoyé, Emma sent comme un poids en moins sur sa poitrine. Comme si accepter un attachement, un sentiment ou simplement de continuer à vivre l'avait soulagée. Alors qu'elle croque avidement dans son McChiken, son téléphone se met à vibrer plusieurs fois d'affilée. La blonde a à peine décroché qu'une Régina impatiente se fait entendre.

\- Emma !

\- Salut. Comment ça se passe à William ?

\- Clochette et Leroy se sont aboyés dessus, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Zéléna et Clochette sont de plus en plus bizarres. Et mon père est plus que ravi de Leroy.

\- Comment va ton père ?

\- Il est encore fatigué, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a moins toussé aujourd'hui.

\- Les effets du traitement devraient commencer à se voir dans une petite semaine environ. Si ça ne s'aggrave pas, c'est que c'est bon signe.

\- Encore merci de l'avoir soigné. Tu sais, tu aurais une bonne clientèle par ici.

\- C'est marrant que tu parles de ça, car aujourd'hui, j'ai ressenti l'envie de reprendre mon travail.

\- Je t'encouragerai toujours Emma.

\- Merci, princesse.

\- C'est beau San Bernardino ?

\- Pas plus que ça. C'est surtout l'histoire de cette ville qui vaut le détour. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais savoir si tu es toujours d'accord pour me rejoindre à Boston ?

\- Bien évidemment !

\- Très bien. Je serai à Los Angeles en début d'après-midi. J'essaierai de prendre l'avion demain dans la journée, donc tu peux me rejoindre à partir de là.

\- Je prends un billet d'avion dès ce soir. J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne veux rien rater de ce « nous » dont tu m'as parlé. Et pas seulement pour ne pas avoir peur.

\- Je te prouverai que notre « nous » sera fort.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi seule de le prouver. Nous travaillerons ensemble pour que ce nous soit solide et sans faille. Rejoins-moi et nous discuterons de tout ça. Je suis prête à envisager l'avenir de la plus belle des façons.

\- Je te rejoins très vite. Je te tiens au courant, dès que j'ai fait la réservation.

\- Ça me va. Je vais reprendre ma route. Je file directement jusqu'à Los Angeles. J'ai un peu mois de 2h30 de route via la 66.

\- D'accord. Sois prudente et écris-moi dès que tu peux.

\- Promis. Je t'embrasse princesse.

\- Moi aussi, Emma. Moi aussi.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Emma finit son repas, heureuse de ne plus avoir un voile sur le coeur, pouvant enfin s'autoriser à ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse.

Fidèle à ses habitudes depuis le début, Emma écrit quelques mots dans son cahier et photographie les lieux atypiques comme la tombe de Randy Rhoads, un guitariste de heavy métal qui, malgré sa courte carrière, est devenu une influence majeure sur le métal néo-classique. Reconnu et cité par les plus grands musiciens, Rhoads a su se faire son nom dans ce milieu si particulier. Il décédera en 1982, l'année de ses vingt-cinq ans, lors d'un accident d'avion en rentrant d'un concert.

San Bernardino est l'entrée vers la grande cité des anges. Le paysage n'a plus rien à voir avec celui des Rocheuses, du désert ou des vastes prairies. Ici, les buildings reprennent place, les grandes avenues principales sont entretenues, les palmiers donnent un avant-goût du Pacifique et le parc offre aux habitants la fraîcheur tant recherchée pendant les mois d'été. Emma finit sa balade au skate-parc surpeuplé d'adolescents avant de décider de reprendre sa route. Sa prochaine destination est Los Angeles et son passé.

Sur la route qui mène au Pacifique, la verdure reprend possession des terrains, les oiseaux sont plus présents et l'air est moins sec. Emma passe à Rialto et son Motel en forme de tipi en dur. Entre les années trente et cinquante, sept établissements de ce genre se dressaient le long de la 66. Les Wig Wam étaient très appréciés des touristes de l'époque qui profitaient du confort d'une maison tout en ayant de l'insolite sous leur tête.

Avec la déclassification de la 66, la route a peu à peu dévié de son tracé original. Par moment, Emma est obligée de prendre l'interstate avant de retrouver un bout de 66 jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse complètement du paysage au profit des grosses routes plus confortables et parfaitement entretenues. Au son d'une musique jazzy, Emma fonce vers l'ouest en direction de Pasadena, aux pieds des montagnes de San Gabriel. Cette ville est nationalement connue pour son tournoi annuel de chars fleuris. Avant d'être montrés au grand public, les chars sont conçus dans le plus grand secret par les écoles d'apprentissage avec des matériaux exclusivement naturels, comme les fleurs et le bois. Le défilé, qui a lieu régulièrement en janvier, a pris énormément d'ampleur depuis sa création en 1890 et il attire aujourd'hui près d'un million de visiteurs chaque année. Même des chaînes nationales le retransmettent à la télévision, faisant ainsi profiter quelques millions d'Américains de la beauté de cet événement. Arrivée à Pasadena, Emma n'hésite pas un instant et cherche la roseraie. Unique lieu protégé par l'intégralité de la population. Ce défilé, c'est plus qu'une habitude, c'est une religion.

Se baladant dans les allées de la roseraie, Emma se sent envoûtée par les odeurs florales se dégageant des roses. Des roses, des rouges, des orangés, des jaunes et encore tant d'autres recouvrent les parterres dessinés par les jardiniers communaux. Si elle avait pu, la blonde aurait cueilli les plus belles pour Régina avant de lui offrir autour d'un dîner romantico-guimauvresque dont elle ne connaît pas les codes, mais qu'elle aurait pris plaisir à découvrir. Malheureusement, sa belle brune est à plusieurs kilomètres d'elle et la cueillette de roses est interdite. Alors Emma se contente de les sentir et de les photographier. Même le jardinier y passe, jouant le jeu en posant tel un épouvantail au milieu d'un nuage rose et blanc. Avant de partir, Emma récupère son téléphone au fond de son sac à dos et photographie la plus ouverte, la plus belle et la plus rouge des roses du parc pour l'envoyer à Régina avec deux simples petits mots :

* Pour toi *

Le brouhaha incessant des rues a repris le pas sur le calme olympien des montagnes. Les routes de poussière ont laissé place à celles bitumées. Les buildings et les quartiers résidentiels font de nouveau partie du paysage et Emma peut reconnaître dans l'air, la petite caractéristique iodée du bord de l'océan. Los Angeles n'est plus qu'à une petite demi-heure de route et contre toute attente, Emma a hâte. Elle a hâte de retrouver son quartier, voir s'il a changé. De retrouver son appartement. De retrouver les lieux qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Le temps passe vite et la blonde passe déjà les portes de la cité des anges. Naturellement, elle conduit dans L.A. jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un bâtiment de quatre étages blanc et beige. Un sourire étire ses fines lèvres quand Emma pousse la porte du 137 South Palm Drive. L'odeur de lavande y est toujours la même. Cette odeur qu'Emma ne pouvait plus supporter, car si le parfum du produit ménager envahissait les couloirs, cela voulait dire que Will, l'homme d'entretien, était là, lui aussi. À l'époque, il prenait un malin plaisir à bien lustrer devant la porte d'Emma, du coup, une fois par semaine, la blonde glissait systématiquement en passant le pas de sa porte. Aujourd'hui, ce souvenir la fait rire, mais elle espère sincèrement ne pas croiser cet homme sournois et vite rentrer dans son ancien appartement.

La revoici chez elle, devant sa porte d'entrée dorée et décorée d'écriture cursive. Elle sort la clé de son sac à dos et souffle un dernier coup avant d'ouvrir et de replonger dans son passé californien.

* * *

Le chapitre 20 est en cours d'écriture. J'ai un peu plus de mal sur celui là, car c'est la transition entre Los Angeles et Boston...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

A bientôt!


	19. Los Angeles

Salut vous!

J'aimerai, avant d'entamer la suite, vous remercier ! Tous ! Ceux qui laissent des review, ceux qui fav, ceux qui follow, comme ceux de l'ombre. Cette histoire, ça fera, dans quelques jours, un an que j'ai commencé à la publier. Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux malgré mes retards de publications, malgré mes retards de réponses...

 **Je suis vraiment fan de vous et de ce que vous m'apportez.**

Cette histoire, en plus d'une certaine fierté, m'aura apporté une bêta d'enfer ! Ne cherchez pas, c'est la meilleure ! Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un, à mes côtés, pour rendre ce que vous lisez plus agréable. Vous pouvez la remercier, l'applaudir ou ce que vous voulez, mais ne me la piquer pas ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire ...! Mdr

Mauvaise nouvelle, mon chapitre 20 n'a pas avancé... Je vous explique. J'ai un souci à mes yeux, et malgré que ça ne soit pas encore bien ça, je vais essayer de l'avancer au plus vite.

* * *

Réponses aux review :

PaB384 : merci pour ta review ;)

swanem2 : merci pour tes commentaires qui me font très plaisir à chaque fois

McFly76 : malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait la 66, mais c'est également un de mes rêves. Mais en voiture, pas à moto ;) J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant !

Artemis972 : merci beaucoup. Je continue, je ne lâche rien !

Sillyria : salut vous ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mes "associations de personnages" te plaise et que tu prennes toujours autant de plaisir à lire mes chapitres ! Rassures-toi, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes review ;) Merci pour tes compliments !

mary1011 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que le rêve continuera !

Sygui : une bête réalité pour tisser un lien plus fort... Merci beaucoup pour tes mots !

Bonne Ame : ... Ma bichette ... Que dire que tu ne saches déjà... Merci pour tout ! Je t'adore ! Quant à mes dialogues, je te remercie beaucoup, car à chaque fois, je me trouve nulle. Je suis plus à l'aise dans le récit, il me semble.

Guest : la jalousie est malheureusement un sentiment qu'on ne contrôle que bien mal. Même en amitié. Mais il suffit de voir les choses autrement pour comprendre un peu mieux. En ce qui concerne Clochette et Zéléna... C'est un grand mystère, car moi-même, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les deux options me plaisent, donc je déciderai en temps et en heure je pense.

Skippy1701 : les retrouvailles arrivent, sois patiente ;)

Ewalon : bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te donnera envie de rester. Merci pour tes compliments

Aioli : et l'aventure continue !

Guest1 : salut ! Ma FF devrait avoir 23/24 chapitres, mais le voyage sur la 66 se termine dans le chapitre 20. Ah ah oui, effectivement, je penserai à l'harmonica la prochaine fois... Pour Emma et Régina, la relation à distance qu'elles commencent est fragile et la moindre petite chose est un prétexte pour "être" ensemble, comme pour les vêtements... Tu vois ? Quant à David, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas faire durer leurs retrouvailles, car le plus important est le voyage, mais il reviendra... Et pour Zéléna et Clochette, c'est un peu ça. Disons que le passé les rattrape elles aussi.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 19 qui mets en scène l'arrivée d'Emma à Los Angeles, son petit tour et le départ de Régina.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Régina prend une grande respiration en sortant de l'avion. Elle, qui d'ordinaire, adore ce moyen de transport, a vu ce vol comme un aller simple vers l'enfer. D'abord, il a fallu qu'elle supporte les niaiseries de l'hôtesse de l'air en charge de sa section dans l'avion, puis les coups de pied dans son siège par l'horrible gamin assis derrière elle et qui répondait à sa mère, ensuite les ronflements peu discrets de son voisin et pour finir par un repas froid, sans goût et sans consistance. La seule chose qu'elle avait un tant soit peu apprécié était le whisky, quinze ans d'âge, que cette fameuse hôtesse de l'air ridicule lui avait apporté après la troisième demande, légèrement abrupte et autoritaire.

Tout cela ne l'aurait jamais dérangée si elle n'avait pas oublié ses boules Quies et son masque pour dormir. Mais dans la précipitation, elle les avait complètement zappés. Trop pressée d'être déjà à Boston, dans les bras d'Emma. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, elle ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. Alors comme à chaque fois, elle compartimente dans sa tête les choses à faire en priorité, comme récupérer sa valise. Au bout d'une trop longue attente à regarder le panneau des avions à l'arrivée toutes les quinze ou vingt secondes en moyenne, le tapis roulant apportant les bagages se met en route. Par chance, et surtout pour calmer les nerfs de Régina, sa valise arrive dans les premières.

C'est la tête haute, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et la jupe impeccablement lisse que Régina récupère sa valise dont le foulard accroché à la poignée aura survécu au vol Phoenix/Boston. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, les annonces dans les haut-parleurs et les enfants surexcités, les talons de Régina claquent sur le sol carrelé dans une rythmique dynamique. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'une femme d'affaires, qui malgré son retard, impose le respect, le calme et les regards sur son passage, ainsi que de l'admiration tant sa beauté illumine dans le couloir du terminal. Pourtant, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, car cette femme à l'allure déterminée est en fait terrifiée à l'intérieur. Elle a à la fois hâte de revoir Emma et angoissée qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

Placée devant le tableau de l'arrivée des vols, Régina remarque qu'il y a trois vols indiqués en partance de Los Angeles, mais elle n'a pour le moment aucune idée dans lequel sera Emma. Toujours sans nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs heures, Régina s'imagine le pire. A-t-elle envie de la revoir ? Veut-elle d'elle ? Est-elle prête à leur laisser une chance ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est dégonflée ? Le tourbillon qui enveloppe l'esprit de Régina n'arrive pas à se calmer. Puis la brune sort son téléphone de sa poche et se replonge dans leurs derniers échanges de SMS. Soudain, sa peur s'apaise et un sourire nait sur ses lèvres donnant à son visage un aspect plus détendu et serein. Une fois ses pensées plus positives revenues, Régina sort son livre acheté avant le départ, s'installe sur l'une des chaises du hall et commence à lire. De toute façon, elle n'a que ça à faire : attendre.

* * *

\- Arrête de courir partout, tu me donnes la nausée à force. Toute cette impatiente me fait suffoquer !, grogne Zéléna assise sur le canapé en train de regarder sa sœur préparer sa valise en catastrophe.

\- Laisse-la, elle est heureuse. Enfin... Pour le moment, on dirait une hystérique. Une hystérique heureuse, ajoute Clochette assise en face de Zéléna dans le fauteuil en cuir d'Henry.

\- Bon et si vous m'aidiez à les retrouver plutôt que de vous moquer de moi !, s'énerve Régina en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

\- Si nous savions ce que tu cherches, peut-être que ça nous éviterait de le deviner, soeurette.

\- Mes chaussures porte-bonheur ! Je les ai descendues en même temps que ma valise et je ne les retrouve plus !

\- Des chaussures porte-bonheur ?! Tu es sérieuse ?, Demande Zéléna en se redressant sur le sofa.

\- Bien évidemment !, s'offusque la brune en continuant à chercher dans le hall de l'entrée. Bon vous m'aidez ou vous restez avachies sur les canapés comme deux phoques séchés ?

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, murmure Clochette en se levant, mais Zéléna la retient par le poignet.

\- Tu n'oublies rien avant, chuchote-t-elle pour ne pas de faire entendre de sa sœur.

Clochette sourit au regard malicieux de la rousse. Sentant le danger d'être surprise d'un instant à l'autre, Clochette regarde vers le hall. Entendant son amie rouspéter toute seule, la petite blonde profite de ce moment pour embrasser Zéléna. Un baiser bref et rapide, frôlant à peine les lèvres charnues de Zéléna avant de rejoindre Régina dans l'entrée. La rousse, malgré son air de je-fais-genre-de-maîtriser-la-situation, sent son cœur battre plus fort dès que Clochette répond à ses demandes. Elles n'ont parlé de rien et tant mieux, car depuis sa fausse-couche, Zéléna n'est pas vraiment prête à se lancer dans une histoire. Les choses actuelles lui vont parfaitement. Après tout, Clochette n'est que l'adolescente que Zéléna désirait à l'époque, mais qu'elle se refusait d'admettre. C'est une histoire qui appartient au passé, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Mais enfin, Zéléna ! Tu ne pouvais pas me dire qu'elles étaient là plutôt que de me faire tourner en bourrique ?, annonce Régina en récupérant ses chaussures porte-bonheur qui dépassaient légèrement de sous le canapé.

\- Je ne les avais pas vues. Et puis quelle idée de mettre tes chaussures ici !

\- J'ai dû les pousser en-dessous sans faire exprès...

\- Viens là, souffle la rousse en glissant sa main dans celle de sa sœur afin de l'amener à s'asseoir près d'elle. Calme-toi. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être stressée. Elle attend tout autant que toi ce moment, alors, ne le gâche pas en étant à cran.

\- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Je suis impatiente !

\- Et bien ! J'imagine même pas la partie de jambes en l'air quand vous allez vous retrouver !

\- Hey !, proteste Régina en retirant sa main pour lui taper l'épaule.

\- Ça va être explosif !, rigole Zéléna en se protégeant d'un deuxième coup. Volcanique, endiablé, ajoute-t-elle avant d'exprimer sa douleur suite au troisième coup plus fort. Ça va, ça va ! J'arrête !, capitule-t-elle sous le sourire moqueur de Clochette et le regard noir de Régina en se frottant le bras sûrement rouge.

\- Ce sont elles, tes chaussures porte-bonheur ?, questionne Clochette étonnée par cette paire en particulier.

\- De simples ballerines plates ? Tu perds de ta prestance, ma chérie !

\- Si seulement tu comprenais pourquoi elles et pas une autre, tu te moquerais moins.

\- Éclaire ma lanterne.

\- Ce n'est pas mérité !, s'amuse Régina en se levant du sofa, mais Zéléna est plus rapide et la fait se rasseoir sans ménagement.

\- Dis-moi.

Dans les mots de Zéléna, une vibration profonde fait résonner sa voix de façon sérieuse et sans aucun amusement. Régina est touchée par la sollicitation de sa petite sœur et par son envie de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi une petite paire de ballerine serait son porte-bonheur.

\- Dis-moi, répète-t-elle plus doucement, poussant Régina à la confession.

\- Parce qu'elles sont simples. Pas de grandeur, pas d'artifice, pas de différence. Robin était très regardant. Je devais être la plus belle, la plus époustouflante. Et ça passait aussi par les chaussures. Des talons vertigineux, une semelle rouge hors de prix et une démarche féline faisaient son plus grand plaisir quand je devais être présentée à des actionnaires ou à des collègues. Si mes simples petites chaussures font le bonheur d'Emma alors c'est qu'elle me voit comme je suis à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un de simple.

\- Je comprends et je m'excuse. Va les mettre dans l'entrée pour ne pas les perdre une fois encore.

Régina se lève, non sans un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et part finir de préparer ses affaires. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le taxi est dans l'allée de la propriété à mettre la valise de sa cliente dans le coffre. Tous sont présents sur les marches de l'entrée pour souhaiter bon voyage à Régina.

Il y a d'abord Leroy à qui elle souhaite bon courage pour le chantier qui l'attend. Ils avaient longtemps discuté la vieille, contents de se revoir et de passer du temps ensemble. Elle lui avait expliqué son départ précipité du bar, son parcours assez insolite et sa rencontre avec Emma. Les yeux du futur jardinier s'étaient écarquillés, amusé par cette coïncidence si étrange. Heureux pour elle, de se donner enfin une vraie chance avec quelqu'un qui la respecte, Leroy lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Après une accolade, Régina passe à Clochette.

\- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.

\- En gros, tout est permis ?

\- En gros, profites-en !

\- Merci. Je vais tout faire pour !

\- C'est bien, rends-moi fière, termine Clochette avant de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Alors que la brune s'avance vers son père, Clochette entend Leroy se rapprocher d'elle. Mais avant même qu'elle n'exprime sa contrariété, il lui murmure :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un cœur sous toute cette couche sauvage et insolente. Je suis content de le découvrir.

Clochette ne sait pas quoi répondre. Avec ses propres mots, il lui fait un compliment. La blonde se dit que peut-être Zéléna a raison et qu'elle doit faire un pas vers lui. Alors au lieu de lui répondre par une phrase assassine, Clochette lui sourit.

\- Papa, promets-moi d'être sage jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement guéri.

\- Oui, ma chérie. Et j'ai Leroy maintenant pour m'épauler dans le jardin donc ne t'inquiète pas et profite de ton séjour là-bas.

\- Je reviendrai vite.

\- Je sais que tu reviendras, mais prends ton temps. Le bonheur de mes filles est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

\- Je t'aime papa, souffle Régina avant de s'engouffrer dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille, lui répond-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur ses cheveux.

\- Allez viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture, propose Zéléna en descendant les premières marches du perron, suivie de près par sa grande sœur.

\- Merci, commence Régina en ouvrant sa portière. Merci pour m'avoir appelée, pour m'avoir pardonnée, pour me pousser à agir... Merci Zéléna.

\- Oh, arrête, on dirait que tu pars pour l'abattoir ! Allez, grimpe là-dedans et ne reviens ici qu'avec le sourire.

\- D'accord, promets la brune en montant dans la voiture avant que Zéléna toque à la vitre pour qu'elle l'ouvre.

La rousse se baisse et croise ses bras pour les appuyer sur la portière.

\- Au fait, pas trop bestiale, la partie de jambe en l'air... Faudrait pas inquiéter les voisins!

\- Direction l'aéroport de Phoenix, s'il vous plaît, annonce Régina au chauffeur ignorant complètement la remarque de sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas promis !, insiste Zéléna alors que la voiture démarre.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas te le promettre !, avoue la brune en criant à travers la vitre pour se faire entendre de sa soeur.

\- Yes ! J'le savais !

Alors que la brune s'éloigne de William, assise sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi, son téléphone vibre dans son sac. Heureuse de pouvoir échanger avec sa belle blonde, son sourire s'efface quand elle voit un énième message de la part de Robin. Elle ne sait plus comment lui dire qu'il doit arrêter. Rien n'y fait, il ne l'entend pas et continue d'insister. Comme pour les messages précédents, elle l'ignore et ne l'ouvre même pas avant de le supprimer. Régina est sur la route pour retrouver Emma et rien ne pourra lui gâcher ce bonheur.

* * *

C'est le début de l'après-midi à Los Angeles et Emma veut pouvoir tout faire avant de prendre son avion le lendemain matin. Mais avant, son appartement a besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage et surtout d'être aéré. Trois ans qu'il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour et la couche de poussière sur les meubles est assez impressionnante. Parée d'un vieux jogging troué retrouvé dans sa penderie et d'un t-shirt trop large, Emma se met à épousseter, à aspirer et à serpiller. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, tout est propre et les toilettes et la salle de bain sont comme neuves. Une bonne douche, ensuite Emma pourra vadrouiller dans cette ville qui l'a vue s'épanouir et se détruire.

Malgré le mois de novembre bien entamé, il fait beau à L.A. et Emma part tranquillement à pied faire le tour de ses anciens lieux favoris. Le premier est incontestablement celui qui lui permettait de se vider la tête après une rude journée ou une opération compliquée. À l'idée d'approcher de ce lieu si particulier, Emma est euphorique d'avance et son cœur bat plus vite en apercevant le coin de la rue où se situe sa salle de boxe. Comme dans ses souvenirs, le logo, qui représente une tête-de-mort énervée, est toujours présent sur la grande vitre principale. Le Westside Boxing Club lui avait manqué et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'elle passe les portes pour y retrouver l'odeur caractéristique de la volonté, du dépassement de soi, mais surtout de la sueur.

\- Nooon, dites-moi que c'est un rêve ! Emma Swan est de retour ?!, s'écrie une jeune femme qui saute hors du ring pour la rejoindre.

\- Salut Lily !

Les deux femmes se retrouvent avec émotion. Quand Emma était arrivée à Los Angeles, Lily avait été la première à l'aider dans cette grande ville. À la conseiller au fil des jours et à la soutenir les soirs de déprime. Elle fut également son prof de boxe quand un soir, en rentrant chez elle, Emma s'était fait agresser. Par chance, deux jeunes qui passaient par là ont fait fuir l'agresseur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dès lors, les cours avaient commencé. D'abord de self défense, puis de combat. Emma avait été une élève consciencieuse, disciplinée et rapide. En seulement quelques semaines, les combats avec Lily étaient devenus plus fort et plus maîtrisés, jusqu'à ce que la prof ne retienne plus ses coups. Jusqu'au jour où Emma mit au tapis Lily.

\- L.A. te manquait, ma belle ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas avant d'arriver ici. Je ne suis que de passage, je reprends l'avion demain matin.

\- Tu as envie de monter ?, propose la brune en désignant le ring avec son gant de boxe bleu.

\- Tu as envie d'être ridiculisée par tes jeunes élèves ?, la taquine Emma en s'avançant vers les cordages.

\- Je prends le risque, jeune padawan !

\- Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps, mais crois-moi, ça me manque !

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, lance tendrement Lily avant de passer un bras autour de son cou et de diriger Emma vers les jeunes apprentis.

La blonde est présentée comme la meilleure élève du club. Lily vente les bienfaits de ce sport et la remarquable maîtrise de soi que l'on peut acquérir en étant assidu. Emma explique son histoire, son agression et son apprentissage intensif qui aujourd'hui la rend moins peureuse. Elle se promène le soir sans aucune crainte, sans inquiétude. Les jeunes sont pendus à son récit comme si c'était la preuve même de ces bienfaits que Lily leur répète à chaque entraînement. À tour de rôle, et par deux, ils offrent à Emma un petit aperçu du gala qu'ils préparent pour la fin de l'année. Tout y passe. La défense, l'attaque, les coups simples comme les plus compliqués pour les élèves plus anciens. Ils sont tous ravis de cette séance et de leur invitée si particulière pour ce club. Emma les remercie un à un, avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Comme à son arrivée, la professeur aura réussi à lui changer son humeur.

\- Lors de tes prochaines vacances, viens me voir à Boston.

\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une salle boxe plutôt épatante par chez toi.

\- Elle ne vaut pas la tienne, la rassure Emma en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie. Je t'appelle pour qu'on se prépare ça ?

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as toujours mon numéro..., émet Lily en sous-entendant l'absence de nouvelle depuis trois ans.

\- Oui... Excuse-moi. Je me suis beaucoup refermée ces trois dernières années.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Ruby m'avait expliqué les raisons de ton départ précipité. Je suis navrée pour ta sœur, je l'aimais bien.

\- Merci Lily, lui souffle la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras.

C'est en lui promettant de revenir bientôt qu'Emma continue son après-midi détendu et prête à continuer son après-midi de souvenirs.

Après chaque entraînement, Emma avait pour habitude de rejoindre le petit épicier au bout de la rue pour s'acheter un fruit. Un seul, qu'elle mangeait sur le chemin du retour. Alors qu'elle se balade en pleine rue, Emma respire le doux parfum chaud et iodé de l'air et profite du petit vent qui joue avec les feuilles des palmiers. Quand on habite Los Angeles, c'est comme si on était en vacances toute l'année. Le travail semble moins fatiguant quand on finit la journée sur le sable en face d'un Pacifique aux rouleaux impressionnants et de surfeurs heureux. Emma se souvient d'un soir de semaine où elle avait perdu un patient, décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque sur la table d'opération. C'était son premier décès en tant que médecin. Cela l'avait affectée comme cela aurait affecté tout bon chirurgien, surtout quand il a fallu qu'elle l'annonce à la famille. L'opération était extrêmement risquée et les chances de réussite, infimes. La famille le savait, mais personne n'est jamais préparé à cette éventualité et les larmes de ces inconnus avaient secoué Emma. Alors ce soir-là, voulant être seule, elle s'était dirigée vers la plage. L'océan était en marée haute et les surfeurs présents. Elle se souviendra éternellement de cette jeune femme qui avait fait monter son petit chien sur sa planche et du bonheur qu'elle avait pris à faire son sport avec son chien. Emma avait passé la soirée à les regarder, occultant sa dure journée.

La blonde arrive chez son épicier et comme d'habitude, il est dehors, devant son étalage à ranger correctement les haricots verts dans leur caisse.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ça, Jack ?

\- Tu sais bien que des haricots bien rangés...

\- ... sont des haricots qui se vendent !, finit Emma en s'approchant de l'homme bien plus grand qu'elle. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Et moi de te voir ici, réplique Jack en resserrant ses bras autour de la blonde pour une accolade amicale. Alors, tu es revenue à la maison ?

\- Non, je suis juste de passage. Je viens t'acheter une pomme.

\- Une Honeycrisp, comme d'habitude ?

\- Évidemment, ce sont les meilleures.

\- Bouge pas, je vais te chercher ça, dit-il en rentrant dans l'épicerie pour en ressortir seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Tiens, c'est cadeau !

\- Merci Jack ! Prends soin de toi surtout.

\- Bonne continuation, Emma.

La blonde s'éloigne tranquillement en croquant dans sa pomme alors que l'épicier reprend son rangement de haricots verts. Une fois le trognon jeté dans une poubelle, Emma hèle un taxi afin de traverser la ville pour se rendre là où Anna adorait marcher, Hollywood boulevard. Ce fut le premier lieu, à Los Angeles, qu'Emma fit visiter à sa sœur lors de sa première venue et c'est le premier endroit où elle se voit emmener Régina. Marcher le long du Walk Of Fame où près de deux mille cinq cent étoiles recouvrent le trottoir est quelque chose de tellement unique qu'Emma ne s'imagine pas ne pas le faire découvrir à la brune qui hante ses pensées.

Le cœur de Los Angeles offre aux piétons ses étoiles aux noms des plus grandes stars du cinéma, de la chanson, de la télévision ou du théâtre. Ce qu'Anna préférait par-dessus tout, c'était d'aller devant le Grauman's Chinese Theater. Construit dans les années vingt, ce théâtre, à l'allure d'un temple chinois dont les pointes du toit se recourbent vers le ciel, est aujourd'hui classé monument historique-culturel depuis juin soixante-huit. Le septième art y prend un certain plaisir de faire visionner les avant-premières des grandes productions hollywoodiennes, ici, dans ce théâtre mythique. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Anna, c'était la devanture si particulière de ce théâtre. À même le sol, sur le trottoir en béton, des centaines d'empreintes de mains et de pieds accompagnés de la signature de leurs propriétaires jonchent ce sol, devenu mondialement connu. Emma gardera toujours en mémoire le sourire et l'illumination dans les yeux de sa petite sœur quand, à genou, elle glissa ses fines mains dans les empreintes de Frank Sinatra.

Emma remonte le boulevard jusqu'au Dolby Theater. C'est ici qu'a lieu la cérémonie des Oscars chaque année mais c'est aussi ici que se trouve l'étoile de Mohamed Ali. C'est la seule et unique étoile à ne pas être gravée dans le sol, mais sur le mur. Pendant longtemps Emma s'était posé la question sans réellement rechercher de réponse. C'est Lily qui, lors d'une balade sur le boulevard, lui avait apporté une réponse valable. Elle est d'ordre religieuse. Le boxeur expliquait lui-même juste avant l'inauguration de la récompense qu'il trouvait ça impensable que les gens puissent piétiner le nom d'un prophète. Une exception dans la tradition fut alors approuvée par la chambre de commerce d'Hollywood afin de satisfaire tout le monde.

Emma continue son trajet à travers sa ville d'adoption, mais finit par héler un second taxi. L'endroit où elle veut se rendre est trop loin pour y aller à pied et Emma veut conserver ses forces. Alors en seulement quelques minutes, la voici dans un taxi jaune et bleu en direction de l'ouest.

Vingt petites minutes et six kilomètres plus tard, elle donne un billet de dix dollars au chauffeur et le remercie pour sa courtoisie. Devant elle se dresse la plus grande clinique de Californie, le Cedars-Sinaï. Dans les années soixante, le Cedars of Lebanon Hospital et le Mount Sinaï Hospital, spécialisé dans les maladies incurables, ont fusionné pour créer ce monstre médical dans lequel travaillait Emma. Fort de ses neuf cent lits et de ses huit mille employés, le Cedars-Sinaï est un ensemble de bâtiments tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, aux grandes vitres laissant le soleil se refléter dedans. Les jardins et parcs de la clinique offrent aux malades des moments de calme au milieu des soins, et c'est en longeant l'une des petites ruelles d'un jardin qu'Emma prend la direction des urgences. Ils furent, pendant sa courte carrière, son leitmotiv. Mais aujourd'hui, la précipitation, l'affluence, la fatigue, les horaires décalés, être sur le qui-vive, l'accumulation de rapports et bien d'autres choses encore ne font plus partie des envies de la blonde. Soigner, oui, mais dans le calme et sans pression.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent sur son passage et l'odeur typique de l'hôpital vient chatouiller ses narines. Ce mélange particulier entre l'odeur des désinfectants et celle des médicaments qu'Emma adore. Une fois les portes refermées derrière elle, la blonde se dirige vers l'accueil où une jeune blonde aux mèches chocolat semble occupée à remplir un dossier médical. Ignorant complètement la nouvelle venue, trop plongée dans son rapport, Emma prend le temps de lire, à l'envers, le dossier en question.

\- Juste ici, dit Emma en posant son index sur une case du document, vous devez la cocher.

\- Oh... merci, répond la secrétaire médicale du service le plus mouvementé de l'hôpital en cochant la dite case.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du métier, non. Vous vous habituerez vite, les documents sont tous les mêmes. Vous ferez ça les yeux fermés après !

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'ai travaillé ici pendant quelques temps, je suis juste de passage.

\- Vous souhaitez que j'appelle un médecin en particulier ?, lui propose la jeune femme, enthousiasme d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle travaille encore ici. Ruby Lucas.

\- Je préviens le docteur Lucas tout de suite. C'est de la part de qui ?

\- Dites que c'est une surprise.

\- D'accord, lance-t-elle enjouée avant de décrocher le téléphone.

Emma lui fait un signe de la main en désignant les sièges plus loin dans le couloir. Voilà trois ans qu'elle n'a pas revu, ni parlé à Ruby. Elle appréhende, jouant avec ses doigts, et son pied tape sur le sol d'impatience en même temps. Le dernier souvenir de la brune est ce regard si profond et si désolé, alors qu'habituellement, Ruby est une femme pleine de vie dont les yeux pétillent de joie. Au détour d'un couloir, Emma reconnaît le pas rapide de son ancienne collègue, ce qui lui arrache un sourire nostalgique.

Ruby arrive à hauteur de l'accueil sous le regard tendre de la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

\- Alors Belle, qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?, demande la doctoresse sous le regard tendre de cette dernière.

\- Ruby..., souffle Emma avant que Belle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

La grande brune se retourne lentement, les yeux déjà humides d'entendre cette voix si familière. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, signe qu'elle souhaite dire quelque chose, mais qu'aucun mot ne semble être le bon. Pour ne pas faire fuir ce mirage qu'elle n'attendait plus, Ruby s'approche doucement d'Emma jusqu'à la toucher du bout des doigts. Constatant que son ancienne collègue, et amie, est bien là, le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge est expulsé dans un souffle lourd. Emma n'est pas mieux, les larmes plein les yeux et les joues déjà humides, elle s'avance un peu plus pour serrer la grande brune dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, Emma, supplie-t-elle dans le cou de la blonde.

\- Je te pardonne.

\- Je finis dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, tu m'attends ? On pourra discuter, propose-t-elle en hésitant peu sûre d'avoir une réponse favorable.

\- Oui, souffle Emma, heureuse de passer du temps avec elle. À cause de mon départ, on n'a pas eu le temps de parler et c'est ma faute.

\- On va se rattraper. Ici à 18h ?

\- Parfait.

Les deux amies se sourient avant de se séparer, l'une pour retrouver ses patients, l'autre pour faire un tour dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Alors qu'Emma se balade dans les allées du parc derrière le bâtiment principal profitant du calme et des nouveaux agencements depuis son départ, son téléphone sonne l'arrivée d'une notification dans sa poche.

Un message de Régina.

* Je suis à l'aéroport de Phoenix. Il me tarde de te retrouver.*

* * *

J'attends vos impressions !

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce que vous attendez tous, les retrouvailles!

À bientôt !


	20. Los Angeles - Boston

Bonsoir à vous!

Voici, pour ce soir, le chapitre 20 et les fameuses retrouvailles que vous attendez toutes !

* * *

Réponses aux review

swanem2 : Robin... On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec lui... Les retrouvailles arrivent. Merci pour ta fidélité sur cette histoire, chapitre après chapitre. C'est très gentil.

Bonne Ame : Haha, je savais que cette phrase ferait son petit effet ;) ! Oui, oui, bêta! Mdr! Et je suis très heureuse que tu l'aies fait! Quant à Manifest, si si, c'est fait. Pas encore commencé parce que je suis en plein dans DC's Legends of Tomorrow, mais après !

Whyamishy : Je suis heureuse de te voir ici de nouveau. C'est vrai que mes publications sont très espacé et donc ce n'est pas toujours gérable quand on suit... En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Skippy1701 : Tu es trop pressée ;)

Guest : Moi ? Exprès ? Pas du tout! Les retrouvailles sont dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Zéléna et Clochette, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Peut-être ! J'aime la relation entre les deux soeurs et je ne voulais pas que le conflit dur trop longtemps, elles ont assez souffert. Concernant Ruby et Emma... Tu auras ta réponse plus bas.

McFly76 : Beaucoup de recherche, de l'imagination car tout n'est pas réel. Ca reste une fiction, mais merci, ça fait plaisir.

Aioli : Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas, mais je me suis documentée. Tu as bien fait de rechercher, c'est comme ça qu'on découvre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Anissa Chastelain : Effectivement, c'est pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta considération, ça va mieux ! Je l'aimais bien Jack et j'ai trouvé que ce rôle lui irait bien ;) Ruby est principalement dans ce chapitre. Et plus tard dans la ff.

Sygui : Mes yeux vont mieux. J'en prends soin. La reconnexion entre elles se fait dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Los Angeles - Boston**

Il est dix-huit heures dix à la pendule de l'accueil et Ruby n'est toujours pas là. Emma commence à se dire qu'elle a eu une urgence quand un pompier poussant un brancard passe les portes des urgences. L'homme allongé hurle de douleur et se tient la poitrine du côté gauche. Belle, qui n'a pas d'expérience dans le médical, s'affole de ne voir aucun médecin arriver. Emma regarde la scène de loin, l'homme ne hurle pas tant que ça, mais semble souffrir de ses côtes. Puis son regard devient plus méticuleux. Elle remarque que certains de ses doigts ont les ongles violacés et que son regard ne se pose pas.

Inquiète pour le patient, au même titre que Belle, de ne voir aucun médecin arriver, elle se lève et enfile son costume de chirurgien. La secrétaire qui était déjà là du temps d'Emma, gardait toujours un stylo-lampe dans un de ses tiroirs, juste au cas où, et par chance, Belle a gardé cette petite habitude très pratique qui permet à Emma d'ausculter le patient sans attendre davantage. Afin de vérifier un premier symptôme, Emma retire l'une des chaussures du patient ainsi que sa chaussette. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses orteils commencent à bleuir. Ceci, additionné à la dilatation de ses vaisseaux au fond de l'oeil et aux bleus violacés de ses doigts, témoigne d'une diminution du taux d'oxygène dans le sang et d'une insuffisance respiratoire.

Emma explique au blessé que plus il tentera de respirer profondément, plus il aura mal. Elle lui conseille donc de respirer par petites inspirations afin de calmer la douleur. Une fois fait, l'homme est un peu plus calme et peut évoquer les causes de sa situation. Difficilement, il raconte que ce matin, il nettoyait les gouttières de sa maison quand il est tombé de l'échelle et, que depuis, la douleur dans ses côtes gauches ne fait qu'augmenter. "Comme des coups de couteaux" se plaint-il avant de se taire dans un râle de douleur.

Au moment même où un médecin arrive enfin pour le prendre en charge, Emma pose doucement son oreille sur sa poitrine afin d'écouter sa respiration. Avant que le médecin en question ne lui demande de s'écarter, elle se redresse et affirme d'une voix professionnelle :

\- Chute d'une échelle ce matin et depuis, cyanose, douleur thoracique gauche et respiration sifflante. Faites une radiographie thoracique pour confirmer la perforation du poumon gauche. Dépêchez-vous !

\- Le médecin, ici, c'est moi, alors laissez-moi faire mon travail et poussez-vous, répond-il, énervé en s'emparant de son stéthoscope pour l'ausculter.

\- Victor, écoute le docteur Swan et va faire la radio s'il te plaît !, ordonne Ruby qui arrive par le couloir de derrière.

En râlant, le médecin part en direction des locaux de radiographie alors que les deux amies s'amusent de son comportement.

\- Désolée du retard, les transmissions ont été plus longues que prévues, mais visiblement, tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper. Tu t'ennuyais ?, la taquine gentiment Ruby avant de la prendre par le bras pour sortir, mais elle s'arrête et se retourne vers Belle ; on se voit plus tard?

\- Bien sûr !, s'exclame la petite brune qui n'a d'yeux que pour la doctoresse.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Ruby pousse Emma, qui la regarde avec insistance, vers la sortie.

\- Pas un mot, Swan !

Une petite heure et un sandwich plus tard, les deux amies s'arrêtent devant le Pier Burger, le restaurant en face duquel le panneau "End Of The Trail" se tient droit, avant l'océan. C'est avec une émotion toute particulière qu'Emma s'en approche.

Avant d'être ici, fixée dans le bitume, la fin de la mother road aura été controversée. D'abord établi dans le centre de Los Angeles, le panneau est transféré au coeur Santa Monica. En 1936, la concurrence due au panneau touristique provoque des plaintes chez certains commerçants ce qui engendre son déplacement à l'intersection de Lincoln Boulevard et d'Olympic Boulevard. Des années plus tard, en raison des problèmes de circulation, le panneau déménage de nouveau, à l'intersection d'Ocean Avenue et de Santa Monica Boulevard, mais cela pose encore des soucis, car le placement du panneau viole une loi fédérale. En effet, là où une route se termine, une autre doit commencer, mais le panneau, qui annonce la fin d'une route, est fixé quelques mètres après l'intersection, en plein milieu du boulevard. Il a donc été décidé de suivre le mouvement touristique et les adorateurs de la 66 qui continuaient toujours leur chemin jusqu'à la jetée, où dans les années cinquante, il fut planté face à l'océan. Mais l'histoire de ce panneau ne s'arrête pas là. Avec le déclassement de la 66, la fin de la route fut ramenée à Pasadena, puis à la frontière de l'Arizona, à près de 450 kilomètres de l'océan. C'est seulement il y a dix ans, pour le 83 ème anniversaire de la 66, qu'une alliance entre une association des adorateurs de la 66 et une corporation des restaurants de la jetée, a été faite pour pousser la symbolique jusqu'au maximum et dire que la fin de la route était bel et bien ici, afin que le panneau soit finalement et définitivement planté sur la jetée.

Anna n'aura pas eu le temps de finir son trajet sur la 66, emmené par la faucheuse avant d'atteindre ce panneau mythique. Emma sent les larmes inonder ses yeux et Ruby le remarque. Forte de la présence de son amie, Emma peut enfin terminer son périple commencé quinze jours plus tôt et par la même occasion, terminer celui d'Anna. Cette route qui symbolise le goût de la liberté et les road trips à l'américaine a une saveur différente pour Emma. Pour elle, c'est un symbole de renaissance, d'espoir et de guérison. C'est spécial et surtout émouvant d'être ici, debout, vivante, pardonnée et sereine.

\- Tu me prends en photo ?, demande Emma, émue par la fin de son périple.

\- Évidemment !

La grande brune écoute attentivement Emma qui lui indique comment fonctionne son appareil photo. Une fois sûre d'elle, Ruby s'amuse à jouer les photographes professionnels dont le mannequin serait un peu coincé, ne sachant quoi faire de ses bras et de son corps en général. Alors prise par les gamineries de son amie, Emma commence à se prendre au jeu et à s'agripper à ce panneau si controversé de diverses manières, le tout sous le regard des passants et les rires de Ruby. Cette fin de périple se passe, grâce à l'aide de Ruby, de la meilleure des façons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sont dans la file pour la grande roue, une barbe-à-papa à la main. C'était une de leurs habitudes quand les journées avaient été longues et fastidieuses. Un ou deux tours de grande roue pour vider leur sac et revenir sur la terre ferme l'esprit plus léger. Lorsque leur tour vient, les deux amies reprennent leurs vieilles habitudes quand Ruby ouvre la bouche, à peine assise dans la cabine.

\- Tu reviens bosser ici ?

\- Non, L.A., c'est fini pour moi. J'ai adoré y travailler, mais je n'aspire plus à cette vie de fou. Peut-être qu'un jour, je me poserai dans un cabinet tranquille.

\- J'ai le souvenir de toi en train de courir partout dans les couloirs des urgences pour gérer cinq patients en même temps, le tout avec le sourire.

\- J'aimais ça. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais, pourquoi pas, m'occuper plus attentivement d'un patient et d'un seul à la fois. Prendre soin d'eux, aussi bien médicalement qu'humainement.

La discussion est légère et l'ambiance détendue. Ruby raconte les anecdotes toujours aussi cocasses à l'hôpital tandis qu'Emma lui raconte un peu son voyage, laissant de côté les lieux plus douloureux. Leurs sourires sont sincères et l'amitié qu'elles avaient construite semble intacte malgré les années d'absence. Alors que le soleil se couche sur le Pacifique et que les lumières des lampadaires illuminent la jetée, la grande brune souffle un grand coup avant d'entamer le sujet le plus délicat de tous.

\- Emma, j'aimerais parler d'Anna, lance-t-elle hésitante.

\- C'est inutile. J'ai décidé d'avancer.

\- J'ai besoin de parler avec toi de ce jour.

\- D'accord, mais après, on ne l'évoque plus de cette manière. Je veux me rappeler les meilleurs jours de ma soeur.

\- Ça me va, acquiesce Ruby avant de commencer. Quand on nous a annoncé le carambolage, j'étais très excitée, se souvient-elle en gardant son regard vagabondé vers l'horizon. L'adrénaline, la pression, l'action ont toujours été mon moteur aux urgences. Je t'en voulais d'avoir réussi à prendre le premier arrivé, car de ce fait, tu étais au bloc plus vite alors que je n'attendais que ça. C'était un peu notre compétition à nous dans ces cas-là, se rappelle-t-elle dans un triste sourire. Quand le second blessé est arrivé, j'étais très contente, car j'allais pouvoir faire ce qui me motive dans la vie : sauver des gens. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'Anna, mon enthousiasme s'est évaporé comme neige au soleil. Quand tu m'as dit de m'en occuper, je n'avais plus seulement une vie à sauver, j'avais aussi ta confiance qui était mise à l'épreuve. Je savais que tu n'avais pas réellement pris conscience de ce qui se passait, car comme moi, quand tu es plongée dans ton boulot, tu ne vois que ton patient. Au bloc, continue Ruby en retenant ses larmes, j'ai réussi à soigner ses blessures et stopper l'hémorragie, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous l'avons réanimé deux fois jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière en charge cet après-midi-là vienne nous prévenir que dans son dossier médical, il y avait un ordre de ne pas la ranimer. J'ai essayé une troisième fois, car j'ai pensé à toi et à la douleur que cela provoquerait, mais son cœur...

\- C'était vraiment écrit ?, la coupe Emma perturbée par la nouvelle en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié de mes propres yeux avant d'essayer la troisième fois.

\- Elle n'en a jamais parlé... Je n'ai même jamais pensé à regarder dans son dossier. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Emma.

\- Alors, c'était son choix depuis le début...

La blonde ouvre enfin grand les yeux. Elle réalise enfin que sa sœur avait déjà tout prévu. Même le pire. Sa vie était faite d'action, de road trip, de fête et de découvertes. Si la vie lui disait stop, alors elle ne serait pas allée contre. Mieux valait la mort que de vivre en dépendant des autres. Anna était bien trop libre pour ça.

\- Merci Ruby. Merci de m'avoir raconté ça.

\- Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir sauvée.

\- Anna n'aurait pas voulu. Comme tu l'as dit, elle avait perdu trop de sang et elle a manqué d'oxygène trop longtemps. Toi et moi savons comment elle aurait été si tu l'avais sauvée. Et Anna se le refusait. C'était son choix.

\- Merci.

Les deux amies se regardent, un tendre sourire sur le visage avant de rapprocher leurs épaules. Là, dans cette cabine, dans cet écrin de vérité, la chaleur qui se diffuse entre elles est simplement rassurante. C'est tout ce dont a besoin Emma, même si à cet instant, elle aurait aimé être dans les bras de Régina. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux en pensant à elle. Régina n'a pas hésité pas à quitter les siens pour la rejoindre au plus vite et elle, elle est ici avec Ruby, à profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Emma, qui d'habitude agit en solitaire, se rend compte que dorénavant elle doit penser autrement.

\- Alors, Belle ?, la questionne Emma en lui pinçant le flanc.

\- Quoi, Belle ?

\- Oh, arrête, pas avec moi. J'ai bien vu vos regards mielleux.

\- On n'a pas de regards mielleux, s'insurge Ruby en tournant la tête vers son côté de la cabine.

\- Et ton "On se voit plus tard", d'un air je n'attends que ça, insiste Emma voyant que son amie refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu es en manque, Blondie.

\- Tu vas continuer à me mentir toute la soirée?

\- Je ne te mens pas !

\- Ruby ! En plus, tu me prends pour une idiote...

\- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, finit par murmurer la brune d'une voix presque triste.

\- Mais...?

\- Je suis complètement charmée. Dès que je la vois, mon cœur s'emballe.

\- C'est pareil pour elle, si tu veux mon avis. Elle te déshabille du regard.

\- Dis pas de bêtises. Je ne l'intéresse pas et puis, ce n'est pas bien de sortir avec une collègue.

\- Premièrement, tu es aveugle, deuxièmement, ce n'est pas vraiment ta collègue et troisièmement, tu devrais foncer !

\- Tu... Tu crois ?

\- Ruby... Tu sous-estimes ton pouvoir de séduction ! Je suppose que tu as son numéro, envoie-lui un message.

La grande brune gonflée de courage grâce aux mots d'Emma, sort son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et pianote un message. Pendant ce temps, Emma fait de même en remarquant un texto de Régina. Elle est déjà à Boston, ce qui surprend Emma. Régina est à ce point pressée de la revoir ? Son cœur s'accélère en se rendant compte que cela lui fait un bien fou. Savoir que quelqu'un l'attend à l'autre bout du pays, dans un aéroport, juste pour pouvoir être rapidement à ses côtés, lui serre le ventre. La boule qui lui comprime le corps depuis trois ans, diminue de plus en plus. Emma se sent revivre et les émotions qu'elle ressent depuis l'arrivée de Régina dans sa vie sont le moteur de son renouveau.

* Je pars aussi rapidement que possible *, envoie-t-elle avant de croiser le regard curieux de Ruby.

\- Quoi ?, lâche Emma, consciente d'être prise en flagrant délit de niaiserie.

\- C'est quoi ce petit sourire béat ?

\- J'n'ai pas de sourire béat...

\- Et après, tu dis que je te prends pour une idiote !, glousse Ruby amusée.

\- C'est Régina...

\- C'est qui Régina ?

\- C'est une... ma... petite copine... Dieu que ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Une petite copine, c'est pour les ados ça, non ? Parce que franchement, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer les adolescentes bourrées hormones en ébullition. J'ai...

\- Emma, calme toi, la coupe Ruby en posant sa main sur la sienne. C'est ta compagne ?

\- On n'en est pas encore là. C'est bien trop récent. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment la qualifier. On s'est mise d'accord pour dire que nous étions en couple, mais c'est tellement rapide que je suis un peu perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

* Je n'attends que toi, Emma *

\- Je..., bloque-t-elle après avoir lu le message de Régina. C'est un mélange entre l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice, le calme d'une mer paisible et la chaleur d'un volcan en éruption. Quand elle est près de moi, je me sens capable de tout affronter, bon ou mauvais. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle et les frissons qui envahissent mon corps quand elle est dans mes bras me rendent invincible. Je ne désire que la protéger, apaiser son âme et la rendre heureuse. Nous avons beaucoup souffert toutes les deux et nous avons la chance, ensemble, de trouver enfin la rédemption et la paix. Ce que je ressens... Un bonheur pur et vibrant comme jamais.

\- Que répondre à ça ?! T'es accro ma vieille !

\- Je crois et j'ai hâte de la retrouver.

\- Hâte comment?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais, j'aimerais déjà être avec elle plutôt que d'être là..., avoue Emma en levant ses yeux honteux vers son amie. Je... Je me sens coupable de profiter de cette soirée alors qu'elle est déjà à Boston, s'énerve-t-elle en frappant ses cuisses de ses poings.

\- Pense à toi, Emma. Que veux-tu?, lui demande Ruby en posant sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.

\- Je voudrais être dans l'avion.

\- Ca te démange d'y aller maintenant, n'est-ce pas?, se moque gentiment la grande brune en comprenant qu'Emma est tout simplement amoureuse.

Le tour de grande roue finit sur la question de Ruby. Emma prend le temps d'y réfléchir en sortant de la cabine. Elles font quelques pas en silence, revenant au panneau mythique de la fin de la route 66. Emma le regarde, pense au chemin parcouru jusqu'ici et à ce qui l'attend. Sa décision est prise. Malgré la peur. Malgré l'incertitude. Malgré ses casseroles. Elle sait qu'elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les relations, mais n'a aucun doute sur la femme qui l'attend. Elle saura la guider, comme elle saura l'aimer.

\- Tu l'aimes ?, lui demande spontanément Ruby en constatant le regard brillant d'Emma.

N'osant pas encore affirmer à voix haute ce qu'elle ressent au fond de son coeur, Emma se contente qu'hocher la tête.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi !, décide Ruby en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Emma pour retourner à la voiture. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, ton bonheur t'attend à l'autre bout du pays.

Dans la voiture, entre vieilles anecdotes et rumeurs de couloirs, la discussion ne s'arrête pas, même si la blonde est déjà psychologiquement dans l'avion. C'est quand Ruby dépose Emma devant chez elle que les silences reprennent vie. Là devant la porte de l'immeuble, Emma promet à Ruby de ne plus l'éloigner de sa vie et de rapidement revenir aux nouvelles. C'est dans une étreinte chaleureuse et vibrante qu'elles se disent à bientôt, avec, dessinés sur leurs visages, des sourires sereins.

À peine rentrée chez elle, Emma se précipite sous la douche, avale un café rapidement et rassemble ses valises dans l'entrée de son appartement. A peine quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, la blonde est prête à partir. Un dernier regard vers son appartement et elle ferme la porte à clé. Elle sait qu'elle reviendra vite et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle quitte South Palm Drive.

Avant de monter dans l'avion qui la ramènera chez elle, Emma doit rendre son pick-up. Ça lui déchire un peu le cœur de devoir se séparer de cette voiture qui lui aura permis de voyager en toute sécurité. Qui lui aura permis de prendre Régina à Hydro. Dans laquelle elle aura dormi, mangé, discuté... Il est environ vingt-et-une heures quand Emma arrive devant l'agence de location. Elle est encore ouverte, prête à accueillir les clients des derniers vols. Une fois garée sur le parking des retours, Emma se dirige le cœur à la fois lourd et léger vers l'accueil.

\- Vous...?!, s'étonne-t-elle en voyant August derrière le comptoir. Vous n'êtes pas censé être à Chicago ?

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan. Avec mes collègues, on tourne entre nos trois agences. Ça permet de changer d'air.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?!

\- On oublie rarement une jolie blonde qu'on a exaspérée, s'amuse-t-il à répondre arrachant un timide sourire à Emma.

\- Merci pour le compliment et désolée pour mon comportement. J'étais... Bref, je viens rendre le pick-up.

\- Déjà...? Vous aviez jusqu'à début décembre.

\- Je sais, mais mon voyage n'avait rien de touristique.

\- Très bien, allons faire le tour de la voiture.

Le brun suit Emma dehors, jusqu'au pick-up, brillant sous les spots du parking. Il fait le tour du véhicule avec son carnet sous le bras. Il regarde les roues, caresse la carrosserie et vérifie l'intérieur. Emma, elle, attend tranquillement sur le côté, finalement contente de revoir cet homme maladroit.

\- Vous l'avez lavé ?, demande-t-il en revenant vers elle.

\- Oui, il était vraiment sale. Surtout poussiéreux.

\- Ce n'était pas obligatoire, c'est compris dans le tarif de la location. Venez, je vais vous rembourser et vous rendre votre chèque de caution. Vous en avez pris soin, ça se voit.

\- Y en a pour longtemps? Je suis assez pressée.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'une signature et vous pouvez y aller.

\- Merci, répond simplement Emma en retournant dans l'agence.

Après un remboursement plus que satisfaisant, Emma rassemble ses affaires dans son sac à dos afin de prendre la direction de l'aérogare, de l'autre côté du hall.

\- Attendez, l'apostrophe August en lui tendant la main, vous aviez oublié ça dans la boîte à gants.

\- Merci.

Alors qu'August retourne à ses occupations, Emma fixe le porte-clés que Mary-Margaret lui avait donné lors de son départ à Boston. Une nouvelle fois, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne lui a jamais envoyé de message. Elle se promet de le faire une fois installée dans la d'embarquement pour Boston, mais avant tout, elle doit passer par l'accueil. Elle se met alors à espérer que le prochain vol sera le plus tôt possible. A cette heure-ci le hall de gare est moins bondé. Peu de personnes viennent acheter des billets, ce qui satisfait Emma. Elle est rapidement devant une jeune femme qui répond au nom de Tamara.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais un billet pour le prochain vol pour Boston, annonce-t-elle en posant son passeport sur le comptoir.

\- Patientez, je regarde les places, répond-elle sans un regard vers la blonde. Il me reste des places pour le vol de 21h50, mais le prix du billet est plus élevé que celui pour demain matin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Un aller-retour?

\- Non, juste un aller simple.

Emma est soulagée de partir si rapidement. Même si c'est toujours trop long, elle se sent moins coupable. Alors que Tamara s'occupe de préparer sa valise et son billet, la blonde envoie un message à Régina.

* Je serai là vers 6h15, heure de Boston. Que vas-tu faire? *

Rapidement, Emma récupère son billet et souhaite une bonne soirée à l'hôtesse qui ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. La blonde l'incendie mentalement pour son comportement désagréable avant de passer les contrôles un à un jusqu'à rejoindre le Hall 3 et la porte 9. Assise sur l'un des sièges en métal blanc, la voyageuse sort son téléphone. Une promesse est une promesse.

* Bonjour, c'est Emma. J'étais dans votre avion à Boston pour Chicago. Désolée de ne vous écrire que maintenant. Je rentre à Boston ce soir. J'ai toujours votre porte-clé. *

A peine a-t-elle envoyé son message que quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonne dans sa main.

\- Allô ?

\- Emma ! lance l'hôtesse, visiblement heureuse de l'entendre, ce qui étonne la blonde. Comment vas-tu ? Je n'attendais plus de tes nouvelles

\- Oui, désolée.

\- Alors comme ça, tu rentres à Boston, c'est dommage, j'y étais hier. Là, je suis à Dallas, mais je rentre chez moi demain. J'habite à Salem.

\- Sérieux ?, s'exclame Emma qui n'en revient pas que Mary-Margaret vive à seulement trente minutes de chez elle. C'est génial, ça. On se voit demain soir ? Ma sœur va sûrement vouloir passer la soirée à regarder les photos du voyage. Si ça vous tente, vous êtes la bienvenue.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Arrête avec ce vouvoiement, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mémère.

\- D'accord, glousse soulagée Emma qui s'enfonce plus dans son siège.

\- Alors à demain, on se tient au courant. Bon vol, Emma.

\- Merci.

Le vol pour Boston est annoncé environ trente minutes plus tard. Avant de monter dans l'appareil, Emma regarde les quelques mots que Régina lui a répondus.

* Je vais aller dormir un peu dans un hôtel de l'aéroport. Ton sourire me manque. *

* Tout de toi me manque. Ces dernières heures vont être les plus longues de ma vie. Repose-toi bien. *

Satisfaite et heureuse, Emma passe le dernier contrôle et file dans l'avion plus sereine qu'au départ. Plus calme aussi, et plus pressée. Ces trois semaines auront été mouvementées, tant physiquement, mais également émotionnellement. Jamais Emma n'aurait pensé rentrer chez elle le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment nouveau. Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaît que trop peu, mais dont elle distingue parfaitement les effets.

Le vol se passe sans encombre, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le comparer avec celui de Mary-Margaret. Le personnel de bord est bien moins chaleureux et à l'écoute de ses passagers. Heureusement, Emma a prévu de quoi s'occuper, mais elle finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le hublot. Un message de l'hôtesse de l'air finit par la réveiller. Elle annonce l'arrivée à Boston dans une voix chaleureuse mais complètement fausse. D'un seul coup, une fois son subconscient à l'affût, un poids lui tombe sur l'estomac. Dans quelques minutes, elle reverra Régina et elle panique légèrement. Comment agir ? Quoi dire ? Que faire ? Où aller ? Un ensemble de questions s'agite dans son cerveau jusqu'à lui créer un mal de tête aigu, frappant dans une rythmique régulière sur les tempes. C'est un tel capharnaüm, qu'Emma ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle a beau tenter de se raisonner, rien n'y fait. Elle est perdue dans un mélange de sentiments, de doutes, de craintes et d'espoir.

C'est le bruit sec et la brève secousse qui la ramène sur terre en se rendant compte que l'avion vient d'atterrir. Elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle ne peut pas non plus s'enfuir, car cet acte rendrait malheureuse Régina et en aucun cas Emma veut être responsable des larmes sur ses joues. Alors c'est dans l'incertitude la plus complète que la blonde sort de l'appareil afin de se rendre, le cœur battant et la tête basse, vers le tapis des bagages. Sa valise arrive trop vite à son goût, mais elle est prête à affronter cette nouvelle vie qui lui tend les bras. Même si son coeur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique. Elle a juste peur d'échouer ou de se faire rejeter. Tenant sa valise derrière elle, comme on tient son destin entre ses mains, Emma passe les dernières portes avant de rejoindre sa jolie brune.

Là, au milieu du hall, dans un tailleur impeccable, ses cheveux détachés caressant ses épaules, son maquillage parfaitement ajusté et des ballerines plates magnifiques, Régina se tient droite. Le cœur d'Emma vient de faire un looping, peut-être dix quand elle lit dans la gestuelle de la brune une impatience non dissimulée. Dans ses yeux, la lueur brillante de l'espoir fait disparaître toutes les incertitudes d'Emma. Là, dans ce hall grouillant de monde, la blonde sait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se passer de cette femme qui a pris une place énorme dans sa vie et dans son coeur en si peu de temps.

La façon dont elle étire son cou pour scanner l'ensemble des passagers de ce vol montre son inquiétude de ne pas y voir la personne recherchée. Régina semble de plus en plus nerveuse. Ça se voit sur son corps qui s'agite sur place. Ça se voit à la façon dont elle a de jouer avec ses doigts. Ça se voit dans ses yeux brillants. Emma n'a qu'une envie, c'est de s'approcher pour l'enlacer. La rassurer. L'embrasser. Mais elle reste à sa place et ne fait rien, laissant les voyageurs quitter le terminal les uns après les autres. Alors que Régina pense tristement qu'Emma n'était finalement pas dans cet avion, son regard dévie vers une lueur dorée sur la gauche.

Là, dans ce grand hall, devant elle, se tient Emma. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure réprimant un sourire immense. Régina lâche un rire nerveux, avant de sentir l'émotion la submerger à la vitesse d'un raz-de-marée. Aucune des deux n'avance. Aucune des deux n'ose rompre ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à elles. Aucune des deux ne se quitte du regard. Puis Emma se laisse guider par le besoin. Par l'envie. Elle laisse son cœur agir. En la voyant s'approcher, Régina ne peut s'empêcher de faire pareil. Finalement, là, au milieu de ce grand hall, leurs corps entrent en contact dans un besoin presque vital. Elles respirent de nouveau. Leurs mains s'attrapent. S'accrochent. Se tiennent. Emma glisse ses doigts sur les joues de Régina avant de remuer son brushing impeccable tandis que les bras de la brune s'aventurent dans son dos pour réunir plus fortement sa chaleur à celle d'Emma.

Malgré le lieu, les deux jeunes femmes sont seules au monde. Une bulle s'est formée autour d'elles pour que personne ne vienne gâcher ce moment qu'elles attendent depuis le départ silencieux d'Emma quelques jours plus tôt. Avant qu'un seul mot soit échangé, Régina se blottit contre l'épaule d'Emma, retrouvant la sérénité des jours passés ensemble. La brune sent Emma resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps, comme si elle voulait fusionner pour ne plus à avoir à la quitter. Alors qu'elles semblent se satisfaire de ce moment, Emma ressent le besoin désespéré de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Régina. Alors sans décoller son corps de celui de la brune, Emma lui relève le menton à l'aide de sa main pour capturer, dans un baiser langoureux, les lèvres bordeaux de Régina.

Leurs lèvres s'épousent parfaitement. Elles se cajolent comme si le monde entier disparaissait demain, comme si c'était le dernier jour avant la fin du monde. Enivrée par ce baiser, Emma glisse sa langue sur le rouge à lèvres quémandant son autre de façon très équivoque. Incapable de résister, Régina accueille cet organe impatient dans sa bouche. Elle commence à défaillir quand Emma lui caresse son palet avant de saisir sa langue et de la sucer lentement dans une danse lascive et explicite. C'est le gémissement de la brune qui fait stopper cet élan charnel et sourire Emma contre ses lèvres.

\- Arrête sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, murmure Régina sans pour autant s'éloigner d'Emma.

\- Ne me tente pas...

\- Emma ! Nous sommes à l'aéroport tout de même.

\- Et alors ? Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous jaloux. Tu es, sans aucun doute, la plus belle femme qu'ils n'ont jamais vue et c'est moi qui en profite.

\- Tu en profiteras plus à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- J'ai hâte, réplique Emma enjouée avant d'embrasser de nouveau sa jolie brune. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, souffle Régina, les yeux encore clos, respirant l'odeur doucement sucrée de sa compagne.

\- Viens, partons d'ici.

Main dans la main, elles passent les portes automatiques et retrouvent le froid saisissant de Boston, les figeant sur place. Les six degrés de l'air ambiant sont un rappel qu'ici, les hivers sont plus vigoureux qu'à l'autre bout du pays. Rapidement, elles tournent les talons afin de courir vers la chaleur de l'aérogare. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se mettent à rire, d'un rire franc, attirant l'attention des voyageurs de passage.

\- Ok, tu as un manteau dans ta valise ?, demande Emma en sortant elle-même sa veste polaire de son sac à dos.

\- Non, je n'avais pas prévu..., se rend compte Régina, les bras ballants.

\- Mets ma veste le temps que j'appelle un taxi.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- T'inquiète pas, on courra très vite jusqu'à la voiture. Et dans le pire des cas, tu seras mon infirmière, lance Emma dans un clin d'œil avant de coller son portable à oreille.

Régina sourit. Elle voit Emma s'éloigner de quelques pas, parler avec les mains, même si son interlocuteur ne la voit pas. Elle jette un œil vers Régina et lui sourit tendrement tout en continuant sa conversation. Régina le sait. Ce sourire, elle veut le voir tous les jours et elle veut en être responsable. Quand Emma revient vers elle, Régina ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'embrasse fougueusement, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elles y mettent fin, le souffle court. Régina caresse son nez avec le sien avant de lui murmurer contre sa bouche :

\- Je suis heureuse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que moi aussi, je le serais après ce voyage.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, lui souffle Emma en l'embrassant délicatement. Viens, j'ai prévenu le taxi de venir devant cette porte.

Les deux femmes s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de sortir, pour la deuxième fois, dans ce froid revigorant. Rapidement, les bagages trouvent place dans le coffre et le chauffage réchauffe leurs joues fraiches. Instinctivement, les deux jeunes femmes joignent leurs mains afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Le pouce d'Emma balaie tendrement le dessus de la main de Régina tandis que la brune s'amuse à caresser chacun des doigts d'Emma avec son autre main. Le calme de l'habitacle est apaisant et les vitres teintées les protègent du monde extérieur. Rien ne peut perturber leurs retrouvailles tant espérées. Régina pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma avant de fermer les yeux alors que ceux de la blonde regardent le paysage défiler.

Elle est de retour chez elle et cela lui fait un bien fou, mais une question se pose dorénavant dans son esprit... Son chez elle, le sera-t-il encore longtemps ?

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 20... Dans le 21, une journée assez fatiguante, des séances de calins, une soirée à 4 et si vous êtes sages, une longue scène M

J'attend vos retours avec impatience !

Bon week-end à toutes (même si on est jeudi...)


	21. Boston (M)

Bon vendredi à tous !

Voici le chapitre 21. Un chapitre classé M. Je préviens au cas où cela déplairait. Dans ce cas, il faudra passer votre tour et attendre le chapitre 22.

Un gros merci à ceux qui préfèrent les MP, à ceux qui reviewent, aux follow et aux favs que je reçois encore malgré le temps passé depuis le début de cette histoire ! Vous êtes d'une énergie incroyable pour moi.

Ici, un retour a Boston, une soirée entre filles, une scène M et un problème de plus.

* * *

Réponses aux review

Esiain : En voilà un autre, si tu as encore faim ;)

Bonne Ame : Merci pour tes compliments ! Maintenant, souffle, souffle ! Prends le temps de te poser ! Enfin... Pas trop, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin !

Sillyria : Encore merci pour tes gentils mots ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! Tu as dû le sentir venir car Boston ne sera qu'un passage. À ce stade de l'aventure, je me dis que je n'ai pas été cool avec vous, à vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre ;). En ce qui me concerne, la fin approche à grand pas et je me sens plutôt bien. Je ne dirais peut-être pas la même chose à la publication de l'épilogue.

Artemis972 : Le périple est terminé pour elle, mais il y a encore quelques embûches avant la fin, Enfin, rien d'insurmontable ;) Merci pour tes review !

Whyamishy : Voici de VRAIS retrouvailles ;)

Anissa Chastelain : Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre. C'est grâce à ma bêta s'il est construit comme ça alors je suis ravie s'il est lu comme je le ressentais. En ce qui concerne la suite, tu vas devoir attendre ;)

Guest : Bon, toi, on ne peut pas t'entourlouper mdr ! Voici de VRAIS retrouvailles ! J'espère que ce coup-ci, tu seras satisfaite ;) Promis, il n'y a QUE du SQ dans ce chapitre !

McFly76 : Merci pour ta review. Oui, le périple est fini, mais pas l'histoire ;)

Skippy1701 : Ce n'est pas assommé, mais tout comme... Je te laisserai découvrir ça plus tard ! En attendant place au chapitre 21.

* * *

 **Boston**

Alors que le soleil se lève tranquillement sur Boston et que les premiers travailleurs commencent leur journée, Emma et Régina entrent dans l'appartement de la blonde. Cette dernière a déjà appelé Elsa de son arrivée, mais au lieu de lui souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison, Elsa l'a presque grondée de ne pas l'avoir prévenue avant pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Quand Emma lui a annoncé qu'elle n'était pas seule, sa soeur a d'abord cru à une blague. Mais comprenant qu'Emma était sérieuse, Elsa s'était d'office invitée le soir-même.

\- C'est beaucoup moins impressionnant que chez toi, mais viens que je te montre mes nobles quartiers, dit Emma avec une voix d'aristocrate française.

\- Tu sais, je vis dans un appartement à Oklahoma City.

\- Vis ? Tu comptes rester là-bas ? Je pensais que tu t'installerais chez ton père avec ta sœur.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, mais toutes mes affaires sont encore là-bas, donc techniquement, c'est là-bas que je vis encore. D'ailleurs, j'appréhende le jour où je vais devoir aller les chercher. Robin ne me laissera pas faire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Disons qu'il est très insistant.

\- Insistant comment ?, questionne Emma qui commence à s'agacer du comportement de cet homme.

\- Il m'envoie beaucoup de messages et tente de m'appeler au moins deux fois par jour.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, affirme la brune en se pelotonnant contre Emma. Je me demande juste quand il va arrêter.

\- Nous agirons en temps et heure si ça devient nécessaire. En attendant, je te fais visiter mon chez-moi. Donc, ici, nous avons le coin salon et derrière, le séjour avec la cuisine ouverte. Pas très grande mais très pratique.

Les deux femmes circulent dans l'appartement en direction du petit couloir situé à droite de la cuisine. Régina prend le temps d'observer la décoration. Simple et efficace. Quelques coups de pinceau aux couleurs bien choisies. Des cadres et des tableaux. La brune remarque une photo juste avant le couloir. C'est un assemblage de deux photos. Un avant et un après. Sur la première, le décor est sans doute possible une chambre d'hôpital et les quatre personnes présentes ont le sourire, prêtes à accueillir le nouveau-né. Sur la seconde, c'est toujours le même décor et le même nombre de personne. Le bébé est endormi dans les bras de son père, heureux de porter sa troisième fille, mais dans ses yeux, un autre sentiment flotte. Celui de la tristesse. Dans les yeux d'Elsa, celui de l'incompréhension. Dans les yeux d'Emma, celui du fardeau.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour avoir notre mère et Anna sur la même photo. C'est peut-être un peu glauque, mais au moins, nous sommes presque tous les cinq, explique Emma en constatant le regard de Régina sur le photomontage.

\- Désolée pour la question que je vais te poser, mais, as-tu fait le deuil de ta mère ? Tu as tout de suite pris sa place sans penser à toi.

\- J'en sais rien. Sûrement. J'ai rapidement pris mon rôle sans y réfléchir.

Régina se satisfait pour le moment de cette réponse en laissant Emma reprendre sa visite :

\- Ici, la salle de bains, avec baignoire, précise-t-elle en remuant les sourcils faisant rire la brune, puis elle ouvre une autre porte: voici le trône royal. Navrée majesté, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre une cuvette en or, j'espère que cela ne vous constipera pas.

\- Emma !, s'indigne l'écrivaine en lui frappant l'épaule. On ne parle pas de ça à une reine voyons !

\- Veuillez m'excuser, pouvons-nous poursuivre malgré mon écart ?

\- Faîtes, je vous suis, s'amuse à répondre Régina, soulagée par leur simplicité et leur complicité.

\- La première chambre à droite, celle pour les invités, mais pour vous, je réserve la meilleure..., assure-t-elle en ouvrant la porte au fond du couloir, la mienne.

La brune découvre les lieux et reste assez étonnée. Le grand lit au centre de la pièce est impeccablement fait. Les couleurs sont apaisantes et la lumière qui filtre à travers les voilages donne à la pièce une douce harmonie emplie de sérénité. Un fauteuil, façon Louis XIV, est installé stratégiquement sur le côté gauche du lit, non loin de la baie vitrée. Régina y prend place et ferme les yeux. Elle se sent bien. Emma s'approche d'elle, s'agenouille devant ses jambes, et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses. Régina ouvre les paupières et sourit à sa belle.

\- Le temps que tu t'installes, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner. Sinon je te propose une petite boulangerie non loin d'ici où on peut manger sur place. Ensuite, je vais devoir faire quelques courses pour ce soir.

\- Je préfère la seconde option, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche bien chaude et j'arrive.

\- Je viens avec toi alors, clôture Emma en se relevant pour capturer les lèvres de Régina dans un doux et érotique baiser.

* * *

Il est quatorze heures passées quand les deux jeunes femmes reviennent à l'appartement, les bras chargés de sacs de course. De quoi préparer l'apéritif de ce soir et des petits plats pour les jours à venir. Aucun départ de la brune n'a été évoqué, car pour le moment, elles veulent profiter d'être ensemble un maximum de temps. Comme si rester constamment ensemble viendrait à faire disparaitre les heures passées loin l'une de l'autre. Mais c'est surtout que pour elles, il est difficile de faire autrement. Il leur est impossible de ne pas se toucher, de ne pas s'embrasser ou de ne pas se regarder.

\- Va te poser un peu, tu es épuisée, lui suggère Régina en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu es mon invitée, je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans la cuisine.

\- J'aime cuisiner, ça ne me dérange pas. Va te reposer un peu si tu veux être en forme pour ta sœur ce soir.

\- Mary-Margaret doit venir aussi.

\- C'est qui ça ?, demande abruptement Régina en plantant ses yeux dans les iris verts d'Emma.

\- Ouh... Possessive ?

\- Non, juste territoriale.

\- Et je suis ton territoire ?, questionne une fois de plus Emma en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle brune

\- Ma terre promise..., confirme-t-elle en embrassant presque sauvagement Emma.

\- Ok..., Mary-Margaret est une hôtesse de l'air que j'ai rencontrée lors de mon vol Boston-Chicago, explique simplement Emma en l'embrassant tendrement. Et sache que je ne partage pas non plus et je ne tolère pas l'infidélité.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, va te reposer un peu, je vais nous préparer quelque chose de rapide.

\- T'es un amour, lui dit la blonde en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le canapé.

Régina se retient de répondre. Elle ne veut pas dire quelque chose sous le coup de l'émotion avant d'en être sûre. Même si son cœur lui hurle l'amour qu'elle ressent, elle se censure, préférant attendre le bon moment. Rapidement, elle prend ses marques dans la cuisine, et entame la préparation d'un repas rapide. Ça sera un gratin de chou-fleur et de pomme de terre. Un repas bien chaud pour affronter l'hiver. Alors que le plat cuit tranquillement dans le four, la brune range et fait sa vaisselle avant de retrouver Emma endormie sur le sofa. Amoureusement, elle s'agenouille et lui caresse la joue tout en poussant une mèche dorée. Sa peau douce frissonne sous ses doigts, juste avant que ses yeux s'ouvrent.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est pas grave, la rassure Emma en lui prenant la main. Viens, ajoute-t-elle en se décalant.

Régina comprend la demande et glisse son corps contre celui de la blonde. L'une en face de l'autre, elles peuvent s'abandonner dans une séance de baisers tendres, racontant ouvertement l'étendue de leurs sentiments réciproques. Les mains sont câlines, mais elles restent sages. Les deux jeunes femmes sont fatiguées et ont, pour le moment, juste besoin de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

L'après-midi file à une vitesse assez incroyable. Après avoir déjeuné, elles sont sorties marcher dans un petit parc en face de chez Emma, puis elles sont rentrées pour préparer la soirée. Régina a investi les fourneaux pour la seconde fois de la journée, préparant des petites verrines et autres douceurs sucrées et salées. Emma, elle, a légèrement poussé les meubles du salon afin d'être plus à l'aise pour visionner les photos de son périple. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de faire un tri. Ni de défaire sa valise, d'ailleurs. Elle pense d'un seul coup à ses carnets. Elle n'a pas écrit dedans depuis deux jours et au lieu de ressentir une culpabilité légitime, elle se sent libérée. Comme si elle avait réussi à avancer. Comme si elle avait tourné une page.

\- À quoi tu penses ?, lui demande Régina en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et en collant sa poitrine contre son dos.

\- À ma vie. Au changement. À ce que je suis enfin prête à accepter. À ce que je ressens, finit-elle par dire en se retournant dans l'étreinte de la brune.

\- Et que ressens-tu ?

\- Des choses fortes, avoue Emma en glissant ses mains sur la peau douce du cou de Régina avant de la tirer vers elle pour un baiser. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ça, ajoute-t-elle avant de coller de nouveaux ses lèvres sur celles de Régina qui ne peut que gémir fasse à la passion qu'Emma met dans le baiser.

\- Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir. Cette Mary-Margaret et ta sœur ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?, lui propose Emma sans revenir sur le ton employé en désignant l'hôtesse de l'air.

\- Évidemment..., souffle suavement Régina en passant sa langue sur sa bouche.

Sans perdre plus de temps, les deux femmes sont dans la salle de bains, prête à réitérer l'expérience du matin-même. Les minutes passent, puis bientôt une bonne heure s'est écoulée alors qu'Emma et Régina sont toujours lovées l'une contre l'autre dans la douche. Leurs souffles sont rapides et la buée recouvre la paroi de la douche d'un rideau opaque. Régina n'a jamais vécu une expérience si forte avec autant de sexe dans la même journée. Son corps se crispe quand elle sent les doigts d'Emma courir sur sa peau encore frémissante. Est-ce simplement ça pour Emma ?! Bien qu'elle avoue volontiers qu'Emma est une partenaire sexuelle extrêmement douée, Régina sait qu'elle ne veut pas que cela avec elle et le doute ne peut que s'immiscer dans sa tête. La brune se tourne et capte le regard d'Emma. Cette dernière comprend instinctivement ce qui se trame dans les pensées de sa douce. Comme si elles étaient connectées.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça... Mais tu es tellement désirable, Régina. Ne te l'a-t-on jamais dit ?

\- Si, souvent.

\- Tu comprends alors mon côté insatiable..., tente la blonde en lui faisant les yeux doux, ce qui fait sourire Régina. Mais je ne ferais rien si tu me le demandais. Je ne veux pas paraître trop gourmande ou trop pesante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très envie que tu recommences cette petite chose que tu fais avec ta langue... Tu es très douée avec.

\- Cette petite chose quand je suis debout ou à genoux ?

\- À genoux, lâche autoritairement Régina qui sent l'excitation remonter en flèche en voyant Emma obéir et se baisser devant elle.

Sans attendre, Emma embrasse alors tendrement l'intimité de sa belle déjà luisante, prête à recevoir un châtiment charnel digne d'une reine. Régina gémit de plus en plus couvrant ainsi les bruits provenant du salon. Ce que les deux amantes ont oublié de regarder, c'est l'heure, et Elsa vient d'entrer avec son trousseau, s'inquiétant de voir une jeune femme devant la porte de sa sœur disant attendre depuis 10 minutes. Une à une, elle ouvre toutes les portes et finit par la salle de bains où elle surprend sa sœur, cachée par la buée et occupée avec une autre femme.

\- Emma !, s'exclame la grande blonde en comprenant la raison des gémissements.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans la salle de bains au moment-même où la blonde, surprise par l'intrusion, glisse et tombe sur les fesses.

\- Merde ! Elsa ?! Tu peux pas sonner, comme tout le monde ?!

\- C'est ce que fait ton amie depuis 10 minutes.

\- Oh merde ! Bon, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

\- On vous attend dans le salon, annonce Elsa, finalement amusée par la situation.

Une fois la porte refermée, Régina s'agenouille devant la blonde et lui relève le menton. Dans leurs regards, on peut y lire, la honte, mais aussi l'amusement. Elles se mettent à rire, ouvrant les vannes du stress pour ne laisser que la bonne humeur de ce moment assez cocasse.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été prise en faute par ma mère.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, crois-moi. J'ai beau être l'aînée, Elsa est la plus stricte.

\- Au point de nous gronder comme des enfants ?

\- Très drôle, mais non, rassure-toi.

\- Bien, sortons d'ici avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Régina aide Emma à se relever et elles sortent ensemble de la douche. Rapidement séchées et habillées, les deux femmes, les joues rougies par la honte, entrent dans le salon coupant la conversation des deux autres femmes installées sur le canapé.

\- Elsa, je te présente Régina. Régina, voici ma soeur, tente Emma en y mettant tout son self-control.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer comme il se doit, Régina.

\- Veuillez nous excuser. C'est de ma faute.

\- Je ne veux pas de détails. Ma grande sœur est assez adulte pour cela. C'est juste surprenant de sa part.

\- Je suis là, Elsa..., avertit Emma en se tournant vers l'hôtesse de l'air, coupant ainsi la conversation. Désolée pour ça et pour t'avoir fait poireauter dehors.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec ta sœur.

\- Bien !, lance simplement la blonde, espérant ne plus jamais remettre cette conversation sur le tapis. Qui boit quoi ?

* * *

La soirée se passe agréablement. Entre anecdotes sur l'enfance des deux sœurs, les vols de l'hôtesse de l'air et les courriers étranges des fans de l'écrivaine, la bonne humeur est bien présente. Les verres s'enchaînent raisonnablement et les quatre femmes dégustent les amuse-bouches de Régina avec grand plaisir. Emma et la brune se sont installées loin l'une de l'autre pour éviter tout mouvement trop délicat qui raviverait le sujet sur la scène du début de soirée. Malgré la distance, leurs regards ne trompent pas. Elles ont ce besoin irrésistible d'être en phase, d'être physiquement proches et en parfaite connexion. Au-delà du côté charnel et sexuel, c'est aussi un besoin psychique. Comme si elles avaient besoin d'être en contact l'une de l'autre pour être plus sereine.

Les photos défilent sur l'écran LCD et elles ne peuvent qu'admirer la beauté de certains décors et paysages. De Boston à L.A. en passant par Chicago et le Texas. Les passages plus vifs en émotions sont largement visibles dans les yeux d'Elsa et Emma. Brillants de larmes et de souvenirs hantés. Puis les photos affichant Régina arrivent. La brune elle-même est surprise d'avoir été prise en photo si rapidement après leur rencontre. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop obnubilée par leurs chamailleries du début. Elle doit bien avouer que les clichés sont excellents, si bien que Régina se voit déjà lui demander d'en faire développer quelques-unes pour elle. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit quand la photo au grand canyon apparaît sur l'écran. Le soir-même, elles faisaient l'amour pour la première, avant d'être séparées. Leurs regards se croisent et chacune peut lire dans les yeux de l'autre le bonheur de leur moment partagé et la tristesse de leur séparation.

Elsa et Mary-Margaret remarquent à leur tour ce lien si particulier entre les deux femmes et d'un regard, elles décident de s'éclipser. L'hôtesse de l'air met la fatigue sur le compte du décalage horaire et de sa semaine chargée alors qu'Elsa dit avoir un rendez-vous le lendemain avec un promoteur immobilier.

\- Merci pour cette soirée.

\- De rien, c'était avec plaisir. On se refait ça quand tu as atterri dans le coin.

\- J'y compte bien. Au fait, ajoute Mary-Margaret avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, tes photos sont superbes Emma, si tu le veux bien, je reviendrai, car j'en ai vu une ou deux que j'aimerais bien faire agrandir pour chez moi.

\- Quand tu veux. Tu m'appelles.

\- Pas de souci. Régina, Elsa, ravie de vous avoir rencontrées. À bientôt, j'espère.

\- On reste en contact, assure Elsa au moment où la petite brune s'en va et en prenant sa place dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, elle poursuit : Régina, je t'épargne le couplet de la sœur protectrice...

\- Elsa ! J'ai passé l'âge et c'est moi la grande sœur.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Régina, à bientôt. Emma, sois sage..., la taquine-t-elle avant de s'éclipser loin des deux amantes.

Les voilà seules et surtout entourées d'un silence qui fait du bien. Un de ces silences difficiles à entendre après avoir été brassée dans un brouhaha ambiant pendant de longues heures. Emma et Régina sont dans l'entrée de l'appartement et se détaillent. Cela fait trop longtemps à leurs goûts qu'elles ne se sont pas touchées et alors qu'elles sont enfin seules, ce désir prend le dessus.

Les prunelles vertes disparaissent de plus en plus pour laisser place à un noir profond. Un noir dans lequel Régina peut y lire beaucoup de choses. De l'envie. Du désir. De l'admiration. Une certaine pudeur aussi, surtout après leur honte dans la salle de bains. De la folie aussi. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse analyser davantage ces yeux qui l'hypnotisent, Emma a collé son corps au sien, et ses lèvres aux siennes. Le visage de Régina, bloqué entre les mains chaudes d'Emma, est relevé pour que leur baiser s'échauffe. Rapidement, les langues se rejoignent en rendant leur étreinte plus passionnée, plus demandeuse.

La brune, prise dans son bonheur et son ivresse sentimentale, agrippe le pull d'Emma par le col pour l'obliger à ne pas s'éloigner. Comme un avertissement silencieux, mais clairement explicite. Emma lâche finalement le doux visage de la brune et passe ses bras autour d'elle, coupant son souffle sous sa force. L'écrivaine qui sait à peu près où se situe le canapé, recule doucement pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle sent l'arrière de ses genoux butter contre le sofa, la brune s'assoit. Devant elle, le corps en attente, Emma lui caresse les cheveux avant de glisser sur sa joue et de lui sourire. Sourire qu'elle ne lui rend pas. Trop obnubilée par ce qu'elle veut faire à Emma, Régina n'est plus là même. Elle-même ne se reconnaît pas, mais elle s'en moque. Régina sait qu'avec Emma, elle peut agir comme bon lui semble. Alors, après quelques secondes, elle répond à son sourire en posant ses mains sur la boucle de la ceinture de la blonde. Elle a envie d'elle et l'assume entièrement.

Sans quitter les yeux d'Emma, Régina sent son cœur s'affoler et sa respiration s'assécher. Elle lui retire la boucle, puis défait le bouton de son jeans avant de baisser la fermeture éclair, le tout sous la lumière artificielle des spots du salon et du téléviseur toujours allumé. La brune relève légèrement le pull d'Emma afin de coller ses lèvres sur son ventre. Les mains sur sa taille, Régina la maintient fermement tout en dévorant son ventre de baiser, de petites morsures avant de calmer les petites douleurs du plat de sa langue. Emma est soumise aux attentions de sa brune, presque passive, quand elle sent les doigts froids de Régina remonter sur son abdomen pour atteindre ses seins, prisonniers d'une dentelle rouge.

Les pointes durcies sous les paumes de ses mains, Régina sent la chaleur monter. Ne tenant plus, elle sort de leur carcan en tissu les deux monts qui n'attendent que d'être cajolés. Emma, elle, incite Régina à ne pas s'arrêter posant ses propres mains sur celle de la brune accentuant sa prise sur sa poitrine. La blonde passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se les mordiller, tentant de calmer son désir grandissant.

\- Tu veux aller dans la chambre, s'entendant dire Emma d'une voix rocailleuse en plantant son regard dans les billes noires de Régina.

\- Non, répond simplement la brune en reprenant ses baisers sur le bas-ventre d'Emma.

\- Oh Régina, s'exclame la blonde en sentant les vagues du désir se regrouper au même endroit. Tu m'excites tellement, si tu savais...

\- C'est le but de mes caresses, ma chère.

Sur ses derniers mots, la brune descend ses mains et passe le pouce sous la ceinture du jeans avant d'abaisser le vêtement et le sous-vêtement en même temps. Arrêtant ses baisers pour les retirer correctement, Emma profite de ce moment pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et enlever son pull et son soutien-gorge tout en levant les jambes une à une sous les ordres implicites de Régina. Une fois entièrement dévêtue, la brune remonte ses mains le long des jambes fuselées d'Emma en la regardant dans les yeux, tandis qu'Emma a glissé ses mains dans la crinière charbon avant de lui faire comprendre de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Agrippant ses fesses, Régina trace une ligne de baisers mouillés en naviguant toujours plus loin vers le sud. Emma a fermé ses yeux, basculé sa tête en arrière, ravagée par le plaisir qui coule dans ses veines.

\- Hmm, continue...

Alors que Régina voulait la faire patienter afin de faire grimper son désir au-delà des limites du possible, elle se retrouve prise à son propre jeu, succombant au ton si luxurieux de la voix d'Emma. Sans attendre plus longtemps, la brune s'assoit plus au bord du sofa en écartant ses cuisses pour laisser de la place au corps d'Emma. Cette dernière gémit fortement en sentant Régina embrasser son intimité, se cramponnant davantage aux cheveux de sa compagne. Dès lors, c'est l'oubli de l'extérieur, du monde qui les entoure, des familles respectives, il n'y a plus qu'elles et leur bonheur. Délicatement et du bout de sa langue, Régina caresse la fente parfaitement épilée et douce d'Emma qui ne retient aucunement ses gémissements de plaisir.

Après quelques passages, l'intimité de la blonde s'ouvre comme une fleur, laissant le résultat des attentions de Régina humidifier ses lèvres rouge sang. Instinctivement, Emma avance son bassin pour en quémander plus, mais Régina, joueuse, se retire, faisant grogner la blonde au-dessus d'elle.

\- Régina t'arrête pas !, râle-t-elle en glissant une fois encore ses doigts dans les mèches brunes pour la rapprocher d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas mérité pourtant.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, commence Régina en embrassant l'intimité d'Emma, tu m'as laissée, continue-t-elle en la léchant de bas en haut très lentement, seule, finit-elle par dire en se reculant.

\- Tu veux que je me fasse pardonner ?, demande Emma en passant son index sur la bouche de la brune pour y récolter son excitation avant de la goûter.

\- Mais c'est vivement conseillé !

Sans plus attendre, Emma relève Régina et commence à la déshabiller. D'abord son chemisier, bouton par bouton, dévoilant un peu plus de peau ambrée à embrasser, avant de tirer dessus pour le sortir du pantalon. L'odeur envoûtante de la brune rend Emma complètement accro. Régina est cambrée, se délectant des douces attentions d'Emma dans son décolleté. Rapidement, le chemisier et le soutien-gorge de la brune rejoignent les vêtements déjà éparpillés sur le parquet.

Pressée de sentir la peau chaude d'Emma contre la sienne, Régina passe ses bras autour du cou de sa belle et colle son corps frémissant au sien. Le choc est sans appel. Elles ont été dessinées l'une pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent automatiquement, savourant le bonheur et le plaisir de se blottir dans des bras aimés. Alors que Régina est fermement accrochée à son cou et à ses lèvres, Emma serpente ses mains sur le corps à moitié nu de sa divine créature, mémorisant chaque courbe, jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il est prestement détaché, et c'est en secouant doucement les hanches que Régina le fait tomber sur le sol. Passant ses doigts sous l'élastique du tanga prune, Emma fait disparaitre le sous-vêtement encombrant quelques secondes plus tard.

Emma regarde sans gêne et avec admiration le corps parfait de Régina. Cette dernière se sent frissonner, comme si le regard d'Emma avait le pouvoir de la toucher et de caresser son épiderme fébrile.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, souffle la brune en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- Régina, amorce la blonde en posant ses mains sur ses joues, tu es magnifique. Si tu n'en as pas conscience, alors je vais te le dire et te le répéter chaque jour.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais donné cette peine.

\- Ce sont des idiots !, proclame ardemment Emma faisant glousser la brune. Tu vois, rien que ton sourire vaut mille merveilles. Cette petite fossette est absolument craquante et cette cicatrice, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser, est follement sexy.

\- Arrête..., lui supplie l'écrivaine en déviant son regard, trop chamboulée par l'étincelle de sincérité dans les yeux d'Emma.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, Régina.

\- C'est difficile pour moi. Je n'ai, visiblement, jamais été aussi importante pour quelqu'un pour qu'il me dise toutes ces choses-là. Et toi, tu débarques dans ma vie, bousculant tout sur ton passage, et tu me dis ça alors qu'on est ensemble depuis quelques jours et que nous n'avons même pas encore établi des bases. Tu me le dis avec ces yeux-là, ceux qui veulent dire "crois-moi", et même si j'ai peur, j'ai envie de te croire. Je te crois, Emma et je...

\- Chuuuut, la calme la blonde en blottissant le corps de Régina contre le sien. Je sais que notre relation est assez atypique, mais elle me plaît déjà, car je sais que le bonheur nous tend les bras. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'on en soit à dix ans de relation pour te dire à quel point tu es sublime, intelligente, agaçante, drôle, curieuse, sexy... À quel point te voir fait chavirer mon cœur. À quel point t'avoir dans mes bras suffit à mon bonheur. Je ne veux pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard avant de vivre ma vie. Vie dans laquelle tu es et dont je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Tu peux me croire Régina, car je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de mes sentiments.

Les mots d'Emma et son regard vert, si perçant ont raison de Régina. Seulement quelques souffles après sa déclaration, Régina se jette sur ses lèvres, espérant faire passer à travers son baiser toutes ses émotions nouvelles. Les mains d'Emma reprennent vie sur la peau chaude de la brune et la pousse à s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Avec leurs lèvres toujours scellées, la blonde lui écarte les cuisses pour s'installer entre et la tire plus vers elle afin que ses fesses soient sur le bord du sofa. Enfin positionnée correctement, Emma part en quête de gémissements. Elle veut rendre dingue Régina jusqu'à lui faire comprendre qu'elle mérite toute ses délicatesses.

C'est d'abord son cou qui subit les attaques charnelles de la blonde. Entre des baisers humides, des morsures tendres et des coups de langue maîtrisés, Régina commence déjà à perdre la tête. Elle halète sans interruption, envahie par les sensations du désir qui la submerge petit à petit. Cramponnée aux épaules de sa jolie blonde, Régina se mord les lèvres pour ne pas la supplier de la prendre dans attendre, mais elle ne peut retenir le petit cri de plaisir quand la bouche d'Emma vient englober l'un de ses seins. En en prenant un en coupe dans ses mains, Emma le masse tout en faisant glisser son pouce sur l'une des pointes déjà tendues tandis que l'autre profite de sa langue experte. Puis elle change, donnant au second ce qu'a reçu le premier, toujours sous les gémissements et les encouragements de Régina.

Emma remonte la tête, avalant les souffles de la brune dans un baiser passionné. L'esprit embrumé dans un nuage de luxure, Régina ne sent même pas que l'une des mains d'Emma descend vers le sud, jusqu'à se poser intégralement sur la partie la plus intime de son être.

\- Oh mon dieu, Emma continue !, lui ordonne la brune en agrippant son visage pour enflammer le baiser.

La blonde se contente de caresser du plat de sa main le trésor de sa belle sans jamais s'aventurer plus en profondeur. Elle quitte les lèvres de Régina et trace une ligne brûlante jusqu'à son ventre avant de forcer Régina à s'adosser sur le sofa. La vision de la brune devant elle est tellement sexy qu'elle sent les effets de la situation pulser au centre-même de son intimité. Instinctivement, la brune pose ses propres mains sur sa poitrine et se palpe les seins tout en regardant Emma s'installer plus confortablement et lui lever les jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules.

Bientôt, un nuage doré vient caresser son ventre alors qu'Emma embrasse sans attendre ce lieu si sacré. L'incitant à approfondir ses délicieuses recherches, Régina glisse l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Emma avant de se laisser emporter par le plaisir qu'elle sent rapidement grimper en elle. Emma immisce sa langue entre les replis de l'intimité de Régina jusqu'à y déloger la perle nerveuse déjà gonflée de plaisir. Cette sensation si électrique fait grogner la brune qui ressent déjà les spasmes d'un orgasme imminent. Mais Emma ne reste pas sur cette partie sensible et insère sa langue un peu plus loin. Doucement, la blonde vient récolter l'excitation de Régina en léchant l'entrée de son temple d'amour avant de remonter délicatement tout en gémissant de satisfaction.

Complètement mouillée, Régina sait qu'elle ne sera pas longue. Son besoin, son désir et les mots de la blonde ont ébranlé son âme. Emma la dévore littéralement. Elle aspire son bourgeon de plaisir, boit le nectar précieux de sa belle avant d'enfoncer son index et son majeur dans ce temple si ouvert.

\- Oh oui, Em' !, s'exclame Régina en se cambrant davantage afin de ressentir au maximum les va-et-viens de sa tortionnaire.

La blonde, encouragée par les gémissements de sa douce, garde un rythme bien précis. Elle entre ses doigts, les ressort quasiment intégralement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau jusqu'à sentir ses doigts buter. Les halètements de Régina sont une douce mélodie sensuelle à ses oreilles. L'écrivaine remue de plus en plus son bassin comme pour chercher la délivrance, mais Emma n'accélère pas. Elle continue inlassablement les mêmes gestes, les mêmes succions. Elle sent couler sur ses doigts l'excitation de Régina et cela la rend dingue. Après lui avoir fait l'amour de la plus tendre des manières, Emma veut lui faire découvrir sa fougue, sa passion et son appétit insatiable.

\- Continue, Emma... C'est... C'est trop bon !, réussit-elle à dire en calant ses mouvements sur ceux d'Emma, prête à perdre totalement le contrôle.

\- Tu es délicieuse, fredonne Emma avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissant une traîner luisante sur sa peau hâlée.

\- Tu m'excites tellement !, souffle la brune en basculant de nouveau la tête en arrière à l'instant-même où Emma la lèche intégralement du plat de sa langue.

Régina n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Son corps est à présent une offrande pour le dieu du sexe, profitant du plaisir envahissant chaque partie de son épiderme, jusqu'à ressentir les premières vagues dévastatrices de l'orgasme se rejoindre au même endroit.

\- Tu es si serrée..., souffle Emma en glissant continuellement sa langue sur la perle nerveuse, gonflée et sensible.

\- Continue !, ordonne Régina en posant sa main sur la tête d'Emma dans un geste autoritaire. Je vais... Oh oui... Emma !

Les parois du temple de Régina se contractent une dernière fois violemment autour de son index et son majeur avant que sa bouche et ses doigts ne soient témoins de la puissance de l'orgasme de Régina. Cette dernière crie son plaisir sans retenue, agrippant la chevelure dorée pour l'inciter à garder le contact le plus longtemps possible. Emma ne se le fait pas comprendre deux fois, et récolte amoureusement les effluves de la jouissance de sa belle brune en passant sa langue sur toute la longueur de son intimité plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les derniers spasmes se calment.

Doucement, Emma fait redescendre les jambes de sa sulfureuse brune pour que les crampes ne viennent pas gâcher ce moment si étourdissant, puis remonte se coller au corps transpirant de Régina.

\- Me suis-je suffisamment fait pardonner ?, demande Emma en caressant sa joue.

Régina ouvre les yeux, mais dans son regard, Emma ne peut y lire que le plaisir post-orgasmique et une envie encore dévorante.

\- Oh que oui. J'ai tellement envie de toi !, souffle-t-elle d'une voix sombre tout en posant sa main sur le sexe d'Emma. A mon tour maintenant !

Emma remonte ses genoux sur le sofa, afin d'être à califourchon sur sa belle. Leurs lèvres sont aimantées, bien décidées à ne pas se lâcher. Leurs bouches se dévorent, emportées par leur fièvre, leurs langues se cajolent, envoûtées par leur érotisme. La blonde gémit son plaisir dans la bouche de Régina quand elle la sent entrer en elle sans plus de préambule. Emma est trempée, galvanisée d'avoir fait jouir sa brune dans sa bouche.

\- Tu te venges..., murmure-t-elle le souffle erratique.

\- Non, je me vengerai plus tard, répond diaboliquement Régina en passant son pouce sur le centre gonflé de plaisir. Là, j'ai juste besoin de te faire mienne.

\- Oui... Fais-moi... tienne, réussit à prononcer Emma tout en calant les mouvements de son bassin sur les pénétrations répétées et profondes de Régina.

\- Tu es tellement trempée, j'aime ça !, affirme Régina en saisissant dans sa main libre, l'un des seins d'Emma et de coller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser fougueux et enivrant.

Emma sait qu'elle sera très rapide. La position et le côté sauvage de Régina jouent considérablement sur son excitation. Ses murs se resserrent de plus en plus et les caresses de Régina sur son joyau ont l'effet désiré. Emma glisse une de ses mains sur celle de Régina entre ses propres cuisses, lui demandant implicitement de continuer plus fort. Régina sourit alors dans leur baiser avant de sentir l'autre main de la blonde serpenter sur sa nuque pour appuyer leur baiser.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Emma est ravagée par un orgasme foudroyant. Ses cuisses se contractent autour des hanches de Régina alors que les ondes de son orgasme déferlent une à une jusqu'au centre de son plaisir. Le baiser est stoppé, mais leurs lèvres restent scellées tandis que la blonde ressent encore couler dans ses veines la chaleur irradiante provoquée par Régina et les derniers frissons de l'orgasme.

Régina, coquine et encore assoiffée de plaisir, ne retire pas ses doigts, se délectant de cette sensation chaude et humide. Elle se contente de doucement les remuer à l'intérieur, caressant les parois de la blonde encore essoufflée jusqu'à la faire gémir de nouveau.

\- Là, je me venge..., annonce Régina en frôlant de son pouce le clitoris encore gonflé et sensible de sa belle blonde.

\- Gourmande !

Régina sait que l'intimité d'Emma est très sensible, c'est pourquoi elle y met toute sa douceur pour ramener sa blonde dans les limbes du plaisir. Alors qu'elle pensait être maître du jeu, Régina sent les doigts d'Emma venir la caresser en son centre. Elle est tout autant mouillée qu'Emma, prête pour elle, et c'est ensemble, qu'elles s'offrent un second orgasme quelques minutes plus tard.

Allongées sur le sofa, leurs corps collant de sueur, les deux femmes profitent du calme qui les entoure pour savourer leurs retrouvailles, grandement méritées. Malgré le chauffage, Emma frisonne. Elle se contorsionne alors pour attraper le plaid, plié sur l'accoudoir et les recouvre avec.

\- On va prendre une douche ?, lui propose Régina en embrassant le front de sa compagne.

\- Attends encore un peu. Je suis bien, là.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Désolée pour cette journée... Entre ma sieste, les courses et la soirée photo obligatoire, y avait franchement mieux pour des retrouvailles.

\- Rassure-toi, je les ai trouvées excellentes, nos retrouvailles, confirme-t-elle en levant le visage de la blonde pour y sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser encore plein de désir. Et puis, ta sœur voulait sûrement être sûre que tu allais bien.

\- Je crois qu'elle l'a parfaitement compris, glousse Emma en repensant aux évènements du début de soirée.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa grande sœur aussi polissonne.

\- Elsa ne m'a jamais vue avec quelqu'un. J'ai toujours privilégié mes soeurs. Alors oui, j'ai eu des relations, mais ça ne durait pas plus de quelques jours. Au-delà, j'avais la sensation d'être obligée de rendre des comptes.

\- Et... avec moi ?, ose demander la brune en sentant l'appréhension et la crainte se faufiler dans ses veines.

\- Avec toi... J'ai l'impression de revivre. Tu dis que c'est difficile pour toi et que je bouscule ta vie, mais tu n'imagines même pas le remue-ménage là-dedans, dit-elle en désignant son cœur avec la main de Régina. Qui aurait cru que cette femme malpolie à Hydro ferait de moi la plus heureuse ?

\- Hey !, s'exclame la brune en pinçant les flancs d'Emma. Juste parce que je n'ai pas dit « s'il vous plaît »...

\- C'est tout de même malpoli.

\- Tu m'as quand même prise avec toi.

\- J'ai eu pitié !

\- Ou déjà sous mon charme...

\- Ça, c'est possible !

\- Je t'ai trouvé très jolie, les cheveux détachés et très intrigante, seule comme ça, au milieu de nulle part.

\- Le charme Emma, ajoute-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil. Toujours est-il que demain, je te fais visiter Boston. Pour me rattraper.

\- Avec plaisir, approuve-t-elle avant de s'armer de courage pour avouer ses sentiments grandissant. Emma ?

\- Oui ?, répond-elle en se blottissant davantage sur le corps de la brune.

\- Je crois que je..., commence Régina avant d'être coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie bruyante de son téléphone, la faisant souffler d'agacement.

\- Si c'est Robin, laisse-moi le plaisir de lui dire ce qu'on vient de faire, s'amuse Emma en se dégageant de la chaude étreinte de Régina pour lui attraper son portable sur la table basse. C'est Zéléna.

\- La dernière fois qu'elle m'a appelée, c'était pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle..., s'inquiète la brune et regardant l'écran du cellulaire clignoter.

\- Ton père..., souffle Emma soudainement apeurée. Décroche !

Régina ne tarde pas et fait glisser le téléphone vert afin de répondre à sa sœur. Le sourire de la brune ne vient pas, signe que la rousse ne la taquine pas à l'autre bout du fil. Emma se redresse sur ses coudes, écoutant patiemment les quelques syllabes qu'émet Régina pour répondre à sa sœur. Son visage blanchit, ses yeux deviennent noirs et son corps la trahit. Emma le comprend tout de suite, sa compagne a peur. Elle n'entend plus la voix de Régina, Emma est focalisée sur l'après. Sur la raison de l'appel. Sur le comment réagir. Sur le pourquoi maintenant. Mais surtout sur Régina. Elle ne veut plus voir dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle aime cette once de tristesse, de peur et d'inquiétude briller. Forte de ses sentiments nouveaux et déjà terriblement puissants, Emma se promet que quelle que soit la raison, elle sera, pour la brune, le pilier sur lequel se reposer, le bouclier contre les intempéries à venir ou le nuage de tendresse dans lequel on aime juste se blottir quand ça ne va pas. Peu importe son besoin, Emma sera là.

Régina raccroche et ne dit pas un mot. La lueur dans ses yeux a changé et d'un coup l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Lentement, elle pousse Emma et se lève du canapé afin de récupérer ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Alors que Régina allait partir vers la salle de bain, Emma lui attrape en douceur le poignet pour la stopper. La brune n'ose pas la regarder, mais Emma n'est pas bête et distincte parfaitement les larmes qui menacent de couler.

\- Régina, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolée, Emma. Je dois rentrer.

\- La santé de ton père s'est aggravée ?

\- Non, il va bien. Laisse-moi, je vais m'habiller, lance Régina en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise d'une Emma dans l'incompréhension, mais la blonde ne compte pas en rester là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Pourquoi tu fuis ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?, s'inquiète Emma en voyant Régina pleurer librement devant elle.

\- Nous... Excuse-moi, dit-elle en se dégageant des bras d'Emma pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Emma est paralysée devant le canapé. Sa soirée ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Dans un cauchemar. Rapidement, et bien décidée à éclairer toutes les zones d'ombres, elle enfile sa culotte et son pull en cachemire avant de rejoindre la porte close de la salle de bains.

\- Régina, ouvre-moi, demande d'une voix triste la blonde en grattant légèrement le bois de la porte. Que tu ne veuilles plus de nous, d'accord, je ne peux pas te forcer, mais je mérite une explication. Surtout, après m'avoir fait l'amour, ajoute-t-elle tentant de faire réagir la brune afin qu'elle lui ouvre.

\- Emma..., murmure Régina dans un sanglot étouffé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ta sœur pour que tu changes d'avis sur nous ? Sur ce nous que TU voulais absolument officialiser. Et pourquoi ? Pour me lourder une fois m'avoir mise à genoux ?

\- NE DIS PAS ÇA !, s'énerve la brune en ouvrant la porte. C'est faux !

Emma n'attend pas et prend dans ses bras la femme qui fait d'elle une meilleure personne. Elle la sent frissonner et pleurer contre son épaule avant de la repousser pour la troisième fois en seulement quelques minutes.

\- Régina, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de partir. J'ai envie de croire en tout ce que tu m'as dit, alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Et c'est pour ça que je dois partir.

\- Rappelle toi ce qu'on s'est dit... On affronte les choses ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Em'... S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas.

\- Mais je ne me vois pas ailleurs qu'avec toi, Régina, dit Emma en captant enfin le regard de la brune. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés, continue-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Laisse-moi affronter avec toi ce qui t'effraie, ajoute-t-elle en l'embrassant. Crois en nous comme j'y crois. Crois en moi.

\- Oh, Emma !, s'exclame la brune en se laissant enivrée par l'amour qu'elle reçoit.

L'ancienne chirurgienne resserre son étreinte autour de cette femme apeurée. Cette femme dont elle ne veut voir que le sourire. Doucement et dans une rythmique apaisante, Emma lui caresse le dos nu avant d'encercler sa taille d'un bras et de remonter l'autre autour de sa nuque. Blotties ainsi, Régina ne peut que se sentir en sécurité. Protégée. Armée. Plus forte. Plus confiante.

\- Laisse-moi t'aimer, lui chuchote Emma à l'oreille avant de sentir Régina frissonner.

Est-ce ses mots ou sa nudité, Emma ne le sait pas, mais elle la laisse finalement se rhabiller et lui propose de la rejoindre dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce a retrouvé son état habituel quand l'écrivaine revient simplement vêtue d'un pyjama hors de prix. C'est un signe pour Emma que Régina n'est plus décidée à partir. Du moins, pas ce soir. Alors que la blonde pensait que Régina mettrait de la distance entre elles, la jeune femme vient s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emma. Cette dernière ressent son besoin d'être rassurée, mais elle aussi a besoin de calmer son cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester, ni à croire en nous, mais sache que si tu nous laisses une chance, je te promets d'être toujours à tes côtés, de ne pas défaillir, d'affronter les pires moments et de vivre à fond les meilleurs. Régina, tu as changé ma vie, ne la détruis pas en la quittant, souffle Emma les larmes aux yeux.

Dans le même état, Régina prend en coupe le visage de la blonde et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser empli de dévotion, de pardon et d'amour. Instinctivement, Emma encercle Régina d'une façon qui ne laisse aucun doute à l'écrivaine. Afin de créer un cocon plus intime entre elles, la brune remue ses jambes, sans jamais lâcher les lèvres d'Emma, et s'installe à califourchon sur elle avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de sa sauveuse.

\- C'est fou, mais je crois en nous, plus qu'en n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu m'éloigner de toi ?

\- Parce que ma mère le fera tôt ou tard, avoue-t-elle en baissant ses yeux peinés.

\- Que t'a annoncé Zéléna ?

\- Cora va faire appel.

Emma est presque soulagée que ça ne soit que ça. Sur le coup, elle avait vraiment craint le pire pour Henry, mais la démarche juridique de cette femme ne lui fait pas peur. Ce monstre ne peut pas avoir un autre jugement, c'est impossible. Et même si c'était le cas, Emma n'est pas disposée à laisser sa compagne seule dans cette tempête.

\- Elle peut toujours, mais sincèrement, avec ce qu'elle a fait, tu crois vraiment qu'un juge accepterait de se lancer dans un autre procès perdu d'avance ?

\- Son avocat est redoutable, il est capable de tout. Comme elle...

\- Écoute-moi, attentivement, prévient-elle en fixant ses émeraudes dans le charbon brûlé. Cora n'a plus aucune emprise sur toi, sur ta sœur ou sur ton père. Si un procès est ouvert alors nous l'affronterons ensemble. Elle ne peut rien contre nous. Sois fière de la femme que tu es devenue sans elle.

\- Elle serait du genre à dire que c'est grâce à elle.

\- Et elle se trahirait toute seule... On va aller prendre une douche, se coucher et demain, nous reprendrons l'avion pour rentrer chez toi.

\- Nous ?, lui demande surprise la brune, trop habituée à ne pas être soutenue ainsi.

\- Je t'ai laissée seule une fois, il est hors de question que je recommence, affirme Emma en embrassant de nouveau Régina.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Si tu le veux, oui.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

\- N'y pensons plus et allons prendre une douche. Je préviendrai Elsa demain que nous repartons.

Régina se redresse et tend une main à Emma pour l'aider. Cette dernière la guide alors jusqu'à la salle de bains et ensemble, elles prennent une douche, bercées de tendresse et de confiance. Elles s'embrassent, se cajolent, se lavent et se rincent avant de rejoindre la chambre de la blonde. Emma lui ouvre les draps et la borde avant de contourner le lit pour se glisser à ses côtés. Régina, complètement docile aux attentions de sa blonde, ne tarde pas à retrouver ses bras et sa chaleur. L'écrivaine se sent en sécurité, paisible et surtout prête à affronter le futur. C'est ensemble, blotties l'une contre l'autre, qu'elles s'endorment, épuisées par les émotions et en craignant pour leur avenir.

* * *

Alors ? Leurs retrouvailles auront satisfaites les plus difficiles ? ;)

Cora est de retour. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Que vont-ils faire ? La suite au prochain épisode !

Le chapitre 22 est en modification, le 23 en cours d'écriture et normalement le 24 sera l'épilogue de cette longue histoire.

À votre bon cœur, mes lecteurs !


	22. Boston - Williams

Bonsoir à toutes !

Ca y est ! Le chapitre 22 est enfin, corrigé, relu, retravaillé, clôturé ! Je devais le publier bien plus tôt, mais disons que la santé de mon fils a été bien plus importante et je suis sure que vous me comprendrez.

Je me répète, mais merci à tous !

Donc, ici, nous avons, une matinée difficile pour Emma, un vol silencieux et un retour à Williams explosif.

* * *

Réponses aux review:

Sygui : amour qui se construit et s'affirme

Swanem : voici la suite ! Tu vas pouvoir continuer ta lecture ;) Merci pour tes review. Tu n'étais pas loin avec Robin... J'dis ça, j'dis rien...

Bonne Ame : lol, je préfère demander, on ne sait jamais! Elles ne sont pas toutes comme toi ! Si ?! Mdr. Merci pour ta correction :)

Guest : Haha, je suis ravie que tu sois enfin satisfaite ! Ce fut dur ! Un peu de zizanie... Tu crois ? Tout de suite ! ;)

AudyT : Effectivement avec Cora on peut s'attendre à tout. Mais ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ;)

Skippy1701 : Contente que leurs retrouvailles te conviennent lol

* * *

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Boston - Williams**

Cette nuit-là, les deux amantes ont du mal à dormir. Régina, secouée par des vagues de cauchemars, a passé une grosse partie de sa nuit à pleurer dans les bras réconfortants d'Emma. Après avoir revu le décès de Daniel, elle voit celui d'Emma. Plus violent. Plus horrible. Plus douloureux. À chaque brusque réveil, Régina pense à s'enfuir pour ne pas voir ses rêves devenir réalité, mais dès que ses yeux sont ouverts, Emma l'agrippe afin de la calmer pour qu'elle se rendorme. Et à chaque fois, Régina se cale dans les bras de la blonde et laisse s'évaporer dans le néant toute idée de fuite.

Le matin est silencieux. Même lors du petit-déjeuner, aucun mot n'est échangé. Régina est coincée dans ses pensées alors que la blonde n'ose rien dire par peur que Régina ne la repousse encore une fois. Tandis que Régina se prépare dans la salle de bains, Emma en profite pour modifier sa valise. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de la vider depuis qu'elles sont arrivées à Boston. Elle ne retire donc que peu de linge avant de le remplacer par des vêtements plus chauds. La blonde comptait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur et cela lui fait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir. Même si elle a fait d'énormes progrès, ce besoin d'être une dernière fois en harmonie avec sa petite sœur, lui est nécessaire. Comme pour fermer un chapitre, dire au revoir avant d'entamer le suivant. Une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue avant d'être stoppé par les doigts frais de Régina. Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demande suspicieuse Régina.

\- Rien dont tu devrais t'inquiéter.

\- Emma..., souffle la brune en tournant le corps de la blonde pour être en face d'elle. On s'est promis quelque chose, il me semble. Je tiens pour toi, alors s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- De te perdre. Que tu ne croies plus en nous.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir créé cette peur inutile. J'ai compris cette nuit que ça serait impossible sans toi. Ta présence m'est indispensable aujourd'hui. Sans toi, j'aurais paniqué et je me serais enfuie. La situation m'aurait encore échappé, mais grâce à toi, j'essaie de ne plus avoir peur, d'avancer et d'être heureuse. Désolée aussi pour ce silence ce matin, j'appréhende juste le retour à Williams et la suite des événements.

\- Je comprends, mais s'il te plaît, plus de silence. Ne pas savoir ce que tu as dans la tête est simplement une torture pour moi.

\- Promis, affirme Régina en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma dans un doux et chaste baiser.

\- Prépare tes affaires tranquillement, pendant ce temps, je vais réserver le prochain vol pour Phoenix.

Emma quitte la chambre, non sans un dernier baiser, et se place derrière son bureau afin de trouver un vol pas trop cher et le plus tôt possible. Son dernier vol lui a coûté quelques billets de plus que prévu et ses économies ne sont pas éternelles. Certes, elle a encore de quoi vivre, mais Emma pense sérieusement à reprendre sa vie en main et ça passe par le travail. Seulement, un cabinet, ce n'est pas donné et l'ancienne chirurgienne n'a pas non plus le matériel adéquat. C'est en pensant à ce dont elle aurait besoin dans son futur cabinet qu'elle ouvre une page internet. Dès lors, le cabinet a disparu, son esprit est entièrement tourné vers la brune.

\- Régina ?, appelle la blonde en faisant le tour des vols de dernières minutes.

\- Oui ?

\- Le vol de ce matin est complet, mais il reste de la place pour celui de 15h et si on attend 1h30, il y a un vol pour Williams à 20h30. Ça te va ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des vols pour Williams, on ne va pas s'en priver !

\- Ok, je prends ça alors.

\- Attends, je te donne ma carte bancaire. Il est hors de question que tu paies alors que c'est de ma faute si nous devons repartir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais !

\- Quand bien même, c'est moi qui paie et n'essaie même pas de protester, dit-elle en partant vers le salon pour récupérer sa carte dans son sac avant de revenir dans la chambre d'amis où le petit bureau est installé. Tiens.

Emma récupère la carte et procède au paiement des billets puis à l'impression du récépissé pour retirer les billets à l'aéroport.

\- On a un peu de temps devant nous... Veux-tu faire quelque chose ? Te promener ou autre, histoire de te changer les idées.

\- C'est gentil Emma, mais je pense que je préfère rester ici, au calme. Toi, par contre, tu devrais en profiter pour aller voir Anna.

\- J'irai quand tout ça sera fini, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Chérie, on part tout à l'heure et tu ne sais pas quand tu reviendras à Boston. Profite de ce temps pour y aller.

Emma a bien écouté la proposition de sa brune, mais a surtout enregistré le mot doux. Elle sent l'émotion envahir son coeur et faire frissonner son corps avant que la chair de poule vienne lui dresser les poils. Elle est émue et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Cette femme a le don pour l'exaspérer et de l'émouvoir en même temps. Rapidement, elle reprend le fil de la conversation, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Régina, surtout avec l'incident de la veille.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule !, affirme promptement Emma en quittant la chambre d'amis.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, lui assure plus calmement Régina en la suivant dans le salon. Emma, ne remets pas tes blessures à plus tard pour moi. Tu as besoin d'y aller, je le sais. Je t'attends ici, crois-moi.

Régina confirme ses dires en embrassant tendrement la blonde. Front contre front, les deux femmes se laissent bercer par ce moment de paix. Décidément, Emma est trop faible face à cette femme si irrésistible. Ses convictions s'envolent au moindre baiser, dès la première caresse.

\- Tu ne bouges pas ?, demande incertaine la blonde, en liant ses doigts à ceux de sa belle écrivaine.

Régina hoche négativement la tête, assurant à Emma qu'elle sera là à son retour. Cette dernière se prépare alors chaudement, car dehors, l'hiver arrive à grand pas. Malgré le mois d'automne qu'il reste encore à traverser, les vagues de froid hivernales venues du Groenland commencent à envahir la ville. Une fois prête, Emma quitte l'appartement après avoir embrassé Régina et rejoint sa voiture au pas de course. Non pas qu'elle soit pressée d'arriver au cimetière, c'est juste qu'elle est pressée de revenir auprès de la brune. Après quelques minutes de route, elle arrive dans le quartier de Hyde Park où se situe le cimetière Fairview. Emma prend la direction de la petite section du parc qui est partagée avec Dedham, une ville voisine de Boston, parce que le caveau familial est placé non loin de cette frontière invisible.

Le parc est magnifique. L'herbe y est taillée de près, les arbres sont majestueux et les parterres de fleurs sont remarquablement entretenus. Au loin, Emma distingue un attroupement noir, mais elle n'y prête pas attention, continuant son chemin la tête basse. Devant le petit mausolée, Emma souffle un coup avant de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire des morts de sa famille. Un rapide bonjour à ses parents et la voilà figée devant le prénom de sa sœur.

 _Anna Nolan_ _  
_ _À jamais dans nos cœurs_ _  
_ _À notre petite sœur bien aimée_

\- Salut Anna. Tu dois te dire "Tiens, voilà une revenante", commence Emma en imaginant le genre de jeu de mots que pourrait prononcer sa sœur. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue ici plus souvent, de ne pas avoir continué ma vie et d'avoir sombré. Elsa est indépendante, toi aussi, mais tu avais besoin de moi. Tu disais avoir besoin de moi, alors qu'aujourd'hui, je suis certaine que ce n'était pas vrai. Tu étais responsable, réfléchie et autonome malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Moi y compris. J'étais certaine d'être encore une figure maternelle pour toi alors que depuis longtemps, tu avais compris le sens de la vie. Je suis sûre que tu as continué à être sauvage, farouche et intrépide juste pour que je pense avoir encore quelque chose à t'apprendre. En fait, tu étais bien plus adulte que moi.

Emma commence à ouvrir son coeur, tenant compte de ce qu'elle a appris pendant son voyage. Elle sent déjà l'émotion parcourir ses veines, mais elle se force à continuer. Pour elle. Pour Anna.

\- Tu as choisi de..., hésite-t-elle avant de retenir ses larmes et de poursuivre, de ne pas être ranimée au cas où il t'arriverait malheur, car pour toi, la vie valait plus que tout d'être vécu, alors que moi qui suis en vie, je me suis enfoncée comme si j'étais morte. Perdant un temps précieux. Déshonorant ta mémoire et ta joie de vivre.

La jolie blonde se met à déambuler dans le petit sanctuaire, levant la tête, fermant les yeux, cherchant ses mots. Elle souffle délicatement avant de reprendre, la voix coupée par les sanglots qu'elle étouffe.

\- Marcher sur tes dernières traces aura été une bénédiction pour moi. Ça m'aura fait revivre, Anna. Je ne veux plus survivre, mais profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et me battre pour gagner des jours de bonheur. Finalement, tu avais raison, cette route est sublime en tout point. J'y ai trouvé la plupart de tes passages, comme un jeu de piste où le trésor en est la liberté.

La voilà qui sourit les yeux dans le vague. Les souvenirs se mêlent et se croisent dans son esprit. Tant de kilomètres pour enfin revivre.

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Ma liberté, c'est Régina. Je me dois d'être la meilleure pour elle, comme j'ai essayé de l'être pour ma famille. Pour ça, je vais la suivre et je crois que je pourrais la suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde.

Sachant que c'est ici et maintenant qu'elle se livre une dernière bataille intérieur, Emma sent son coeur battre si vite qu'elle ressent les pulsations jusque dans ses orteils, pourtant bien enfermés dans le cuir de ses baskets. Les fourmillements l'engourdissent. Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. C'est le moment de dire au revoir.

\- Je ne pense pas revenir de sitôt, mais sache que tu resteras éternellement dans mon cœur et que jamais je ne t'oublierai.

C'est dorénavant sans retenir ses larmes qu'Emma amène ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser salé, avant de les apporter sur la pierre froide, scellant ainsi son triste monologue.

\- Adieu Anna et merci.

En refermant les portes du sanctuaire, Emma se sent libérée d'un poids et malgré la tristesse, elle se sait enfin prête à avancer. Très rapidement, la blonde fait le chemin inverse pour retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et les bras de sa tendre brune. Juste avant de quitter le cimetière, Emma appelle Elsa pour l'informer de son départ si rapide. Même si la grande sœur ne donne que peu de réponse quant à la raison du départ, estimant à Régina le droit de parler de sa situation familiale, Elsa accepte sans rechigner en lui faisant promettre de faire attention.

* * *

Le vol semble durer une éternité. Régina gigote sur son siège, ronge ses ongles d'habitude parfaitement limés et regarde sa montre toutes les trois minutes avant de souffler d'énervement. Emma, quant à elle, ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle ne connaît l'histoire des Mills que par la version de Régina et cela lui suffit pour haïr cette femme sans cœur, mais elle reste quand même la mère de Régina. Tentant de calmer les angoisses de sa belle, Emma passe ses bras autour de son corps, du mieux que les sièges de l'avion l'y autorisent, et commence à la cajoler tendrement. Elle faisait ça quand l'Anna enfant avait fait un cauchemar et généralement, la petite se rendormait paisiblement. Là, tout ce que souhaite Emma, c'est d'apporter un maximum de soutien à sa compagne. Ce fameux mot, _compagne_ , que Ruby avait proposer lui revient en tête et Emma ne peut qu'approuver l'expression, le sourire aux lèvres.

Avec le décalage horaire, il est environ dix-neuf heures quand l'avion atterrit au Sky Harbor International de Phoenix. Il faut peu de temps aux deux femmes pour rejoindre le hall d'embarquement pour Williams. C'est toujours dans les bras d'Emma que la brune attend patiemment le second vol. Le stress et l'accumulation des inquiétudes ont raison d'elle et Régina finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

Loin du Boeing dans lequel elles ont fait le premier trajet, les deux femmes grimpent dans un avion beaucoup moins imposant. Plus l'arrivée approche, plus Régina angoisse. Zéléna lui a envoyé un message en précisant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à joindre leur avocat et qu'ils attendaient impatiemment son retour. Il commence à être tard et Régina n'a plus d'espoir de parler à son avocat ce soir. Plus le temps passe et plus elle sait que sa mère prend de l'avance dans ses manigances. La femme brune regarde Emma qui somnole sur son siège et malgré la crainte, Régina sait que cette fois, ça sera différent. Emma saura faire face et résister aux tempêtes à venir. S'installant sur l'épaule de sa belle, Régina tente de se reposer avant l'arrivée.

* * *

Il est à peine 22h quand le taxi s'arrête devant la propriété des Mills. Les deux femmes récupèrent leurs valises avant de remarquer une voiture inconnue garée non loin de l'entrée.

\- Votre avocat ?, demande Emma, inquiète de savoir qui pouvait être là à cette heure-ci.

\- À moins qu'il ait changé de voiture, je ne crois pas. Viens, il fait froid !, la tire la brune avant d'entrer dans le hall de la maison.

\- Zéléna, salue Emma en apercevant sa chevelure de feu.

Cette dernière se précipite vers Régina, le regard désolé.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire partir. Il insiste et je...

\- Ah enfin !, s'exclame un homme brun qu'Emma devine être Robin, suivi par Henry marchant avec sa canne. Tu me dis que tu viens ici parce que ton père est soi-disant mourant et quand je viens pour te soutenir face à Cora, j'apprends que tu t'es absentée !

Régina est stupéfaite de le voir ici, paralysée par sa présence qu'elle n'imaginait pas et par le fait qu'il soit au courant pour sa mère.

\- Comment sais-tu pour Cora et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, réussit-elle à dire, la voix enrayée.

\- Va-t-en, Robin. Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, dit Zéléna, se mettant devant sa sœur comme rempart avant même qu'il ne réponde à la question de la brune.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas à l'époque, évoque-t-il sournoisement, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Non, mais j'ignorais que tu fréquentais ma sœur.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis fiancé avec elle, toi tu n'étais rien. Régina, dis-lui, insiste le brun en poussant la rousse pour faire face à Régina.

\- Robin, je t'ai dit que c'était terminé, répète-t-elle en reprenant un peu plus possession de son corps et de la situation.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour le repousser, Robin s'est approché d'elle, puis l'a enlacée si fermement qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de s'en échapper en douceur. Tétanisée par le Robin colérique qu'elle connaît, elle n'ose pas faire un geste de plus. Mais sur le côté, Emma ne rate rien de la scène. Même si elle sait que Régina ne retournera pas avec lui, son comportement la blesse. Elle sent son cœur frapper de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente obligée d'y passer la main, espérant calmer la douleur.

\- Tu sais bien que nous deux, ça ne sera jamais fini, lance-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur la brune. On a des projets de vie, un mariage. Peu importe où tu étais, et avec qui, ajoute-t-il en regardant avec dégoût la blonde, on va s'en sortir plus fort.

Les mots du brun résonnent dans la tête d'Emma. Un mariage... Son cœur vient de vibrer sous la douleur, elle fronce les sourcils comme pour paraître plus dure ou insensible face à la pitoyable déclaration de Robin, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de reculer. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air. Si Régina l'a vraiment choisie, alors elle saura où la trouver. Mais avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de faire trois pas, Régina voit rouge et se dégage violemment de l'emprise de Robin. En quelques secondes, elle a rejoint la blonde et trouvé refuge aux creux de ses bras.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien toi et moi, lâche froidement Régina en plantant ses yeux noirs dans le regard perplexe de Robin. Je ne suis qu'une potiche pour toi que tu exposes quand tu en as besoin. C'est terminé. Je ne suis plus ta fiancée, confirme-t-elle en montrant sa main gauche, libérée de son alliance.

\- Qu'en as-tu fait !? Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté ?, s'énerve-t-il en découvrant son absence.

\- Je m'en moque, réplique sèchement Régina en se blottissant davantage dans les bras d'Emma.

\- Tu fais une très grossière erreur Régina. Je ne vais rien te laisser.

\- Tu oublies une chose, lance la femme brune, pas le moins du monde intimidée par ses menaces, l'appartement est le mien, et c'est grâce à mon argent que tu as créé ta société. La plus grosse part de l'entreprise m'appartient.

Robin blêmit et la colère lui monte aux joues. Dans ses yeux, une rage nait. Il tente d'attraper Régina pour passer sa frustration sur elle comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, mais Emma intercepte son bras avant. Les cours de self défense de Lily le mettent au tapis avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un sourire heureux mange le visage de Zéléna alors que les yeux de Régina sont braqués sur Emma, étonnée, presque avec une envie nouvelle. Sa blonde la défend coûte que coûte et en elle se réveille un instinct fougueux qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Régina et de sa famille. Tu vas être bien sage et partir d'ici, car la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas une simple prise que je te ferai. Tu visiteras les urgences du coin, lui souffle Emma menaçante à l'oreille.

\- Lâche-moi, espère de barge !

\- Mr de Locksley, je vous prierai de quitter ma maison, annonce Henry calmement en lui désignant la sortie.

\- Moi, s'exclame-t-il en se montrant lui-même du doigt, je devrais partir alors que je suis le fiancé de votre fille et cette étrangère a le droit de rester ?

\- Cette étrangère, comme vous dîtes, m'a sauvé la vie et il me semble que ma fille n'est plus votre fiancée.

\- Robin, pars, ajoute Zéléna d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

\- Depuis quand tu aimes le sexe faible ?, questionne-t-il, écœuré, sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de Zéléna.

\- Pour le coup, le sexe faible t'a mis une bonne raclée.

\- Oh toi, s'agace-t-il de nouveau en pointant du doigt la rousse.

\- Robin !, le stoppe Régina qui s'avance légèrement vers lui, Emma est juste celle que j'attendais.

\- Depuis quand tu la connais ? Enfin, Régina, ça ne veut rien dire, voyons !

\- Peu importe depuis quand. Robin, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus parce que ça ne te regarde plus.

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde. On va vécu plusieurs années ensemble, tu ne peux pas rayer ça comme ça d'un coup de baguette magique !

\- Stop Robin. Oui, on a vécu des choses et il y en certaines que je n'oublierai pas, c'est normal, mais tu n'avais pas beaucoup de considération pour moi.

\- Parce que tu peux déjà comparer notre histoire et ça ?, dit-il en désignant les deux femmes de la main.

\- Arrête de parler d'Emma et moi comme ça ! Arrête d'insister. Tu m'énerves ! Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je le sais ? Comment je peux déjà comparer ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir, oui !, répond-il avec dédain.

\- Parce qu'elle prend soin de moi, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi ! Parce qu'elle n'hésite pas à tout quitter pour moi ! Parce que dans ses yeux, je me sens entière ! Parce qu'elle est douce, tendre, fougueuse et aimante ! Parce qu'elle n'hésite pas à paraître faible ! Parce que je me sens importante pour elle. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ma voix est le son le plus important de l'univers pour elle. Parce que je suis honnête envers elle. Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle !, finit Régina essoufflée et surprise par ses dernières paroles.

La brune voulait attendre le meilleur moment pour poser des mots avec Emma, et malheureusement Robin avait tout fait foirer. Elle le détestait pour ça. Sa relation si belle, malgré les péripéties, avec Emma méritait un meilleur moment que celui-là. Alors, profitant des secondes de flottement, Régina détourne son regard pour ancrer ses yeux chocolat dans les perles vertes d'Emma. Elle semble aussi stupéfaite par cette déclaration, mais son sourire amoureux lui vaut tous les discours du monde. Peut-être que de l'avouer en affrontant son ex-fiancé était finalement le bon moment. Tirer un trait sur son passé pour ne laisser que le futur avec elle.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

\- Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Rentre à Oklahoma City, fais tes valises et quitte mon appartement.

\- Tu veux te mettre avec elle ?, dit-il en se tournant vers Emma, occultant complètement les ordres de son ex-fiancée. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de votre vie, mais sache qu'avec elle, tu ne pourras jamais construire une famille.

\- Robin, lance Régina comme un avertissement.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais stérile ?, lâche-t-il avec hargne, faisant hoqueter la brune.

Surprise par cette déclaration, Emma reste un moment silencieuse. Voyant dans les yeux noirs de sa belle, passer une lueur de tristesse, Emma sait qu'elle doit réagir. Emma veut des enfants, au moins un. Elle sait depuis très longtemps qu'elle veut une famille complète qu'elle aimera. Elle veut offrir à un enfant la chance d'être élevé par ses deux parents, et même si elle n'y connait rien, Emma est persuadée d'être douée pour ça. Et d'après le regard peiné de Régina, elle est certaine que la brune sera une maman aimante, à l'écoute et entièrement disponible pour ses enfants, loin des codes que sa mère lui inculquait.

\- Je vais sûrement te l'apprendre, mais être gay ne signifie pas être stérile, lui annonce Emma faisant glousser Zéléna derrière elles.

\- Au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas bien compris, Régina, elle, l'est !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'en porterai autant qu'elle en voudra, proclame fièrement Emma en enroulant ses bras autour du corps vibrant de sa belle écrivaine. Régina sera maman un jour, et ça sera sans toi.

Robin fulmine. Ses joues sont rouges et ses poings sont serrés au point d'en avoir les phalanges blanchies. Ne sachant plus quoi répondre, il prend son sac dans l'entrée et claque la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture de location, sous la pluie battante qui a fait son apparition il y a quelques minutes de ça.

\- T'as géré, Blondie !, lance Zéléna, heureuse de voir Robin déguerpir.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère juste qu'il ne fera rien de stupide.

\- Décidément, mademoiselle Swan, vous sauvez notre famille à chacune de vos visites, s'amuse Henry en tournant les talons pour rejoindre le salon, suivi des trois femmes. D'ailleurs, je suis heureux de vous revoir ici, malgré les circonstances.

\- Nous avons fait au plus vite, papa, répond Régina, encore sous l'émotion des derniers échanges. Vous avez des nouvelles ? Et comment ça se fait que Robin était au courant ?

\- Assieds-toi ma fille, propose le patriarche en prenant lui-même place dans son fauteuil. L'avocat de Cora a jugé bon de nous appeler un à un. Il a essayé de te contacter chez toi et il est tombé sur Robin.

\- Je comprends mieux. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Votre mère n'ira pas en appel si vous allez la voir.

\- HORS DE QUESTION, crie Régina en se levant brutalement.

\- C'est impossible, papa ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait, ajoute Zéléna moins virulemment que sa sœur.

\- Je le sais, mes chéries. Emma, très chère, avez-vous un avis sur le problème ?, lui demande Henry, perturbant la jeune femme d'être intégrée à cette situation de crise.

\- Je..., hésite-t-elle en premier lieu, de peur de blesser les deux soeurs.

\- Allez-y, nous avons besoin de toutes les suggestions possibles.

\- J'ai longtemps fui la réalité, commence-t-elle en regardant Régina avant enlacer ses doigts aux siens pour qu'elle se rassoie à côté d'elle. Mais j'ai compris, il y a peu, que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Cora a fait beaucoup de mal, cela ne sera jamais pardonné et sincèrement, il n'y aucune raison valable pour qu'un juge responsable accepte le renvoi en appel. Ça a brisé votre famille et en même temps, aujourd'hui, vous êtes soudés tous les trois. Tout ce qui s'est passé résulte de ses agissements, alors vous devez être plus intelligents qu'elle. Lui montrer qu'elle ne vous a pas détruits, que vous êtes plus forts, unis et surtout que vous n'avez plus peur d'elle. Si j'étais vous, j'irais. Tous les trois. Pas seulement vous deux, insiste-t-elle en désignant les sœurs, mais ensemble, plus inséparables que jamais.

\- Emma..., souffle la femme brune découragée par les propos sensée de la blonde

\- Je sais que c'est dur ! Elle demande à vous voir, elle n'a pas précisé qu'elle devrait être écoutée. Par contre, c'est l'occasion de lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Évitez de vieillir avec des regrets.

\- Elle a raison, sis !

Régina le sait. Plusieurs fois, elle avait hésité à se rendre à New-York à la prison de Rikers Island. Elle a, depuis des années, un discours prêt dans sa tête. Elle en connait par cœur chaque mot, chaque intonation, mais jamais elle n'a eu le courage de se rendre au parloir. Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses réflexions, dans le silence du salon seulement perturbé par le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonne au loin. Étonnée de recevoir un appel à près de 23h, elle se dépêche de le récupérer.

\- C'est Gideon !, annonce Régina en s'éclipsant dans le bureau de son père.

\- Qui est Gideon ?, demande Emma intriguée par le départ de sa brune.

\- Le fils de Gold, répond simplement Zéléna en s'adossant sur le sofa.

\- Gold ?

\- L'amant de mon ex-femme.

\- Celui qui a manigancé les meurtres avec elle ?!, s'étonne Emma en s'inquiétant de la suite. Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il ?

\- Gideon a rejeté son père quand il a su qu'il trompait sa mère avec la nôtre, commence à lui expliquer la rousse en se redressant, les coudes sur les genoux. Puis quand il a appris pour les meurtres, il l'a complètement renié. Il voue une haine sans nom à son père. Toutes ses histoires l'ont poussé dans une carrière juridique et aujourd'hui, c'est un avocat très réputé de New-York. Régina fait toujours appel à lui pour son travail, mais sa spécialité, c'est le pénal.

\- Donc il est de notre côté ?

\- Exact, mademoiselle Swan.

\- Je m'appelle Emma..., le corrige-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, désabusée.

\- Emma. Quoi qu'il en soit, et même s'il est tard, je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé. Il y a ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Vous m'excuserez auprès de Régina, mais je suis fatigué.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit papa, on te fait un debrief demain matin.

\- Parfait, bonne nuit mes enfants.

\- Bonne nuit, Henry, clôture Emma en appuyant sur le prénom du père Mills, le faisant sourire avant de rejoindre sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je vais te préparer un truc vite fait, viens, lui propose Zéléna en allant dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'Emma s'installe sur l'un des tabourets du bar, Zéléna sort une poêle et quelques œufs du frigo qu'elle commence à battre pour en faire une omelette. Emma est intriguée par cette histoire d'appel. C'est impossible avec un dossier long comme le bras qu'est celui de Cora. Puis Emma pense à sa vie à Boston. A-t-elle vraiment envie de continuer à vivre dans cette ville dans laquelle elle a plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons ? Ici, c'est sa chance de repartir à zéro, comme Régina et son annexe dans le jardin. Elle s'imagine déjà agrandir l'annexe pour pouvoir travailler non loin de la femme qui lui en a redonné le goût.

\- Tu veux quoi avec ton omelette ? Bacon ? Gruyère ? Pomme de terre ? Haricots verts ?, propose Zéléna, de nouveau la tête dans le frigo.

\- Du bacon, ça sera parfait, mais pour ta sœur, j'opterais pour quelque chose de moins gras. Sinon elle va râler !

\- Tu la connais bien, dis-donc, rigole Zéléna en attrapant de paquet de bacon et une endive pour sa sœur. Avant qu'on parle de quoi que ce soit, on va se mettre d'accord toutes les deux, ajoute la rousse en se plaçant devant le bar, les mains à plat sur le marbre.

\- Je t'écoute..., s'inquiète Emma en remarquant l'air sérieux de la cadette.

\- Régina était très mal le matin de ton départ. Elle pleurait devant l'entrée en espérant que ta lettre ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer.

\- Zéléna...

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter !, la coupe-t-elle vivement en levant la main. Je vais t'épargner les menaces habituelles, car ta présence ici et ton comportement envers Robin me pousse à croire que tu tiens à elle. Mais sache que je ne laisserai pas ça se produire une seconde fois, Emma, alors, fais-la encore pleurer comme tu l'as déjà fait et je te fous dehors sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Elle a assez souffert, c'est bien clair !?

\- Limpide.

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez les Mills ! Comment s'est passé la fin de ton voyage ?, demande Zéléna avec dorénavant un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, comme si les avertissements étaient déjà oubliés.

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Comme quoi ?, s'intéresse la rousse tout en préparant la salade d'endives pour sa sœur.

\- Comme arrêter de culpabiliser pour ma sœur, vouloir reprendre mon travail de médecin, voyager, ou encore à l'amour que j'ai pour Régina.

À ses mots, la femme rousse relève la tête et ancre ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, tentant d'y déceler toute trace de mensonge.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je sais que ça l'a fait souffrir. J'ai pensé à moi avant de penser à elle, car j'avais justement besoin de ça pour être entièrement avec Régina. Aujourd'hui, je suis complètement prête à jouer un rôle dans sa vie et à l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de la mienne.

\- Très bien, Swan ! Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- J'espère bien.

Elles continuent de parler du voyage de la blonde. De son oncle, caché dans un champ de bouteilles, de ses amis à Los Angeles, du dernier coucher de soleil qu'elle a admiré dans les Rocheuses, jusqu'à ce que Régina revienne, l'air fatiguée. Tout en picorant dans son assiette, la femme brune explique alors sa discussion avec Gideon. Maitre King dit avoir une preuve incontestable de l'innocence de sa cliente, Cora Mills. Preuve qui leur permettrait, à n'en pas douter, d'accéder à l'appel. Complètement désemparée, Régina évoque la proposition de leur mère à Zéléna.

Emma sent que sa compagne est proche du malaise lié à l'épuisement et à l'inquiétude. Cette dernière propose donc de reprendre demain, avec Henry, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La rousse approuve cette sage décision et pousse les deux femmes à monter dans leur chambre, commune, bien évidemment.

\- Au fait, où est Clochette ?, demande Régina avant de quitter la cuisine, main dans la main avec Emma.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle, lâche froidement la cadette, évitant le regard de sa sœur.

Sans un mot de plus, Régina entraîne la blonde vers leur chambre laissant sa petite sœur ranger la dernière vaisselle, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

\- Elle me cache quelque chose, lance d'un seul coup Régina alors que les deux femmes sont couchées depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Qui ça ?, marmonne Emma, groggy par la fatigue.

\- Zéléna. Y a un truc qui ne va pas avec elle.

\- Un truc ?, murmure Emma dans un souffle en se pelotonnant davantage dans l'étreinte de sa belle.

\- Oui... Elle m'a répondu trop vite tout à l'heure à propos de Clochette. Elle n'a pas développé alors que c'est une vraie bavarde. Et Zéléna ne fuit pas les conversations, là, elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le sujet.

\- Va la voir.

\- Elle dort sûrement.

\- Alors réveille-la, suggère la blonde comme une évidence.

\- Emma !

\- Bah quoi ?, s'exclame-t-elle en se redressant. Tu es inquiète pour ta sœur et si tu penses qu'elle cache peut-être quelque chose, alors peut-être que ça la tracasse. Moi quand y'a un "truc" qui ne va pas, ça me gâche le sommeil.

\- Tu as sûrement raison..., souffle Régina songeuse.

\- J'ai toujours raison, affirme Emma sur le ton de l'évidence faisant rouler des yeux la brune. Maintenant, va la voir et laisse-moi dormir.

Régina lui frappe l'avant-bras dans un sourire amusé, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de quitter la chaleur confortable du lit. À peine a-t-elle refermé délicatement la porte qu'Emma est déjà plongée dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveille l'esprit embrumé et surtout avec une douleur dans les tempes. Elle a l'impression d'avoir un concert AC/DC en direct de ses connexions nerveuses, faisant résonner la douleur dans toute sa tête. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour ouvrir les yeux et de se remémorer les dernières heures. Elle se retourne afin de se réveiller dans les bras de Régina, mais la place occupée par cette dernière est vide.

Emma fronce les sourcils, se demandant où elle peut bien être, mais quand elle passe sa main sur le drap qu'elle constate être froid, l'inquiétude s'empare de son corps jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Elle s'assoit alors sur le bord du lit, frotte son visage de ses mains et s'apprête à se lever quand son regard est attiré par un morceau de papier plié en deux.

\- Non..., souffle-t-elle angoissée.

En tremblant de tout son être, la blonde récupère la feuille qu'elle déplie doucement, comme si d'un coup, Chronos avait ralenti le temps. Ses yeux s'inondent de larmes dès les premiers mots.

 _Emma, je suis désolée._

 _Désolée d'agir comme ça. Désolée de ne pas être honnête. Désolée pour le mal que je te fais._

 _Après avoir discuté avec Zéléna, je me suis rendu compte que ma place était auprès de Robin. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir demandé de croire en nous, alors que nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble._

 _J'espère que tu trouveras celle qui te convient et qui saura te respecter comme il se doit. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, mais je ne suis pas faite pour toi._

 _Sois heureuse._

 _Régina._

De rage, Emma chiffonne le papier en une boule avant de la jeter à travers la pièce. C'était une blague ! Une très mauvaise blague ! Régina veut sûrement lui faire payer le fait de l'avoir laissée comme ça plusieurs jours plus tôt, juste avec une lettre comme seule explication.

Rapidement, elle essuie ses larmes du revers de sa main avant d'enfiler un jogging pour descendre au salon. Alors qu'elle arrive dans le hall, Zéléna l'accueille le visage fermé. Elle sait.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Navrée Emma, elle est partie cette nuit.

\- QUE LUI AS-TU DIT ?!, s'énerve la blonde, persuadée que la rousse y est pour quelque chose. Hier soir, tout allait bien avant qu'elle vienne te voir !

\- Calme-toi. Elle a pris sa décision.

Tout à coup, Emma entend un moteur se mettre en route dans la cours de la propriété. Sans attendre, la blonde s'élance vers la porte. Une fois dehors, elle voit Régina derrière la vitre de la voiture de Robin. Leurs regards se croisent, emplis de larmes, de tristesse et de haine. Emma ne comprend plus rien. Pourquoi ? Alors que la voiture s'éloigne dans l'allée, Emma se met à courir pour les rattraper. Sans succès. Plus elle semble la rattraper, plus la voiture prend de la distance, jusqu'à tourner au coin de la rue et disparaître de son champ de vision.

\- Ils sont repassés ce matin pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires, annonce tristement Zéléna quand Emma revient, la tête basse et le cœur brisé, dans la demeure Mills.

\- Je suis terriblement navrée, ma chère. Ma fille n'a pas su faire le bon choix, lance Henry en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Je... Je vais rassembler mes affaires et partir.

\- Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez tout votre temps.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Merci Henry.

Alors que père et fille se regardent, las, Emma monte les marches jusqu'à rejoindre la chambre chargée de souvenirs. Elle y a caressé Régina pour la première. Elle lui a embrassé le corps, fait qu'une avec son âme. Enfin... Emma le croyait. De colère, elle ramasse le mot de la brune. Une écriture rouge qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée attire son attention.

 _Je t'aime..._ _  
_

Foutaise.

Tromperie.

Mensonge.

Emma n'arrive pas à y croire. Sa vie ne peut pas virer au cauchemar comme ça, en une nuit. Sa tête lui tourne. Elle se sent happée dans une détresse sans nom. Où plutôt dans une détresse qui porte le prénom de Régina ! Son cœur se disloque. Il cesse de battre. La seule chose qu'elle arrive à faire, c'est de hurler le prénom de la femme qu'elle aime avant de s'écrouler à genoux, vidée.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que les derniers mots de ma chère bêta était "JE TE DÉTESTE !" Mdrr. Donc je m'attends bien à ce genre de review... Je les attends avec impatience, qu'elles sont vos impressions, vos idées, vos doutes ?!

Dans le prochain chapitre, Cora entre en scène !

À très bientôt et merci d'être encore là !


	23. Note

Note :

Je ne pensais pas que les réactions seraient si vive en ce qui concerne le comportement de Régina.  
Personne ne s'est douté que c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle fasse ce genre de chose?! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je remets la fin du chapitre 22 dans son contexte, et j'espère que vous le verrez d'un autre oeil.

1) Régina part dans la chambre de Zéléna.  
2) Emma dort.  
3) Je répète plusieurs fois le mot cauchemar.  
4) Le "Je t'aime" du mot de Régina est en rouge contrairement au reste.

Avec ceci, j'espère que vous comprendrez que ce petit rebondissement n'en n'est pas réellement un.

Je ne pourrais pas publier avant Noël, comme je l'espérais et ça me désole quand je vois vos réactions. J'aurais aimé vous rassurer avant les fêtes !

Le chapitre 23 et 24 viendront avec la nouvelle année.

En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes de très belles fêtes de fin d'année.

Profitez-en sans excès, c'est inutile !


	24. Williams - New-York

Bonsoir à vous !

Je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux review, car sinon je vais passer mon temps à répéter la même chose : relisez la fin du chapitre et n'ayez crainte ! J'espère juste que je n'ai pas perdu des lectrices à la fin du chapitre dernier. En tout cas, ça m'apprendra à vous faire des blagues ! Lol.

Je vous publie ce soir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le prochain sera donc l'épilogue. Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, sûrement la semaine prochaine, vu que je suis en vacances. Il sera là mi-janvier, j'espère.

Pour avoir ce chapitre avant la fin de l'année, vous pouvez remercier Bonne Ame qui l'a corrigé en un temps record ! À peine envoyé, tout de suite corrigé ! Merci beaucoup à toi ;)

Ici, la fin du mystère de la fin du chapitre précédent, quelques discussions, un personnage revient, Cora et du fluff en veux-tu, en voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Williams - New-York

À l'autre bout du couloir, alors que Régina discute tranquillement avec Zéléna à propos de Clochette, un hurlement de femme vient briser le calme de la nuit. Les yeux ronds et paniqués, Régina saute du lit où elle était installée en tailleur pour rejoindre sa chambre en courant. Dans la précipitation, la femme brune glisse dans le couloir, mais se rattrape in-extremis avant de rejoindre Emma. Elle est certaine que c'est elle qu'elle vient d'entendre. Un hurlement qui lui a broyé le cœur tellement Régina y a ressenti sa détresse.

\- EMMA !, s'écrie Régina en entrant à toute allure dans leur chambre, avant de grimper sur le lit. Emma, réveille-toi.

\- Régina ?, lâche la blonde dans un soupir désespéré. RÉGINA !, s'exclame-t-elle en rejoignant les bras de la brune pour s'y agripper avec force.

Emma s'accroche à l'écrivaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les sanglots refoulés explosent tandis que la brune ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle se contente, pour le moment, de rassurer sa douce en la calant dans ses bras afin de former un cocon autour de son corps. Zéléna, qui avait suivi sa sœur, est restée dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant les deux femmes se lier de façon très intense. D'un simple regard, Régina lui fait comprendre qu'elle gère la situation et qu'elle peut retourner dans sa propre chambre.

\- Oh Régina, je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi, sanglote Emma en attrapant le col de son pyjama en soie pour se rapprocher d'elle un maximum et ne pas la laisser s'enfuir.

\- Emma, souffle la brune en lui caressant la joue sous le regard attendri de la rousse qui ferme la porte, respire doucement et calme toi. Je suis là, lui assure-t-elle en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux que toi, tu es la femme faite pour moi. Ne retourne pas avec Robin !, continue de parler Emma, s'agrippant toujours et de plus en plus au corps de la brune.

\- Emma ! Je suis là, avec toi et rien ne changera ça. C'était un mauvais rêve.

\- Ça avait l'air si vrai !

\- Explique-moi.

\- Je..., hésite Emma en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à son cauchemar ses yeux perdus dans ceux de sa compagne. Je suis terriblement désolée d'être partie. De t'avoir fait souffrir et laissée seule sans certitude.

\- Ce n'est rien, Emma, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça.

\- Oui, mais tu en as souffert et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Pardonne-moi.

\- Tu es toute pardonnée, mon amour.

\- Je..., commence-t-elle incertaine avant d'embrasser Régina fougueusement pour se donner du courage. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais !

Bouleversée par cette déclaration si impulsive, Régina sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de dévaler sur les rondeurs de ses pommettes et de chuter silencieusement sur les draps froissés. Emma est la première à lui dire ces mots avec tant d'intensité, tant de sincérité et tant de passion. Son cœur se gonfle de bonheur et de force. Aujourd'hui, grâce à cet amour qui lui est donné, elle sait qu'elle peut tout affronter.

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime !, lâche-t-elle heureuse avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la blonde pour la convaincre définitivement de son amour. Raconte-moi ton rêve. Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Que... Qu'un jour tu... tu te rendes compte que tu mérites mieux que moi, que tu choisisses Robin, mais je crois surtout que mon cauchemar est lié à moi-même. À la culpabilité que j'ai de t'avoir laissée et blessée. Je m'en veux tellement.

\- Emma, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Tu es la seule qui me rende heureuse ! Comment je pourrais vouloir mieux alors que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ? Arrête de t'en vouloir, le principal, aujourd'hui, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance à mes yeux, termine-t-elle en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Malgré la fatigue, les deux femmes ont besoin l'une de l'autre. Elles se rallongent et Régina prend place sur Emma, la couvrant de son corps, ses deux jambes entre les siennes. Rapidement, les caresses deviennent moins chastes et plus désireuses tout en gardant la légèreté et la délicatesse de leur première fois. En quelques minutes, les vêtements tombent un à un, jetés hors du lit à l'aide d'une main ou d'un pied. Elles se retrouvent nues, se délectant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, se rassurant de l'amour reçu.

Front contre front, leurs lèvres se frôlent alors que leurs respirations deviennent plus profondes et plus irrégulières. Leurs intimités se touchent sans retenue, ondulant l'une contre l'autre dans un besoin vital. L'humidité grandissante est une preuve flagrante de leurs désirs mutuels et de l'envie qu'elles veulent partager, ensemble.

\- Je t'aime, souffle Emma en glissant sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de Régina.

Cette dernière halète sous le toucher et son cœur s'emballe sous les mots prononcés. Régina fait de même et vient caresser l'antre luisant de sa belle. Dans un même rythme, elles se cajolent et explorent leurs intimités jusqu'à sentir les premiers spasmes du plaisir arriver.

\- Emma... Oui..., souffle la brune en embrassant la blonde pour gémir entre ses lèvres.

Une boule chaude et puissante se forme assez vite dans leurs bas-ventres, irradiant par vagues leurs corps d'un plaisir partagé. En seulement quelques minutes de longues caresses sur leurs perles nerveuses, les deux femmes se laissent aller et l'orgasme déferle en elles à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Leurs corps frissonnent de bonheur l'un contre l'autre, appréciant ce plaisir qui se calme petit à petit.

Alors que leurs corps sont enfin paisibles, Emma et Régina s'enlacent tendrement, bras et jambes entremêlés, savourant leur bonheur et les pardons accordés avant de s'endormir sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Il est encore trop tôt pour les deux amantes quand quelqu'un vient toquer à leur porte de chambre. Dans un grognement presque animal, mais terriblement amusant pour Régina, Emma se recouvre jusqu'aux oreilles, espérant peut-être échapper à un réveil forcé. La brune accepte le dérangement et laisse entrer Zéléna qui d'un coup d'oeil arrive à lui demander si tout va bien depuis les hurlements de la veille. Après une affirmation silencieuse, la rousse pénètre dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, chuchote Zéléna en désignant Emma du menton.

\- Un cauchemar. Elle s'en veut d'être partie sans rien dire, lance tout aussi doucement Régina avant de remarquer la grimace sur le visage de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Disons qu'on a mis les choses au clair toutes les deux hier à ce propos...

\- Zéléna !

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Fallait que je sois sûre qu'elle ne te ferait plus de mal.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit pour te convaincre ?, demande la brune, curieuse.

\- Désolée soeurette, mais ses paroles me suivront dans la tombe !

Les deux sœurs se chamaillent encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement de mécontentement se fasse entendre sous la couette. Amusées, Régina et Zéléna décident de la laisser dormir et de descendre rejoindre leur père. Les quelques toussotements provenant de la cuisine attestent qu'il est bien réveillé et sûrement en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais avant de descendre et surtout pour ne pas qu'Emma s'inquiète, Régina griffonne, sur un bout de papier qu'elle est en bas, avec un cœur en guise de signature.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler !, lance l'air de rien Régina en descendant les premières marches.

\- Qui donc ?, demande innocemment Zéléna tout en sachant très bien de qui parle sa sœur.

\- Clochette, voyons ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as forcée à appeler Emma... ? Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils.

\- À la différence qu'elle est partie quand j'étais bien réveillée. On s'est dit au revoir et c'est tout. Elle serait restée si elle avait voulu.

\- Elle attendait peut-être que tu lui demandes. Que pour une fois, tu fasses un pas vers elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Deux fois, j'ai écouté mon cœur et deux fois, il a été réduit en miettes. Ne me demande pas l'impossible.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec. Plusieurs fois.

\- C'était juste du sexe. Rien d'autre.

\- Zéléna, l'interpelle l'aînée en les stoppant avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, c'est faux et on le sait toutes les deux. Tu es tombée sur deux enflures dont un que tu as en commun avec moi, mais tu sais que Clochette est différente. Tu lui as toujours tapé dans l'oeil. Elle ne disait rien à l'époque, mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- On se détestait !, réplique-t-elle en tentant d'être convaincante.

\- C'est tellement plus simple de haïr que d'avouer ce qu'on désire. Zéléna, je ne te demande pas de te marier, juste de reconsidérer les choses.

\- D'accord, souffle Zéléna après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Les deux sœurs retrouvent leur père derrière les fourneaux, occupé à préparer des pancakes et des œufs brouillés. Sur la table, des tasses et des bols, du café et du chocolat, de la confiture et du beurre, jonchent le granit de l'îlot central. Cela faisait des années qu'une telle scène n'avait pas eu lieu. Ces trois-là revivent enfin en famille et pour la première fois, ils savent qu'ils seront plus fort que tout. Les sourires, les rires et les discussions sont faciles, destinées à un changement certain. Alors que l'ambiance est très légère et agréable, Emma entre en trombe dans la pièce, les yeux rougis et le souffle rapide. À peine son regard est-il posé sur Régina, qu'elle est déjà agrippée à son cou pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser vital. Le monde semble s'être évaporé jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge fasse éclater leur bulle si rapidement forgée.

\- Pardon, s'excuse toute penaude Emma en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

\- Y a pas de mal. Si vous dites bonjour à ma fille tous les matins comme ça, je veux bien prendre sa place, s'amuse Henry à embêter la blonde déjà rouge de honte.

\- Papa !

\- Bon, bon, j'ai compris ! Tu ne partages pas, tant pis pour moi, pauvre vieillard asthmatique que je suis, continue-t-il en jouant parfaitement la comédie.

Amusée par son comportement, Emma se lève et lui embrasse la joue avant de lui dire bonjour.

\- C'est tout ce que vous aurez, Henry.

\- Je m'en contenterai !, termine-t-il en haussant les épaules, las, mais avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Un silence vient alors envahir la cuisine, pendant que chaque regard se croise à tour de rôle. Puis, sans un mot de plus, le fou-rire les prend durant de longues minutes. Finalement, les discussions reprennent dans une ambiance paisible, loin de la tempête Cora qui les attend.

Après un petit-déjeuner digne d'une royauté, chacun retrouve sa chambre pour se préparer. Ils ne l'ont pas encore évoqué, mais tous on en tête leur prochain départ pour la prison de New-York. Ils auront tous eu beau mettre de la distance entre eux et cette femme, aujourd'hui, ils sont piégés dans un ultimatum dont elle est encore aux commandes.

Dans la chambre des deux amantes, l'atmosphère est câline. Elles ont terriblement besoin de se sentir proches et en parfaite osmose avec l'autre. La douche se fait à deux, sagement. Les chastes caresses et les étreintes amoureuses suffisent à les gonfler d'énergie et de courage. Elles s'habillent ensemble. Régina remet le col d'Emma, tandis qu'Emma boutonne la chemise de Régina, un sourire coquin dessiné sur le visage. Elles sont tellement en harmonie qu'un œil extérieur penserait qu'elles sont en couple depuis des années. La synchronisation de leur mouvement est belle à voir.

* * *

Après une conversation houleuse dans le salon, avec des arguments donnés par chacun, les trois Mills se mettent enfin d'accord. Henry accompagne ses filles seulement parce qu'Emma sera présente et capable de gérer si sa santé lui cause problème. Zéléna veut simplement regarder Cora dans les yeux et lui faire part de sa grande déception et comprendre pourquoi elle a agi comme ça. Pour Régina, c'est plus compliqué. Elle ne veut ni la regarder, ni lui parler. Sa haine est tellement grande qu'elle sait que c'est une mauvaise idée. Dieu seul sait de quoi elle serait capable devant elle. Malgré tout, elle accepte de partir pour la prison, pour sa sœur, son père et pour sa vie future.

Quatre jours plus tard, après avoir organisé le voyage, le séjour et le rendez-vous avec Cora via leurs avocats respectifs, Henry et les trois jeunes femmes sont à New-York. La dernière fois que Régina y a mis les pieds, c'est pour écouter le verdict du procès de sa mère. Entendre avec sauvagement de la voix forte du juge, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais un frein pour elle et une peur constante dans son dos. Elle s'était promis de tirer un trait sur elle, de la considérer comme morte. Pourtant, quinze ans plus tard et au matin du rendez-vous, Régina est dans cette ville, à quelques kilomètres de cette femme qu'elle ne voit plus comme sa mère, à quelques heures de la revoir.

Alors qu'elle regarde les lumières de New-York du haut de sa chambre au vingt-septième étage, la brune sent deux longs bras l'encercler dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Je ne serai pas loin, lui murmure Emma au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois avec moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable une fois devant elle.

\- Laisse-la parler, tu as autant besoin qu'elle de mettre des mots sur toute cette histoire.

\- Elle va vouloir s'excuser, mais elle peut toujours courir si elle attend qu'elle soit acceptée ! Ça ne changera rien à la douleur, la déception et l'humiliation que j'ai ressenties.

\- Même si ça ne change rien, dis-lui ce que tu as sur le coeur. Ça te libérera d'un poids, insiste Emma avant que Régina ne tourne dans ses bras.

\- Que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps-là ?

\- C'est une surprise..., chantonne la blonde rendant enfin son sourire à Régina.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Non, non, dit-elle en remuant son doigt devant les yeux froncés de sa belle, sinon ce n'est plus une surprise.

\- On a dit qu'on ne se cachait plus rien !

\- Oh, c'est petit ça..., ronchonne Emma en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Mais vrai !, assure Régina en espérant avoir gain de cause.

\- Je te raconterai tout quand je serais satisfaite de ce que j'envisage.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Si je dis non, tu me ramènes chez toi ?

\- Régina...

\- D'accord. Non, je ne suis pas prête, mais il le faut.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Emma passe un bras autour de la taille de Régina et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que sa main libre vient caresser sa joue dans une douce caresse. Tout comme la délicatesse d'une plume, ses doigts frôlent chaque grain de sa peau jusqu'à y laisser une trace indélébile. La douceur qui entoure Régina la gonfle de courage et une fois le baiser terminé, elle se sent prête à partir.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, Régina et Emma rejoignent les deux autres membres de la famille Mills. Sur leur visage, l'appréhension peut s'y lire, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de rentrer chez eux. Mais chacun sait que c'est une dernière épreuve à passer avant le calme de l'avenir serein. Sans savoir pourquoi, les lèvres de Régina s'étirent et son regard se bloque vers un point inconnu. Zéléna, curieuse autant qu'Emma, tourne la tête et la rousse se fige. Là, dans le grand espace du hall, Clochette se tient droite, son regard émeraude planté dans les pupilles sombres de Zéléna.

\- C'est toi ?, chuchote Emma, la voix étouffée par la chevelure ébène.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher dis-donc..., répond sur le même ton Régina en insistant sur le mot "rien", revenant ainsi sur la conversation dans la chambre.

\- Il paraît, s'amuse Emma avant de câliner sa belle. Tu joues les entremetteuses ?

\- Regarde-les et dis-moi que tu ne vois rien...?!

\- Tu marques un point. Mais visiblement, pas elles.

\- C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de venir. Quand elle a su, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Je savais que ça ferait du bien à Zéléna. Même si elle prétend honteusement le contraire.

L'accueil de Clochette est chaleureux, surtout venant de Zéléna qui n'arrive pas à le cacher, et ce sont tous les cinq qu'ils prennent la direction de la prison fédérale. Il faudra à la voiture, louée pour l'occasion, une trentaine de minutes pour atteindre la destination tant redoutée. La route s'est faite dans le calme, concurrençant la plus grande des cathédrales et son silence légendaire.

Devant l'entrée principale, l'avocat de Régina, Gideon, attend impatiemment, accompagné de l'avocat des Mills de l'époque, Sydney Glass. La façade de la prison, sombre et froide, n'inspire aucune confiance aux voyageurs de passage qui s'avancent inéluctablement vers l'immense porte en ferraille.

Alors qu'ils remontent ensemble le long corridor, Régina prend la main d'Emma dans la sienne. La brune est terrorisée à l'idée d'être confrontée à sa mère. C'est son point faible, la nuisance de son enfance, le virus incurable qui s'accroche et vous rend fébrile. Devant elles, Zéléna a fait pareil, se retenant désespérément à Clochette par le bras. Tant pis pour ses barrières et ses craintes. Elle a besoin de Clochette et cette dernière semble plus que disposée à la soutenir. Cora était pour elle un modèle. Une femme forte sur qui il fallait prendre exemple, alors que ce n'était qu'un monstre déguisé en mère parfaite.

À l'accueil, l'officier en charge récupère les effets personnels, comme, les manteaux, les sacs et les téléphones portables, avant d'interdire l'accès à Emma, qui n'est pas conviée. Pétrifiée de devoir continuer seule, Régina tente de le convaincre de la laisser passer, mais il reste intransigeant et demande à la jeune blonde de patienter dans la salle prévue à cet effet, sur la gauche.

\- Peu importe ce qui se passe, je suis là et je t'attends, la rassure Emma avant de l'embrasser chastement.

D'un simple hochement de tête, Régina acquiesce tristement et suit angoissée sa famille et les avocats dans le labyrinthe de la prison. Emma, qui est restée avec Clochette, demande à récupérer son téléphone. Si elle veut préparer sa surprise, mieux vaut qu'elle commence maintenant. Même si elle a une idée de ses possibilités, une seule personne sera vraiment apte à la renseigner : Ruby.

* * *

Alors que la sonnerie retentit dans le combiné de la blonde, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, Régina attend dans la salle où ils s'apprêtent à revoir Cora. Plusieurs sentiments la submergent. La colère, l'amertume, la lassitude, le stress... Bizarrement, elle a, à cet instant précis, hâte de voir la femme qui a fait de son enfance un enfer pour lui montrer la superbe femme qu'elle est devenue. À l'entente des chaînes et des voix étouffées derrière la seconde porte de la pièce, la brune se redresse de toute sa hauteur, la tête haute et prend la main de soeur dans la sienne. Ensemble, comme elles se le sont promis.

La porte s'ouvre et la première personne à entrer est Albert Spencer, son sourire narquois et sa mèche couvrant sa calvitie naissante. Régina ne peut s'empêcher d'élever un sourcil, tellement il ne ressemble plus à l'homme qu'il était physiquement il y a quinze ans. C'est sûrement sa malhonnêteté qui lui ronge son aspect. Peut-être pour correspondre à la noirceur de son âme. Puis, laissant la place aux agents pénitentiaires, c'est Cora Mills qui fait son entrée, bien escortée.

Son visage est creusé, ses yeux sont éteints, son corps est maigre, mais le charisme qu'elle dégage n'a pas changé. Régina se sent redevenir enfant sous le regard, malgré tout heureux, de sa mère. Cora semble réellement contente de voir ses filles, et même Henry a qui elle adresse un rapide et fébrile sourire.

\- Et bien Maitre Glass, seriez-vous sénile au point d'avoir besoin un jeune avocat pour vous souvenir du code pénal ?, lâche Cora pendant que les gardes l'attachent à l'accroche de la table.

\- Sachez Mme Mills que je suis loin d'être un bleu dans le métier, commence Gideon en se penchant sur la table pour la surplomber. Je fais ce métier depuis très longtemps et votre cas m'intéresse tout particulièrement. Je mettrais un point d'honneur à faire échouer votre appel.

\- Vos méthodes d'intimidation ne fonctionnent pas avec ma cliente. Vous perdez votre temps. Peut-on connaître votre nom, maitre ?

\- Gold. Maitre Gold.

À ces mots, Cora se fige. Le fils de son ex-amant veut la voir pourrir en prison et s'il est aussi téméraire que son père, elle sait que ses paroles sont à prendre en compte sérieusement.

\- S'il vous plaît, messieurs, laissez-nous, demande Cora en parlant aux hommes de loi.

\- Hors de question, s'exclame brusquement son avocat. Le moindre mot mal interprété peut réduire nos chances.

\- Maitre Spencer !, s'agace-t-elle en le fusillant de son regard charbon. Dehors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ce que j'ai à leur dire.

\- Vous le regretterez !, gronde-t-il en claquant la porte.

\- Allez-y, souffle Régina à leurs avocats, Emma est dans l'entrée. Ne la laissez pas seule.

Après un dernier regard méprisant pour Cora et encourageant pour les trois Mills, Gideon et maître Glass quittent à leur tour la salle des visites, laissant derrière eux trois êtres dans l'angoisse et dans l'appréhension.

\- Qui est Emma ?, demande nonchalamment l'ancienne matriarche avant de s'asseoir.

\- Personne, lâche rapidement Zéléna depuis son coin de la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, ajoute Régina, clôturant ainsi le sujet.

\- Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, mes filles. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Tu fais erreur. Tu n'as pas d'enfant ici, lance hargneusement Régina en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Régina !

\- Tu as cessé d'être notre mère à l'instant même où tu as privilégié ton patrimoine plutôt que ta famille. Tu voulais nous voir, pourquoi ?

\- Cela fait quinze ans que je suis ici. Quinze longues années et aucune de vous deux n'est venue me voir.

\- Cela t'étonne ?, questionne Zéléna, cherchant à avoir des réponses.

\- Oui, surtout venant de toi. Avec Régina, nous étions dans le conflit, mais avec toi, c'était fusionnel.

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la vérité. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que ma maman mentait à tout le monde et qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait.

\- J'ai toujours été moi-même avec vous !

\- Par toi-même, tu veux dire manipulatrice, hautaine et méprisante ?, demande Régina sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Régina, je vous ai élevées avec amour !

\- MENSONGE !, crie Régina faisant sursauter sa mère et sa soeur. Ne prononce pas des mots dont tu ignores la signification. Nous étions des pions dans ton plan. Nous n'étions que des marionnettes avec lesquelles tu t'amusais.

Régina serre les poings le long de ses cuisses. Ses yeux sont fermés et dans son esprit, elle tente de faire le vide. Elle sait que c'est maintenant qu'elle doit exprimer sa douleur, sa haine et sa déception, sinon elle n'en aura plus la force.

\- Sais-tu seulement ce qu'a été notre enfance ?, continue-t-elle alors en sentant Zéléna se rapprocher d'elle. À toujours être la meilleure pour moi et la plus docile pour Zéléna. Imagines-tu seulement la douleur que Zéléna a ressentie en te voyant telle que tu es ? Elle t'idolâtrait...

\- Je...

\- Je venais t'annoncer que j'étais prise dans cette fac que tu aimes tant. Tu sais, celle qui forge les futurs hommes et femmes de pouvoir... J'étais prête à devenir comme toi, espérant enfin recevoir cette affection que j'attendais tant de toi. J'ai tout laissé tomber, je ne voulais pas être comme toi. Aujourd'hui, je suis une femme comblée dans tous les domaines et je n'ai pas eu à prendre ton chemin. As-tu imaginé ma douleur quand j'ai découvert que c'était TOI, la meurtrière de Daniel ?, finit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes de colère sur ses joues chaudes.

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Bien évidemment, tu es trop lâche pour faire le travail toi-même. Tu n'en es pas moins responsable. Pour moi, c'est pareil.

\- Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ma famille, pour mes filles.

\- Quitte à détruire les autres pour y arriver..., crache Zéléna avec mépris, agacée par les réponses banales de sa mère.

\- Ma société emmagasinait beaucoup d'argent. Tout était prospère et..., commence Cora la tête basse, et j'en ai voulu plus. La richesse et le pouvoir me sont montés à la tête. Je gagnais encore et encore... Je ne voyais plus que ça. Je voulais que vous soyez les plus heureuses, avec tout ce que vous désiriez.

\- Tout ce qu'on désirait, c'était d'avoir une mère, souffle Régina à bout de forces. Tout ce que tu nous as donné, c'est de l'ignorance, des cris, du mépris et des mensonges.

\- Je voulais... Je suis désolée. J'étais aveuglée.

\- C'est trop tard pour les excuses, mais merci, dit Zéléna en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu fait venir ? Tu vas faire appel de la décision de justice ?, demande Henry qui jusqu'à maintenant avait gardé douloureusement le silence.

\- Non. J'ai inventé cette histoire d'appel pour que vous veniez.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclame Régina indignée. Tu nous as encore manipulés ? Quand vas-tu cesser ?!

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer et je ne voulais pas que ça se fasse par courrier ou par téléphone. Même mon avocat n'est pas au courant, avoue Cora en justifiant son acte. S'il savait ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, il me l'interdirait.

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, dis-nous tout, qu'on puisse repartir.

\- Bien..., acquiesce Cora résignée par le comportement de Régina. Environ deux mois avant d'être arrêtée, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si je savais que ça allait arriver. Les parents de Daniel étaient bien déterminés à éclairer toute cette histoire et à rendre justice à leur enfant alors j'ai pris peur. Gold me tenait et je ne pouvais rien faire sans qu'il me tombe dessus. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à préserver, c'est l'argent gagné avec la société. À cette époque-là, j'ai ouvert deux comptes à vos noms, et j'y ai versé les trois quarts des comptes de la société. Le restant servait à maintenir la société à flot et à payer les employés. J'ai tenu à une close en particulier, les comptes devaient être gelés pendant quinze ans. L'expiration arrive à terme dans moins d'un mois. Cet argent est à vous. Henry, as-tu toujours la boîte à musique que tu m'avais offerte ?

\- Elle est rangée au grenier, chez moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une petite clé cachée dans le mécanisme. Elle ouvre un coffre à la banque fédérale de Seattle dans lequel il y a tous les papiers officiels pour les deux comptes.

\- Pourquoi Seattle ?, questionne Zéléna intriguée.

\- Parce que c'est là que nous avons passé nos dernières vacances avant que tout change. C'est pour moi, un souvenir inestimable.

\- Qui te dit que nous voulons de ton argent ?!, s'impatiente Régina qui sent ses émotions prêtes à la trahir.

\- Parce que je n'en veux plus. L'argent ne m'a apporté que du malheur. J'ai perdu mon mari, mes filles, ma liberté, ma dignité, mon âme... Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il serve pour de bonnes raisons. Votre bonheur et celui de vos proches.

\- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien, assure Zéléna en prenant une voix moins sévère.

\- Je le sais et j'en suis consciente. Je vais finir ma vie dans cette prison, ou dans une autre puisque l'État prévoit la fermeture de celle-ci.

\- Tu vas aller où ?, s'inquiète Régina en laissant paraître son trouble.

\- Rassure-toi ma fille, sûrement dans une autre prison de haute sécurité. Certainement pas dehors, en liberté. Ils vont revoir les courtes peines, mais pas les longues.

\- Nous serons maintenus au courant si cela devait arriver ?, questionne Henry alerté par le sort de son ex-femme.

\- Maitre Spencer et la direction du pénitencier sont censés le faire, oui.

Le silence envahit la salle. Cora regarde ses filles avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elles sont grandes, belles et visiblement fortes et soudées. Un sentiment de regret coule dans ses veines comme un poison mortel dont l'antidote n'existe pas. Elle est passée à côté de ses deux filles et elle les voit sûrement pour la dernière fois. Cora grave dans sa mémoire l'image d'elles, ensemble, avant d'être coupée par l'entrée de son avocat.

\- Peut-on commencer les démarches pour l'appel ?, demande-t-il à sa cliente tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je leur ai dit la vérité, avoue Cora rendant fou furieux maître Spencer.

\- Mais vous êtes folle ! C'était votre seule chance !

\- Non, ma chance, je l'ai laissée passer il y a plus de trente ans. Aujourd'hui, je paie ma dette. Maitre, vous êtes viré !, annonce-t-elle froidement, faisant glousser les trois Mills de concert.

Fou de rage, l'avocat range ses affaires brutalement dans sa sacoche avant de quitter les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Il va être l'heure que je retourne en cellule. Merci d'être venus malgré ces conditions.

\- Nous te tiendrons au courant pour l'argent, prévient Régina faisant un pas vers sa mère.

\- Inutile. C'est votre argent. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Placez-le, donnez-le ou dépensez-le, ça ne me regarde pas. Prenez soin de vous, mes enfants. Henry, merci d'être là pour elles.

\- Je me fais vieux, ce sont elles qui sont là pour moi.

\- Même avec de l'âge, tu seras toujours ce père tendre et attentionné que j'ai connu.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les agents de sécurité annoncent la fin de l'entrevue. Détachée de la table avant d'être de nouveau menottée, Cora se redresse, tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui reste. Cette vision déchire le coeur des deux femmes, car malgré tout ce que Cora a pu faire d'horrible, elle reste leur seule et unique mère.

\- Je vous aime, murmure Cora juste avant de passer les portes de la pièce pour rejoindre le quartier de haute sécurité pour femmes.

\- Rentrons, suggère Henry en voyant ses filles bouleversées par cette rencontre et surtout par ces mots que Cora vient de prononcer pour la première fois depuis leur naissance.

* * *

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais croire ça, s'exclame Emma amusée par la crédulité de Clochette.

\- Elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait menti, se défend la petite blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Écoute, Régina t'a fait venir parce qu'elle a bien vu votre petit manège. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors, mais ça crève les yeux ! Vos regards, vos langages corporels et cette alchimie qui se dégage quand vous êtes ensemble, on dirait un couple ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour Zéléna...

\- C'est tellement compliqué avec elle.

\- Alors fais simple, lance Emma comme une évidence. J'avais peur également, mais quand c'est si limpide que ça, il ne faut pas résister. Pas contre quelque chose qui peut faire ton bonheur !

\- Je..., commence Clochette en passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux dorés, je l'aimais déjà quand nous étions adolescentes, mais on se faisait continuellement la guerre. Puis il y a eut le cas "Robin" et je n'ai plus cherché à la voir. Pour moi, elle avait été trop loin. Quand je l'ai revu à Williams, mes sentiments, que je pensais avoir fait disparaître, me sont revenu comme un coup poing dans le ventre. Ca m'a coupé le souffle et ça m'a fait terriblement mal.

Clochette est terrifié à l'idée de dire tout cela à voix haute et ses émotions la rattrapent. La petite blonde essuie ses quelques larmes avant de continuer.

\- On a bu, on s'est rapproché et on s'est embrassé. Même avec un certain degré d'alcool dans le sang, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne m'a pas rejeté le lendemain, au contraire et j'ai eu le fol espoir qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que je pouvais rentrer si je voulais puisque Régina n'était plus là.

\- Je pense que Zéléna a aussi eu cet espoir, mais elle a préféré te rejeter avant que peut-être, tu ne le fasses, tente d'expliquer Emma en saisissant les mains de Clochette. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a pas été gâtée en amour. Elle est peut-être simplement terrifiée que cela puisse vraiment lui arriver. Tu devrais lui dire, lui conseille Emma avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Tu m'excuses ?

\- Bien sûr, ça va aller !, la rassure Clochette qui n'a plus qu'à réfléchir aux bonnes paroles de sa nouvelle amie.

Dès que les Mills font leur apparition dans la salle d'attente environ 15 minutes plus tard, Clochette lit un magazine et Emma fait les cent pas, le téléphone collé à son oreille. Zéléna ne cherche même plus à contenir ses envies et part vers sa blonde y chercher du réconfort. Cette dernière perd son regard dans les étincelles vertes d'Emma qui lui sourit en retour. Régina, elle, se précipite, les larmes aux yeux dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- Je te rappelle plus tard, Ruby !, lance tout à coup Emma comprenant que sa brune a un besoin urgent de soutien.

Une fois le téléphone rangé au fond de sa poche, elle encercle Régina de tout son amour afin de l'apaiser. Peu importe le lieu, les circonstances, ou la raison, Régina sent son coeur reprendre un rythme régulier dès qu'Emma est à ses côtés.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?, questionne Emma inquiète de voir les deux soeurs agir ainsi.

\- Et si nous partions d'ici avant de discuter ?, propose Henry en récupérant les affaires de ses filles. Je vous invite au restaurant ce soir. Nous aurons tout le loisir de reparler de cet entretien.

* * *

Le Per Se déborde de clients venus ravir leurs papilles de délicieuses saveurs françaises, mais Henry avait pensé à réserver dès leur retour à l'hôtel, leur assurant ainsi une table pour cinq. Le vol pour Williams n'est prévu que demain dans l'après-midi, ce qui laisse largement le temps à cette étrange famille de faire une petite visite de New-York. À cette saison, les décorations de Noël font leur apparition et les chants résonnent à chaque coin de rue. Ce n'est que le début du mois de décembre, mais New-York semble plongé dans une autre dimension. Tout paraît réalisable. Simple. Moins tendu et plus prospère. Peut-être aussi parce que le rendez-vous avec Cora est passé et que la famille Mills se sent plus libre.

Le début du repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et les joutes verbales entre Clochette et Zéléna reprennent de plus belle sous le regard attentif du couple de la tablée. Emma sent ses papilles s'envoler à chaque bouchée, car tout y est délicieux avec un goût de trop peu. Régina, elle, se contente de dévorer sa compagne des yeux, laissant son assiette refroidir. Puis Henry entame le sujet tant redouté. Loin d'être vénal, il aborde, sans introduction, le cas de l'argent. Sa position est nette, peu importe le montant sur ces fameux comptes en banque, ses filles doivent le prendre.

Henry explique alors que Cora s'est battue pour construire petit à petit son empire au milieu de ses concurrents masculins. Au début, elle l'a fait en suivant les règles, en dénonçant les abus et les malfaçons. Elle s'est mis beaucoup de monde à dos, mais quand la roue a tourné, il ne restait qu'elle en toute-puissance. C'est à ce moment que les choses ont dégénéré pour devenir telles qu'elles les connaissent. Henry a vu sa femme évoluer et changer, tandis que ses filles ont une vision bien enfantine du personnage de Cora Mills. Leurs yeux de petites filles ont gardé imprimées dans leur subconscient toutes les mauvaises actions, mais ces quelques actes, ne résument pas la femme complexe qu'est leur mère.

\- Votre mère s'est démenée pour gagner l'approbation des gens de son milieu. Elle l'a fait dans le respect et en suivant la loi.

\- Papa, on ne peut pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait, plaide Régina en posant sa petite cuillère recouverte de chocolat.

\- Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas la juger parce qu'une mauvaise rencontre l'a à jamais transformée. Votre mère était quelqu'un de bien avant. Cet après-midi dans son regard, j'ai retrouvé la femme que j'ai aimée toute ma vie. Prenez cet argent, car il vient de votre mère, pas de cette femme odieuse.

\- Nous y réfléchirons, promis, abrège Zéléna qui ne souhaite plus évoquer Cora pour le moment.

\- Bon, si vous voulez passer aux bonnes nouvelles, je veux bien prendre la parole, annonce Emma avant de boire une gorgée de vin blanc.

\- Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Swan, s'exclame Henry, heureux de voir la lourde conversation dévier sur autre chose.

\- Nous t'écoutons ma chérie, ajoute Régina en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma sur la table.

\- Je ne rentre pas à Williams avec vous, je vais directement partir pour Boston, commence Emma qui sourit intérieurement.

\- Et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, grogne la brune en se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise. Pourquoi, d'abord ?!

\- Parce qu'il faut que je sois sur place si je veux vendre mon appartement. J'ai rendez-vous après demain avec mon banquier. On va mettre en place plusieurs choses en vue de mon futur déménagement.

\- Déménagement ?, répète Régina qui semble comprendre, mais n'ose pas l'espérer.

\- Oui. C'est le principe de déplacer ses meubles d'un endroit à un autre.

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un déménagement ! Mais pourquoi tu en parles ?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Alors si tu veux de moi à tes côtés, je dois aller à Boston.

\- Faut que j'y réfléchisse..., la taquine Régina en tapotant son index sur son menton.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps, ma proposition a une date d'expiration très courte.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?, réplique la brune, incapable de jouer le jeu de l'hésitation plus longtemps.

\- Avec plaisir !, accepte la blonde en reprenant la main de Régina pour y entrelacer leurs doigts. J'ai une autre nouvelle.

\- Et bien ! C'est la journée !, lance Zéléna toute ouïe.

\- J'ai appelé le docteur Hopper et nous allons mettre en place une doublure le temps que les patients apprennent à me connaître et il pourra prendre une retraite bien méritée. J'ai également appelé Ruby, une ancienne collègue à moi au Cedar-Sinaï, pour reprendre un poste de chirurgienne dans son service, comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'y a rien de fait encore, mais je vais proposer mon curriculum vitae pour quelques journées dans le mois. Il est temps que je reprenne une activité professionnelle.

\- Vous voulez exercer à Williams ? Déménager à Williams ? Juste pour être proche de ma fille ?, questionne Henry subjugué par les concessions de la blonde. Ma chérie, continue-t-il en s'adressant à Régina, si tu ne lui as pas encore dit que tu l'aimais, c'est le bon moment !

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?, demande Régina à Emma sans tenir compte des moqueries de son père.

\- Oui, j'en ai envie. Ça va me faire du bien de reprendre une activité. J'ai trop longtemps laissé ma vie en suspens, il faut que ça change. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Régina.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on a atteint le sommet de la niaiserie !, lâche Zéléna avant de recevoir un coup de coude de ma part de Clochette.

\- Jalouse ! chantent en choeur Régina et Emma, faisant rire le reste de la tablée.

La soirée se termine quelques minutes plus tard, quand Henry quitte la table pour payer l'addition. Après un dernier verre au bar de l'hôtel où chacun y va de ses suggestions de sortie pour le lendemain matin, chacun rejoint sa chambre. Zéléna ne laisse pas le choix à Clochette, qui dormira avec elle cette nuit, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Amusé par leur comportement, le couple s'éclipse à son tour pour une nuit de repos bien mérité.

Une routine semble déjà s'installer entre les deux femmes qui se préparent pour se coucher sans se gêner l'une l'autre. Elles ne reparleront plus de Cora, ni du départ pour Boston, ni de Clochette et Zéléna... Elles se font face et blotties sous la couette, elles tentent de distinguer le visage de l'autre dans la pénombre. La main curieuse d'Emma vient caresser le flanc de Régina, qui frissonne déjà sous la future exploration de cette dernière. D'abord sa cuisse, puis sa hanche avant de glisser sous le top en soie pour chatouiller sa peau chaude de sa main fraîche. La brune sursaute, mais ne retire pas la main. À la place, elle se rapproche davantage d'Emma jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent en douceur, dans un frôlement enivrant. Sa main libre vient se perdre dans les longues boucles dorées de sa compagne qui gémit de contentement. C'est ainsi, sous les attentions de l'autre, qu'elles s'endorment paisiblement.

Emma ouvre les yeux et son regard se pose sur le réveil dont l'affichage numérique en rouge indique 04:17. À côté d'elle, la place est vide, mais au fond de la chambre, assise sur l'une des chaises en bois et seulement éclairée par la lumière de l'écran de son ordinateur portable, Régina semble loin d'ici. La blonde se lève et rejoint sa belle avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Régina sursaute en sentant une chaleur nouvelle sur elle. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire qu'Emma n'a encore jamais vu. Celui de la fierté. Un sourire malicieux et vibrant d'ingéniosité.

\- Que fais-tu à cette heure-là ?, demande Emma en s'agenouillant devant elle, ses mains caressant ses cuisses quasiment nues.

\- L'inspiration m'est revenue !, s'exclame la brune heureuse avant d'embrasser fougueusement Emma.

\- Ok... Et ça te prend comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je me suis réveillée pour aller aux toilettes et dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est venu comme une évidence. Il fallait que je le note pour ne pas l'oublier.

\- Je comprends, je te laisse tranquille dans ce cas. Mais pense à venir te coucher, j'ai froid sans ton corps chaud.

\- Je finis ce que j'ai en tête et j'arrive.

\- Prends ton temps, lance Emma en rejoignant le lit pour finir sa nuit.

Avant de se rendormir, Emma observe sa compagne et ne peut que tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle. Son sourire, dévorant son visage, heureuse d'écrire de nouveau, est une image qu'elle souhaite voir tous les jours. Elle se sent divinement bien et c'est alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas pensé à sa soeur depuis quelques jours. Mais au lieu de se sentir coupable, comme cela aurait été le cas il y a encore un mois, elle se sent légère, libre et sereine. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en peu de temps, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Aujourd'hui, au côté de sa compagne, Emma peut surmonter n'importe quoi.

De son côté, Régina pianote déjà sur son clavier, savourant la rythmique impeccable au fur et à mesure des lignes qui apparaissent sur l'écran. Tandis qu'elle continue d'écrire, une partie de son cerveau est restée concentrée sur Emma. Avant elle, cela n'était jamais arrivé. C'était l'écriture et rien d'autre. Elle sourit à cette évidence et à ses changements. Robin l'aurait martelé pour venir se coucher alors qu'Emma lui dit de prendre son temps. Elle a enfin trouvé le juste équilibre entre sa vie de femme et sa vie d'écrivaine. Régina est aimée pour ce qu'elle est, son travail est respecté comme il le devrait et sa famille est enfin réunie. Les conditions sont remplies pour écrire un nouveau best-seller et être heureuse.

* * *

Voilà une fin de chapitre, qui je l'espère, plaira à ma bêta ! La boucle est bouclée ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura beaucouuuup de chose. Je sais que normalement un épilogue est censé être court, mais ici, il sera particulièrement long. Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux vous faire plaisir ;D ! Et aussi parce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages qui méritent d'avoir une petite apparition finale !

En attendant l'épilogue, je vous souhaite à toute une très bonne fin d'année 2018, un excellent réveillon du jour de l'an et bien évidemment, tout le meilleure pour 2019.

Et vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir pour 2019...? Pleiiiiins de review ! Haha

À bientôt !


	25. Sur la route 66

Bonsoir à toutes !

Non, je ne suis pas morte et oui, je suis trèèèès en retard !

Je voulais bien terminer cette histoire et comme vous pouvez le lire, le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas Épilogue, mais Sur la route 66... Ce qui veut dire que vous avez le droit à un chapitre supplémentaire ! L'Épilogue est déjà prêt à être publié et promis, il sera là la semaine prochaine !

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lectrices... Mais pour celles qui sont encore là, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre... Un avant-gout d'épilogue !

Merci de tout coeur à ma Bêta qui le sera encore et toujours...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sur la Route 66**

12 ans plus tard, Nouveau-Mexique.

Voilà maintenant près de douze ans qu'Emma vit à Williams avec Régina naviguant entre son cabinet dans la même ville et ses gardes du lundi, mardi et mercredi tous les quinze jours au Cedar-Sinaï dans le service de Ruby, en traumatologie. Elles ont appris à vivre ainsi et c'est une vie qu'elles n'échangeraient pour rien au monde. Emma éprouve de nouveau le bonheur d'exercer sa profession et Régina peut écrire librement ici et là, trouvant l'inspiration dans les deux cadres de vie. La brune a édité trois nouveaux romans, tous les trois figurent dans le top dix des ventes au États-Unis, mais aussi en France, où ses romans ont été traduits dans le respect dû à son talent.

Quelques mois après la mise en route du nouveau cabinet dans le centre de la ville, le docteur Victor Whale a rejoint Emma, préférant le calme des plaines à la cadence de Los Angeles. Malgré leur première rencontre peu aimable au Cedar-Sinaï, ils ont rapidement trouvé un terrain d'entente : les patients. Dès sa venue, les journées furent moins longues et les semaines moins épuisantes. Seule, Emma n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps. Alors qu'à deux, un roulement à été mis en place et pour la première fois, les deux associés se sont mis d'accord pour un mois de vacances. Victor profitera du mois d'août après avoir laissé la place à Emma pour le mois de juillet.

Le pick-up d'Emma avale les kilomètres depuis plusieurs heures en direction du Sandia Peak Aerial Tramway. Après Albuquerque, c'est la destination qu'elle aurait dû prendre douze ans plus tôt, si elle n'avait pas rejoint l'autoroute afin d'arriver à Williams au plus vite. Elle n'a jamais pris le temps de reprendre son périple avant, trop occupée par sa vie professionnelle, mais surtout personnelle.

Sandia Peak Aerial Tramway n'est plus qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres et le calme résonne dans la voiture. À l'avant, comme à l'arrière, ça dort. Le sourire d'Emma dans le rétroviseur intérieur n'a pas diminué depuis douze ans. Au contraire, il n'a fait que s'éblouir au fil des années.

* * *

 _12 ans plus tôt, Boston, Massachusetts._

 _Emma et Régina sortent de l'agence immobilière, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur battant. L'appartement d'Emma vient de trouver un acquéreur en seulement quelques jours. Les premiers visiteurs furent les bons, car c'est le jeune couple qu'Emma et Régina avait accueilli dès la parution de l'annonce qui vient de faire une offre, au prix demandé. La localisation près du centre-ville et de toutes les commodités ainsi que le calme de la rue ont extrêmement séduit les futurs propriétaires._

 _Le lendemain soir, Emma invite Régina dans son restaurant préféré afin de fêter la vente et de commencer à parler de leur avenir. Emma lui raconte alors en détail comment elle se voit professionnellement et Régina ne peut que s'enthousiasmer des mois à venir. Non seulement parce qu'Emma ne va plus disparaître un beau matin, mais en plus, la blonde prend en compte le métier de Régina. En accord avec le docteur Hopper, Emma va progressivement prendre sa place au sein du cabinet, jusqu'à devenir le médecin de toute une ville. Elle imagine déjà un possible agrandissement du cabinet, intime et chaleureux, afin que Régina puisse venir travailler à ses côtés._

 _\- Comme ça, nous pourrons nous voir tous les jours !, assure Emma avant d'enfourner un morceau de steak dans la bouche._

 _\- Nous nous verrons forcément tous les jours, sauf si tu comptes partir travailler sans me faire un bisou._

 _Emma stoppe sa mastication et regarde la brune avec étonnement. Visiblement, elles ont toutes les deux une vision différente de leur début de relation à Williams._

 _\- Régina, l'appelle Emma pour retenir son attention avant de se lancer délicatement, si je vends mon appartement, c'est pour en acheter un autre dans lequel je vais vivre. Seule._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Notre histoire commence à peine, je veux juste qu'on fasse les choses normalement, tu vois ? Avoir des rencards, t'inviter à dîner à la maison ou au restaurant. Te proposer un dernier verre chez moi... On a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses sans être ensemble, j'aimerais simplement y aller tranquillement._

 _\- Chacune de son côté ?_

 _\- Comme beaucoup de couples au début de leur relation..., répond Emma sous le regard inquiet de la brune. Je t'aime Régina, ajoute-t-elle rapidement pour la rassurer. Avoir mon chez-moi ne veut pas dire qu'on dormira séparément toutes les nuits._

 _\- Je comprends. Y aller tranquillement, ça me va._

 _\- Super ! Du coup, je suppose que l'agrandissement du cabinet n'est plus une simple option ?_

 _\- Bien évidemment !_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes terminent leur repas plus en phase l'une avec l'autre et sereines face à leur avenir qui s'annonce radieux._

 _SQ_

 _Deux mois plus tard, Zéléna, Clochette, Elsa et son mari ainsi que David et Leroy sont présents pour le déménagement. Comme une machine bien huilée, la petite troupe remplit le camion loué par David en un temps record. Il ne reste que quelques cartons entassés dans l'entrée ainsi que les babioles de dernière minute. Un verre, un chargeur, des papiers ou encore la spatule pour reboucher les derniers trous traînent par terre avant d'être emballés dans un sac pour le transport._

 _Elsa et David ont beaucoup de mal à se séparer. Ils viennent juste de se revoir et le départ est annoncé beaucoup trop tôt. C'est avec une promesse de rester en contact aussi souvent que possible que David se place derrière le volant avant de démarrer le camion. Emma et Elsa s'isolent quelques secondes dans cet appartement qui aura été le témoin d'une descente aux enfers puis d'une renaissance inespérée._

 _\- On en a fait des choses dans cet appart !, lâche Elsa, un brin de nostalgie dans sa voix nouée._

 _\- Il en a vu de toutes les couleurs, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, rigole Emma en posant sa main sur le mur le plus martyrisé._

 _\- Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus venir ici, te réveiller à 16 heures, t'obliger à manger ou à sortir..._

 _\- Je ne suis plus comme ça. Je veux vivre ma vie aujourd'hui. Tu ne préfères pas ?_

 _\- Oh que si ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies remonté la pente. Ce qui me chagrine un peu, c'est que la pente t'emmène loin de moi._

 _\- Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, Elsa._

 _Malgré quelques larmes aux yeux, les deux soeurs rejoignent le reste de leurs amis et famille pour un dernier au revoir. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à Emma et Régina, mais également à tous les autres. Ce déménagement est celui d'Emma, mais dans son sillage la blonde va changer la vie de beaucoup d'autres._

* * *

Emma se gare sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs et commence à ramasser toutes ses affaires avant de réveiller en douceur Régina. Une main sur sa joue, elle caresse tendrement le grain de sa peau, la couvant du regard comme au premier jour. Enfin presque... Malgré les années qui viennent de s'écouler, la brune n'a rien perdu de sa beauté et de son charisme, si bien qu'Emma se perd toujours autant quand elle observe sa belle endormie.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ?, souffle Régina encore groggy par le sommeil.

\- Y a peine quelques minutes. Le sac est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à réveiller le monstre et on y va.

\- Le monstre... Comment tu parles !

\- Réveille-toi tranquillement princesse, je vais chercher les billets. Pense au monstre, ajoute Emma avant de s'éclipser de la voiture et ainsi, échapper à un coup sur l'épaule.

En arrivant près de la rambarde, Emma prend conscience de l'ampleur du paysage. Devant ses yeux, une étendue de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres-carrés de verdure, de terre aride et d'agglomération s'étendent sur l'horizon. Le mois de juillet étant déjà bien entamé, les touristes se bousculent pour acheter leur place à bord du téléphérique, mais Emma avait tout prévu en pré-réservant ses billets sur Internet. Du coup, elle emprunte la file la moins longue afin de les récupérer au plus vite et de revenir rapidement à la voiture.

\- Tu es prête ?, lui demande Régina avant de monter dans le téléphérique.

\- Tant que le câble ne lâche pas, ça ira !, glousse Emma peu rassurée.

\- Ça me rappelle la remontée mécanique lors de nos premières vacances au ski ! Tu avais une de ces trouilles !, s'esclaffe la brune, se moquant ouvertement de sa compagne.

\- Même pas vrai !, réplique Emma en boudant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Oh que si, insiste Régina en passant les siens autour du cou de la blonde, émue par les souvenirs accompagnant ces vacances-là.

\- J'avais la trouille, c'est vrai, mais pour tout autre chose... Et tu le sais.

\- Oui, je le sais et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie...

* * *

 _11 ans plus tôt, Aspen, Colorado._

 _Cela fait trois heures qu'Emma se prépare pour sortir. Bonnet, écharpe, combinaison, pull, chaussette en laine sans oublier la petite boite en velours qu'elle trimbale partout de peur que Régina tombe dessus._

 _\- Emmaaa, s'impatiente Régina de l'autre côté de la porte. À cette allure, autant rester là, car ça sera fermé en arrivant!_

 _\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive !_

 _La blonde attache ses cheveux en un chignon rapide, vise son bonnet sur sa tête et range la petite boite dans la poche intérieure de son parka prune. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'aucun brin d'air ne puisse passer à travers toutes ses épaisseurs et glacer sa peau sensible, Emma ouvre la porte sur une magnifique brune prête à exploser de rire en la voyant._

 _\- Tu sais, le Colorado, c'est pas l'Alaska. Tu devrais survivre..._

 _\- C'est ça, moque toi ! Tu rigoleras moins ce soir quand tu colleras tes fesses devant la cheminée._

 _\- C'est à toi que je vais coller mes fesses, lui susurre Régina en remuant ses reins contre le bas-ventre d'Emma._

 _\- Aguicheuse !_

 _\- Non, amoureuse, rectifie-t-elle en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser. Bon, on y va ?, ajoute-t-elle grisée par leur flirt d'adolescentes. Sinon, je vais vraiment t'aguicher et t'éplucher comme un oignon !_

 _Après quelques rires et un dernier baiser, les deux femmes se rendent dans le hall de l'hôtel pour récupérer leur pass afin de profiter un maximum de la station de ski. La plus belle aux yeux d'Emma. Non seulement parce que le paysage est magnifique, mais aussi parce qu'elle gardera en mémoire le lieu de sa demande. Elle aura alors une signification particulière pour les deux jeunes femmes._

 _Les heures défilent à grande vitesse et Emma et Régina commencent à ressentir la fatigue. Entre les descentes à ski, le repas copieux et la balade en raquette, elles auront bien profité de leur dernière journée à Aspen avant de repartir pour l'état voisin le lendemain matin. Les hauts sommets enneigés auront eu raison de leurs pieds et c'est vers un dernier aller-retour en télésiège qu'elles se dirigent pour graver cette vue sublime._

 _Les sapins alignés le long de la remontée mécanique offrent au couple une douce mélodie hivernale. La brise jouant avec les branches fait délicatement tomber la neige dans le manteau blanc déjà bien épais. Le moment est calme, reposant et surtout romantique. Emma, qui pense toujours à sa petite boite, n'a plus le droit de retarder l'échéance. Demain, elles partent et ça sera trop tard. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma puise son courage dans son amour avant de se redresser._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande Régina en observant, intriguée, Emma fouiller dans la doublure de son parka._

 _\- Attends !, lui mande Emma avant de sortir l'écrin mauve de sa poche. Voilà, il y a un an, environ, commence-t-elle en tremblant sous le regard brillant de Régina, j'ai déménagé et acheté une jolie maison que tu occupes très régulièrement._

 _\- Oh non, Emma..., s'inquiète Régina, ne fixant plus que l'écrin naviguant entre les deux mains d'Emma._

 _\- Oh non, non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage !, la rassure-t-elle immédiatement._

 _\- Ouf, merci !_

 _\- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu en penses et je suis d'accord avec toi._

 _\- Désolée, ça fait celle qui est archi-contre, mais sur le coup, j'ai eu peur. Pour les autres, je trouve ça très mignon, mais moi, je n'ai plus envie de ça._

 _\- Je sais, mon amour !, la calme Emma en passant son bras libre autour de sa taille. Ne te justifie pas. Nous pensons toutes les deux la même chose. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse._

 _\- Que veux-tu me demander alors ?, questionne Régina penaude, mais maintenant intriguée par le contenu de cette toute petite boite._

 _\- Régina, est-ce que tu veux..., commence Emma avant qu'une secousse les bouscule légèrement, mais faisant tomber la petite boite. NON!, crie-t-elle tendant la main dans le vide pour essayer de la rattraper au vol, mais trop tard._

 _Emma est pétrifiée, figée, le regard vers la neige sans aucune trace de l'écrin enfoui dans la poudreuse. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se redresse, complètement abasourdie par la situation. Sa parfaite demande, qu'elle a pensée, imaginée, jouée ou encore vécue dans sa tête, vient de tomber à l'eau. Ou plutôt, dans la neige._

 _\- Qu'y avait-il dans l'écrin ?, souffle Régina tendrement avant de coller son corps à celui de sa compagne pour la consoler du mieux qu'elle peut._

 _\- La clé de chez moi, lance Emma d'une voix fade._

 _\- Tu veux dire que..._

 _\- Oui, réagit la blonde en entendant l'émotion dans la voix de sa douce. J'aimerais que mes tiroirs deviennent nos tiroirs. Me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés. Rentrer du boulot et te voir plongée dans un manuscrit. Prendre tous nos repas ensemble. S'engueuler parfois pour des broutilles et se réconcilier après. Mais pour ça, il te faut la clé..._

 _\- On fera changer les serrures, comme ça, on aura de nouvelles clés pour une nouvelle vie. Ça te va ?_

 _\- Tu es d'accord ?_

 _\- Emma, j'étais prête à vivre avec toi dès ton déménagement !, s'enthousiasme l'écrivaine heureuse de ce nouveau pas entre elles. Évidemment que je suis d'accord, j'attends ça depuis longtemps !_

 _Détendue grâce aux mots de Régina, la jolie blonde l'embrasse à pleine bouche afin de sceller le nouveau changement. Emma n'a jamais été aussi sûre d'elle et elle veut concrétiser sa relation. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir Régina à ses côtés pour le restant de leurs vies ?!_

* * *

\- Moi et ma maladresse..., réplique Emma en grimpant dans le téléphérique.

\- C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un a retrouvé l'écrin ?

\- C'est possible. Une fois la neige fondue, elle était visible. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, une légende est née de cette boite.

\- Peut-être !, lâche-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de chercher du regard une petite tête brune. On y va ?

\- Oh que oui !

Vérifiant que tout va bien, elles s'installent dans le fond de la cabine pour profiter du paysage époustouflant. À mesure que la cabine grimpe, le couple, ainsi que tous les passagers, peuvent admirer les contrastes saisissants. Entre la vallée quasiment désertique, les canyons boisés, l'Albuquerque plus au sud-ouest et le Rio Grande, c'est une vue à couper le souffle sur près de quatre kilomètres d'ascension pour rejoindre Sandia Crest à plus de 3200 mètres d'altitude.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, permet d'avoir une jolie vue d'ensemble. Malheureusement pour Emma, la saleté des parois en plexiglas l'empêche de prendre en photo cette étendue si spéciale. Elle grave alors dans sa mémoire l'instant qu'elle espère ne jamais oublier. Régina, qui sent sa compagne pensive, pose sa tête sur son épaule avant de lui sourire de façon charmeuse.

Sur place, les trois touristes empruntent le sentier intermédiaire. Ni trop long pour ne pas s'épuiser, mais pas trop court afin de savourer ce lieu si exceptionnel. La flore, riche en pins ponderosa et en épicéas, est aussi belle que la faune sauvage. Ils auront la chance d'apercevoir une petite famille de ratons laveurs, un cerf timide grignotant une branche verte et quelques oiseaux en chasse, comme des aigles.

Pas loin de deux heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtent dans un petit restaurant typique des montagnes, en bois à l'ambiance chaleureuse et amicale.

\- Maman, je peux aller prendre quelques photos plus loin ?, demande le petit garçon à sa mère brune avant de lui faire ses yeux de chien battu.

\- Emma ?, demande-t-elle avant de recevoir un hochement positif de la tête. D'accord Henry, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas trop. Je veux constamment avoir un oeil sur toi.

\- Promis, lance-t-il en sautant de sa chaise.

\- Il te ressemble tellement, lui souffle Emma en se penchant vers elle.

\- Pourtant, il a bien ton caractère espiègle et ces yeux qui me font craquer à chaque fois!

\- C'est le côté Swan, ça !

Alors que les deux femmes continuent de parler amoureusement, le jeune Henry virevolte de photo en photo, cadrant le meilleur point de vue, floutant la partie désirée. "Tout comme un pro", qu'il répète à sa mère blonde lors de leur escapade photo à deux dans les plaines et collines de Williams.

* * *

 _10 ans plus tôt, Los Angeles, Californie._

 _L'énervement et l'excitation sont au rendez-vous dans l'appartement d'Emma. Cette dernière, enceinte de neuf mois et trois jours, est de plus en plus fatiguée et exécrable. Son ventre, rond comme un ballon de baudruche, est lourd et cela lui engendre des douleurs dans le dos et des courbatures dans les jambes. Régina est présente comme elle peut, mais c'est difficile pour elle de trouver sa place en ce moment. Elle ne soulage que peu sa compagne et les mots n'ont plus tant d'impact face aux douleurs des contractions qui ont commencé il y a une petite demi-heure environ._

 _\- La voiture est prête, viens, je vais t'aider, lance la brune en portant la valise d'une main et en soutenant sa compagne de l'autre bras._

 _\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais._

 _\- C'est normal mon amour, tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux !_

 _\- Oui, bah, ton cadeau me fait drôlement mal._

 _\- Allez, on y va !_

 _Par chance, il est très tard et la circulation dans Los Angeles est assez fluide ce qui permet à Régina d'arriver au Cedar-Sinaï en quelques minutes seulement. Ruby, prévenue par texto, attend devant l'entrée du bâtiment obstétrique avec la sage-femme de la blonde._

 _Très rapidement, Emma est installée dans le service des grossesses où une interne effectue le premier examen. Cette dernière, surprise par l'ouverture de son col, vient demander l'avis d'un médecin qui confirme son observation. La décision est prise de la transporter directement en salle d'accouchement._

 _Régina n'a pas le temps de respirer calmement. Avant de monter en salle de travail, elle doit aider Emma à prendre une douche. Le moment est fort en émotion. Silencieuses toutes les deux, elles savent que c'est leur dernier instant en tête-à-tête. Que dans une trentaine de minutes environ, ils seront trois et que leurs vies ne dépendront plus que d'elles. Leurs larmes menacent de couler sous la tension accumulée ces derniers jours et sous l'appréhension. Seront-elles de bonnes mères ? Sera-t-il heureux avec deux mamans ? Sera-t-il embêté à l'école à cause de ça ? Comment se déroulera l'adoption pour Régina ? Plusieurs questions qui s'envolent dès que la brune sent bouger sous sa main, comme une caresse de la part de son futur enfant._

 _\- Il t'aime déjà, souffle Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Régina._

 _\- Je suis tellement heureuse, mon amour !_

 _\- On va être mamans, dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement._

 _Quelques instants de douceur plus tard, la sage-femme emmène le couple jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement où l'anesthésiste présent lui demande de confirmer son accord pour la péridurale. Sans déblatérer plus que ça, Emma affirme avec virulence, pressée de ne plus ressentir ces douleurs horribles dans le ventre._

 _Régina est priée de sortir afin de procéder à l'acte médical, mais elle fait savoir son mécontentement et son indignation de ne pas pouvoir être présente pour sa "femme". Le mot vient résonner dans les oreilles d'Emma, qui sourit amoureusement._

 _Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, l'anesthésiste vient chercher Régina, qui fait les cent pas dans le couloir. Quand elle rejoint Emma, cette dernière semble apaisée, soulagée de ses douleurs et prête à accueillir leur enfant._

 _\- Tout va bien ?, lui demande quand même Régina, inquiète pour sa compagne._

 _\- Oui, c'est miraculeux !_

 _\- D'accord. La sage-femme ne va pas tarder, ton col est à dix. Tu te sens prête ?_

 _\- Plus que prête. Et toi ?_

 _\- Je n'attends que ça._

 _Le couple n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller à des minauderies que le corps médical entre dans la salle. Emma, saluée par son grade de médecin par les internes en obstétrique, commence à souffler comme elle et Régina l'ont appris lors de leur séance chez la sage-femme._

 _Il aura fallu quelques minutes, quelques cris et quelques injures pour qu'un petit garçon de quatre kilogrammes et de cinquante-trois centimètres voie le jour. Alors qu'Emma souffle enfin après l'effort, Régina coupe le cordon avec appréhension, par peur de lui faire mal. Mais quand son regard se porte sur le petit être pleurant dans les bras de la sage-femme, la brune sent comme un raz-de-marée effacer tous les doutes, toutes les incertitudes. Elle sait qu'elle sera une bonne mère et que ce petit garçon sera aimé._

 _Sur sa poitrine, Emma accueille son enfant emmitouflé d'un drap de l'hôpital, sa compagne tout sourire à ses côtés. Le monde peut bien continuer de tourner autour d'elles, plus rien n'a d'importance que ce garçon qui respire calmement, bercé par ses mamans._

 _\- Avez-vous choisi un prénom pour ce petit bonhomme ?, leur demande le médecin en récupérant le bébé pour le préparer._

 _\- Henry, il s'appellera Henry._

* * *

Emma a tout prévu de leur escapade sur le Sandia Crest. Alors que leur repas se termine, la blonde les amène, l'air de rien, sur un autre point de vue du col montagneux à environ six cent mètres de là. Sous leurs yeux, une multitude de couleurs flottent dans les airs. Henry crie sa joie et Régina sourit par la beauté du paysage atypique. Là, en contrebas, sur la plaine, près de cinq cent montgolfières sont prête à décoller. Après le rassemblement français, le festival international de montgolfière d'Albuquerque est le deuxième plus grand au monde. Il dure plus d'une semaine et commence aujourd'hui, comme l'avait noté Emma avant leur départ.

Henry est scotché à son appareil photo alors que Régina et Emma ont trouvé un banc à l'écart des autres et avec une vue imprenable. D'ici, elles peuvent savourer, avec leur fils, le décollage des montgolfières les unes après les autres. Elles y restent près d'une heure avant de rappeler leur fils. Le téléphérique ne les attendra pas et elles doivent passer à l'hôtel avant 18 heures pour récupérer leur clé de chambre.

Alors qu'Henry est couché et dort depuis une bonne heure, le couple est sur leur balcon. Elles ont une vue imprenable sur les dernières montgolfières encore dans les airs. Même si le soleil flirte avec l'horizon, certains aventureux aime prendre de risque de flotter de nuit. Le spectacle se termine petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la toile bleu marine laisse apparaître les premières étoiles. Sous le charme de la situation, Régina vient grimper sur les cuisses d'Emma pour réclamer une attention toute particulière.

Les années ont passé, mais leur désir n'a pas sombré. Elles assument leurs libidos exacerbées et elles en sont fières. Ce ne sont pas les voisins, les montgolfières, les nombreuses étoiles, témoins de ce moment de luxure, qui les empêcheront de se donner du plaisir et de savourer pleinement leurs orgasmes, comme tous les autres.

SQ

C'est Henry, le lendemain matin qui les réveillera, toujours en fanfare, comme il en a pris l'habitude depuis tout petit.

La matinée est destinée aux bagages. Aujourd'hui, ils prennent la direction de Grants à environ trois heures de route de là. Un dernier regard vers la vallée, les montagnes et les montgolfières avant de démarrer le pick-up et de prendre la route. Le paysage n'a quasiment pas changé depuis douze ans. La route du Nouveau-Mexique est poussiéreuse et déserte comme l'était la vie d'Emma avant de croiser le chemin de Régina. Pensant à son passé, Emma prend la main de Régina dans la sienne pour venir les poser sur sa cuisse. La brune comprend dans les gestes tendres de sa compagne qu'elle est heureuse et surtout reconnaissante. Ils auront croisé quatre voitures et une camionnette avant d'arriver à Grants où l'heure est venue de prendre un bon repas.

Sur place, Emma trouve bien vite le café dans lequel ils vont déjeuner grâce au panneau rétro du Grants Café, rouge et bleu, qui est l'un des symboles de la 66 au Nouveau-Mexique. Ici, en plus de leur repas, ils vont déguster des pancakes jaunes en hommage à l'uranium qui assura la prospérité de la région pendant de longues décennies. Le restaurant et le reste de la ville sont entourés d'une terre rouge argileuse, donnant un aspect presque surnaturel à la région.

\- À quoi sont aromatisés vos pancakes ?, demande Emma intriguée à la serveuse venue prendre leur commande.

\- Nous avons pêche, banane, citron, ananas et mangue, répond très professionnellement la jeune femme, stylo en main.

\- Dans ce cas, ça sera mangue pour moi. Henry ?

\- Pêche. Merci.

\- Pêche également, clôture Régina avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son eau gazeuse. Vous pouvez y aller, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour le moment !, s'agace-t-elle en remarquant le cinéma de cette dernière qui s'éloigne en ronchonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, questionne Emma après qu'Henry soit parti jouer avec d'autres enfants.

\- Tu n'as rien vu ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Sa posture pour t'aguicher. Elle ne te regardait pas, elle te dévorait !

\- Tu es jalouse ou je rêve ?

\- Tu rêves !

\- Ma chérie, commence Emma en passant son bras autour de sa taille, elle peut bien s'amuser si elle veut, je ne vois que toi.

\- Prouve-le, insiste Régina dont le regard brille d'impatience.

\- Mademoiselle, interpelle Emma en voyant la serveuse s'approcher de la table voisine, ma femme s'inquiète. Elle croit que vous me faisiez les yeux doux. Quelle idée ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-elle d'un ton très théâtral.

La jeune serveuse, les yeux ronds de surprise et rouge comme une pivoine fleurie au printemps, ne sait plus où se cacher. Elle semble pétrifiée de honte, si bien qu'Emma en rajoute une couche, sachant pertinemment que le sadisme incontrôlable de sa belle frétillera de bonheur.

\- Et quand bien même, il est forcé de constater que vous n'avez pas le charisme inébranlable de ma femme. Il faut vous trouver quelqu'un de votre trempe, ne pas viser trop haut, sinon la chute risque d'être lourde. Bonne journée, clôture-t-elle dans un diabolique sourire.

\- Mais tu es horrible !, lance Régina une fois la serveuse loin d'elles.

\- Arrête, tu as aimé ça. La voir s'enfoncer sous terre, tu jubiles...

\- Pire... Tu m'as excitée..., souffle-t-elle à son oreille juste avant qu'Henry ne revienne des jeux et qu'elles ne prennent une posture correcte devant leur fils.

Après leur pause-déjeuner, Emma et Régina décident de reprendre la route aussitôt. Ils ont encore plusieurs kilomètres à faire avant leur arrêt pour la nuit. Ils passeront par Gallup, une ville dans laquelle Régina et Emma avaient fait escale douze ans plus tôt. Le restaurant dans lequel elles avaient mangé est toujours fièrement figé sur la place principale. Les clients sont toujours aussi nombreux et la bonne humeur qui se dégage de ce lieu n'a pas diminué depuis leur passage.

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Comment oublier, lance Emma rêveuse. Tu m'es, littéralement, tombée dans les bras ici.

\- J'ai juste trébuché en descendant du plateau !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr... Avoue, je le sais déjà.

\- Jamais, lui souffle Régina à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser juste en dessous.

C'est en riant chacune de leur côté qu'elles continuent leur route et cela fait bientôt cinq heures que Régina et Emma alternent pour conduire. Ils arrivent enfin à Chambers, de l'autre côté de la frontière, en Arizona, là où ils passeront la nuit. Ils y retrouvent l'État où Emma a élu domicile, mais elles ne connaissent pas encore l'étendue de la beauté de cette partie du pays, ni les climats extrêmes du tracé historique. Chambers est en plein désert, là où les plateaux sont secs et où l'eau y est une denrée rare.

SQ

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit noire, silencieuse et réparatrice, la petite famille se réveille, tranquillement bercée par les chants matinaux des oiseaux. Cette journée est destinée aux canyons. Depuis tout bébé, Henry raffole des canyons. Peut-être parce que ses mamans l'ont très tôt émerveillé par la beauté du grand canyon, de sa faune diverse et de sa flore capricieuse. C'est le premier debout, excité à l'idée de découvrir l'histoire qui se cache derrière la roche ocre. Amusées, ses mères font encore semblant de dormir profondément, agaçant prodigieusement alors le jeune garçon, qui tape du pied dans la chambre.

\- Allez ! On va être en retard !, ronchonne-t-il en posant ses poings serrés sur les hanches.

Et avant même qu'il ne réagisse, Emma se redresse et l'agrippe afin de le reverser sur le lit, aidé par sa compagne dans une partie de chatouille improvisée. Henry s'époumone à force de rire, et le sang circulant à plein régime vient empourprer ses joues juvéniles. Après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, Henry s'extirpe du lit, essoufflé.

\- Vous êtes pas drôle !

\- Et toi, tu es coincé, lâche Emma avant de sortir du lit.

\- Coincé dans quoi ?, interroge le garçon en redressant son sourcil, comme Régina par moment.

\- Non, rien !, abrège Emma en rigolant. Va jouer le temps qu'on se prépare, petit monstre !

Alors que la petite troupe grimpe en voiture pour rejoindre le lieu exact de leur balade, Henry a tout prévu et commence à raconter l'histoire de ce canyon aussi bien que le ferait un guide touristique. Il met dans son récit épique sa passion, son envie de découvrir, sa jeunesse et son éclat d'admiration. Ses mères se regardent par moment, souriant en pensant à la même chose : elles l'aiment.

Arrivés sur place, ils repèrent immédiatement la petite cahute qui abrite la vendeuse des billets d'entrée. Pour découvrir les méandres de cette histoire interdite, les touristes doivent être accompagnés par un guide expérimenté. Toute balade personnelle est interdite à cet endroit du canyon. Les terres y sont sacrées comme les terribles événements qui ont eu lieu ici.

Une fois la file réduite à son maximum et les billets en main, Henry, Régina et Emma sont conduits vers l'aérodrome, où un hélicoptère les attend pour la première balade et surtout pour les amener directement au fond du canyon. Le canyon de Chelly, haut de son unique kilomètre et long de plus de trois mille mètres, offre aux voyageurs de passage un immense plateau ocre au fond de la faille. Tout en descendant, ils apprennent que le site appartient aux Navajos et que le creux du canyon abritent une soixantaine de ruines de villages indiens. Certains sont même incrustés dans la roche, le long de la paroi.

Le guide les invite à les suivre tranquillement. Avec lui, un Indien parlant son dialecte raconte son histoire et celui de ces grottes au passé trouble. Sur place, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Le village est resté intact, figé dans l'histoire par la poussière et par l'abri que lui procure la faille.

Ils apprennent que les Navajos s'installèrent dans le canyon au début du dix-huitième siècle en pratiquant une agriculture rudimentaire. La terre aride ne les aidait pas, mais ils se contentaient de peu et vécurent en paix de longues années. Cent ans plus tard, les colons espagnols, en quête d'un territoire toujours plus vaste, poursuivirent la tribu jusqu'au canyon Del Muerto, où ils trouvèrent refuge. Retranchés sous la falaise, les Navajos furent massacrés par les soldats sans scrupules. Aujourd'hui, la grotte où se trouve le groupe est encore appelé la grotte du massacre.

Henry, troublé par la sensibilité due à son âge, se sent mal et demande à sortir pour prendre l'air.

\- On va remonter tranquillement, lui annonce Emma en caressant sa courte chevelure rebelle.

\- Non, ça va aller ! Je veux continuer.

\- Henry, l'interpelle Régina en s'agenouillant devant lui, l'histoire de cette tribu est dure à entendre pour un enfant de ton âge. Je sais que tu aimerais continuer, mais nous ne serions pas des parents responsables si on te laissait écouter la suite. Ce lieu est chargé d'histoire et je sais que ton plaisir est déjà grand. Écoute maman et remontons.

\- On pourra revenir quand je serai plus grand ?, demande-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si cela t'intéresse toujours, avec plaisir, mon prince.

\- En attendant, lance Emma en mettant son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule gauche, nous avons une balade d'environ deux heures pour remonter. Alors tu vas aider tes vieilles mères, sinon on ne sera jamais arrivés avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Mais vous êtes trop lourdes pour moi !, s'insurge-t-il avant de partir en courant vers le sentier touristique.

\- Petit monstre ingrat ! C'est qui, qui changeait tes couches et te donnait à manger ?

La seule chose que le jeune garçon répond, c'est de tirer la langue avant de poursuivre son chemin en trottinant. Dépitée par leurs chamailleries, Régina tend la main à Emma avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille qu'elle poussera ses fesses avec le plus grand plaisir.

Tout au long de leur balade, ils découvrent une flore improbable, poussant à même le flanc de la falaise, une roche ocre et vermillon, alternant les couches de couleurs suivant leur siècle d'existence. Le ciel immaculé couvre leur belle journée et le soleil d'été chauffe leur coeur autant que le bonheur d'être ensemble.

Enfin arrivés à l'aérodrome, Emma propose de manger un goûter bien mérité vers l'un des points de vue, le Spider Rock Overlook. Le rocher de l'araignée est une majestueuse aiguille rocheuse de près de deux cent cinquante mètres de haut. La légende raconte que la femme-araignée qui a appris le tissage aux Navajos, vit ici, au pied de cette colonne de roche dorée. Henry est fasciné d'en apprendre toujours plus et dans le regard de ses mamans flotte un nuage pur de fierté.

SQ

Voilà quatre jours que la petite famille est sur la route. Leur voyage culturel prend des allures de retour en arrière quand le pick-up se gare au nord du Petrified Forest National Park. C'est ici qu'Anna avait campé deux nuits, rencontrant un jeune garçon visiblement à son goût. Dès le premier soir, elle avait prévenu Emma d'un possible retard. Anna était comme ça, vivante et intrépide. Profitant de toutes les occasions qui lui étaient offertes. La plus jeune de la fratrie n'avait gardé son bel étalon que deux nuits près d'elle avant de se sentir de nouveau attirée par la route et son aventure.

Emma, Régina et Henry ne resteront qu'une demi-journée ici, juste de quoi faire une petite visite avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Emma n'a plus cette boule dans la gorge dès qu'Anna passe dans ses pensées, aujourd'hui, elle a complètement accepté la disparition de sa soeur et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait est restée dans une boite de velours, cachée dans un coin de son coeur.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé sur le Painted Desert, mais dans la voiture, tout le monde est bien éveillé. Ici et sur tout le parcours, les visiteurs peuvent découvrir des couches de roches érodées et colorées par le fer, le manganèse et d'autres minéraux. À l'instant même où les premiers rayons du soleil frappent la roche, une myriade de couleur, comme peinte par la main de l'homme, offre aux touristes des démarcations arc-en-ciel où le trésor n'est pas le chaudron rempli de pièces d'or du leprechaun, mais la gravure exceptionnelle qui restera dans les mémoires.

\- Ça va ma chérie ?, demande Régina toujours inquiète pour sa compagne.

\- Oui, tout va bien, la rassure Emma en collant son dos à sa poitrine tout en regardant Henry prendre des photos du paysage.

\- Je crois qu'il est autant accro que toi à la photographie.

\- Il est doué en plus, je vais devenir jalouse !

\- Tu te souviens comme ça énervait Zéléna au mariage de David et Mary-Margareth ?, s'amuse à ressasser Régina, le sourire presque marqué par le sadisme lui-même.

\- M'en parle pas, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

* * *

 _Du haut de ses sept ans, Henry est déjà comme ses mères. Hautain parfois, agaçant souvent. Et ce n'est pas cette journée exceptionnelle qui changera la donne. Alors que Mary-Margareth et David viennent de se dire oui devant une assemblée sortant tout droit d'un défilé de haute couture, Henry n'en a que pour sa tante Zéléna._

 _Cette dernière n'a pas su retenir une énième fois Clochette qui a claqué la porte de leur appartement pour la huitième fois. Elles n'ont jamais su accorder leur violon sur le même tempo, pourtant dès que le rythme enregistre trop de tension, elles ne peuvent résister à ce magnétisme qui les lie. Ce cercle vicieux dans lequel elles n'ont aucune emprise les rend tout autant heureuses que malheureuses. Et malheureusement pour Zéléna, Clochette est partie trois jours avant la cérémonie. Pour ses amis, la petite blonde est quand même présente, mais a demandé à changer de place._

 _Comble de l'ironie, Clochette est installée pile dans le champ de vision de Zéléna à côté d'un dragueur invétéré qui trouve la blonde très à son goût. Pendant tout le repas, la pauvre ne peut que supporter les échanges entre les deux, ce qui lui donne la nausée. Henry, arrivant toujours comme un cheveu sur la soupe, la photographie alors qu'elle fixe ardemment le nuisible qui sert de voisin de table à Clochette._

 _\- Donne-moi ça toi !, s'agace-t-elle en se levant pour courir après son neveu._

 _\- Tu t'en prendrais pas à un enfant, tatie ?, lui demande-t-il en s'arrêtant dans l'un des couloirs de l'immense demeure réservée pour l'occasion._

 _\- Tout dépend de lui !_

 _\- Pourquoi t'es pas avec tante Clo ?_

 _\- Je t'en pose des questions ?! Va donc embêter les invités snobinards de Mary-Margareth._

 _\- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être. Alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- C'est des trucs de grands ?_

 _\- C'est ça. Va te trouver une cavalière, ça t'évitera de polluer mon atmosphère avec tes questions idiotes._

 _\- D'accord !, dit-il simplement avant de courir vers tante Clo et lui chuchoter à l'oreille sous le regard éclairé du feu des enfers de Zéléna._

 _Instantanément, les yeux rieurs de Clochette se lèvent et voient Zéléna les poings fermés le long de ses cuisses. Avec une grande satisfaction, la petite blonde accepte la demande de son neveu et part vers la piste de danse avec lui. Dans un coin de la salle, Régina et Emma n'ont rien raté des échanges et sont prêtes à rire devant les mariés._

 _\- Ton fils a bien hérité de ton sens de l'humour quelque peu douteux, lui chuchote Emma à l'oreille._

 _\- Il aime faire tourner sa tante en bourrique, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, c'est sa façon bien à lui de les rapprocher._

 _\- Il n'a que sept ans... Ça promet. Bientôt, il nous demandera pourquoi nous ne sommes pas mariées._

 _\- Il sait que nous sommes contre. Il n'insistera pas. Pourquoi, toi, tu y penses ?, demande la brune en haussant les épaules tout en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas croiser les yeux d'Emma._

 _\- Non, non, je disais ça comme ça..., réplique-t-elle de manière évasive avant d'inviter son oncle à danser._

 _Regina ne peut s'empêcher de suivre des yeux sa compagne. Un quart de seconde, son esprit lui offre la vision d'Emma en robe de mariée, plus belle que jamais, le sourire heureux et le regard amoureux. Un quart de seconde, Régina n'est pas contre. Un quart de seconde, Régina s'imagine dire oui. Puis, ses yeux trouvent Zéléna et la réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Malgré tout l'amour que l'on peut éprouver, ou un papier attestant "jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare", rien ne peut sceller un amour éternellement, alors, à quoi bon se marier...?!_

* * *

La balade est quasiment terminée au Painted Desert. Emma, Régina et Henry ont mal aux pieds tellement les chemins sont peu pratiques. Garder le plus naturel possible ce site est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la préservation animal et végétal, mais certainement pas pour les touristes venus admirer la beauté du paysage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille est installée sur le plateau arrière du pick-up à se masser les pieds dans l'espoir de sentir les picotements s'estomper. Henry en a les larmes aux yeux tellement la sensation est très désagréable, voire douloureuse, pour sa peau sensible. Emma, la plus sportive des trois, arrive à passer outre la sensation et décide de prendre le volant pour parcourir les soixante-quinze kilomètres qui les séparent de leur dernier motel avant de rejoindre Williams.

La route jusqu'à Holbrook est assez périlleuse. Emma doit suivre tranquillement le serpent noir à travers les monts et les aiguilles rocheuses pour arriver à destination. Malgré un tracé remarquablement bien entretenu, la lueur que provoque l'éclat du soleil sur la roche est très dérangeante pour conduire et, éblouie, Emma plisse ses yeux émeraude, même derrière le verre teinté de ses lunettes de soleil.

La route est très monotone, seuls les arbustes séchés le long de la route varient dans le décor. Les plaines arides semblent avoir été figées dans le temps et les collines à l'horizon semblent s'éloigner autant qu'elles avancent. Heureusement, Henry est là pour égayer la situation soporifique. Près d'une petite heure plus tard, à l'intersection entre West Hopi Drive et la huitième avenue, ils arrivent à destination ; le WigWam Motel. Véritable icône sur la 66, cette chaîne d'hôtel a dispersé six autres établissements sur la route mythique. Aujourd'hui, seul celui situé en Californie et celui d'Holbrook sont encore en service. Plongés dans l'univers des tribus indiennes et des années 50, le motel est formé de tipis solides devant lesquels se dressent fièrement de vieilles voitures américaines. L'atmosphère rétro qui s'en dégage amuse le jeune garçon qui court vers une Cadillac rouge pour l'observer de plus près. Alors que Régina le surveille, Emma part récupérer la clé de leur tipi, le sourire aux lèvres.

La gérante, aimable et chaleureuse, les amène jusqu'au tipi numéro huit, près des jeux pour enfants. Agréablement surprises, Emma et Régina découvrent un intérieur remarquablement propre et un lit Queen-Size qui appelle au bonheur. Sur le coté droit un sofa et une petite télévision qui leur offrira le plaisir de reprendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur et au fond, séparé par une fine cloison, la salle de bain propose une douche à l'italienne et les toilettes. Satisfaite, elles remercient la patronne qui s'éclipse vers la sortie tandis qu'Henry s'écroule déjà sur le grand lit.

\- On dort ensemble cette nuit ?, demande Henry cherchant du regard un autre lit.

\- Et oui mon grand. Cette nuit, tu vas devoir supporter tes mères, lui annonce Emma en posant son sac de voyage sur le pied du lit.

\- Nan, c'est génial ! Comme quand j'étais petit !

\- Mais tu es toujours petit !, réplique Emma en voyant Henry grimacer dans son champ de vision. En attendant, tu vas aller prendre une douche et nous irons manger après. Il y a un restaurant un peu plus loin.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la petite famille remonte à pied West Hopi Drive afin d'aller manger dans le seul et unique restaurant du coin. D'apparence boisée à l'allure d'un saloon, l'établissement est reconnaissable grâce à sa vieille diligence rouge qui trône sur les ardoises abîmées du toit.

Spécialisé dans les steaks, le restaurant offre toutes sortes de recettes aux clients réguliers ou de passage. Les Swan-Mills optent pour un burger maison, même Régina, ce qui surprend Emma et Henry.

\- C'est les vacances, lance la brune avant de couper son burger au couteau, faisant rire la tablée.

\- Ça se mange avec les mains, maman !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça.

\- Oh, pardon, gente dame, s'excuse Emma théâtralement, mais les paysans, eux, savent manger. Allez fiston, montrons lui les vraies manières !, poursuit-elle avant de croquer avec plaisir dans son burger.

Henry rigole et ses yeux rieurs semblent contagieux. Régina et Emma se mettent à le suivre, attirant l'attention de quelques clients autour d'eux, mais rien ne les arrête. Ils sont heureux tous les trois ensemble, loin du quotidien, loin du travail, loin de l'école.

* * *

 _10 ans plus tôt, Los Angeles, Californie_

 _Régina dort paisiblement sur le fauteuil de la chambre de l'hôpital alors qu'Emma donne le biberon à Henry qui mange goulûment ses cent dix millilitres de lait. Henry a quatre jours et aujourd'hui, ils vont pouvoir rentrer à la maison et commencer leur vie à trois. Emma est heureuse. Elle pense à Anna, qui ne connaîtra jamais son neveu, mais elle se promet intérieurement qu'Henry, lui, saura tout de sa jeune tante. Elle sourit béatement quand le bébé se met à ronchonner sur le biberon vide. Anna aussi était un estomac sur pattes dès la naissance et ce caractère de famille semble se perpétuer grâce à Henry._

 _\- Il a encore faim ?, s'étonne Régina qui se frotte les yeux pour se réveiller._

 _\- Non, il réclame sa mère, souffle doucement Emma en lui tendant le poupon._

 _Sourire aux lèvres, la brune ne peut résister à cette bouille d'amour qui ne demande qu'à être aimé. Elle se réinstalle dans le fauteuil, blottissant le petit être aux creux de ses bras chauds. Seuls les gazouillis, puis les bâillements d'Henry, résonnent agréablement dans la chambre de l'hôpital._

 _\- On n'a jamais évoqué notre vie à trois..._

 _\- Comment ça ?, demande Emma alors qu'elle se dirige vers la petite salle de bains._

 _\- Et bien, tu travailles essentiellement à Williams et trois jours chaque quinzaine au Cedar-Sinaï. Ça va poser problème à un moment donné._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- On ne pourra pas constamment faire la navette avec Henry. Il ne pourra pas quitter l'école trois jours toutes les semaines impaires parce que tu bosses plus loin._

 _\- Ola, ola, Régina, doucement, s'exclame Emma en revenant dans la chambre. Henry a quatre jours et il ne rentre pas l'école demain. Pour le moment, je vais prendre un congé parental. On a largement de quoi vivre correctement, donc il n'y a aucun problème._

 _\- Oui, tu as raison. Je précipite les choses._

 _\- C'est ton côté "je contrôle tout". Et si vraiment ça te travaille, Henry pourrait rester avec ton père ou Zéléna pendant ces fameux trois jours. Ou bien, je viens seule à L.A. Ou, j'arrêterai mes permanences au Cedar-Sinaï. Tu vois, y a plein de solutions. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et profite du moment présent._

 _\- Tu arrêterais l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Si ça peut apaiser notre famille, alors oui. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour vous deux._

 _\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais presque t'épouser !, s'amuse Régina avant d'embrasser Emma, de lui caresser la joue et lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle l'aime._

 _\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais presque dire oui..._

 _L'après-midi passe à une vitesse affolante, entre les passages réguliers de l'auxiliaire de puériculture et les nombreuses visites, si bien que les deux jeunes femmes sont enfin libérées sans même avoir à réclamer le droit de quitter l'établissement._

 _Elles sont chez elles au bout de vingt longues minutes passées sur la route et ensemble, elles se posent sur le sofa, Henry entre ses mamans, enfin chez lui._

 _\- Bienvenue à la maison, Henry._

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est la journée du grand retour. La petite famille a encore un arrêt à faire. Court, car il y a peu de chose à faire hormis observer le paysage lunaire qui n'existe nulle part ailleurs. La route 66 ayant quasiment disparu à ce niveau du tracé, Emma emprunte l'Interstate 40 pour une petite heure alors qu'Henry et Régina jouent le rangement de la valise du garçon à Shifumi. Ça rigole, ça réclame une autre manche, mais surtout, ça râle. Henry et Régina sont tous les deux des mauvais perdants, fomentant toutes les ruses et combines pour poursuivre le jeu. Arrivée à Meteor City, Henry boude sur sa banquette et Régina fulmine de s'être fait avoir par un enfant de dix ans. Résultat des courses, Henry va ranger sa valise seul et Régina doit ranger la chambre du jeune brun pendant une semaine. Cachée par ses longs cheveux blonds, Emma sourit de toutes ses dents, amusée par le caractère des deux amours de sa vie.

\- Bon, vous arrêtez de faire la tête ou je fais cette balade seule ?

\- J'arrive, souffle Henry qui descend de voiture nonchalamment.

\- Et toi ?, demande Emma en se penchant vers Régina pour quémander un baiser. Tu viens ?

\- Bien évidemment, répond-elle d'un clin d'oeil avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu sais que ton fils fait la tête à cause de vos jeux débiles !

\- Langage, miss Swan ! Et oui, je sais. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je vais l'aider à la ranger sa valise.

\- Tu es mauvaise, tu sais !

\- Pas mauvaise, méchante !, rectifie Régina avant d'embrasser passionnément sa douce et de sortir du pick-up.

Emma glousse du comportement de sa belle, toujours à se chamailler avec leur fils, mais à l'aimer plus que tout. Alors qu'Emma prend le temps de récupérer son sac et de fermer la voiture, Henry et Régina sont quelques pas plus loin à lire un panneau. Écrit en gros et en noir, Meteor Crater, attire l'attention du moindre touriste de passage.

\- Maman, maman, appelle Henry enthousiasme à l'idée de voir ce fameux cratère, tu savais qu'une météorite s'était écrasée ici il y a cinquante mille ans ?! C'est incroyable !

\- Oui, je le savais, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue !

\- B'alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ?

\- En route, le monstre !

Il y a environ dix minutes de marche avant d'atteindre la plate-forme, installée pour observer l'étendue du cratère. Juste avant de suivre sa petite famille, Emma attrape au vol un prospectus, plié en accordéon, expliquant l'histoire de ce lieu si spécial.

\- Alors, commence Emma en parcourant la documentation tout en marchant. Il y a quarante-neuf mille ans, une météorite, surnommée Canyon Diablo, s'est écrasée, ici, au coeur du désert de l'Arizona, tel que nous le connaissons actuellement. À cette époque, continue-t-elle très intéressée par les explications, la région était recouverte par une végétation de savane verdoyante, fertile et peuplée de mammouths laineux, de paresseux terrestres géants et de camélidés.

\- Difficile à croire quand on voit le paysage aujourd'hui !, s'exclame Régina qui vient se rapprocher d'Emma pour passer son bras sous le sien.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! Hey, écoute ça, poursuit la blonde passionnée par sa lecture. La collision avec la météorite a dégagé une énergie équivalente à celle d'une explosion thermonucléaire d'environ cent cinquante fois la puissance de la bombe d'Hiroshima, réduisant en cendres et en poussière toute forme de vie dans un rayon de vingt-deux kilomètres. Imagine la puissance de ce bout de caillou !

\- Non merci, je ne préfère pas.

\- Y a écrit que la météorite faisait cinquante mètres de diamètre et le cratère formé par l'impact fait plus mille deux cent mètres de diamètre et deux mètres de profondeur ! La violence de l'impact est ahurissante.

\- Alors imagine à ton tour la violence de l'impact qui a formé le cratère de Chicxulub !

\- Chicx-quoi ?!, demande intriguée la blonde après s'être arrêtée de marcher.

\- Voyons Emma ! Le Mexique ? Chicxulub Puerto ?, tente d'indiquer Régina pour que sa compagne comprenne. Il y a plus de soixante-cinq millions d'années...

\- Haaaa oui ! L'astéroïde qui a fait disparaître les dinosaures ! Heuuu non, je n'imagine pas.

\- Ton petit caillou fait ridicule à côté des dix kilomètres de diamètre de l'astéroïde, se moque gentiment Régina avant de lui faire un doux baiser sur la joue.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?!

\- Je te rappelle que notre cher fils était un fan des dinosaures, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps...

\- Exact !

Henry court devant, pressé de voir l'étendue du cratère et n'écoute absolument pas ses deux mères discuter et profite ainsi du peu de monde pour prendre légèrement le large.

\- Henry, attends nous s'il te plaît, l'apostrophe Régina en estimant qu'il est bien trop loin d'elle.

\- Laisse-le croire qu'il est un grand garçon en s'éloignant un peu. Ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir faire son gros câlin ce soir.

\- Je n'aime pas quand il est trop loin, on ne sait jamais !

\- Bien maman ours ! Oh, t'as vu ?, s'écrit aussitôt Emma, n'ayant que peu quitté sa brochure des yeux.

\- Vu comment tu gardes le prospectus, non, je ne vois pas, réplique Régina avant de glisser sa main dans celle d'Emma pour continuer d'avancer.

\- Dans les années soixante, le cratère a servi de terrain d'entraînement pour les astronautes de la NASA qui devaient participer aux missions sur ma lune.

\- Comment ils reproduisaient la pesanteur de la lune ? C'est possible, tu crois ?

\- Aucune idée ! Là ça devient trop compliqué pour moi.

\- Dit celle qui a deux doctorats en médecine...

\- La médecine n'a rien à voir avec l'astrophysique ou toutes ses choses surnaturelles. La médecine, c'est un peu comme la mécanique, sauf qu'on n'a pas les mêmes outils.

\- Et ton cambouis, c'est du sang humain.

\- C'est ça ! Hey, écoute, ils finissent en expliquant que malgré l'importance du lieu, il ne peut bénéficier d'une protection en tant que monument national, car c'est un site privé.

\- C'est incroyable, lance Régina après s'être arrêtée brusquement.

\- J'te le fais pas dire!

\- Lève les yeux plutôt et regarde devant toi..., souffle Régina, subjuguée par la vision lunaire devant elle.

Dès les mots prononcés, Emma redresse la tête et son regard vient immédiatement se perdre dans le décor. Vue à couper le souffle. Silence incroyable. C'est extraordinaire et la vue sur le désert immense est très belle. Le lieu est simple : un cratère ! Mais unique au monde et Emma prend un malin plaisir à le prendre en photo sous toutes ses coutures. Régina n'a pas de mot et Henry s'est assis sur la plate-forme, complètement ébahi par la beauté du lieu. Ce n'est pas juste un trou, comme le château de Versailles n'est pas juste un château, ou que l'Everest n'est pas juste une montagne. C'est juste incroyable. On se rend sérieusement compte du peu de chose qu'on est. Un phénomène aussi banal à l'échelon de l'univers, mais tellement destructeur sur terre.

Comme aspirée par le fond du cratère, la petite famille s'enfonce dans le petit chemin aménagé pour arriver au premier point de vue. Une longue-vue permet d'observer plus en profondeur les caractéristiques du trou géant, ce qu'Henry se hâte de faire. Régina se blottit dans les bras d'Emma qui, étrangement, est devenue bien silencieuse. Ils vont rester une bonne demi-heure à regarder ce spectacle unique avant de faire demi-tour.

Avant de quitter Meteor City, l'esprit rempli d'images spectaculaires, ils s'arrêtent dans le petit Subway afin de grignoter quelque chose et d'avoir l'estomac contenté pour finir la route jusqu'à chez eux.

Il leur faut quelques minutes pour rattraper l'autoroute et près d'une heure et quart pour reconnaître le paysage de pin qui les rassure tant. Cette oasis de verdure en plein désert est devenue vitale pour ce couple à l'histoire merveilleuse.

* * *

Voila pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait voyagé à travers les années.

Le prochain sera donc l'épilogue, et sera plus court que celui ! Bah, oui, c'est un épilogue ;)

J'espère que les review seront là malgré ma longue absence !

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	26. Épilogue

Bonjour à tous !

J'avais dit que je viendrai vous publier l'épilogue la semaine prochaine, mais je pars en vacances vendredi (youpiiii) et je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps. Donc, pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait, voici l'épilogue !

J'ai publié le premier chapitre en octobre 2017 (oui, déjà) et en voici la fin... J'ai un petit pincement au coeur, mais je suis en même temps soulagée de l'avoir terminée. J'ai adoré l'écrire comme j'adorerai vivre tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit... Rouler sur la 66 et en apprécier toute sa splendeur passée.

* * *

Réponses au Guest :

Guest : Haha que les imbéciles dis-tu...! Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

AudyT : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Je suis heureuse si cette histoire a réussi son but, faire voyager !

Sygui : Prends les billets ! Laisse-moi une place dans la valise et c'est parti ! Elles en sont loin, mais il en reste beaucoup à vivre ;)

McFly76 : J'ai beaucoup hésité à comment tourner ce chapitre alors je suis ravie si cette idée de mettre des moment passé plait. La réponse à ton interrogation aura lieu dans ce chapitre...

swanem2 : Merci à toi pour ta review ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage avec la serveuse... c'était drôle à imaginer !

Skippy1701 : Mais de rien !

Spooky358 : Faudra dire merci à ma bêta pour cette idée de chapitre supplémentaire... Normalement, tout arrivait en même temps ! Ouiiii, je ne me voyais pas ne pas l'intégrer dans l'histoire. Henry junior est quand même important ;)

Bonne Ame : T'as vu ! Je t'écoute et t'écouterai toujours ma super bêta ;) Je te réponds par mail, après la publication.

* * *

Merci pour tout ma bêta ! Pour tes corrections, pour tes idées et tes avis que je suis très régulièrement ;), mais merci aussi pour tous les échanges que nous avons. C'est un vrai plaisir ! Je t'adore !

* * *

Je ne m'étale pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne fin de lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Ils sont heureux de rentrer enfin à la maison. Ce petit périple sur la 66 aura été physiquement éprouvant et un peu de repos fera du bien à tout le monde. Mais avant de rentrer chez elles, le détour vers le manoir Mills est incontournable si elles veulent récupérer les clés de leur maison. Durant leur absence, Leroy était chargé de venir ouvrir les volets et d'arroser les plantes ainsi que de profiter de la piscine couverte si le plaisir était présent.

Alors que le pick-up arrive enfin dans l'allée du jardin, la quantité de voitures garées les interpelle immédiatement. Tout comme Henry.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?, dit-il en se penchant pour mieux voir.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Emma ?

\- Moi non plus, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il ne manquait plus que nous. Tu vois ?

\- Tout à fait. Allons voir qui on égorge en premier, lance Régina en descendant la première du pick-up avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière pour son fils.

Menée par Emma, toute la petite famille passe le pas de la porte principale dans un silence de plomb. Aucun bruit ne semble émaner de la demeure, pourtant les sens avisés des deux femmes sont en alerte maximum. C'est en entrant dans le salon qu'elles sont surprises par l'assemblée.

D'une même voie, la raison de cet attroupement leur est rapidement révélée.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HENRY !

\- Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire!, s'étonne-t-il, amusé, en s'avançant vers sa tante Zéléna qui lui tend les bras.

\- Nous le savons ! Tu nous prends pour des séniles ? On ne s'appelle pas tous Leroy, lance Clochette avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune garçon.

\- Hey !, s'insurge le jardinier faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Tu ne seras pas là le mois prochain, mon grand, et c'était la seule date où nous avons réussi à regrouper tout le monde, explique Henry senior en menant son petit-fils vers le jardin. On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir..., murmure-t-il en ouvrant le rideau de la baie vitrée.

\- Papy ! Merci !, s'exclame Henry avant de l'embrasser puis de rejoindre tous ses copains.

Régina et Emma s'avancent à leur tour pour constater que le jardin a été changé en véritable parc d'attractions. Se mélangent le tir à l'arc, où Mary-Margareth semble être plutôt douée, le tir à la carabine, où David éclate un à un les ballons de baudruche, et les trampolines, où Ruby se fait malmener par un groupe de terreurs d'environ 10 ans. Derrière un bar en bambou, Belle s'amuse à répondre à toutes les demandes. Un Coca, un Orangina, une grenadine, et même une mixture verte dont l'odeur reste à déterminer sont servis à volonté. Plusieurs structures gonflables remuent inlassablement sous les sauts rieurs de quelques enfants, tandis que d'autres se lancent la balle dans la piscine hors-sol installée il y a seulement quelques jours. Le jardin qui est d'ordinaire extrêmement calme, respire aujourd'hui la joie, les rires d'enfants et l'amour d'une famille.

Allongée sur une chaise longue, Elsa lit tranquillement un livre à l'abri des gouttes d'eau qui volent hors de la piscine. Après le départ d'Emma, elle a revu ses priorités et a divorcé. Son ex-mari n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et préférait rester reclus plutôt que de profiter de ses filles. Un soir, alors que le dîner se déroulait en silence, sans échange, sans saveurs et sans envie, Elsa lui demanda le divorce. Il ne s'est pas battu pour elle, ce qui lui a confirmé son envie de partir. À part quelques collègues dont elle n'était pas très proche, Elsa n'avait plus personne à Boston. Ses filles et Emma sont sa seule famille. Son ex-mari a seulement exprimé son envie de voir ses filles sans même l'exiger, mais ces dernières, ressentant le mal-être de leur mère, n'en n'ont pas formulé la demande depuis leur arrivée. "Quand elles seront prêtes", avait-il lancé quand sa voiture prenait la direction de l'Ouest. Aujourd'hui, elle enseigne dans l'école élémentaire de Williams et en a même pris la direction quelques mois plus tard. Depuis peu, elle fréquente un papa, mais elle ne cherche pas à s'investir et profite de ce que la vie lui offre.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Emma ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes. Je suis épuisée ! Fais comme si on parlait..., je me repose un peu.

\- Emma ! C'est l'anniversaire de ton fils !

\- Et alors, il s'amuse, c'est le principal, lâche-t-elle avant de croiser les bras et fermer les yeux, clôturant ainsi le débat.

\- Tu ne vas même pas dire bonjour à tes amis et à David ?

\- Il est bien assez occupé, je verrai tout à l'heure.

Effectivement, Mary-Margareth explique à David comment positionner son corps pour tirer à l'arc et ces deux-là semblent avoir changé de galaxie. Depuis leur rencontre à la naissance d'Henry, il y a bientôt dix ans, il n'ont fait que se tourner autour, timidement, précautionneusement, mais sûrement, avant de franchir le pas un soir d'automne en quittant le domicile d'Emma et Régina. Leur vie ressemble un peu à un conte de fées. Aucune noirceur ne plane au-dessus de leur couple et aucun problème n'en est un. Il respire l'espoir, le bonheur et la plénitude. Aujourd'hui, Mary-Margareth ne fait plus que des vols court et à réduit son temps de travail afin d'être rentrée chaque soir auprès de son mari et d'être plus présente pour leur fils, Neal, âgé de sept ans. David, lui, a vendu le Bottle Tree Ranch, avec une petite pointe aiguisée au coeur et s'est rapproché de Mary-Margareth du côté de Salem. Par contre, il n'a pas abandonné sa quête et parcourt toujours les écoles pour sensibiliser les plus jeunes des risques de la route. Ils ont tout de la famille parfaite et sont heureux tous les trois ensemble. Emma est en contact avec David chaque semaine et ils ne ratent aucun de leur appel, même s'il ne dure que cinq minutes.

Au loin, dans son champ de vision, sa compagne discute avec Zéléna qui ne quitte pas des yeux Clochette, et leurs deux petites filles.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Zéli, lance Régina en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonne la rousse avant de se concentrer sur sa soeur. Et dire que je pourrais ne rien avoir aujourd'hui ! Je suis dingue d'elle, tu sais.

\- C'est du passé, inutile de le ressasser éternellement.

\- Je sais, mais quand elle est nue, je vois sa cicatrice. Elle a le ventre entièrement balafré par ma faute.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Zéléna !

\- Régina, excuse-moi, mais, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

\- Si justement. Quand je suis allée rendre visite à Clo à l'hôpital, elle m'a expliqué votre soirée, l'alcool, la drogue, votre dispute et son départ précipité en voiture...

\- C'était la première fois que je touchais à ça ! C'était drôle au début cette sensation d'être complètement ailleurs, mais quand on a commencé à se disputer pour rien, le ton est monté comme jamais auparavant et des mots ont été dits. C'était sous l'emprise de cette merde, mais toujours est-il que le mal était fait. Si elle est partie, c'est parce que je l'avais blessée une fois de plus.

\- C'est faux !, gronde Clochette derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Tu n'es pas responsable, ajoute-t-elle avant que Zéléna n'ouvre la bouche et ne lui prenne les mains. Si je suis partie, c'est parce que je sais qu'on s'aime et de nous voir nous disputer m'a fait mal. Mais je suis tout autant responsable de cet accident. Et c'est un peu grâce à lui si nous avons pu parler à coeur ouvert, alors ne te flagelle pas pour ça. Il nous fallait peut-être cet électrochoc pour enfin vivre correctement toutes les deux. Regarde, continue-t-elle en désignant leurs jumelles, ne sont-elles pas notre plus belle récompense ? Elles ne seraient sûrement pas là si je n'avais pas eu cet accident, alors s'il te plaît mon amour, laisse cette histoire derrière nous et viens profiter de cette journée.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffle Zéléna avant de s'excuser auprès de sa soeur pour suivre sa compagne.

Alors que la grande rousse s'éloigne, Henry senior s'approche de sa fille avant de poser sa main sur son épaule affectueusement.

\- Alors ma chérie, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

\- Tu connais Emma et Henry..., répond-elle en levant son sourcil droit faisant rire son père.

\- Oui, je les connais bien !, rigole-t-il avant d'amener Régina vers le bar éphémère. De vrais boute-en-train! Vous n'avez pas du arrêter !

\- C'est ça. Il me faudrait des vacances pour récupérer de celles-ci, mais je dois bien avouer que tout ce qu'on a vu était somptueux. Emma avait prévu les choses en grand.

\- Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi et Henry, annonce-t-il comme une évidence.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Ils sont ma raison de vivre.

\- Je sais, lance-t-il d'un sourire espiègle.

\- Papa, commence Régina tout en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement, on n'a jamais évoqué ma situation. Je veux dire, mon couple avec Emma, et même si tu sembles accepter mon homosexualité depuis toutes ces années, j'aimerais être sûre de ce que tu penses.

\- Hmm, disons qu'avant Emma, je te voyais finir avec ce Robin, tout comme j'imaginais Zéléna au bras d'un homme. Mais que veux-tu, le coeur de mes filles en a décidé autrement et je suis le père le plus comblé quand je vois mes enfants aussi heureux que vous l'êtes. Quant à moi, que demander de plus ? Je suis entouré de femmes et j'ai trois magnifiques petits-enfants. Il ne manque que des mariages pour concrétiser le tout.

\- Tu serais d'accord avec ça ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer, ma chérie ?, questionne Henry enthousiasme.

\- Non, désolée papa, souffle Régina presque déçue de ne pas lui dire oui. Comment va Leroy ?, ajoute-t-elle rapidement pour changer de conversation.

\- Leroy va bien, regarde-le jouer avec les enfants ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait un père merveilleux. Cette Astrid ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté. C'est un véritable ami, heureusement qu'il m'aide ici.

\- Je suis heureuse pour lui. Tu lui as redonné un souffle en l'embauchant ici, ce n'est plus le même homme, conclut-elle en le voyant rire avec Henry junior, son filleul.

Bien décidé à profiter de la journée d'anniversaire de son fils, Régina rejoint l'étage de la maison et récupère un maillot de bain dans son ancienne chambre. Regarder le lit lui rappelle sans cesse cette première nuit divine qu'elle a passé nue dans les bras d'Emma. C'est le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées pleines d'images crapuleuses qu'elle redescend avant de plonger dans la piscine pour y rejoindre sa soeur et les enfants.

Emma n'a rien raté. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, elle a parfaitement vu sa compagne s'approcher de la piscine d'un pas félin et se déshabiller lentement afin d'éveiller l'appétit d'Emma. Car même à quelques mètres, Régina sait reconnaître le langage corporel de sa compagne et ce qu'il lui dit est exactement ce qu'elle recherchait : de l'attention.

Chaque geste sensuellement attractif, chaque gouttelette d'eau chlorée, chaque regard imperceptiblement évocateur est un appel à la luxure et Emma le sait plus que de raison. Régina aime séduire, mais pas dans une généralité grotesque. Non, c'est raffiné, subtile et uniquement destiné à la blonde. Un regard extérieur n'y voit qu'une jolie femme jouant peut-être un peu de ses charmes, mais pour Emma, c'est l'étincelle qui allume le brasier de forêt en plein été. Il est incandescent, dangereux et impossible à contrôler.

\- Arrête de baver Miss Swan !, lui lance Ruby avant de secouer sa chevelure trempée au-dessus d'Emma. Remarque, ça te rafraîchira peut-être les idées, je te sens en surchauffe, rigole-t-elle alors que la blonde grogne d'être interrompue dans sa contemplation.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton nez, Pinocchio !

\- Ha ha ha..., se moque sarcastiquement Emma avant de quitter définitivement Régina du regard pour se concentrer sur son amie. Que veux-tu ?!

\- Oula, on se calme Al Pacino, je viens juste voir ma douce, délicate et tendre copine, explique ironiquement Ruby, les mains en l'air en signe de défense.

\- Excuse-moi, je crois que je commence à être fatiguée.

\- T'es surtout excitée, oui ! En même temps, y a de quoi…

\- Quoi, y a de quoi ?! Tu regardes quoi, là ?!, lance Emma inquiète qu'une autre puisse voir sa femme comme une proie.

\- Tout doux Jolly Jumper, je plaisante ! Je ne te savais pas si jalouse... C'est mignon. Flippant, mais mignon !

\- Oh ça va! Tu peux parler avec Belle. Je peux aller la voir si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient...

\- Ne t'avise même pas de l'approcher, diablesse ! Surtout pas maintenant que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser !

\- QUOI ?!, crie Emma en crachant la moitié de sa gorgée de coca.

\- Mais t'es dégueu ! Ça s'fait pas de cracher comme ça. Tu manques vraiment d'éducation !

\- Et toi, tu manques pas d'air ! M'annoncer ça, comme ça, l'air de rien !

\- Et alors ? Pour vous, le mariage n'est pas envisageable donc je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'amuse à taquiner Ruby en voyant les joue d'Emma rougir à vue d'oeil.

\- On n'a jamais dit ça !

\- Ton nez s'allonge, Pinocchio ! Tout le monde sait que depuis Robin, le mariage est à bannir de votre vocabulaire.

\- Y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ?!

\- Tu m'intéresses ! Continue, Sherlock.

\- Dans tes rêves Watson ! C'est toi qui as parlé de mariage la première... Alors, tu lui as demandé comment ?

Cette question fait chavirer Ruby dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revoit la veille au soir, dans un petit restaurant de la 66 à dîner avec Belle. La grande brune y pense depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais n'a jamais osé amener le sujet dans une discussion. Peut-être par peur de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle désire, ou peut-être le contraire. Depuis ce soir d'hiver, quand Emma l'a poussée à écrire à cette secrétaire médicale quelque peu perdue, sa vie a littéralement changé. D'abord, parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour et parce qu'elle a commencé à penser à elle avant de penser au travail. Leur vie est la vie typique d'un couple lambda. Elles se séparent chaque matin pour aller travailler, se voient chaque midi parlant de tout et de rien, d'un patient compliqué à la liste des courses pour la semaine et se retrouvent chaque soir aussi amoureuses que le matin même.

Leur vie leur convenait jusqu'à il y a environ trois ans, quand Belle exprima à Ruby son désir d'enfant. La brusque nouvelle a ravi la grande brune, prête à donner tout l'amour qu'elle a pour ce petit être. Leur petit bonhomme. Sa vie a de nouveau changé, plongée dans les couches, les nuits raccourcies et les plannings de nourrice. Les débuts furent difficiles, mais aujourd'hui, Ruby n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ruby n'est pas une femme qui a froid yeux et alors que le petit orchestre du restaurant dans lequel elles se trouvaient la veille se lance dans une sérénade ringarde et typiquement clichée, elle demande à Belle de venir danser. Certains regards curieux sont braqués sur elles tandis que les autres vaguent à leurs occupations sans en tenir compte. Après tout, la musique n'est-elle pas là pour ça ? Belle est une indécrottable romantique et sa compagne le sait. Elle rêve de mariage princier, où les fleurs blanches inondent les bancs de l'église et où sa robe de mariée ressemble plus à une meringue qu'à de la dentelle finement travaillée. Mais Ruby sait surtout que Belle est traditionnelle et après s'être arrêtée de danser, là au milieu de la piste, elle se recule d'un pas puis pose un genou à terre devant les yeux exorbités de sa compagne.

\- Et là, je lui ai dit qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans ma vie avec notre fils. Que ma vie n'est rien sans elle. Que je ne vois plus mon avenir sans qu'ils fassent parti de l'addition. Qu'elle est...

\- Oui, oui, ça va j'ai compris !, la coupe Emma blasée par cet élan d'amour guimauve.

\- Rabat-joie !

\- Bon et le principal...! Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'elle attendait de voir la bague, répond Ruby en grognant sur sa chaise longue, faisant éclater de rire Emma.

\- Elle plaisantait !, la rassure la blonde en essuyant ses larmes d'avoir trop ri. Si la réponse avait été non, elle te l'aurait dit. Là, elle s'amuse avec toi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Mais oui ! Tiens, s'exclame Emma en retirant l'une de ses bagues pour la donner à Ruby, elle n'a aucune valeur, mais en attendant de lui en acheter une, ça fera l'affaire.

\- Je n'peux pas la prendre Emma !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Ma meilleure amie attend sa réponse, je peux bien l'aider. C'est juste une bague que j'avais achetée sur un marché à L.A., elle n'aura une valeur sentimentale que si tu acceptes ma proposition, finit-elle en posant la bague au creux de la main de Ruby. Maintenant, va, Don Juan!

Ruby se redresse, embrasse Emma sur la joue droite et se précipite vers Belle qui sursaute de la voir débarquer ainsi. Sous les yeux de la blonde, mais à l'abri des autres regards, Ruby prend la main gauche de Belle et réitère sa demande en plaçant la bague devant son annulaire. Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit quand, soulagée la grande brune pousse la bague avant d'embrasser sa future femme.

La journée continue ainsi au gré des discussions, des rires d'enfants et des jeux en groupe. Vient le gâteau d'anniversaire, cuisiné par Zéléna, et la montagne de cadeaux pour le prince du jour. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait que cette fin de vacances. Leurs familles et leurs amis sont là, juste pour célébrer un événement qui aura réellement lieu le mois prochain. Mais dix ans, ça se fête ! Dix ans d'une vie à trois où les nuages gris n'ont pas leur place. Dix ans qu'ils vivent le plus beau des rêves. Douze ans que les deux jeunes femmes ont changé leurs vies au restaurant d'Hydro. Douze ans qu'elles s'aiment au-delà du possible.

Il est minuit passé, Henry dort enfin. L'énervement et l'excitation de la journée l'auront épuisé comme jamais, si bien qu'à peine allongé, Morphée l'amenait déjà au pays des songes heureux. Emma et Régina sont dans la chambre de cette dernière, prête à se coucher et à dormir pour au moins vingt-quatre heures, comme tous les invités de cette maison. Emma lit tranquillement le manuscrit en cours d'écriture de Régina alors que cette dernière est assise sur le bord du lit et se met de la crème sur les jambes, embaumant la pièce d'une odeur d'eucalyptus et de vanille. Puis, alors que le silence règne en maître dans la chambre, Emma pose le manuscrit sur ses cuisses et relève les yeux vers le dos de sa compagne couvert de sa nuisette noire préférée.

\- Pourquoi on ne se marierait pas ?

\- Pardon ?, s'esclaffe Régina, surprise, en stoppant tout geste avant de se retourner vers la blonde.

\- Après toutes ces années, pourquoi tu ne m'épouserais pas ?

\- Parce qu'on... On était d'accord..., bafouille la brune dont le souffle se serre de plus en plus.

\- Et si j'ai changé d'avis ?

\- Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

\- Parce que je veux qu'on ait le même nom de famille, commence Emma en attrapant la main de Régina sur l'édredon. Parce que je veux que mon fils soit légalement le tien. Parce que je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma femme. Parce que je n'aime que toi et que je n'aimerais que toi toute ma vie.

Les yeux brillants de larmes de Régina ne quittent plus ceux d'Emma qui crient tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve. Après quelques secondes de flottement et de silence nécessaire, l'écrivaine repense à sa vision d'Emma en robe de mariée blanche et un sourire vient illuminer son doux visage.

\- Alors demande-le-moi officiellement.

Surprise par ce revirement, mais heureuse, Emma se lève en catastrophe, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps avant de tomber lourdement par terre. Régina, amusée par le comportement de sa douce glousse sous ses pitreries et en tombe amoureuse un peu plus chaque seconde. Vite relevée, la belle blonde vient s'agenouiller devant Régina avant de retirer la bague de sa mère de son annulaire droit et de prendre la main de Régina qui ne rigole plus.

\- Régina, veux-tu faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse en acceptant de m'épouser ?

\- Oui.

FIN !

* * *

Personnages utilisés : Emma - Elsa - Killian - Graham - Mary-Margaret - Kristof - Ashley - Dorothy - Marianne - August - Régina - Robin - Leroy - Blue - Astrid - Cora - Gold - Henry senior - Clochette - Greg Mendell - Marco - Granny - Anna - James - Ingrid - Zéléna - Dr Hopper - Malcom Pan - Fiona Blackwood - Mérida Fergus - Milah - Neal - Grace - Nicholas - Ava - Michael Tillman - Aurore - David Nolan - Ariel - Will - Jack - Lily - Belle - Ruby - Victor - Tamara - Gidéon - Spencer - Henry Junior

Je crois que je n'en ai jamais autant utilisé ! Lol

Merci à tous pour cette aventure que j'ai partagé avec vous. Presque un an et demi à publier pour en arriver à ce jour. Je vous retrouverai bientôt, j'espère, et ce coup-ci, je vous le promets, je terminerai mon histoire avant de la publier ;)

À très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de reviewer avant de partir ;)


End file.
